Naruto:Shippuden
by LadyAmazon
Summary: Ryoko and Naruto return from the three year training and they're ready to search for their power-hungry teammate...right after they show those Akatsuki punks they they mean business when you mess with their friends! Sasukexoc and Narutoxoc
1. HomeComing

*Advanced warning for Sai fans…he's not here. Sorry! I like Sai too, but upon a promise that I made to another friend…Sai's out and she's in.

Here it is, just as promised! I may take a while, but i get it done! True in real life too! XD

* * *

><p>Naruto: Shippuden<p>

Prologue:

Naruto ran down the dark corridors as fast as his legs could take him. All the walls patterns looked the same in the underground hide-out, but it didn't stop him from looking. He checking every door he across – not even bothering to be discreet because he knew _he _was down here somewhere in one of these rooms.

"He's not here." He growled looking in another empty room. "Where the heck is he?" Naruto asked.

-0-

Ryoko heard his frustration through the comlink. She wasn't having much luck as well since they had split up in different directions. It would've been easier for her if his scent hadn't been all over the place already. _'We know he's here, but where?'_

They've been in the hide-out for quite some time and they must've checked hundreds of doors, but none of them had what they were looking for.

"Where are you?" She whispered in the darkness as she ran down another endless hallway that leads to another.

"Where are you?"

-0-

"Where are you?" Naruto ran faster down the dark hall and yelled at the top of his lungs, "SASUKE!"

-0-

From outside, there was a huge explosion that created a giant crater above right above the underground hide-out.

Upon hearing the explosion, everyone miraculously found the one hallway that connected back to surface where the blast had taken place.

Amongst the rubble, a 15 year old girl with waist-length white hair, blood red eyes, donned in clothes similar to the Anbu Black Ops.

She shook off the dirt and stood unharmed on her feet, staring unafraid at her opponent.

Moments later, Ryoko came out of the only exit and rushed to her side, "What happened?" She panted.

The young girl kept her eyes forward.

"Ryoko…"

Ryoko's eyes widen a fraction of a second as the voice registered in her ears, _'It's him…'_ She slowly shifted her head to her left where she had heard the strong voice. Even after all this time…that kind of voice she would never forget… "…Sasuke…"

When she muttered his name, Naruto came barreling from the exit. When he saw his two teammates standing there he followed their gazes to the top of the pit above them.

They couldn't believe their eyes when they say their former teammate standing almost right in front of them. Three years almost barely changed him. He was paler but he was more adult looking than he had been before, he was a bit leaner than before too. His hair was still the same color and style…his eyes still had their onyx shade although blanker and colder with no real emotion showing in them. His clothes changed dramatically due to being with Orochimaru. Wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, similar to how Kimimaro used to wear his, opened at his torso to show how slightly muscular he got over the years. Dark blue pants with a blue thick cloth hanging around his waist the reached from almost his stomach to his knees, which was supported by the ever familiar thick purple rope that anyone under Orochimaru's care wore. What's new to them is the sword he now carries behind his back.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispers in disbelief. He couldn't believe how much Sasuke had changed. The memories of their last battle flashed through his mind. He couldn't understand why Sasuke wanted to break their bond, but he wanted to know even more, why didn't Sasuke kill him when he had the chance, "Why didn't you kill me, Sasuke? I thought you wanted to sever our bond!"

"It's not that I couldn't sever the bond…" Sasuke told him in his ever aloof tone, even that didn't change, "I just couldn't stand the idea of attainting power by following in his foot steps. I spared your life on a whim…nothing more…"

Ryoko's eyes harden in rage, "…or maybe you didn't have the balls to do it…"

Right when those words left her lips, Sasuke stood right between her and Naruto. He moved quickly and quietly they didn't know he moved until he spoke. Ryoko visibly shivered when he spoke in her ear in a hushed tone, "You still haven't changed a bit…Ryoko…even though you're supposed to be in the same league as me…you're still weak in your own way." With his free hand, he brushed a strand of her hair, "…tell me…" He whispered softly leaning closer, "…do you remember…our last kiss…?"

He said it in such a taunting way that made her blood boil. Outrage she moved to swat him away, however her movements were way too slow for him. He was already standing directly in front of Naruto in a similar way he was with her, only this time he spoke a little louder, "Come to think of it…Didn't you dream of becoming Hokage someday?" He asked Naruto, "All of that time chasing after me you could've spent it better on training…wouldn't you agree, Naruto? Because this time my whim is telling me…" He pulled his sword out of its sheath, "…to finish what I started."

Naruto hadn't bother to move or defend himself, "I could never become Hokage if I can't even save my friend…isn't that right, Sasuke?"

* * *

><p>'<em>It sure has been a long time…'<em> Ryoko thought to herself as she trekked upon the familiar path that lead to the entrance gates of the Leaf Village, _'I wonder if Naruto came home before I did…did he change at all?'_ She wonder absently touch her lengthened hair that had grew and lighten a few shades due to all her training, '…more importantly how much stronger did he get?' A small smile formed on her face as she quickened her walk when the village came closer in sight, "I'll just have to find out for myself!" She laughed as she jogged her way through the gates, waving hello to the two ninja on duty. She vaguely remembers some Jounin she had seen around the village, "Hey, Izumo, Kotetsu!"

She didn't wait to hear the greet back or the surprised look on their faces when she ran by. She was on her own mission to find Naruto.

-0-

"Hey, was that?" Izumo asked leaning over the booth to see the back of Ryoko running towards the village.

Kotetsu stiffly nodded, "I think it was…"

They shook off their thoughts when they heard more travelers walking through the gate. Their mouths dropped a second time when they saw a very familiar orange-clad blond hair Genin walking with Jiraiya.

"That couldn't be…"

"I think it was…"

-0-

Ryoko knocked on Tsunade's door. When she heard the muffle voice that granted entrance she pulled back a smile and opened the door to greet Tsunade.

"I'm back!" She sang raising one arm in the air.

Tsunade smile and set aside a sheet of paper. She linked her fingers together and rested her elbows on her desk, "So I take it that everything went well on your mission?"

Ryoko shot her cheesy grin that reminded her of Naruto. She gave her a peace sign, "Of course it went well!" She reached into her pouch and pulled out a red scroll to show her, "I've even got all of their signatures of approval."

Tsunade nodded proudly, "I see. I'm very proud that you managed to pull everything off. So do you feel any different? Any stronger?"

Ryoko scratched the back of her head, "Well to be honest I couldn't tell you, but I did learned some pretty cool things."

Tsunade stood up from her desk, "That's good. Now let's put them to the test. Naruto should be in the village by now." She said walking around Ryoko to go to the door, "Let's go meet him, shall we?"

"Yeah!"

-0-

"Show of hands! Who wants Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto cheered walking ahead of Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"As promised, Kakashi, he's all yours." Jiraiya said watching Naruto run down the street.

Kakashi looked up from his newly attained Make-out Tactics.

"I suspect the Akatsuki will make their next move soon so I'm going back to gather intelligence." He informed him.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelped in surprise when he saw a barely familiar figure standing beside Tsunade.

Hearing the yelp, Ryoko turned around to see her long time friend and teammate, "Naruto?" Ryoko exclaimed surprised, running over to Naruto she had to slightly reach to touch his blond hair and his slightly darkened face, "Yeah, I know this mess of blond hair, cheesy grin, and whisker face anywhere!" Ryoko laughed letting go of Naruto's face, "Wow, you barely changed…I think you got a little taller."

Naruto grinned and checked his friend out, "I'll say, you changed a little bit too! Your hair is longer and you filled out a bit!" He exclaimed giving her a thumbs up.

Ryoko blushed and scratched her cheek, "I guess I'll take that as a compliment!"

"All right!" Tsunade interrupted, "Enough with the emotional reunion. Kakashi."

Kakashi closed his new book with a snap, "Wow, it sure has been a while." He said facing his teammates, "From here on out, you two are going to part of my team again. Not as sensei and students but as equals. Fellow Konoha Shinobi." He reached into his pocket and showed them two very familiar bells, "Now…I want to see how much you've both grown. The rules are the same as when we met. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

-0-

Practice Field 3

"The rules are the same as before. You may use whatever tactics you wish to take the bells from me. You have until sunrise tomorrow." Kakashi explained while reading his book again.

Naruto and Ryoko looked at the training field with the three tree stumps in the middle.

"This place brings back memories." Naruto whispered.

Ryoko nodded in agreement, "Yeah…"

"Oh, right. This was the site of your very first exercise." Kakashi said starting to reminisce as well.

Ryoko nodded soberly, "Yeah…the squad full of problems…"

"Squad 7…" Naruto mutters.

"…Back then…we had Sasuke too, didn't we…"

There was a painful pause before the two genin sunk on their elbows and knees with their heads hung low into depression with gloom clouds hanging over their heads. Sasuke's name was officially taboo.

After they had recovered, Kakashi closed his book, "Alright, let's begin."

Naruto tightened his forehead protector with a smirk, "Heh heh, not gonna read this time Kakashi-sensei?"

Ryoko cracked her knuckles, "Or have you finished it already?"

Kakashi tucked his book away, "No…just saving it for later. Besides, I get the feeling that…" He moved his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan, "…this time I'm going to have to make more of a serous effort."

The three shinobi stood at a stand still…waiting for someone to make the first move. Even with the advantage of two to one, the genin still knew that they had to be careful when fighting their former Sensei. They weren't the childish genin that they were before when they did this exercise. They knew better now.

Naruto made the first move throwing five shuriken at Kakashi-sensei who countered by ducking low and throwing three shuriken of his own. Naruto easily jumped into the air to avoid them. Kakashi threw three more while he was mid-air. To save himself Naruto created a shadow clone to pull him out of the way while still in air. When the original Naruto transformed his shadow clone into a larger shuriken to throw at Kakashi but caught Naruto from behind, holding his hand and head to stop him from moving. From behind Kakashi was another clone holding a kunai to Kakashi's back. Kakashi was impressed that Naruto's use of shadow clone and timing has improved. "You really have matured, Naruto…alright, go!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ryoko looked at her surrounds for any sign of him visibly. She sniffed the air and detected a faint scent of dog coming from underground. "Found you!"

Channeling her chakra into her fist she punched the ground under her feet with such power that it shifted the earth plates and as an added measure she pumped more chakra and created sparks of blue lightening through the cracks, forcing Kakashi out of hiding.

"Heh, heh, got you now, sensei!"

Kakashi jumped out of the rubble at a safe distance, "My, my, you've improved as well, Ryoko. Alright, kids, now it's my turn."

-0-

Night fall…

After almost a full day of fighting and dodging Ryoko and Naruto were forced into hiding to recover some of their energy while they tried to think of a plan to get Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi's still as strong as ever…" Ryoko panted wiping sweat off her face with her arm, "…that Sharingan is one annoying Kekkei Genkai…we got to disable it somehow."

"Yeah, but how…?" Naruto pondered in thought, "What's Kakashi's weakness?"

Ryoko crossed her arms in thought, "We know that over use of Sharingan drains Kakashi's stamina so we could continue to attack him when he's weak…but with his keen nose he'd smell us coming."

Naruto snapped his fingers when a thought came to him, "Oh! There is _one_ weakness!"

Ryoko looked a him in shock, "What? What is it?"

Naruto snickered behind his hand, "Come on, Ryoko…you know it too when you think about it. It's something he always has around on him."

That hint clicked easily, "Ah! That's it! Why didn't I see it before! If we time everything right we got him! Naruto you're a mad genius!"

"Then let's go!"

-0-

From his position Kakashi could smell Ryoko and Naruto approaching quickly. He was prepared for them when he saw them approaching him from the front. He was disappointed they would try a useless frontal assault.

"Do it, Naruto!" Ryoko shouted.

"Got it! Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Make-out Tactics' final plot twist! The main character is really…!"

Kakashi's eyes widen in fear and he visibly paled, "What? No…!" He clamped his hands over his ears to block out Naruto's voice and when he saw Naruto's mouth still moving he closed his eyes, _'Gah! Because of the Sharingan, I can still read his lips!'_

_Ting_

When he didn't feel anything happen Kakashi uncovered his eyes and ears to see Ryoko and Naruto holding a small bell.

"Heh heh, _'A ninja must see through deception'_" Naruto snickered jingling the bell he stole from his former sensei.

Ryoko held hers up too, "Isn't that right, Sensei?"

-0-

Into the morning…

"You two have really grown! I honestly didn't think you'd manage to take these bells."

"Heh! Heh! Maybe I surpassed you, Kakashi-sensei."

"Who knows, he is getting old." Ryoko teased.

"I'll have you know that this old dog still has some tricks…in fact just the other day I invented this amazing new jutsu-"

"I could go for something to eat right now." Naruto interrupted holding his growling stomach, "I still haven't gotten my Ichiraku ramen yet."

"Yeah, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

_'I miss the cute little newbies who used to react with wonder at everything I said and did…'_ Kakashi thought dejectedly.

"Hey, let's see if Kakashi-sensei can teat us!"

"Good idea!" Naruto cheered.

Kakashi gave a two finger salut, "Sorry, gotta go submit the platoon list with the new teams. Later." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Why am I not surprised that he blew us off?" Naruto grumbled.

Ryoko crossed her arms and shifted her weight on her left side, "I bet he wants to read the rest of that book."

Naruto crossed his arms behind his head, "I guess it's just the two of us."

"Yeah, we can split the check…huh…" Ryoko peeked over Naruto's shoulder when she saw a familiar face approaching them. It was Shikamaru and Temari!

"Hey! Shikamaru! Temari!" Ryoko called waving them down, "Guess who's back in town!"

Shikamaru's bored expression lightened up a bit when he recognized Naruto and Ryoko, "Hey, you guys are back? When did you return?"

"Yesterday." They replied.

"You two seem different for some reason…more mature looking."

"Thanks!" Naruto boasted basking in the praise.

Ryoko regarded them to talk to Temari, "What are you doing in Konoha?"

"It's almost time for the Chunin Exams again and while I've been acting as liaison between the Sand and Konoha…" Temari trailed.

"I'm being forced to act as an exam proctor, so I was ordered to escort the Sand Ambassador." Shikamaru finished.

Naruto looked up at the blue sky, "The Chunin exams…that takes me back…"

"Oh! So what are you two going to do?" Shikamaru asked them.

"Eh?"

"About the Chunin Exams." Shikamaru clarified, "You two are the only ones, besides Sasuke, in our year who are still Genin!"

It took two minutes for those words to sink into their minds, "WHAT?"

"And just so you know, Neji, Kankuro, Aki, and Temari here, are already Jonin."

"No Way!" Ryoko cried.

"Oh! Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed, "What about Gaara?"

-0-

In the HiddenSandVillage…

Gaara stood proudly in his Kazekage robes over looking theSandVillage. He sometimes couldn't believe that he was the one put in charge to protect it.

"Lord Kazekage…the meeting is about to begin." One of his servants informed him.

Gaara shifted his eyes to him, "Very well…has there been any news from Aki yet?"

The servant bowed his head, "Not yet, sir, she's still patrolling."

"Over the past few years, this village's power has stabilized and our relationships with other ally nations' shinobi villages have flourished. We've even seen great success in recruit development since we incorporated Konoha's training programs into our curriculum."

"The Chunin exams are approaching, eh? I look forward to the results."

"…however…again, at this juncture…unsavory rumors abound…"

"Such as?" Baki asked.

"This is from Master Jiraiya of the Legendary Sanin…has anyone ever heard of an organization call 'The Akatsuki'?"

-0-

Later that night in the Sand village Aki was finishing up her patrol when she felt a small shadow cast over her. Looking up a white hawk, bigger than any of the normal sized hawks she had seen, 'Hold on…' She jumped on the nearest tallest building to get a better look at the hovering bird, "That bird isn't native to this village…" She observed the bird flying closer to the Kazekage building. Looking closer she faintly saw a blonde hair man dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on them. "That cloak…where have I seen it before…?"

She watched the cloak figure land on the roof of the Kazekage building and not a moment later a whip of sand shot out in retaliation.

"Gaara!" She quickly flashed step over to the Kazekage building to witness Gaara fighting the cloaked figure in the night sky.

-0-

"How could we still be Genin? We have more skills than Genin." Ryoko cried in her bowl of beef ramen.

"How can I be Hokage if I'm still a Genin?" Naruto whined, slurping his ramen.

"Don't get so hung up on rank, you two." Iruka soothed them, "You two have been training hard that last two and a half years and that counts for a lot."

"Yeah, I bet I can even beat you, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto snickered, "Oh, het! Did you hear that Gaara became Kazekage! He became a kage before me!" He shouted like it was an outrage.

Ryoko chuckled, "Well, he always was special!"

-0-

The battle between Gaara and the Akatsuki explosive maniac was getting out of hand. Gaara was forced to take shelter in his sand ball while the Akatsuki member created a giant winged object. The Junín from below had gathered it was a giant explosive and tried to take the city evacuated before the bomb dropped any further.

Everyone thought the worst went it exploded in a fiery inferno, however when they opened their eyes they were in awe by the size of the sand shield that took most of the explosive impact. When the villagers saw that it was their very Kazekage's sand that protected them, they burst into cheers for their Kazekage. But their moment of triumph was short lived when there was an explosion inside Gaara's sand ball. Everyone's hearts fell as Gaara's sand shields slowly slipped away, along with their Kazekage.

"Gaara!" Kankuro and Aki yelled as they watched Gaara fall into the Akatsuki clutches. Without waiting for orders, they rushed into action to retrieve Gaara themselves rather than wait for the rest to think of something. They were determined to get Gaara back, even if they died trying.

-0-

"Nuh-uh! Now way!" Naruto strongly disagreed, "I'm not taking that lame mission!"

Tsunade frowned annoyed by Naruto's disobedience, "Young man, who do you think you're talking to?"

"Well, the mission is kinda childish…" Ryoko agreed meekly, not wanting to face the Hokage's wrath, but not wanting to go on such a lame mission of finding the mission cat again.

"Yeah, old man Hokage picked better missions." Naruto muttered.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Tsunade snapped hearing every word.

"Nothing!" They yelped in fear.

The room doors burst open as a young short haired women ran inside, "Lady fifth! Urgent news!"

"Report!" Tsunade ordered.

"We've just received word that the Sand's Kazekage has been kidnapped by a member of the Akatsuki!"

Naruto and Ryoko whipped their heads around in alarm. _'Gaara has been kidnapped?'_

Tsunade retracted the mission slip and gave the three shinobi and serious stare, "Team Kakashi I hereby amend your mission. You will leave for Sand now! Assess the situation and report immediately! Afterward you will follow Sand's orders and provide them whatever assistance they require! Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"


	2. En Route to save Gaara!

I'm surprised at how positive everyone's being that Sai's not going to be included in Shippuden. But I'll try to keep his insults in for comic relief.

Also, I'm writing more stories other than this, Fruits Basket, and DNAngel (which i still have to update...) I'm not going to beg for anyone to check them out but I want some viewers to be mindful that if I'm lacking in updates then it could be A: I'm goofing off and watching the Funamation channel. B: Writing out new story ideas. C: I lost my internet again and my computer broke (I'm not rich, things happen) 4: personal stuff.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and alerted and messaged me! You all rock my Death Note socks!

(c) Masashi Kishimoto...we're still trying to work out a deal! I'm wearing him out, i know it!

Song: NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams: Second level of the Bellbridge

* * *

><p>Naruto: Shippuden<p>

"Well then, we're off!" Naruto exclaimed pulling his back pack onto his shoulders.

Ryoko saluted Tsunade and Iruka, "We'll try to come back soon."

Tsunade nodded, "I hope so. Don't do anything reckless, like get yourself killed."

Iruka nodded his head towards Ryoko and Naruto, "Good luck, you two. Watch each others backs out there."

"We will." The chimed in unison as they took their first few steps into their mission. Not a moment later Jiraiya appeared before them in a puff of smoke.

"Hey! Naruto, ya heading out on a mission?"

"Yup!" Naruto exclaimed excited to get going.

"Oh, before that…bad news, Tsunade. The Kazekage's been…"

"I know." Tsunade interrupted him. She pointed to the three shinobi behind them, "I'm about to send these three to the Sand."

Jiraiya approached her to whisper in her ear, "Is that wise? Knowing Naruto's relationship with the Akatsuki…"

Tsunade could only shrug her shoulders. She knew the risk, but she was willing to gamble with what she's got.

Jiraiya pulled back to talk to Naruto privately, "Don't push when it comes to fight against the Akatsuki, you hear me?"

Naruto glowered, "Hey! They're the ones who got business with me…so I'm going to meet them on _my_ terms!"

"You are stronger than you were before that's true, but if you lose your cool, you'll just dig your own grave." Jiraiya told him, "Your quick temper is your weakness. And I'm sure you know this, but just don't use that jutsu…"

Naruto held his gaze a little longer before lowering it, "I know…" He turned on his heel and began walking, "Kakashi-sensei, Ryoko! Let's go already!"

Ryoko picked up her pace to match his, "Coming!"

-0-

In thelandofSand…

"How long does he have?"

"Two…maybe three days tops." Baki answered. He turned to pin his stare on Akki, "What happened out there?"

Akki peered down at Kankuro bandaged and bruised body, "I thought he could handle that Akatsuki puppet on his own. He told me to chase the other Akatsuki member down but I lost sight of them in the sand storm that picked up in the north."

Baki sighed aggravated as he looked at Kankuro on the hospital bed, "Not only that with the poison inside Kankuro, he won't last long….since that's the case our only choice is to consult the old ones."

Akki snapped her head up in alarm, "The old ones? But they-"

"Silence! We have no other choice!"

Akki bit her lip to fight off a retort. She could only nod.

-0-

"What? Gaara?" Temari gasped at Ryoko, Naruto and Kakashi.

She was on her way back home when Ryoko called out to her from the trees. They quickly filled her in on the latest news and she was surprised to hear that her younger brother had been kidnapped. Kakashi reminded them that it's a three day trip to Sand so they had no time to waste dallying around. They took off again with Naruto leading them from far up ahead.

"Naruto, no matter how much of a rush we're in we can't break formation." Kakashi reminded him, "Calm down, didn't Jiraiya tell you about your temper?"

Naruto gritted his teeth in rage, "I hate it…I know why those guys went after Gaara and me…I don't like it…the nine-tailed fox sealed inside me. Both Gaara and me were carrying monsters inside out bodies and that's what they want! They only see us as monsters! I don't like the way they look at us!"

Ryoko soon realized that he wasn't talking about the Akatsuki anymore. He was talking about his childhood and he could only imagine what Gaara's childhood was like. That's why is trying so hard to get to Gaara.

Temari was surprised to see Naruto react so emotionally to this. Maybe she didn't understand what they had to go through. She was only concerned about Gaara because…well he's her younger brother. When they were younger she was just as terrified as Kankuro to get near Gaara because of what he had inside him. They feared him before because they knew Gaara had the power to kill them. They envied Akki for being the only person to remotely calm Gaara down during his tantrums, but they envied her even more because she could support him better than anyone in the entire village. What kind of older sister was she that an orphan girl could support Gaara better than family?

"Gaara and I had the same kind of lonely life…but it was even more for him because he suffered and fought alone a lot longer!" Naruto knew that when he little he was alone until as the years went one he had more people by his side while Gaara was alone until he only had one person that was with him through everything. "Now they're after him just like they targeted me!" He shook his head, "It's not fair! Why should his life be so full of misery all of the time? Why is it always him?"

Ryoko looked at Naruto's back, "That's why you can't calm down. You understand Gaara's pain more than anyone. You want to be there for him and you want to save him because you know that no one else would put forth _real_ effort to save him." Ryoko chuckled, "I may not understand their pain, but I want to help just as much as Naruto!"

"Alright then! Let's go!" Naruto bellowed charging full ahead.

-0- Time jumping jutsu! -0-

Naruto, Kakashi, Ryoko, and Temari made to the Sand village wall completely out of breath and exhausted. They were greeted by one of the guards on duty along the wall, "Lady Temari, we've been waiting for you. Please, right this way." He beckons guiding the tired shinobi through the sand village. "So you see, first Lord Kazekage was taken then Lord Kankuro and Lady Akki chased after them, but Lord Kankuro was gravely wounded."

Temari's head whipped around in shock, "What? Kankuro too?"

The guard nodded, "Yes, unfortunately we can't identify the poison or make a cure for it. They say he only has a day left…"

Everyone expressed their anger and concerned. They haven't been in the village that long and things already look grim. They lost Gaara and now Kankuro was on his death bed.

"Let me examine him." Ryoko spoke up, gaining everyone's attention.

"Eh? Ryoko?" Naruto asked, "What can you do?"

Ryoko smirked confidently, "I'll do what I can."

Temari placed her trust in her after that. They all quickly made their way to the hospital knowing that time precious. They barged into Kankuro's room being a little mindful that there were other people in the room. Baki and an old man and women.

"That's the White Fang of Konoha!" The old women exclaimed jumping passed Ryoko and Temari to attack Kakashi. With Naruto's new quick reflexes, he blocked the old women's attack.

Ryoko stared at the old women in shock, "Wow, for an old lady…she's good."

"Why are you attacking Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto yelled at the old women.

The old women ignored Naruto, she glowered at Kakashi, "How dare you! Despicable White Fang of Konoha! Finally, today I shall collect vengeance for my son!"

Kakashi waved his hands in panic, hoping to calm the ruly old women, "Oh! No, wait! I'm not!" He panicked to say.

The old man blocked the old women with his hand, "Look closely, sis…he looks just like him, but that's not the White Fang."

"Eh?" The old women squinted her tired old eyes to get a better look at Kakashi and realized what her brother said was true, "Oh, well…nevermind. Tee hee hee!"

Everyone breathed an awkward sigh of relief.

Ryoko clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Alright. Let's focus on Kankuro. I'm going to need two basins. One filled with water and one empty and I'm also going to need some towels." She ordered.

Naruto found an empty basin and placed it on the table next to Kankuro's bed, "So, what are you going to do, Ryoko? You're not a medical nin, are you?"

Ryoko shook her head, "Not really, but I do know a few useful things to save my butt on the field in almost any situation." She answered receiving a bowel filled with water and a towel from the other two nin in the room. She reached onto the table to get a small clean knife to reopen one of Kankuro's wounds and before she could even touch it Naruto exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

Ryoko continued what she was doing, "It's easier to do it from an open wound." Once the cut was deep enough she placed the tool down and pushed purple chakra to her hands.

"Purple chakra?" Kakashi observed curiously.

"A survivor from my clan who dealt with many types of poison taught me." Ryoko answered a bit vaguely, "He taught me antidotes to poisons as well as extracting poison from the bloodstream while using medical Ninjutsu."

Naruto's face glowed with admiration, "Wow, that's so cool Ryoko!"

"Yeah, I know. It was a pain to learn though." She sighed when she extracted a medium size glob of poison from Kankuro's chest. She moved the poison into the empty basin, "That's the most of it, but I still need to neutralize the rest of the toxins in his system. So I'm going to need some medical plants." She told everyone while using the water and towel to clean Kankuro's wounds.

Some of the doctors on staff brought her some herbs, "Sorry. The nature of the land makes it difficult to grow medical herbs. Scurvy grass is particularly scarce."

Ryoko took the herbs from them and took the according ones to make an antidote, "Don't worry about it. There's still plenty to make at least three different types of antidotes."

Naruto stretched his arms, "Alright! As soon as Ryoko's finished let's move out!"

"Hold on a minute, Naruto. What's happening with the pursuit of the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked Baki.

"Kankuro went solo and ended up like this. Akki managed to chase the one who fought Gaara up north until she lost the trail due to the sand storm." Baki explained.

"So they're long gone?" Kakashi sighed.

Baki nodded.

"Take me to where Kankuro fought. I can use my ninja dogs to track them…"

"No need." Kankuro grunted using some of his energy to sit up, "There were two of them…one has Gaara. All you have to do is follow Gaara's scent. Even if they split up the crow tore a piece of the other one's clothes off."

"Turing things to his advantage like a true sand ninja." Kakashi praised.

"Way to think ahead, Kankuro." Ryoko complemented giving him the antidote she made.

"Kankuro, are you sure one of them was Sasori?" The old granny asked before Kankuro drank the medicine.

"Granny Chiyo and Grandpa Ebizo?" Kankuro was surprised to see them since it's rare that they show their faces. "Yeah, he called himself Sasori of The Red Sand."

"I see…" Kakashi trailed.

Ryoko helped Kankuro drink the rest of the bitter medicine, "Alright. All he has to do now is rest until the numbness goes away and he'll be all set."

"Thank you." Baki bowed in gratitude.

Naruto grabbed his bag and hoisted it onto his back, "Alright! Let's move on!"

"Right!" Ryoko exclaimed grabbing her bag as well, "We keep going north, right?" She asked Kakashi as they headed out of the room.

"Wait…" They paused to look at Kankuro who looked like he was fighting the sleep, "Please…rescue Gaara…"

Ryoko and Naruto gave him a cheesy grin, "Of course! It's what friends do!"

Once they were outside they tried to discuss tactics on what their next move should be. A few Sand shinobi wanted to assist them but Kakashi wasn't so sure about the extra help. Temari wanted to go too, but Baki wanted her on border patrol. Akki was firm about staying as well and surprisingly Naruto and Ryoko was firm about her going as well.

And at the last moment Granny Chiyo jumped off the roof and requested to join the group as well and seeing as Sasori was her grandchild they couldn't say no.


	3. Enter the Akatsuki Lair!

Alright! Chapter three is here! Thank you everyone for your support and kind words! Thank you all for waiting sorry for the wait. Working two almost three jobs now and typing time has been cut short. Trust me I'm sad too. One I'm being paid little for, but it's money and times is hard!

Don't worry, that i'm not doing the whole review, alert, favorite list. It's coming people...after the Gaara Arc. I was thinking that after each arc I would do the credits.

How many arcs are there in Shippuden anyway? I've lost touch with it a bit.

**Anyway Spoiler...ITACHI"S HERE!**

(c) Masashi Kishimoto...he declined my bribe of candies.

Song: Just Be Friends. (I love the dance done by Treetopfan. If you guys like asians dancing, check out their Youtube site.)

* * *

><p>Naruto: Shippuden<p>

"What's up with the Akatsuki anyway?" Ryoko asked out loud to the rest of the squad as they flashed through the trees at a break neck pace, "What would they want with monsters sealed inside a human body? Why wait so long to resurface and attack?"

"They need time," Granny Chiyo answered keeping up pace with everyone despite her old age, "Extracting Biju sealed in a human body requires some preparation and time. Biju are huge concentrations of chakra. During the era of great war, every nation's hidden village competed for control of them for those military purposes."

Ryoko scrunched her face, "That seems kinda dangerous…"

"Indeed, the power of Biju was beyond human understanding and no one could control them. I don't know the Akatsuki intentions…but that kind of power is far too dangerous for them to get a hold of…"

With that set in mind the squad pushed themselves harder and faster to get to the rendezvous point in the land of rivers.

-0-

Once the team broke out of the trees they were stopped by Kakashi who had sensed another chakra presence, "Stop! Everyone!"

Everyone came to a sliding halt at his sudden command. Naruto was about to question about why the sudden stop when the answer was standing a few feet away from him.

Itachi Uchiha…

"Hey…isn't that…?" Ryoko trailed off looking at Sasuke's older brother. He didn't really look like his brother at all. Black hair that hung over his eyes and cheeks, the rest pulled back in a ponytail. In comparison to his brother, Itachi's hair color was slightly duller than Sasuke's; his skin was also slightly darker. Sharingan eyes were his trademark with lines that would be similar to bags due to fatigue, but it wasn't the case. As a member of Akatsuki he wore the traditional Akatsuki cloak and usually kept the centre of it buttoned down, as well as a slashed Konoha forehead protector.

"Itachi…" Granny Chiyo mutters, "Yes…the boy who murdered his entire clan."

"Long time no see…" Itachi greeted, "Naruto…Kakashi…Ryoko…"

"Who do you think you are?" Naruto yelled, pointing at Itachi, "You kidnap Gaara and try to come after me! I'm gonna take you out!"

In response to his challenge, Itachi right hand shifted. Kakashi saw the movement and immediately warned everyone to not look Itachi in the eyes. He was speaking from experience, one look into Itachi's eyes and you will be caught in his genjutsu.

Everyone immediately diverted their attention anywhere else but Itachi's eyes.

"The Uchiha clan…I haven't gone up against the Sharingan in a long time." Granny Chiyo reminisces, "But you needn't afraid," She soothed the younger genin, "Several tactics can handle the Sharingan."

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"If it's one on one, you definitely run," Chiyo said, "If it's two on one, get his back."

"His back?" Ryoko asked.

"If it's two on one, even if the one falls under genjutsu, they can be released if the other gets behind the enemy and lands a hit." She explained, "If that doesn't work, you can free your comrade by giving them a whack too."

Ryoko nodded in understanding, "I see, in other words, when you are two or more, one acts as a decoy then the others attack continuously from the Sharingan's blind spot."

"Don't forget we're dealing with Itachi here," Kakashi interrupted, "It's going to take more than that. He uses Mangekyo Sharingan…it's more powerful than the original Sharingan. If you're caught by it, he has you instantly."

"Well done, Kakashi" Itachi said, "You've learned from experiencing Tsukuyomi, the nightmare realm, only once."

Kakashi remembered his previous engagement with the Tsukuyomi, "That jutsu requires a considerable amount of chakra. And, it seems there's quite a risk to your eye too, Itachi…" Kakashi adjusted his headband to reveal his own Sharingan, "…How much of your eyesight have you lost?"

Itachi's eyes widen considerably at the question. Kakashi almost had a look of pity when Itachi didn't answer, his head tilted down. His eye sight must be fading then.

"Anyway, I dropped my guard last time, but I learn quickly." Kakashi said, "And I don't make the same mistake twice."

Naruto smirked confidently, "And if you think I'm still the same as before, you're making a big mistake!"

"I'll take care of him Naruto." Kakashi said, damping Naruto's confident mood.

"What? Is this more non-fighting teamwork?"

"No. This time I need you for back up. I'd like to send you ahead…but I don't think I can handle him alone."

Naruto's confidence grew. He was glad his sensei wasn't going to leave him out of the fight. He had a bone to pick with Itachi as well…

Itachi raised his right hand to waist level and pointed his index finger at Naruto, "It's about time for you to come with me, Naruto."

Before Naruto to retort a response, Kakashi dashed forward and aimed a right hook at Itachi, who easily blocked using both of his arms. In his peripheral Kakashi could see a shadow clone making his way over to the group. Naruto reacted by creating his Rasengan to subdue him. The shadow clone burst into a cloud of smoke, temporarily blinding Naruto. He waited for the smoke to clear and what he saw shocked him to the core. Ryoko and Granny Chiyo lying on the ground, appearing wounded. He was confused as to what had transpired in a few short moments, but when he saw Ryoko climb to her feet and shifted into Itachi's form along with the others, Naruto began to think that he might've been caught in a genjutsu. Taking a chance he grabbed his three kunai, throwing two at the fake Ryoko and Chiyo and the final one at the Kakashi fake. As it was reeling back it dispersed into hundreds of crows, flapping their wings frantically around Naruto, raining their black feathers around him. In the midst of it all, Naruto could still see parts of Itachi.

"Why?" Naruto wondered confused, "I didn't even look at his eyes…! How'd he get me…?"

"My eyes aren't the only way of releasing genjutsu," Itachi answered showing Naruto his index finger, "I can do it with just this finger."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he thought back on when Itachi could've casted the genjutsu on him. It must've been at that time, "Ugh…"

"Don't worry…I won't use my Mangekyo Sharingan…or I guess I could say, I can't use it right now."

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion, not sure whether to believe it or not, "What do you mean by that?"

Itachi performed the rat seal and stared steadily at Naruto, "…Never mind…it's time to out you to sleep."

Naruto braced himself for what would come next. He vaguely remembered how to dispel genjutsu from Pervy Sage. He scolded himself for wanting to skip over the lesson. 'When caught in Genjutsu the chakra inside the brain is being controlled…if caught in one make sure to temporarily stop the flow of my own chakra as best as I can…' He remembered that much from Pervy Sage's teachings. Naruto clapped his hands together and focused all of his chakra outward.

Itachi was slightly impressed by the pressure of Naruto's chakra, _'He's improved…'_ "But not enough…"

Itachi used his chakra to morph the crows into shuriken and took aim at Naruto, slicing his cheek, fore arm, legs, torso, anywhere he could. Naruto held strong though. It wasn't until he thought part of his face was burning off and morphed into cursed marked Sasuke that he knew he was still under genjutsu.

"Whaaaaaa! Ack!" His own hand clomped on his throat, cutting off most of his air.

_"I failed to kill you before."_ Cursed Sasuke spoke to Naruto. Ryoko's head morphed from his jacket, _"How can someone as weak as you become Hokage?"_ Naruto's heart dropped into his stomach. It was getting too grotesque for him to deal with. Kakashi sprouted from his shoulder blade, _"You couldn't protect your comrades. I expected a lot from you…what a disappointment."_ All the negativity was beginning to be too much for him, some were striking true in his heart. Gaara's eye appeared on the palm of his hand and what he said brought tears to his eyes, _"It's always you that comes out ahead…only you achieve happiness…"_

"Release!"

Naruto felt two slaps on his shoulders and he immediately snapped out of the genjutsu. Somewhat shaky, he took in his surroundings. Nothing had happened. Chiyo and Ryoko were still alright. There weren't any physical wounds on him…in fact it seemed like they hadn't moved from their current position at all. Kakashi was just reeling back from the previous blow he first initiated.

"You okay, Naruto?" Ryoko asked patting his pale cheeks to give them color, "You got caught in his genjutsu."

"…Ryoko…" Naruto whispered slowly refocusing on the task at hand.

"Naruto…" Kakashi called, gaining Naruto's instant attention, "I'll show you how to handle him."

Nodding, Naruto shifted into position, ready to help his sensei as any moment.

Kakashi started by throwing three kunai at Itachi. He gracefully dodged it by turning his head and body, in the midst of dodging he performed hand seals and blew a giant fire ball. Kakashi was caught in the midst of the fire ball while the others safely got out of the way. A trench was made due to the intensity of the jutsu and in the trench was a crack large enough for a body. Itachi knew that Kakashi must've buried himself under ground and was prepared when Kakashi risen from under him with an upper cut. Itachi grabbed Kakashi's sleeve and pulled him closer to punch him.

_'That fire-ball jutsu…something's not right…'_

Itachi grabbed Kakashi by the back of his neck and kept him eye level with him, both Sharingan eyes locking.

"I didn't know you can block genjutsu that way," Ryoko said in awe from the trees where Naruto and Granny Chiyo were.

"No wonder why my genjutsu doesn't affect you…" Itachi said watching the real Kakashi climb out of the trench, "This is a shadow clone."

"Naruto! Attack him and my shadow clone!" Kakashi ordered.

Naruto was already coming to aide him with his new attack with the help of his shadow clone, "Got it! Big Ball Rasengan!"

"Whoa!" Ryoko gasped at Naruto's bigger and more powerful version of the Rasengan.

Dust and rocks kicked up when Naruto dealt the final devastating blow to Itachi Uchiha. It wasn't until the dust cleared that everyone joined Naruto by the crater he created to see something of a disappointment.

"I don't believe it…" Ryoko frowned looking at the bloody bruised body.

"I felt something weird in the middle of the fight…" Kakashi admitted.

He's Yura," Granny Chiyo informed gravely; "He's a Jonin from our village."

"Could he have been an Akatsuki spy?" Ryoko questioned, looking at the robes.

Granny Chiyo shook her head, "Can't be…he served four years with the highest levels…"

"He was impersonating Itachi with the art of transformation," Naruto said.

"No…this isn't that level of jutsu…" Kakashi said, "The Uchiha clan crated the fireball jutsu and they like to use it often, and that jutsu wasn't fake…"

Ryoko kicked one of the rocks of rubble, "So the real Itachi must still be at the Akatsuki lair. This guy was only here to slow us down and gather information from us…"

"Yes," Granny Chiyo agreed, "It's velar they're trying to buy more time. There's no doubt they've already started extracting the Biju! Presumably, they're trying to create a new jinchûriki!"

Naruto and Ryoko gasped while Kakashi nodded his head, confirming everyone's worst fears, "Then there's no time to lose…we need to hurry and get to Gaara."

Ryoko raised her had hesitantly, "Not to be obvious in exposing my ignorance, but, uh…how can they make a new jinchûriki if no one can control them?"

"As I explained, Biju have super human power and each country tries to use them for military purposes. If you can control the jinchûriki then you can control the host. No one could in the end, but at one time people did try to control them by sealing Biju in humans."

Naruto and Ryoko's heads snapped up in alarm. Would they really force such a cruel fate on innocent people just for military power?

"In that way people tried to suppress the Biju's extreme powers and control them…"

Naruto slowly placed his hand on his stomach where the seal was marked on him to suppress the nine-tailed fox.

Ryoko glanced at Naruto, "So, Naruto is…"

"A Jinchûriki is capable of incredible power by resonating with their Biju. Including Gaara, there have been three Jinchûriki in the Sand's history."

"Wait…what happens when the Jinchûriki is…" Ryoko hesitated to ask, "…extracted?"

There long pause before Granny Chiyo answered, "When the Biju is removed, the Jinchûriki…dies."

Ryoko's head snapped towards Naruto who was looking at the groaned forlorn. _'This isn't right…why do people thirst for power? Why are they willing to go to such lengths to attain it? Why do they sacrifice innocent lives just to have something they can't control…? People like Naruto and Gaara…the jinchûriki…they don't deserve such a fate…they're people too…they have feelings and emotion…they're not tools of war…'_

Ryoko crossed her arms stubbornly, "Then we better get Gaara quick, right, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her in shock, "Yeah?"

"When we save Gaara and kick Akatsuki butt…you and Gaara are going to change everyone's views on Jinchûriki and war. Jinchûriki are not tools of war, they didn't ask to be that way nor did they ask to be born with such a fate," She looked at Naruto who steadily held her strong gaze, "When you become Hokage and when we Gaara back, both of you can show everyone that Jinchûriki are more than just hosts or tools of war."

Her strong words gave Naruto new determination. Ryoko was one of the people who get it. She never shunned him for being a host. She may not entirely understand the pain and loneliness he and Gaara had to suffer because of what they are, but she was willing to fight along side him and help him rescue Gaara.

"Let's do it!

-0-

Naruto and Ryoko were moving faster than ever, leaving the older Jonin behind. They didn't want to slow down a single second since every one of them counted.

"Naruto! Ryoko! Wait!"

"Why are they so determined to save Gaara?" Granny Chiyo asked Kakashi, "They're not even from the same village…And who in the world is Naruto?"

"He's also a Jinchûriki," Kakashi answered, "The nine-tailed fox."

Granny Chiyo's eyes widen in shock. They were traveling with a Jinchûriki, one that holds the nine-tailed fox at that!

"Naruto probably doesn't have any special feelings for Sunagakure, but Gaara's a Jinchûriki too. Naruto understands Gaara better than anyone of Sunagakure ever could…when it comes to how Jinchûriki have been treated all villages are pretty much the same." Kakashi said, "That's why Naruto has to save Gaara…whether it's Konoha or Suna…it means nothing to them. To them, Gaara is a comrade." He smiled a bit, "Naruto's dream is to become Hokage…so when he heard that Gaara became Kazekage…it frustrated him. But on the other hand, he was sincerely happy for Gaara. Ryoko and Naruto have a special ability, without exchanging many words; they can strike up a friendship with anyone."

Chiyo allowed Kakashi's words to sink in her mind. If anything it changed her way of thinking about the new generation, "I've lived long…I've seen many things and I've learned the ways of the world accordingly. And because I've found that alliances with other countries were mere formalities we've needed resources to protect Sunagakure…The jutsu that sealed Shukaku inside Gaara. I did it." She confessed, taking Kakashi by mild surprise, "I did it to protect the village and the villagers suffered for it…and now the village I avoided and didn't make an alliance with is trying to save us…all the things I've done may have very well been mistakes…even worse as I grow old and started giving up on things easily…" She looked up to Ryoko and Naruto rushing up ahead, flying through the trees and onto the rocky terrain with a wide still river of water below them, "The youth have so much potential within…I envy them."

"No, No. Your life's only just begun," Kakashi joked, "You're still quite young."

Granny Chiyo let out a hearty old laugh, "That's true…there may still be something I can do…"

-0-

"What are we going to do?" Lee asked his team when his sensei failed to use his strength to break the rocky barrier that led to the Akatsuki lair.

"First we have to break this barrier," Might Guy said.

"But how?" TenTen asked.

"It's a five seal barrier." Kakashi informed them when they dropped in.

Guy's team whirled around, surprised to see them there.

"You're late." Might Guy said to Kakashi.

"Well, you see, we ran into a little trouble on the way here." Kakashi explained.

Lee's eye's widen in shock when he saw two very familiar friends, "Naruto? Ryoko?"

"Hey!" Naruto greeted.

Ryoko gave a slight wave with a small smile, "Sup? You guys got here before us."

TenTen leaned over to Ryoko, "Who's the old lady?"

"An advisor from the sand, she wanted to come." Ryoko whispered back.

"Okay! Let's do this, Kakashi!" Guy shouted enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Kakashi said, not as enthusiastic as Guy though.

* * *

><p>And done! You can stop yelling at me now! My conscious is now clear and I can finally go watch Soul Eater!<p> 


	4. The Puppet Master!

A/n: *curls up into a ball and pounds fist onto the floor* **I'm an abomination! I'm filthy! I'm dirty! I'm unbalanced! I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I don't deserve the kind reviews you all gave me!**

Okay, I'm done. Nothing much else to say other than...I HATE WORKING! *flops over and dies*

(c) Masashi Kishimoto...I'm going to try to lure him with beef ramen.

Song: Techno Break (I love the dances done by Treetopfan. If you guys like asians dancing, check out their Youtube site.)

* * *

><p>Naruto Shippuden<p>

The eight Shinobi stood before the giant barrier that led into the Akatsuki lair. They finally made it there, now the next problem was how to get inside. Guy's fearsome strength wasn't enough to smash the boulder, so they had to try a different method.

"All right! Kakashi," Guy said, turning to his eternal rival, "Our first order of business is this barrier. How do we get past it?"

"A five-seal barrier is established by placing five talismans in the nearby area," He answered, "A single character, forbidden, is inscribed on each."

Ryoko peered at the seal, "Well, here's one. Where are the four others?"

Kakashi turned to Neji, "Neji."

Neji nodded and sealed his hands, "Byakugan!" Using his Byakugan Neji was able to see farther away then he had ever before due to his training, he easily saw where the other four seals were, "I see them. One's on a rock 500 meters to the North-East…another, on a tree by a river…about 350 meters South-East…then there's a cliff wall, about 650 meters to the North-West…and the last one is in the woods on a tree, about 800 meters South-West from here."

Guy shifted his back pack off his shoulders and held the straps in one hand to open it with the other to pull out wireless devices for his team, "All right, they're within wireless range," He gave one to each member to put on, "Neji will guide us straight to the Talismans." He waited for his team to finish getting ready, "Since my team is faster, we'll handle the talismans."

Kakashi adjusted his wireless device to match Guy's frequency, "Alright, we're counting on you."

With a final nod, team Guy dispersed, leaving team Kakashi waiting anxiously.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, "Hey, Sensei, if we remove the seals how are we going to get in? That rock is massive."

A thought struck Ryoko, "I got something that might help," She reached into her pouch and pulled out a brown scroll and showed it to them.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"One of Ryoko's little helpers," She grinned, "See not only did I learn a few cool moves from some of the survivors in my family, I also got some awesome cats."

Naruto flinched, "Cats?" Naruto was never good with cats. For some reason they hate him. (Remember the cat from vol. 2 that always runs away from its owner?)

Ryoko unfurled the scroll, the contents reveled many kanji symbols decorating the edges horizontally and in the center of the scroll and the kanji symbol of 'Earth'. Channeling her chakra to the center of the scroll, Ryoko used some of her chakra to summon a Manx cat.

"Mrow! How may I be of service to you, Miss Ryoko?" Manx asked stretching out his limbs.

Ryoko kneeled down to scratch behind his ear, "We need to get into the Akatsuki lair, but we have to get rid of this barrier."

Kakashi jumped onto the rock vertical to the water and grabbed part of the seal, ready to peel it off, "Guy gave me the signal. They're ready to pull at my mark."

"You ready?" Ryoko asked her feline friends.

Manx waved his spotted tail in a ferocious manner, channeling its chakra through its body, he began to glow a dull yellow, "I'm always ready!"

Kakashi pulled away at the deal, "Now!"

"Go for it, Manx!" Ryoko ordered as the spotted cat charged towards the large boulder, using its powerful head to smash through the rock. Naruto and Kakashi were impressed that such a small cat completely demolished the rocky barrier to giant pieces.

Once the entrance was revealed, they dashed inside the cave and came face to face with two Akatsuki members.

Both wore robes similar to Itachi only one had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail had the rest hang over his left eye. The other Akatsuki member beside him was thicker looking judging by his robes and was more covered than him; the lower half of his face was covered by a dark cloth, his entire form hunched over.

What ticked Naruto off more than the fact that the blonde member was sitting on Gaara's chest was that Gaara's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. His fox features were becoming more vivid as his anger rose, "You're dead meat!"

"So that would be him, eh?" The thicker Akatsuki member stated.

"Looks like it," The blonde one smirked.

"Gaara! Why are you just lying there?" Naruto shouted at the unconscious Kazekage, "Get up!" He demanded.

Granny and Ryoko knew from a glance, that they were too late to save Gaara. It was hard to tell Naruto otherwise. And Kakashi knew that admitting it to Naruto would set him off, but someone had to let him know, "Naruto…you know full well…"

"Indeed." The blonde haired one said, "I should think you should know," He looked down on the body he was sitting on, "that he's already dead, hmm?

This set Naruto raging. Without thinking he tried to race forward to take Gaara back himself, but Kakashi stopped him with his arm. Kakashi understood that the members were trying to bait Naruto into attacking, why else would they be so calm when they were clearly outnumbered.

When the hunched out Akatsuki member looked at the body and spoke, Kakashi's thoughts were confirmed, "I'll take the body…since it appears that the Jinchûriki host is burning for it…"

The blonde one looked at his partner out of the corner of his eye, "Sasori, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I'll handle the Jinchûriki host. Hmm?"

"Listen, our quota is one apiece," Sasori stated, "If I were you, I wouldn't push my luck."

"An artist must always seek ever greater stimulation lest his senses turn dull. This Jinchûriki host of the nine tailed fox…from what I hear, he is fairly strong. Hmm?"

What? Those pyrotechnics of yours…art?" Sasori growled, "Art is a work of beauty, captured and left for posterity…it is the beauty of all eternity."

"Quite so, Sasori," Deidara agreed, "As a fellow artist, I certainly respect you perspective. But in my opinion, art is transient beauty that fades after just a moment. Hmm."

"Are they really arguing about art?" Ryoko whispered in disbelief and felt a tad insulted that they were being underestimated, "How weak do they think we are if they're arguing as if we're not even here?"

Naruto summoned a large kunai from his weapon scroll and threw it at the one called Sasori. Without even looking he deflected the shuriken with his puppet like tail.

"Deidara, you fool. Are you trying to make me angry?"

"You see there? I did say you wouldn't like it, did I not? Hmm?" Deidara summoned a large pelican-like bird out of clay, "My art is the explosion itself," He stated getting off of Gaara's chest so that his creation could grab him, "Compared to your grotesque puppet show…well it's not even in the same league."

Out of anger or spite Sasori attacked Deidara with his puppet tail. Deidara dodged by jumping on the back of his ascending bird, "See ya."

Deidara flew over head and out the exit that created. Naruto follows immediately after him with Kakashi following through. He gave orders to Chiyo and Ryoko to deal with Sasori.

-0-

Ryoko felt a little less confident now that Kakashi and Naruto were gone. Granted they still had the advantage of two to one, but she doesn't know anything about her opponent other than being a puppet master.

"Don't fret, Ryoko," Granny Chiyo soothed the younger girl as she stepped forward, shifting through her long sleeves, "Don't forget I'm something of a puppet master myself." She released several kunai from her sleeves and directed them towards Sasori.

He easily blocked the frontal attack with his tail, just as he did before with Naruto. The positive outcome of Chiyo's attack is that she was able to disrobe the man, revealing most of his body structure.

"If you're going to play like that, I suppose you leave me no choice," Sasori said, shredding the rest of his coat, "So Granny Chiyo…want to join the rest of my collection? Along with the brat behind you?"

Ryoko bristled at the sight of the its body. The long tail extended from the mouth of what appeared to be a large mask on its back. His left arm was bulky probably rigged with projectiles.

"As you know, that's not his real body. It's just a puppet."

"The hag is right. This form you see is just a piece of my collection."

Ryoko stared at the puppet, "So the puppet master is inside the body…how can we drag him out?"

"Well…what makes this puppet formidable is its mechanism." Chiyo began to explain, "We don't know how or from where it may launch its attack. I am familiar with thi s puppet but it seems Hiruko has changed somewhat since I last saw it. For once, the shell didn't look like that." She stated staring at the mask on its back, "He must've heightened the defenses and the left arm is new to me too."

Ryoko nodded, "Alright, so we just have to break the shell to get to the real Sasori."

"Yes, but I can't destroy it alone. I'm nowhere near strong enough," Granny Chiyo looked at Ryoko, "However, being as young as you are, I'm sure you can manage. So listen carefully. The first step is to get close enough and shatter the puppet. The catch is, you must dodge every attack."

Ryoko was going to ask why, but then she remembered what happened to Kankuro when he fought Sasori. One careless move and they could be badly poisoned.

"To evade attack you must understand the puppet master's style. You must anticipate his moves instantly."

Ryoko let out a shaky sigh, but kept a cool head, "I don't really have much experience when it comes to fighting puppets…"

"Lucky for you, you have me," Chiyo chuckled removing her hat and undid her bun in her hair, "You don't think an old fossil like me can handle the task?"

Granny's confident attitude began to rub off on her, Ryoko smirked a little as well, "You got a few good years left in you. Why don't you show this young whipper snapper how it was done in the old days?"

"Gladly!" Granny Chiyo let out a hearty laugh before getting serious again, "Just stay close to me. His experience doesn't even compare to mine. I've already made my first move." She told Ryoko, causing her eyes to widen in wonder, "Lean closer to me. Together, we'll finish him."

Ryoko did as she was told and leaned closer so Granny Chiyo could whisper in her ear. Listen carefully to her instructions, Ryoko nodded when she finished.

"Okay. I understand." Ryoko said getting ready to run.

"Are we ready?" Sasori asked pulling off the cloth that covered the puppet's mouth, "I hate waiting. You must know that."

"Alright then, pardon us if we make this quick!" Ryoko retorted charging ahead with Granny Chiyo following after her.

The puppet's mouth opened up and fired off several rounds of kunai towards them. With amazing speed and flexibility, Granny and Ryoko narrowly dodged them all.

While they were dodging the first assult, Sasori fired off his bulking left arm, releasing several poison needles.

He was sure he had them, but when they completely evaded the needles, he was shocked. How could a girl and an old woman possible dodge all those poisonous needles without getting one scratch?

With one hand in her back pouch Ryoko ran towards Sasori as fast as her legs could carry her, pulling out a small summoning scroll from behind her back.

Sasori prepared to defend himself using his tail, but when he tried to use it to attack her, it stalled. He quickly caught onto as to why.

"Ryoko, now!" Chiyo yelled.

"Summoning jutsu: Neko summoning!" Ryoko yelled, summoning her Manx cat to strike down on the shell, completely destroying it.

"Did you get him?" Ryoko asked her Manx hastily looking through the remains for any sign of life or body.

Her question was answered when the real Sasori jumped away, hidden under a black cloth. When he was a safer distance away he began to speak, "I should have expected no less from my own granny. It's no wonder even the girl dodged my attacks." Sasori could see his granny's chakra thread's from her fingers trailing all the way to Ryoko, "The witch who can read my movements was steering her with chakra threads. And moreover…you took control of Hiruko's tail while you were at it. You did it with those kunai knives…the thread was tied to the knife that struck the tail."

"Very good," Granny Chiyo praised her grandson, "I used the tiniest amount of chakra to keep it invisible, but you figured it out."

"But of course…remember who taught me how to play with puppets? Who drilled the talent into me?" He began to pull the cloth that covered him, "It was you."

"Indeed, but play-time is now over."

Sasori tore the cloth from his body, revealing his identity. He had to be the youngest looking Akatsuki member by far. He has the appearance of a teenage boy with calm brown eyes and short matted red hair.

"So…you still think this'll be easy? Granny Chiyo?"

They were taken aback by his young child-like face, Granny Chiyo more than Ryoko. So many years had passed since she had last saw her grandson and he still looked as young as when she had last saw him.

From the sleeve of his robe, Sasori produced a scroll and unfurled it, "Let me show you my favorite. You know, this one was hard to finish." He used his chakra to summon his puppet, "But that's what makes me so fond of him."

When the smoke disappeared and the puppet was revealed. Granny Chiyo's eyes quivered in shock, "That's the…Third Kazekage…"

(Google him! Or pick up Naruto Vol. 30)

"Well, then…" Sasori smirked, taking control of the puppet, "Shall we begin?"

Ryoko backed away slightly upon Granny Chiyo's control, "How can that be the Third Kazekage?"

"It was more than ten years ago…the Third Kazekage vanished suddenly," Granny Chiyo began to explain before she threw Sasori and accusing glare, "Sasori it was you!"

"Hmph…a retired old witch, already one foot in the grave yet still you trouble yourself." Sasori stated emotionlessly.

"Retired, yes. One foot in the grave, maybe. But that doesn't prevent me from getting around," Granny Chiyo said, "There are just too many things left undone." She shook her head, disappointed, "My grandson degrading himself…becoming a criminal, that's one thing…but betraying the village? Participating in the deaths of three Kazekage?"

Ryoko could only gawk, "Three?" This young teen took down three Kazekage's?

"It was Orochimaru who actually killed Gaara's father, the Fourth Kazekage," Granny elaborated, "But Sasori was complicit from the start…and now Gaara and the Third Kazekage."

"I wasn't involved with the fourth, that was one of my agents," Sasori corrected, "But, yeah, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki go way back…we've done some work together."

Orochimaru. That name would always set Ryoko's blood boiling. Orochimaru was the whole reason why Sasuke went on his power hungry rampage. If Orochimaru never came to the Chunin exams and bit Sasuke…none of them would be in this kind of mess…

"You know Orochimaru?" Ryoko hissed, her cat-like eyes turning into slits.

"So what if I do?" Sasori asked, not at al intimidated by her glare, "It's time to finish this."

Sasori casted his puppet at Ryoko at such an amazing speed that Ryoko wouldn't have prepared herself if Granny Chiyo didn't pull her back, roughly. However she couldn't pull her away fast enough when the poisonous blades on the puppet's right arm appeared, prepared to slash through Ryoko's stomach. Ryoko foolishly brought her arms up to defend herself, thinking if she was poisoned she would drain it out of her blood anyway.

At the very last moment, before the poisonous blade pierced her, Granny Chiyo used Hiruko's tail to deflect the blades.

"Pretty good, Granny Chiyo," Sasori dully praised before he yanked his chakra strings to activate another feature on the puppet's left arm. The entire arm opened up, revealing four summoning seals. "Take this!" Sasori yelled activating the summoning seals. Thousands of arms shot out of the seals, clicking and clattering all at once, forming a giant wave that rained on Ryoko.

"Okay! Whoa!" Ryoko squeaked, thankful that Granny Chiyo helped her dodged the thousands of hands that could've crushed her.

Sasori began to realize that he won't be able to take Ryoko out as long as she's under Granny Chiyo's control, "Okay then…"

Granny Chiyo tugged Ryoko safely out of the cluster of arms. However they were not expecting Sasori's next move when on arm popped out from the rest and shot out poison gas directly at Ryoko.

"Ryoko! Hold your breath!" Granny Chiyo shouted when the young girl was engulfed by purple smoke. Granny Chiyo tied to pull her out of the smoke but Ryoko was somehow stuck!

Inside the gas cloud, Ryoko was bounded by her arms and legs by two kunai's knives that were tied to ropes. 'I'm not done for yet. You're going have to try better than this!' She moved her hand to grab a scroll from her pack; this one was a dull blue color. '_Summoning Jutsu: Neko Summoning…_'

From the outside of the gas, Granny Chiyo was already running forward to save Ryoko but was caught off guard when the smoke sudden dispersed and Ryoko landed on her feet right beside her along with a grey striped tabby cat.

Ryoko took deep breaths of fresh air while the little cat next to her shook out his fur of dust, "Ya little ninny!" The cat hissed in an irish accent, "I was takin' a wee nap and ye summun me with gas in me face?"

"Sorry about that, Jin." Ryoko apologized with no hint of sincerity, "I couldn't reach Katsuo, and your scroll was closest."

Jin brushed off her apology and looked at her opponent, Sasori, "You lil' ninny! What are ye doin' fightin' the Akatsuki? We told ye to say away from them!" Jin shook his head in woe, "Oy, ye going to get killed fer sure!"

Ryoko glared down at the cat, "You know you could be a little more supportive. This guy knows about Orochimaru and-"

"Let the emo brat go!" Jin mewed annoyed, sitting down on his rump, "Ye are willing to get ye self killed all for him even though he wants nothin' to do with ye. I never understand ye humans."

"I should've summoned Katsuo," Ryoko grumbled, "He's a better fighter cat than you are. Why don't you just go back?"

Jin got on all four of his paws, ready to fight, "Nah, I'm having a change of mind if you're going to be puttin' me down like that."

"Oh…so now you want to help me out after all-"

Ryoko's comments died out when a wave of kunai were launched at her. Thankfully Granny Chiyo summoned two puppets to protect them.

"When a woman is talking…a man does well to listen quietly." She told him.

"I grew tired of waiting…" Sasori stated before staring closely at the two puppets with disinterest, "Oh…those…"

"That's right. The very first puppets you created…" Both puppets raised their heads, "The Mother and The Father.."

* * *

><p>Fruits Basket was supposed to be the next one to be updated but my computer screwed up the document and all the words turned into blocks...? So all that hard work and it couldn't be fixed. Too depressed to rewrite it all. so I'm going to work on the Dnangel one next. Thank you everyone who are still reviewing the previous Naruto fic, now bring your butts over here and read this one!<p> 


	5. End of Gaara arc

Deck the halls with gasoline, fa la la la la, la la la la. Light a match and run and scream, fa la la la la, la la la la. Watch the whole village burn to ashes, fa la la, fa la la, la la la. Aren't cha glad you played with matches, fa la la la la, la la la la!

(c) Masashi Kishimoto...does not accept my offerings of tasty snacks.

Song of the day: Billy Joel - Why should I worry

* * *

><p>Naruto Shippuden<p>

* * *

><p>"The Mother and the Father…what do you expect to do with them now? I made them. I know their workings inside out." Sasori said.<p>

Granny Chiyo didn't respond to his taunts, instead she prepared for her next attack. For Ryoko the next few moments happened so quickly before her, she barely had time to realize what exactly transpired. One moment Granny Chiyo's puppets were in front of her, connected by wires in their hands and the next they were flying at blinding speed towards the thousands of hands that attacked her, slicing through them completely with the wire they had in their hands. Sasori's puppet countered with hidden weapons of his own and he kept up his defense despite being out numbered.

Every movement and attack was well timed and evenly matched by the other until in the end it was a stalemate.

"This is becoming a nuisance…" Sasori made a hand seal, activating another mechanism of his puppet, "Better speed things along."

The Third Kazekage puppet opened its mouth and what seemed like clumps of black lead spewed forth from its mouth.

"As I figured, this puppet can use the Third Kazekage's own jutsu." Granny Chiyo frowned as the dark clumps continued to spew from its mouth.

"Haven't seen it in a while, have you?" Sasori smirked, "If you recall, this is what made is name the most powerful of all."

Jin shivered next to Ryoko's leg, "Oh, this is going to get messy."

"What is that stuff?" Ryoko asked, staring at the black stuff, "It looks like lead."

Granny Chiyo shook her head gravely, "That's the most feared weapon in all of Sand…It's the Iron Sand. It's one of the Third Kazekage's original jutsu adapted from one used by the former host of Shukaku. It can mold magnetic sand into any shape forming the perfect weapon for every situation."

Ryoko grimaced, "Well that sucks."

"The Third Kazekage was graced with a special physical constitution that allowed him to convert his chakra into magnetic forces. Sasori is the only one who can produce human puppets…whomever he makes his puppet…Sasori has access to that person's jutsu."

Ryoko groaned in annoyance, "Well that gives him an unfair advantage…"

Granny Chiyo didn't like the odds, with that Iron Sand added into the fight…the end results are grim. No doubt the sand was laced with poison itself, but if it gets into any of her puppets, the fight would be over. She could not risk putting Ryoko in that kind of danger, she was still a young ninja, where as she was an old fossil whose time was almost up anyhow. But even if she were to order Ryoko to leave, she knew that somehow she wouldn't just abandon an old woman like herself. She could see a fire in her eyes, much like she saw in Naruto's when Gaara was taken. She may be afraid of the odds, but this girl will put her life on the line and fight.

"Granny!" Ryoko's cry snapped her out of her thoughts in time to avoid Sasori's Iron Sand Shower. She had to use The Father to use its chakra shield to protect her, while Ryoko, Jin, and The Mother safely landed a few feet away from them.

Sasori was not impressed by the small upgrade. To him it made the puppet more pathetic since the last time he played with them, since when he was a child. "A jutsu you shouldn't just block. You should've known to dodge." He told his Granny, "The Iron Sand has seeped into the doll. So long as I have the magnetic power of the Third Kazekage, that thing can't last." He prepared the Iron Sand for another sand shower attack, "One puppet, two people, can't protect both!" He divided the sand into two separate down falls, to make sure that they never rise again he made the iron sand prongs as thin as needles so the trajectory is more agile and quicker.

Ryoko wiped the sweat rolling down the side of her face. _'This isn't working. He already took down two of her puppets with just that one and its Iron Sand.'_ She mentally cursed the Iron Sand, _'It's like a double whammy – in a way it poisons puppets just as it would do to us. Granny can't use her puppets anymore and she already lost an arm because of that last attack…that leaves me and what I have.'_

She stood up and made her way over to granny Chiyo. She requested granny Chiyo to use her as a puppet. Granny Chiyo was hesitant since she wouldn't be able to support her as well as before, but with the odds, they didn't have much choice. She attached her Chakra strings to her back and the fight soon began. Sasori willed the Iron Sand to take the shape of spikes, triangular and rectangular prisms. Chiyo and Ryoko rushed in for a frontal assault. Sasori intercepted them by crashing the triangle prism into the ground, breaking it apart under their feet, forcing them to split apart. The sharper end of the triangle extended through the earth all the way to the out side of the base.

When Ryoko landed on her feet, her heart jumped when she saw a square shadow hovering over her. Looking up she saw the rectangular prism descending down on her. Rearing her fist back she channeled her chakra to her fist and brought it up, striking the block with everything she had.

Sasori glowered when her punch sent the block crashing part way through the roof of the lair. Heavy rocks from the ceiling and walls were crumbling around them. This girl obviously had power potential that he had to be wary about. It would only be a matter of time before she would find some kind of weakness in him. He would have to use some chakra to finish her off.

He merged all of his Iron Sand together to create his next attack; he wanted to be sure she could never survive, "Needle Sphere!"

Because of the unstable terrain, Ryoko was barely able to retreat from the shower of giant poison spikes raining upon her.

Sasori's attack had ruined the base more than Ryoko's last attack; the base had fallen apart around them. Granny Chiyo had been pinned down by a boulder and couldn't move it since it was on top of her only arm. She could only lay by and watch Ryoko fight to stay alive and pray that she wasn't hurt by the attack, "Ryoko!" Chiyo feebly called out through the wreckage.

Sasori was almost confident when he didn't see the girl among the spikes, but it was short lived when he saw her crawling from under the rocks. '_What would it take to kill this girl? How did she survive?_' He saw Ryoko standing on shaking legs. Her arms, legs, and face were covered in scratches deep enough for the poison to seep through.

Chiyo's worst fears were confirmed that Ryoko was poison when her legs gave out under her, "Ryoko! No! she's been poisoned…"

"The poison is starting to work," Sasori smirked, "It numbs the body pretty rapidly. If left alone she might last three days, but I'll finish her right now." He swung his arms, throwing his puppet in for the final kill.

Ryoko could sense the puppet coming ever closer to her. She could hear the clacking of its joints rattling as it drew ever closer to her. She mentally counted in her head before she sprung up just in time to punch the puppet in the center of its chest, shattering it to pieces.

_'Got cha._' She smirked confidently as the Iron Sand spikes crumbled around her, _'Only the puppet can use the Iron Sand as long as Sasori can use it. If I take out the puppet then the Iron Sand would no longer be a problem.'_

Being a puppet himself, Sasori couldn't show the shocked look he was feeling. _'How could that girl still move? The poison should've numbed her completely…'_ He watched her jump over to Granny Chiyo and aided her in removing the rock from her arm.

"Ryoko…how did you…" Granny Chiyo struggled to ask when Ryoko joined her side and easily moved the rock off her arm.

Ryoko reached into her pouch and pulled out two palm sized bottles, one containing grass green liquid and the other was a light blue liquid, "I used an antidote that I made while I was treating Kankuro." Ryoko placed the blue liquid on the ground near her foot to pull the cork on the green one to give to Chiyo, "Here, this will replenish some of your energy and chakra." She brought the bottle to her lips and allowed Granny to drink from it.

"But what about you, Ryoko?" Granny asked when her energy began to return, "You should drink some as well."

Ryoko shook her head with a small smile, "Oh, I don't need to worry about my chakra. I have some kind of cat sprit demon thing inside me and it supplies me with chakra." She turned to face Sasori, "Plus I drank the antidote while I was under the rubble, the rest was just an act to get him to attack me so I could destroy his puppet." She reached down and picked up the blue bottle. She pulled the cork off and took a gulp of the liquid. Once she swallowed she placed both bottles back into her pouch, "I'm worried about Naruto and Kakashi, and I don't want this fight to drag on any longer."

Granny Chiyo nodded in agreement and rose to her feet, "You're right, we should end this."

Sasori frowned when he saw how much healthier both women looked, _'She had antidotes that completely neutralized my poison? That's impossible! The antidote is prohibitively difficult to mix. If there's even the slightest mistake…even **I** need to reference the mix ratio table, and I **created** it. Hmph…I admit she's quite the opponent…with her strength it would be a waste to use other human puppets.'_

"I haven't been forced to solve a problem this way since I joined the Akatsuki," Sasori said, unsnapping the buttons on his Akatsuki robes and shrugged out of it, "I wonder how long it's been…" He tossed his robe aside.

Ryoko's jaw dropped slightly at Sasori's body. Had he been human, she would've thought he was handsome compared to Sasuke.

"He hasn't aged at all. He still looks as he did long ago. That's the reason why." Granny Chiyo was saddened at the thought that her grandson had completely changed himself into a puppet. A pair of spinning claws attached to his lower back, a holder for four scrolls on his back, a metal rope coiled in the open stomach cavity, a compartment in the right chest and a core in the left that read Scorpion in kanji.

"It's been a while indeed since I last used myself."

Ryoko gulped, "That is one freaky puppet…"

* * *

><p>Granny Chiyo and Ryoko had to take shelter behind giant rocks to avoid getting burned by the intense fire spewing out the pipes to each of his hands. It was better avoiding them and timing the dodging since the flames were hot enough to even melt rock. Sasori hardly gave them time to break now that he was using himself to attack. He did well to keep the two of them apart and he was sure to attack Granny first since she was the weakest due to her tired age.<p>

Ryoko did the best she could to support Granny. She even foolish thought she had beaten Sasori when she gave him a powerful kick to his torso, breaking his body apart.

Sasori pieced himself back together quickly enough.

Granny knew they were running out of time and options. She drew a scroll from her bag and summoned 10 puppets.

"Secret White Move: Chikamarsu's Ten Puppets. You once destroyed an entire fortress with it." Sasori drew out a scroll of his own and opened his right chest cavity, "your collection is quite impressive but…" Millions of strings sprouted from the scroll and his chest cavity, "I destroyed an entire county with these!"

"Oh hell…" Ryoko cursed gaping at the hundreds of puppets in red cloaks staring down at them.

Sasori shook his head, "This is disappointing…I'm wasting my time with this little girl and old hag and having to resort to my best puppets…" He stared deadly at them, "Secret Red Jutsu: Performance of a Hundred Puppets!"

Ryoko quickly joined Granny's side. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a maroon scroll and unfurled it, summoning her own army of cats of various sizes. The smallest was a kitten and the largest by stature was two heads taller than Ryoko, "So you've got your army and we've got ours, we're even." She and her feline army got into attack position, "Let's see who can take the bigger ass kicking."

The next few moments happened in such a blur. In a matter of seconds it was all out war with humans against puppets. Being handicapped, Granny Chiyo had to hang back and allow her puppets, Ryoko, and her felines fight against Sasori and his puppets. She had ordered Ryoko to focus on Sasori while they covered her. Ryoko found it easier said than done since she was caught in the middle of the fray, what got passed Chiyo's puppets and her cats defenses went directly for her. Balancing on spears and swords, she located Sasori standing in the back. He had never moved.

"Ryoko, use this!" Granny shouted, using one of her puppets shield Ryoko from an oncoming attack and to give her a strange orb.

Ryoko took the orb and sped through the opening created by the puppets with the speed of a cheetah. Once she got as close as she could, she threw the orb with blinding force, Sasori didn't see the initial potential of the orb before it was too late. It had pinned him to the wall and rendered him lifeless.

Ryoko had let out a huge sigh of relief when all of Sasori's puppets fell one by one, no longer under Sasori's control. "It's over…"

"He can't move…" Granny Chiyo panted from exhaustion, "That seal completely traps chakra…he can't use his chakra strings anymore."

Ryoko quickly joined Chiyo's side to add her in her exhaustion. She leapt over the rubble with her cats following her, "Are you alright, Granny? Do you need more antidotes?"

Granny Chiyo let out a shuddered breath as he was at her limits. However from behind her, a red cloak was shifting. It didn't go unnoticed by one of her cats, it quickly gave a warning to Ryoko and she saw a sword slowly peeking out of the red cloak. Pumping more chakra into her feet, Ryoko quickly grabbed the blade with her hands before it could pierce Granny Chiyo; the blade was inches from her stomach as well.

"You're strength and courage knows no bounds." Sasori said from under the cloak, "You stopped the blade with your bare hands, but rather foolish on your part since this blade is poison."

Ryoko hardly flinched at the statement. She knew the blade was poisoned, but she didn't let it stop her from saving Granny Chiyo, "I'm not going to let some poison stop me from defeating you." She hissed, tightening her grip on the blade, "I'm not letting go."

To back her up, some of her cat companions jumped onto Sasori to keep him in place.

"You're a fool." Sasori disconnected the arm to reveal a hidden blade. Sasori finally had the upper hand; Granny was too weak to move, the girl was temporarily immobilized by the poison and he only needed a second to finish her off.

However his moment of victory was short lived when he was skewered through the chest by two very familiar puppets. His eyes were widened in astonishment, not pain or fear…he had been skewered in the heart by the mother and the father…by the hands of his grandmother.

"You lowered your guard at the last moment…Sasori…" Granny Chiyo rasped, "You can't move anymore…" She stares at the seal she had her puppets form under Sasori, "Even though your body is a puppet…you still need a human part to control it…That's your weakness…your true nature is the chakra producing part in your chest."

Ryoko tossed the poison sword out of her hands and worked on draining the poison out of her hands.

"You can't possibly get rid of the poison that easily."

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with." Ryoko hissed, healing her hands, "I'm a leaf Shinobi…it's going to take a lot more than poison to keep me down. I'll gladly take a poison sword to the heart if it meant saving Granny."

Sasori chuckled humorlessly, "Nonsense…utter nonsense. Why risk your life for such a senile old bat?"

"How can you say that about your grandmother?" Ryoko asked instead, "She took care of you after your parents died, didn't she? How can you talk that way towards her! Don't you feel anything?"

"Even if my own grandmother dies…I won't feel a thing." Sasori answered, "My heart is just like this body. She'd just be one more among the thousands that I've killed. Things are simpler than you think."

Ryoko's eyes narrowed in thought, "It's only simpler that way because you refuse to feel and think…a puppet without a conscience."

"Suffice it to say…I'm a human being who couldn't become a complete puppet. I'm a puppet but with a human heart. I'm neither human nor puppet." In a cosmic sort of way, Ryoko couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "The end is near…but first, I'll do something pointless too…a reward for beating me. You wanted know about Orochimaru, don't you? Go toTenchiBridgein The Hidden Grass Village ten days from now at noon."

"Wha…"

"One of Orochimaru's henchmen is a spy of mine, "Sasori explained softly, the life in his eyes quickly began to fade, "I'm supposed to meet him there…" Were Sasori's last words before he and Granny's puppets collapsed in a cluttered heap.

Granny and Ryoko stood quietly in respect. After a moment, Ryoko recalled all her cats after thanking them for their help. Ryoko kneeled down next to Granny and used her chakra to counteract the remaining poison, making it easier for Granny to breath.

"Do you want to rest for a while longer before going after Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?" Ryoko asked Granny.

Granny let out an airless chuckle, "I may need a gentle nudge."

Ryoko swung Granny's arm around her neck and wrapped an arm around her back and helped her through the rubble to get to the used to be entrance to the Akatsuki lair.

"Do you know where Kakashi and Naruto are right now?" Granny Chiyo asked Ryoko.

Ryoko smiled and shook her head, "No clue, but if I know Naruto all we have to do is wait for a big explosion or a huge spike in his Chakra…"

Her prediction was right on the mark when they felt a huge spike of orange chakra about two miles to the east of them.

-0- Almost done! I'm going all the way! -0-

"Are you alright…?" Kakashi asked crouching over Naruto's defeated form, "Naruto?"

Naruto was going to reply, but when he saw Ryoko and Granny Chiyo dropping in on them he didn't say anything.

"When you show someone you mean business, you don't mess around." Ryoko joked lightly; trying to lighten up Naruto's saddened expression.

"How did you know where we were?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto's chakra signature is easy to find when he gets angry." Ryoko replied before remembering why they were way out there, "Where's Gaara? Did you get him back?"

Naruto glanced above them. Two of his shadow clones had rescued Gaara's body from the clay pelican and kept him safe in the trees above. He may have not have finished Deidara, but he got Gaara back and that was good enough.

Ryoko's sensitive ears twitched when she heard rustling in the bushes near them. The others tensed as well when shuriken flew out of the bushes and trees along with the blonde haired armless Akatsuki.

Guy's team presented themselves just when Deidara jumped over to his clay creation and took a big bite out of it. Kakashi quickly warned everyone of Deidara's explosive abilities and everyone braced themselves for what could happen.

Deidara swallowed the clay clump with a gulp and as soon as it hit his stomach, he began expanding and contorting, as if something was building up inside of him.

Neji used his Byakugan to see what was going on inside Deidara's body. He was shocked to discover that all of Deidara's chakra was centering to his center. Sensing the danger, he yelled for everyone to run.

Guy's team quickly began to fall back away from the impending explosion. Ryoko grabbed Granny Chiyo while Naruto and his clones grabbed Gaara. Kakashi and the others picked up the rear. The heat was searing on their backs and their hearts were pounding in their ears. They knew they weren't going to make it. They were too close to the explosion. They could only brace themselves for the oncoming blast…that didn't necessarily go off. They felt the brush of hot wind, but not the blast. Everyone slowly came to a stop and dared to turn around to see what happened.

The explosion, along with Deidara, had disappeared into what looked like a warp. The smoke folded in on itself before completely disappearing before their eyes.

"What happened?" Tenten voiced everyone's question.

Naruto caught Kakashi as he collapsed backwards from exhaustion, "I teleported him…and the blast to another space…" Kakashi panted.

Ryoko smirked, "Sensei, you are one cool ninja."

Kakashi chuckled in thanks before turning to everyone else, "Is everyone alright? Where's Gaara?"

Naruto's clones brought Gaara's body down from the trees. The real Naruto looked towards Granny Chiyo and to Ryoko for some kind of help as to what to do with Gaara.

With a silent nod of the head, everyone moved out to an open grassy field.

-0- Almost done! -0-

Once Naruto placed Gaara on the ground he moved away so Ryoko could help him in some way.

Wordlessly Ryoko kneeled down next to Gaara. She already knew there was nothing in her power that could bring him back to life. The only thing she could do was feed Chakra to Gaara's chakra network, but that wouldn't give him life. She felt that she couldn't tell Naruto that, but he had to know. She looked up at Naruto's forlorn expression and sadly shook her head. She hated to admit it, but there was nothing she could do.

"W-why?" Naruto's voice quivered as tears freely fell from his eyes, "Why Gaara? He can't die like this! He's Kazekage!" Naruto knew more than anyone that Gaara must've worked hard to become Kazekage because he was a jinchûriki host, "He just became Kazekage…" He choked on his tears.

Granny Chiyo boldly stated for him to calm down. It only enraged Naruto more. Naruto whirled around and demanded her to shut up. He ranted on how it wasn't fair of the Sand Village to put the Shukaku inside of Gaara without even asking Gaaar how he would feel about it and who were they to decide on someone's fate to hold a monster inside them.

Naruto understood Gaara's pain more than anyone. Since they were first born they were forced to hold giant demons in their little bodies…growing up they had to endure the hatred of the village and the burden of loneliness and isolation. They didn't ask to be hosts, no one asked them how they would feel about it. It might've been for the greater good of the village, but what of the hosts? The needs of the many outweigh the needs of one? Such a cruel fate for them.

"I couldn't save Sasuke…I failed to save Gaara…" Naruto wiped his tears, "I trained like crazy for three years but nothing has changed…" He felt useless, what good was all that training if he couldn't save one person?

Without a word Granny Chiyo made her way over to Gaara and Ryoko, "Ryoko…you said you had a demon inside you that gives you chakra, yes?"

Ryoko could only nod, wondering where Grany Chiyo was going with it.

"I may need to borrow some, is that alright?"

Ryoko didn't quite understand, but if it would help Gaara, "If you need my chakra, take as much as you need." Ryoko placed her hands on Gaara's chest and Granny Chiyo placed her hands on top of hers.

Everyone watched in awe when a glow of bright blew engulfed their hands. Guy and Kakashi were slightly alarmed when they recognized the jutsu, but they didn't dare interfere.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked them.

Ryoko looked up at Naruto with determined eyes, "We're going to bring Gaara back!" She returned her attention to the chakra flow, "Granny's jutsu is going to bring him back to life…I'm supplying the chakra to him to give him a start."

Granny Chiyo looked weaker by the second, all the color and life was slowly draining from her body, "We need a little more chakra…" She whispered out.

Naruto heard her and immediately went on the other side of Gaara, holding out his hands, "Use my chakra, please!"

Granny Chiyo hoped he would do it, "Place your hands on top of ours."

Naruto did as he was told and immediately felt his chakra drain out of him. He didn't care that it hurt or that it felt weird, if it brought Gaara back, he'd gladly do it.

"In this world of shinobi created by frivolous people…I'm glad new souls like you have come along." Granny Chiyo said, "Up until now everything I've done has been wrong. But…at the very end…I think I might finally be able to do something right." She looked up at Naruto with tired eyes, "Sand and leaf…This special power of yours…Kakashi spoke of it…that power will change the future dramatically. Become a Hokage the like of which has never been seen!" She shifted her glance at Ryoko, "Ryoko…you're spunky…and loyal…and determined. It's good that your help those you care about and cherish those bonds. You are much like me, so few women posses such strong spirit."

Ryoko held in a sob. Granny was saying good-bye…

"You two…do me a favor…continue to look after people like Gaara…"

Ryoko and Naruto closed their eyes to honor her request. They could see it perfectly…back before…when they were young…at first they didn't have a lot of friends…only each other. They found company in each other…but then as they got older they met people who eventually became important to them…their sensei's…the rookies…people they met in their travels…all of them became important, but someone was missing in their link. Young Naruto and Ryoko looked at each other and ran from their friends and searched for Gaara.

Gaara…Gaara…

A young Gaara was sitting alone crying in the arms of young Akki, who was trying her best to console him.

It wasn't until Gaara felt two more hands on his shoulders that he looked up from Akki's chest and saw Naruto and Ryoko standing over his shoulder, smiling.

"We found you! Gaara!"

"Gaara…!"

"…Gaara…"

Naruto sighed with relief when Gaara sat up enough to look him in the eyes with astonishment.

"Naruto…" Gaara was surprised beyond belief that he was there…actually…he looked more around him and saw shinobi from his village surrounding him aswell.

When everyone saw him conscious they let out a mighty cheer!

"What is this…?" Gaara asked, honestly lost as to where he was and to what was going on.

Akki kneeled down beside him with a kind relieved smile, "It's your rescue party…sorry we're late."

Naruto smiled, "We all came running to your rescue! You had us all worried."

Kankuro parted through the crowd, "You sure did. You cause us a lot of grief, little brother." He was playing off how worried he actually was. In all honestly he was relieved his brother was alive.

Temari scoffed, "Don't act so superior. Gaara is Kazekage." Ever the bossy big sister, she knelt down near Gaara, slightly pushing Naruto out the way, "Gaara…how are you feeling?"

Unsurely, Gaara tried to push himself to his feet, but it was painfully hard for him to move.

Akki placed her hands on his shoulders to help support him, "You shouldn't push too hard, Your body hasn't recovered yet from rigor mortis."

With that being said Akki and Kankuro thanked Naruto and Ryoko for everything they have done. Naruto tried to brush off the apology, saying that Granny Chiyo deserves the thanks. He even chuckled when he said that she fell asleep.

Naruto was never one to tell whether a person is dead or asleep. Kankuro was the one to tell him that the jutsu Granny used actually took her life so that Gaara could live.

Ryoko hung her head sadly at the departed old women, "Poor granny."

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "Granny Chiyo entrusted the future to you and Gaara…a death befitting of a shinobi."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…just like old man third…now I get what granny wished for…"

Gaara may not entirely know what has transpired, but he knew more enough that Granny Chiyo had gave her life so he could have his. With most of the strength he could muster, he tried to climb to his feet again. He nearly fell over but Akki and Gaara grabbed his arms and helped him over to where Granny Chiyo and Ryoko were.

"Everyone…" Gaara spoke, "…say a prayer for Granny Chiyo…"

As the breeze picked up across the grass, everyone closed their eyes and bowed their heads in respect for the departed old women…

* * *

><p>Next Chapter has credits of those who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted.<p> 


	6. Credits to the Gaara arc

Thank you to everyone who has been there for the first arc (I know, wasn't that long, but eh), Gaara arc is over and the next adventure begins. As the manga says: In the next volume The Search for Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Azura Soul Reaver<p>

ReaderWorm101

LoneWolfPack

Artemiy

DisneyGirl9898

TeamWorkIsKey

Maxi Aero

LadyFelton1994

Yachiru Hatake

HistoryNerd

Witchgirl590

aLLymarieChan

Regin

Peaceful Watcher Soul

RandomNinja239

vampire16goddess17

SuperAnimeFan10

Anime Fangirl2010

xlookingxforxyoux

FireEmblemFan15

LuckyMisfortune

risen truth ruthless lies

Princesa de la Luna

Yami Mizuna

kwisy

Shibien11

sianfaythe

Persiii

AliceMarieSwan

SasukeLuver

.ninja159 (I am ninja 159, it cuts off for some reason)

Unknown Faith

xxreading-addictxx

April Marciano

deideitk

Scary Bitch


	7. The search for Sasuke: The new teammate

Feels like it's been a while since I last updated. Got caught up with a stomach virus that stuck with me for a while, feel nausea every now and then…ugh…getting caught up with work and family matters…reading and writing is a great escape. But onto good news, it's the start of the second arc already and we're introducing a new character! Little brother, if you're reading this tell 'Naruto' that she's in the story now. Still don't have Facebook and don't plan on it! I'll tell the story as many times as I have to!

Welcome to the year 2012! No resolutions this year...maybe finally getting a life and a sexy asian guy. If you guys know any asian from ages 20-21-22...save me from loneliness...

(c) Masashi Kishimoto.

Song: Linkin park - What I've done

* * *

><p>Naruto Shippuden<p>

It has been almost a week since the resurrection of Gaara and the death of Granny Chiyo. Team Kakashi and Team Guy had enough time to regain their strength and they were ready to get back to Konoha. Before they parted, Naruto and Ryoko paid their last respects to Granny Chiyo's grave before they were escorted to the Sand village walls by the Sand siblings and Aki.

"So long."

"Have a safe trip."

Ryoko and Aki shared a hug.

"Take care of yourself," Aki said, pulling back to give her a soft smile, "Our villages are allies now…let me now if you guys need any help with anything."

Ryoko gave a small laugh, "I'll hold you to that. Keep me posted on everything that happens between you and Gaara." She whispered, giggling when she saw a fierce red blush on Aki's face. Stepping back towards Naruto, Ryoko gave him a nudge in the ribs towards Gaara.

Stumbling, Naruto awkwardly scratched his whisker cheek, "I guess this is where we're supposed to shake hands or something, but I'm not good with good-bye's so…"

To his surprise, Gaara held out his hand first.

Either he was shy or nervous Naruto couldn't move his hand until Gaara willed small wisps encircled Naruto's hand and guided it to Gaara's hand and without further assistance they softly shook hands.

And without further ado, both teams set out into the hot desert and began their trek back to the Leaf village.

However about two hours into the hot walk with the sun beaming down on their backs, Tenten was getting a little impatient with how far behind Guy and Kakashi were picking up the rear.

"C'mon, Sensei's! You're so slow!" Tenten whined.

Ryoko shrugged her shoulders, picking up her speed to take point with Naruto, "What do you expect? They're getting old."

Guy heard every word and his own impatience finally snapped. He tossed Kakashi in the air without a care, moving his backpack to his front to catch Kakashi on his back. Neji, Naruto, Ryoko, and Tenten stared in disgust while Lee looked interested.

"That's too nasty to even be considered Yoai." Ryoko frowned.

"Sensei! Is this some new training?" Lee exclaimed excitedly.

Guy chuckled confidently and took off in a mad dash, leaving clouds of sand dust in his wake. They could faintly hear him laughing victoriously.

Following his sensei's example, Lee moved his backpack and bent over, "Neji."

"No, thank you!" Was Neji's instant reply.

Ryoko saw this as a different opportunity though. She walked over to Lee and hopped on his back. Smiling she pointed to where Guy and Kakashi disappeared over the horizon, "Full speed ahead Lee!"

What? She didn't want to walk if she didn't have to.

* * *

><p>-0- Meanwhile underground…bump-0-<p>

Even in a peaceful place like Konoha most people would never think that something dark, evil, and corrupted rested directly under their feet. For lurking in the underground darkness…a plan is set in motion…

"Arrangements have already been made for you to be put on Team Kakashi…not only are you close in age you are close in strength…not only that your manipulation abilities are unique." A wrinkled finger was pointed, "Until your mission is complete you shall be known as…Shiori…"

"Is that so…" Shiori softly sighed, a frown marked her face.

"If you're going to be convincing anyone, better work on your expressions. You're not in Anbu anymore…you may wear the uniform but you will act like any other Chunin."

Shiori revealed her blood red eyes to the darkness in front of her, "Guess I better start practicing…"

-0-

"This information could be a trap." Tsunade said after Ryoko reported what transpired in Sand since Kakashi was in the hospital…again, "The Akatsuki is using Orochimaru's name as bait to lure us to Tenchi Bridge…" It's a tough gamble.

"Naruto's willing to risk almost anything to find Sasuke," Ryoko replied, "So if it is a trap we'll fight."

Tsunade considered her statement. Sometimes even as a Hokage there's no way to persuade those with stubborn prides and hearts, "Yes, even still Kakashi will be out of commission for a week now and there are six days left until the rendezvous. So I guess the only solution is to assemble a new team."

"In that case why not send a different cell?" Shizune asked Tsunade, "Even if you send Ryoko in with them I feel Naruto should be removed from the mission."

Ryoko shot Shizune a glare at such a suggestion, "What?"

"Well you think my cell can't handle it?" She asked the both of them.

"Frankly? No." Tsunade answered. "This isn't just a mission to Team Kakashi. This is personal. Sasuke isn't merely their former teammate…he's their friend. The swore on their lives on rescuing him. Their desire is what will drive them to succeeded."

Reluctantly Shizune backed down on that subject, "but I still think Naruto…"

"What would Naruto say to that?" Tsunade interrupted her, looking up at the sky.

Naruto stood above them with his arms crossed, "I'd say we got to get some new teammates!" He leapt over them and landed on the rail Tsunade was leaning on, "Later!"

He sprang off the rail and landed in another part of the village. Tsunade let out an irritated sigh and said she wasn't finished talking. She told Ryoko to find Naruto and tell him she's already looking into filling the empty slots. With a confirming nod, Ryoko followed Naruto's lead and leapt off the building.

* * *

><p>Turns out finding new teammates was going to be easier said than done. Naruto spent most of his afternoon finding his old friends and catching up with them, but almost none of them were available, they were all on missions. He had stumbled upon his last resort though…<p>

"…I already told you…it's a real drag but I'm on staff for the chunin exam. It's the fifth Hokage's orders and after my mom, there's only so much female scolding I can take." Shikamaru told a brooding Naruto. He wanted to help but orders were orders.

"How about I pick up the slack?" An older Choji asked holding a bag of chips in one hand and a bento box in the other, "Here Shikamaru. Here's the lunchbox your mom wanted me to deliver to you."

"Choji!" Naruto exclaimed, maybe he'll help him out.

"What are you doing here, Choji?" Shikamaru asked, "Aren't you supposed to be going on an assignment with Asuma and Ino?"

"Yeah, but I can't leave Naruto hanging…and I can always ask Asuma for advice."

Naruto gave him an appreciated smile, "Thanks Choji!"

Shikamaru sighed tiredly, "I'm telling you it's useless."

Unbeknownst to them Shiori was sitting on a roof not too far from their position paying very close attention to Naruto.

_'He doesn't look very intelligent or strong.'_ She observed his physical appearance, taking note of his exploding red-orange aura, _'But his aura is unlike anything I've seen…maybe I should test him…'_ she reached for her senbon needles and threw them.

From down below, Naruto was oblivious to the oncoming attack but Shikamaru and Choji pulled him out of the way in time.

"Look over there!" Choji pointed Shiori in the distance.

Naruto almost had to squint to see her, "I don't recognize her but she's got a konoha headband."

Shikamaru crouched down and made a hand seal, "She's wearing an Anbu uniform. I don't know what she wants but we better capture her and hand her over to the torture and interrogation corps!"

Shiori heard his words loud and clear. She had no intention of being captured. She pulled out more senbon needles and threw them.

"Go Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted using his shadow to cover Naruto from the senbon needles with his new technique: The art of Shadow Stitching. His shadow stretched into tendrils that deflected the senbons.

Once he had a clear path Naruto pulled out a kunai from his sleeve and parried her against her dagger.

"Who are you?" Naruto growled at her blank face.

"You're really not all that strong." Shiori stated in a bored tone.

"Spill it!" Naruto snapped, "Who are you?"

Shiori saw Shikamaru's shadow approaching her feet. She leapt into the air, "You'll find out soon enough." She made a sweeping motion with her right arm and disappeared.

* * *

><p>When Ryoko and Naruto were told to wait at a specific area to meet their new teammates to say Naruto was surprised beyond belief when he found out who his new teammate was none other than Shiori was an understatement.<p>

She gave a fake cheerful smile and waved, "Hello again!" Her tone was not at all chipper.

The Jonin was even weirder. He wore the standard Jounin uniform. He has short brown hair and large almond shaped black eyes. He had a mask style of the konoha forehead protector that framed his face. "Uh…starting today I'll be filling in for Kakashi."

Ryoko nodded, showing she was listening to him before turning her attention to Naruto who was still glaring daggers at the white haired girl, "Naruto, you know her?"

"Sorry about before." Shiori said not sounding all that sorry, "I was curious to see how strong my future teammate might be. I heard a lot about you Naruto and I have to say…you don't impress me at all."

Naruto didn't know what it was, but something about her ticked him off. Either her fake smile or the way she insults him. Either way he wanted to kill her, "Hey you!" He reared his fist ready to hit her if it weren't for Ryoko holding him back.

"We're all teammates now so we have to work together!" Ryoko meditated, "That's means so fighting each other!" She turned to Shiori, "And you…that wasn't necessary."

Shiori's fake smile never fell from her face, "Isn't it natural for 'friends' to joke with each other, Sasuke-fling?"

This time the jounin had to be the one to hold Ryoko back, "WHAT'D YOU SAY BITCH?"

"Calm down, Ryoko, follow your own advice."

-0-

"Anyway…since we're going to be deployed almost immediately we don't really have time to socialize. So why don't you all go ahead and introduce yourselves."

Quickly and effortlessly everyone said their names.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ryoko Koneko."

"Shiori."

"And I'm Yamato. Now that's over with let me explain our mission. The four of us will head to Tenchi Bridge capture the Akatsuki spy who has infiltrated Orochimaru's and bring him or her back here. This is our best chance to gain intelligence on Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha. Information we can then use to plan Orochimaru's assassination and Sasuke's retrieval. So keep that in mind." He placed his hands on his hips, "As soon as everyone's packed rendezvous at the main gate then we'll depart."

Once they parted, Ryoko and Naruto walked home together.

"I can't believe that girl's Sasuke replacement. She's almost like a female version of him." Naruto grumbled, "Why does she have to be there? Team Kakashi is fine with just the three of us."

Ryoko nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but until we get Sasuke back this is the way the team has to be. That Shiori is one interesting character though, isn't she?"

Naruto snorted at the comment, "She's going to be annoying! I already don't like her!"

Ryoko chuckled at Naruto's stubbornness. She was sure they would all warm up to each other eventually.

* * *

><p>At her tidy apartment, Shiori was packing her things quietly. Her apartment was littered with scrolls, books, music sheets, threads, needles, cloths and patterns, and sketches littered the floor.<p>

While packing up her bag, her fingers brushed against a small photograph of her smiling with her arms wrapped around two kids, a boy and a girl.

"…" She felt a presences behind her and brought her armguard up, shielding her from a kunai to the neck and using her own kunai to aim at the foe's stomach.

"…very nice reflexes." The Anbu said behind his mask, "…but never let your guard down again."

They lowered their weapons so he could talk. From under his cloak he handed her a small folder. "Orders from Danzo."

Shiori took the folder from him and opened it. She pulled out the detailed paper and quickly skimmed it. When she finished she shot the Anbu a look.

The Anbu read her look and responded, "Listen, this mission you're going on is directed by Lord Danzo. The future of Konoha depends on you." When he saw the uncaring look on her face his tone grew cold, "Mistakes will not be tolerated."

Without looking at the photograph, Shiori placed it face down, "I understand."

The Anbu didn't miss the action, "You still have that? Those of the foundation have no names, no emotions…" he recited the words they used to brainwash the new recruits.

Frowning Shiori finished, "…no families, no friends, no allies, no past, no future… there is only the mission."

The Anbu nodded, "We are the roots that support the great trunk of Konoha, invisible from inside the earth…never forget that." He vanished.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>After she was all packed up for the mission, Ryoko took a trip to Tsunade's office to check in with her before she joined the others. She told her about everyone's first reactions to each other and Tsunade advised her to keep a close eye on everyone.<p>

There was a knock at the door, cutting their conversation short. A frail looking old man walks with a cane. He had black shaggy hair, and his right eye is bandaged. He has had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged.

"Danzo what is it?"

"Were you able to assemble a distinguished black ops operative to Shiori's cell, Princess Tsunade?"

"I have selected an exemplary shinobi with experience from as far back as the third hokge's rule."

"…very well…I just hope he's not rooted too deeply in the pacifist teachings of that pushover Sarutobi." A tick mark landed on Tsunade's and Ryko's temple. Ryoko didn't know what they were talking about, but, like Naruto, didn't take kindly to anyone talking trash about old man hokage. "Just as the third hokage was rooted in the teachings of your grandfather…"

"…"

There was a pregnant pause before Danzo turned around and walked out the door. Probably proud he won their little silent argument.

Once he was gone, Ryoko couldn't help but ask who the stuffy old man was.

"Someone, who long ago, competed with the late master of Sarutobi over the seat of third Hokage." Tsunade answered, "His name is Danzo and he's the leader of a hard-line martial faction founded on rigid principles…he's also Shiori's superior." She sighed, "As student of the moderate third Hokage and granddaughter of the first Hokage he actively despises me…Anyway it's almost time for you to go." She waved a dismissive hand, shooing her towards the door.

* * *

><p>Almost unwillingly the new Team Kakashi lined up at the village gates. Naruto wasn't even usually excited for the mission and it's to a possible lead to Sasuke! With tiny skips in their steps they set out on their mission. And strangely it was a quiet trip…no one really spoke and Naruto spent half the journey glaring suspiciously at Shiori.<p>

"What?" Shiori lightly snapped, addressing Naruto's staring.

'She may not look like Sasuke but she's broody like him.' Naruto thought silently to himself.

"If you keep staring at me like that I'll kick you." She said simply and calmly.

'Even her insults are as annoying as his!' He raised a challenging fist to her, "What? You think I'm scared of you?"

"Judging by your aura you can't beat me. Besides I have nothing against you, fighting with you would be a waste of time."

That only enrages Naruto even more, "Argh! We don't need someone like you on this team! We'd be better off without you!"

By this time, Ryoko and Yamato came to a stop and tried to meditate the situation. The mission won't go well if everyone isn't cooperating.

"Naruto, Shiori's your teammate now so even if you don't get along you're still going to have to trust each other. I know Kakashi taught you better than this. So please for his sake lose this attitude, huh?" Yamato asked him.

Naruto wouldn't budge. This girl just couldn't be the new Sasuke even if it was temporary. "She'll never be our teammate!"

"It's too late to whine about it now when you're the one who wanted a new teammate so you could go on this mission," Shiori placed a fist on her hip and faced Naruto, "But fine by me. Why be on a team of misfits? Why be partners with someone who compares me to a low-life treacherous snake like Sasuke who abandoned his village for Orochimaru just so he can get stronger to kill his brother?" She looked Naruto in the eyes and bravely stated, "He can rot in that snake hole for all I care."

"How dare you…" Naruto grounded out, prepared to throttle her where she stood.

But Ryoko stopped him with her arm, "Alright, we understand your opinion. I apologize for Naruto. We don't know you well enough yet and he shouldn't judge you. Forgive him."

Yamato visible sighed that there was at least one level-headed member on the team. However his thoughts back fired when he saw Ryoko punch Shiori in the jaw a second later.

Shiori was unfazed by the punch. She received much worse in her training in the underground, "Your epression was fake…" She casually wiped the blood off her lip.

Ryoko didn't let up her cat-like glare, "I don't care if you don't forgive me, but you don't know Sasuke so don't speak like you do." She snapped.

Shiori stood up, "And I suppose you do? You've all been friends and teammates since the academy…you've been on missions together, spend time together, so that automatically means you know everything about each other." She wiped the dirt off her uniform, "Then tell me…in all that time growing up together and knowing Sasuke did you know he was going to betray you in the end? Did you know him so well that you knew that in order to kill his brother that he would need to get stronger and the only way for him to achieve that is to train with Orochimaru?"

Naruto couldn't see her point, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying no one can really know someone…no matter how much time you spend with them and call them your friends." She stated, "You can be friends for years and say you know them…but you only scratched the surface. You know their likes and dislike, quirks and hobbies, but you don't know their inner most workings." She studied their tense expression and read their flaring aura, "So tell me…do you really think you know Sasuke as well as you think you do?"

Sensing another fight in the air, Yamato summoned a giant wooden cage from the earth, "We've only got five days to get to Tenchi Bridge. Keep it up, you three and I'll throw you all in this cage!" He stated firmly, reprimanding the children. He felt like a father threating to throw his kids in time out if they don't get along, "Now I'll give you two choices. Spend the rest of the day crammed inside a wooden box reacquainting yourselves with the meaning of teamwork…or enjoy a night in comfortable inn with a relaxing hot spring. You don't really know me either…I prefer the gentlemen approach but I'm not against using more draconian methods when necessary…"

Needless to say they sucked it up and spent the next relaxing evening at the hot spring and a comfortable night in a comfy hotel room without another fight. It must've had something to do with the creepy looming stare Yamato gave them. (Ya gotta admit it's scary.) After a good meal and a good night sleep, almost everyone was in a better mood than yesterday.

Shiori had woken up and packed before everyone else. While waiting for everyone to wake up and get ready she took her things out side and walked out of the inn to sit on the far side where there a stream. Setting her bag down she opened it up and shifted through it to pull out a light blue ocarina, blank music sheet and a sketch book.

Once she cleared her mind of thoughts she allowed herself to indulge in the only freedom she was allowed to have ever since she was taken in deep ground.

* * *

><p>Ryoko let out a restful yawn as she stretched the tiredness out of her body, <em>'Best sleep in a long while.'<em>

After she had a good morning bath and got ready she noticed that Shiori was nowhere to be found, her stuff was gone. But her scent was still fairly strong in the room; she must've been here a few moments before she woke up.

Then her sensitive ears perked to the sound of…whistling…a flute of some kind? She looked out the window and saw Shiori sitting with her legs crossed outside facing the stream with something light blue near her mouth.

'It's new day better try to make peace now if we're going to work together.'

Gathering her things she left the inn and walked towards Shiori, being mindful to be quiet until she finished her song.

But Shiori felt her presence a long time ago and cut the song short, "Yes?"

"That's an interesting instrument." Ryoko stated lamely with an awkward smile, "I never heard it before."

Shiori placed the instrument down to write on the music sheet, "It's called an ocarina."

"Oh, uh, you're really good at it. Do you play often?"

"Not really…"

Ryoko walked closer to her to look at the music sheet, "From what I've heard it's a really nice song. What's it called?"

"It doesn't have a title." She told her, "Everything that I make over time doesn't have a title."

Ryoko was confused by that. She knew squat about art and music, but she assumed everything had some sort of title, "I thought all artist named their work…even if its something simple to convey the thoughts, feelings, and the emotions they felt and experienced while creating it."

"Feelings and emotions I don't have…" Shiori mumbled, feeling the training the underground gave her weighing on her mind, "Nothing good comes to mind when I try to think about titles and names. The right words escape me and I just don't feel anything."

"Is that why you're such an insensitive jerk?" Was Naruto's instant reply.

Shiori and Ryoko stopped what they were doing to address him.

"Yamato says its time to go. So, if you wouldn't mind…" He trailed, pointing a look at Shiori.

Ryoko helped Shiori collect her things. She picked up the sketch book and innocently flipped through the detailed pages. Naruto was peeking as well. He wouldn't admit it but some of the drawings were good.

"Nothing special." He lied.

Shiori smirked, "Just. Like. You." She teased.

Naruto growled and pointed angrily at her, "That's it! I don't like you! You've been on my nerves since minute one! If you got a problem with me just say it! Don't give me that fake smile!"

Shiori dropped her fake smile, "I already don't you that I don't have a problem with you, Naruto." Naruto looked at her confused, then why was she always egging him on? "I don't feel anything towards you actually…good or bad."

Naruto remained silent, not sure how to respond.

Ryoko handed the sketch book back, "Did you draw these?"

Shiori placed the sketch book in her bag along with her ocarina and music sheets, "No, my little sister did…just as my brother played the ocarina…"

* * *

><p>After that they were able to travel a little more and further without constant bickering. Surprisingly, they remained quiet. Naruto didn't even pick fights with her, instead he was silently studying her. He had overheard her and Ryoko talking and what Shiori said kinda dawned him…how she didn't have any feelings or emotions…it was crazy. He believed she did have some kind of feelings because of the way she mentioned her little sister and brother.<p>

As night quickly fell on them, Yamato used his wood style jutsu to make a 'shelter' for them to 'camp out' in. Once they were all settled, Yamato had briefed them on the mission and what they were going to do once they got to Tenchi Bridge. He was going to be disguised as Sasori to get the information they need and if that back fires they fight in pairs. Shiori and Naruto would be pair one and Ryoko and Yamato would be pair two.

Half of tomorrow they would train so Yamato could assess the team more effectively.

* * *

><p>The following morning they went through with training…mostly Shiori and Naruto. Ryoko wanted to be positive that the training would go over smoothly but there was no point in hoping. She understood that it took time to get used to fighting with someone to take down an opponent, but when you're pressed for time you gotta make the best of it. She did with Granny Chiyo when they had to fight Sasori and they somehow made it work, but Shiori and Naruto just weren't connecting. No matter how Yamato and Ryoko looked at it, Naruto was more of an in-your-face shinobi who works alone when it comes to taking someone down, while Shiori, thanks to her own Anbu training was more discreet and took down her opponent when there was an opening without any help from Naruto.<p>

Even when Naruto's shadow clone was trapped by Yamato's wood and the real Naruto tackled 'Yamato', Shiori used her abilities to manipulate someone elses jutsu to trap both 'Yamato and Naruto with the wood. When 'Yamato' turned out to be a wooden dummy she tracked down the real on her own, leaving Naruto still tied with the dummy.

Yamato praised Shiori for her capture, however Naruto was still pissed.

He grabbed her by the collar, "Don't you know what comrades and teamwork mean?"

Shiori wasn't fazed, "I do, but don't blame me for your short comings. You fell for his bait and got caught. I did what I had to do. It's pointless to fight while covering for someone who's impatient...not to mention dangerous. I considered what would be best to ensure the success of the mission and acted accordingly. The mission comes first."

Naruto released her collar. He couldn't work with her. She goes against everything Kakashi taught them. 'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. "I'll never accept you as a comrade or a member of this team."

"If Sasuke was in this scenario would he have fought while covering you?" She asked, "He betrayed the village and tried to kill you…and you still consider him your comrade?"

"Yes." Naruto answered strongly with determination clear in his eyes, "And I would do anything to save him. Even team up with you."

That made no sense to Shiori. _'He's willing to throw his life and the mission away to help a traitor…a traitor he calls his friend…' _"This obsession with Sasuke is absurd."

"Naruto thinks of Sasuke as a brother." Ryoko told Shiori hoping that might help her see why they were determined to get him back, "You have two younger siblings so you know what that's like, right?"

Shiori shook her head, "No. I told you before I don't have feelings or emotions. I know its difficult for you to grasp this, but I don't feel anything. My younger siblings have been gone for a very long time. They've been gone so long that I forgot what I was supposed to be feeling." She went to grab her pack, just as Naruto has, "After a while I was taught it's easier to not feel anything and focus on what's t hand. If you keep focusing on emotions and feelings the mission will never get done."

Ryoko could only shake her head in frustration. How can they work with someone like her?

-0-

Tenchi Bridge…

As according to plan, Yamato took the form of Sasori's puppet and met with one of Orochimaru's spies while the others took shelter from a distance. They couldn't necessarily hear everything but Naruto and Ryoko were in shell shocked when the spy revealed himself to be Kabuto!


	8. Orochimaru attacks, Shiori's betrayal!

Funny story…I swore on my fishies grave that I had Naruto vol. 33 in my stock of manga…but its been so very long since I've read the series that maybe I didn't have it. Hmm, such a mystery…anyhoo I think I'm gonn start doing review replies, just because.

Yami Mizuna: It's good to be back! I do agree that he is an evil bastured. I can't believe that I was attracted to him, but I am a sucker for silver white hair.

Yachiru Hatake: Thank you for welcoming me back. All of us are going to miss Sai but he will stay in our memory. I will do my best to update as soon as possible.

Princesa de la Luna: I try to make chapters as long as possible. Thank you for liking Shiori and sorry, I can't answer the pairing question yet, don't want to give anything away yet. I don't really have particular story update story order…I don't think. I try to work on them evenly and whatever gets finished first gets updated first. I recover from the stomach virus only to catch a cold from someone at work. I don't have a good immune system. I'll drink plenty of fluids and get some rest and recover as soon as I am able. Thank you for reviewing.

Scary Bitch: I like your name! XD Thank you for the complement. Looking back on my old story…I sometimes believe I wrote it the way I did, but some people like it all the same. ^.^ I'm like you checking my mail alerts every few hours looking for updates. Ryoko says thank you for loving her personality. Maybe in a blooper she will curse Sasuke out.

Risen truth ruthless lies: I'll try to keep it interesting. Thanks for reviewing.

LoneWolfPack: No problem!

DisneyGirl9898: No problem, best wishes to you!

AliceMarieSwan: Hi! Don't worry, I won't ever stop writing. I might not update for a few weeks, maybe a month or two, but I will always update!

Darkpetal16: It's okay you can love this one better than the other one! *crazy spaz pant* Please love this one more!

Riku92: *waves wildly* Hi! Bro! Howz it going? I'm lonely! I almost miss everyone! How's your sister? Your kitties? If you still talk to Esuebio tell him I miss him lots

(c) Masashi Kishimoto.

Song: Lovey-Dovey Plus SPEED by T ARA

* * *

><p>Naruto Shippuden<p>

"Him again!" Naruto growled.

Ryoko frowned, "Unbelievable…to think the Akatsuki spy is Kabuto. I thought he was in leagues with Orochimaru…"

-0-

"I have a number of questions," 'Sasori said to Kabuto.

"I don't have much time," Kabuto reminded him, "So please make it short. I'm putting my life on the line by trying to come out here without having Orochimaru notice."

"I want information about the hideout and then Sasuke Uchiha."

Kabuto looked hesitant to say, "We have a number of hideouts and we switch between them each week in order to evade detection." He answered, and the others could see some truth to that, when you're most wanted you do most well to hide, "Some are of course located in country outside of Sound. Orochimaru's spies have infiltrated them to help us set up bases. Still, our methods of travel take any number of forms and make things difficult…currently we reside in a hideout on a small island in a lake to the North. We will change our location three days from now…Sasuke Uchiha is also on that island."

-0-

Naruto cupped his hands behind his ears, trying desperately to hear the conversation, "It's so windy I can't hear anything."

"The wind blows our scent and voices away so we won't be detected," Ryoko told him, even with her enhanced hearing she could only pick up bits of the conversation.

-0-

"Now about that one task you asked of me, Sasori…"

'Sasori' stalled, _'…not good…I still need to get a few more things out of him…but if I continue this conversation any longer, I'll blow my cover…'_

"Even after his transmigration," Kabuto continued, not noticing 'Sasori's stalling', "Orochimaru cast a protective jutsu on the cellular specimen of the leftover corpse…I was unable to perform a data analysis on that specimen."

"I see…" 'Sasori' replied for lack of a better response.

Kabuto looked at him suspiciously.

-0-

"What's taking him?" Naruto wondered impatiently, "Why doesn't he just go ahead with the capture?"

Ryoko could understand why, "If he rushes then things could end right here…"

"However if he takes things more carefully than he needs to and ends up arousing suspicion," Shiori started to say, "then he'll lose his chance to capture the target."

-0-

Their worst fears were realized when Kabuto spoke, "…on that note, please hand me the item I'm here for. I can't continue to stay here much longer." He held his hand out to receive the item, "If it's found out that I'm meeting you here like this then I'll be killed."

Yamato knew he couldn't keep the charade up any longer, "Very well…" In a quick movement the caught Kabuto off guard, Yamato pulled out a kunai. However before Yamato could strike, Orochimaru appear behind him, holding him back by his snakes.

Ryoko and Naruto gasped, "Orochimaru?"

Kabuto removed his cloak and joined Yamato, "If it weren't for you drawing your kunai, Sasori, I may not have been able to get away in time."

Yamato nodded, _'I suppose I've at least escaped detection for now…still…now that Orochimaru's here…what should I do?'_

-0-

Naruto turned to the others, "What do we do now?"

Ryoko was at a loss too, "A-all we can do is wait for his signal…"

-0-

Yamato was at a stand still of his own. It was either fight or flight in this situation, if he fought – he would reveal his fighting style to them, if not…

His train of thought was cut off when Kabuto suddenly attacked him, destroying his disguised. Yamato made a hasty retreat wondering how Kabuto possibly saw through his disguise.

Orochimaru used his snakes to hold Yamato still, but when one of the snakes went to bite him, it turned into a wood replacement. The real Yamato crouched before them, nursing his wounded arm.

Orochimaru smirked menacingly, "Why don't you call those three little mice hiding in the brush?"

_'So he's seen through everything already…'_ He raised his hand and gave the signal to the others and they immediately came to his defence.

Kabuto smirked when he saw the two familiar faces, "So it's you two again."

"Heh hehe…I've seen that face several times…in that case, perhaps I'll play around with you four of you a bit or I can give you the pleasure of assessing who has gotten stronger…you or Sasuke…"

Naruto growled furiously. Orochimaru incites a tempest of rage using Sasuke's name to taunt Naruto. His demonic nine-tail features were becoming apparent as a wisp of red-orange chakra began to radiate off him. "…Give Sasuke back…" Naruto demanded.

"There is no giving Sasuke back Naruto." Kabuto replied, "Sasuke came to us of his own free will and its about time you two got over it."

Ryoko clenched her fists, "That's a lie! If Orochimaru never bit Sasuke and gave him the curse mark he would've never joined you!"

Orochimaru was unfazed by their outburst, if anything it amused him further, "If you want to know about Sasuke…why don't you try forcing it out of me? If you can that is…"

Before anyone could stop him, Naruto clawed at Orochimaru's face using his Nine-tailed fox abilities. The devastating attack sent Orochimaru hurtling towards the forest trees, knocking over several from the brute force. Ryoko and Shiori were shocked, not only did Naruto land a hit on Orochimaru – he sent him flying. Yamato was growing concerned. He remembered that Kakashi, Jiraiya, and the Hokage had warned and reminded him not to let Naruto get too carried away when he gets into this state…in his Kyuubi form he is covered by the fox shape form of chakra. At first everyone would believe that it seemed to be protecting him but it's actually doing the opposite – its destroying his body. He didn't see any tails appear yet but according to Jiraiya it has gotten as far as four tails and because it has the potential to go farther that's why he was assigned to the team. He is the only one who possesses the potential to control a jinchuriki.

"Naruto I see you've developed nicely as a jinchuriki." Kabuto smirked.

Worry began to settle into Ryoko's stomach, '_Naruto's chakra is flaring…'_

Shiori looked at Naruto with slight interest, _'His aura has gotten stronger and darker at the same time…I've never seen this before…'_

Orochimaru walked back across the bridge with his face peeling from Naruto's last attack, "That explains why you were chosen to watch over him. It would appear my experiments were some help after all. I should think the leaf village would be a bit more appreciative…wouldn't you agree…Yamato?"

Shiori and Ryoko stared at Yamato in confusion. Even Kabuto looked a bit confused as he looked Orochimaru, "Just who is this person?"

Orochimaru covered his face with his hand, "Well, you see, the first Hokage was a shinobi processing the most unique of abilities…his Mokuton Ninjutsu and what's more he was able to bend Bijuu to his own will...oh how I wanted those gifts of his…having obtained data on the first's genome from his remains, I carried out an experiment in which his genetic traits were spliced into the cells of 60 different children. My test subjects but their bodies didn't seem to like the foreign dna…to say the least they died by the dozen, one after another..." He moved his hand to revealed his healed face, "And here I thought they'd all share the same fate…to think there was a lone survivor…"

Ryoko eyes widen as the information sunk in, _'Well, that explains why he can use the first Hokage's ninjutsu…'_

"Well, then, it seems you'll be able to get your hands on what one might call a long overdue research sample."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Yes…but before that, I would like to see our Sasuke fight the Kyuubi boy once. I wonder which has gotten stronger…" He trailed off when he noticed Naruto's chakra spike even higher.

Naruto's chakra increased to the point where two more tails joined the other one. "Sasuke isn't yours…!" He growled out demonically, "Don't you dare talk of Sasuke like he belongs you!" His burning hot chakra was practically blowing off of him, pushing his allies back from its intensity.

Ryoko was growing nervous as the red-orange shroud around Naruto grew steadily bigger and wilder. She was slightly trembling, worried that Naruto might be losing control, but her own demon inside her actually calm – sensing one of its kin within the vicinity. Demons respond to other demons so if her demon was calm then maybe she didn't have anything to worry about yet.

_'This is the power of the Nine tailed fox?' _Shiori wondered almost worriedly, it was something she had never felt before, not even in her years of Anbu.

It was foolish of Kabuto to try to attack Naruto from behind. Naruto had felt Kabuto approaching him with his heighten senses and used his chakra to literally blow Kabuto away as well as the bridge. The others managed to steady themselves from the powerful force but the bridge was giving way under them, even with Yamato using his wood technique to keep the remaining bridge as stable as possible. Naruto went straight after Orochimaru when he saw that he was trying to escape. Ryoko released one of her cats to help her jump on the falling planks of wood to get to the safety of the bridge with Yamato following through. In the midst of the confusion Shiori slipped out a blank talisman and wrote the word bird in kanji in her blood. She threw the talisman over the broken bridge rail and the talisman burst in a cloud of smoke before transforming into a large tan bird known as a Black Kite, large enough to carry her where she needed to go.

When Ryoko and Yamato landed safely on the other side of the bridge they didn't miss Shiori flying over head of them. They assumed she was going to either land near them or assist Naruto but they were surprised to see her flying over them and Naruto!

"Where is she going?" Ryoko asked in confusion before shuddering when she felt Naruto's chakra spike even more if it was possible.

Yamato grabbed her arm, "We'll have to worry about her later…" He looked over the tree tops to see Naruto's chakra spiking point, "Right now we have to stop Naruto."

Ryoko nodded and gestured to her cat companion, "She'll get us there quicker than on foot."

Wordlessly Yamato saddled onto the cats back behind Ryoko. Ryoko kicked at the cats' sides and urged her onwards towards Naruto, hoping that he was alright.

-0-

From above the trees Shiori could see everything perfectly clear, even Naruto's steady transformation, 'If his aura and chakra continue to spike there might not be much left of him soon…' She watched as his facial features slowly morph into something else, 'There's nothing that I can do about it…his chakra is too great for me to manipulate-!' She gasped when Naruto's chakra practically exploded, almost knocking her out of the air, when a wooden barrier engulfed him.

-0-

When they landed Ryoko and Yamato were dreaded when they saw Naruto's new transformation. He was on all fours much like the nine-tailed fox only with four tails…

"What's happen to Naruto?" Ryoko whispered almost feeling helpless as she watched him swipe an army of slithering snakes with one hand, sending out a shockwave of chakra that nearly knocked them all away. It nearly frightened her how powerful he became…the way he's fighting right now against Orochimaru was so unbelievable she questioned if she was really seeing it happening before her eyes, but when she saw an orb appearing above Naruto's mouth when he tilted his head back she knew she wasn't hallucinating, "That could be bad!"

Orochimaru took a steady retreat knowing that if that attack would hit him he would die.

Yamato studied the fox like Naruto below him, 'The leaked chakra is seeking equilibrium by getting closer to the Kyuubi shape. Inside it, Naruto's body is only the medium…but the leaked chakra is different than before in both nature and shape…the wickedness is stronger than before…usually if that much chakra would be inside the body…how can he move it?' His eyes narrowed, 'Naruto…what the hell are you?'

Ryoko had braced herself expecting Naruto to unleash the attack he had built up but she wasn't prepared when he swallowed the very attack he created. She tensed up when he crouched further, she had seen this happen before with a Deidara! Was Naruto going to explode?

She grabbed Yamato sleeve and tugged it, "I think we need to back up-"

Her warning fell on deaf ears when Naruto unleashed a powerful burst out of his mouth; in midst of the blast his original attack was aimed at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru countered by summoning the Triple Rashomōn gates to shield him from the blast, but as powerful as they looked they were destroyed by the blast, narrowly shielding Orochimaru from it.

The others had to shield themselves from the dust and debris that kicked up and when it was over and they uncovered their eyes they were shocked to see Orochimaru with his head stuck in the ground…literally. Everyone thought the battle was finished until a katana broke through the earth and pierced fox Naruto in the chest!

"Naruto!" Ryoko yelled following the path Naruto went flying. She ignored Kabuto's mumbling and jumped off her cat companion to check on Naruto.

She nearly regretted her choice when one of Naruto's tails whipped at her. With the help of Yamato restraining Naruto with his wood jutsu and her cat companion snatching her out the way, she made it out with a slice on her right arm.

Yamato jumped into action knowing there was no other option. He quickly made the necessary hand seals and thrusts his palm out with the words seat written in kanji, "Hokage style retirement jutsu: Kakuan entering society with Bliss-Bringing Hands!" (Whoo, that was a mouth full…) He ran forwards and pushed his palm against Naruto's chest before quickly jumping back, dragging a blue trail of chakra from Naruto's chest where he hit him.

"Rrraaawwwww!"

-0-

While that was happening Shiori took the opportunity to the recovering Orochimaru with a fake smile, "I'm a messenger from Lord Danzo Shimura. I have something to tell you."

Orochimaru stood to face her, "Danzo…so that senile old fool is still alive…what business does he have with me?"

-0-

Yamato kneeled at Ryoko's side as she helped her cats heal Naruto with their chakra and supply him with a chakra boost.

"It really is amazing how much your cats can do." Yamato commented eyeing the four cats positioned around Naruto.

Ryoko shrugged her shoulders with a light chuckle, "Supposedly that's my clans specialty with cats…they can adapt to nearly anything that others can't. Most animals can track and things like that, but the cats of my clan to that and more. They know and can perform jutsu that humans can of any element, do transformation and transportation jutsu, heal and supply chakra…the list can go on." She then sighed lightly, "Sometimes I do feel inferior to them and Naruto just now…I guess I still have some growing up to do."

"That may be so…" Yamato trailed off, "But I can see that you have much potential. Sometimes it's not all about how much strength you have or how much jutsu you know it's about what you do with it…"

Ryoko nodded in understanding even though she still thought otherwise. To her relief though, Naruto started to get his normal body back and he was slowly waking up.

"Uh…R-Ryoko?" He slowly sat up to face her and Yamato, "ow, ow, what happened to me?"

Ryoko smiled and helped Naruto to his feet, "Well…it's a long and amazing story…" she started to say before looking at the sky where she last saw Shiori fly off, "For now I think we should worry about where Shiori flew off to."

-0-

After Shiori delivered the message Orochimaru questioned why should he trust her. She simply reached into her pouch and pulled out an envelope and gave it to Orochimaru. Kabuto joined their side some time later also questioning if they could trust her. Orochimaru opened the envelope and pulled out the contents inside. With one look he knew she spoke the truth and told Kabuto that she could be trusted and she would be joining their side.

Personally Shiori thought the whole process was tedious and not worth it, but she did it for the sake of the mission.

"Well, then Shiori, shall we?"

Shiori shrugged her shoulders indifferently

-0-

From behind the trees a wood clone of Yamato had witness the betrayal. He had to report to Yamato right away and pursuit.

-0-

Naruto and the others approached where Shiori followed Orochimaru. There seemed to be no trace of a struggle or where they went. Naruto still wasn't completely sure what was going on, "Where's Shiori?"

"Shiori went with Orochimaru and Kabuto," Yamato explained to him, "I'm not sure if she was threatened to go or not but it really appeared that she was trying to gain favor with Orochimaru…she went up to Orochimaru herself and handed him something."

Naruto already was dealing with the betrayal of one teammate, he didn't want to deal with another, "H-hold on! Shiori was always annoying but she wouldn't-"

"She might…" Ryoko cupped her chin in thought, "Not by herself though…" She couldn't help but think of that Danzo person and what Lady Hokage said and him being Shiori's mentor. Shiori did come off as someone who would always get the mission done so who's to say that she went to Orochimaru because of Danzo? "Yamato-sensei, about this Danzo person that I met…he's Shiori's superior who hates Lady Hokage. I don't want to jump to conclusions but I think he might be using Shiori for something…"

Yamato paused for thought. He could understand what she was saying and there was a possibility there. Danzo hates the Hokage and could be seeking assistance of Orochimaru to take her down and if that were to happen Konoha will fall, "Perhaps there is a possibility that Shiori was ordered some kind of secret mission from Danzo separate from the team mission…"

"So instead of doing our current mission Shiori moves on to her next mission?" Naruto asked, somewhat keeping up.

Ryoko nodded, "Yup. Question is why…"

Yamato wasn't sure whether to tell them his thought on the matter but considering how well these two were carrying themselves so far, they might be of some help, "I have a strong guess that isn't outside of impossibility." He had their full attention, "Danzo might be seeking to crush Konoha…"

"Eh?"

"He could be thinking of conspiring with Orochimaru to have him attack Konoh again in order to overthrow Tsunade from the position of Hokage. After the collapse of the current order he can build the village to reflect his ideals to set the outside stage for a second chance of being Hokage…!"

Ryoko clenched her fists, "But why now?"

"The reason he has started to move now might be that he saw Orochimaru's failed attack on Konoha last time and thought that at this point negotiations with Orochimaru would go smoothly."

Naruto began to connect the dots in his mind, the only way for Orochimaru and Danzo to negotiate would be… "So Shiori's mission is…"

Yamato nodded, "Could be to get on Orochimaru's side to become a mediator for Danzo. The way things are right now we'll have to deal with Shiori. Right now, my clone is pursuing them but we don't know what might happen."

Naruto stretched his arms, "Alright then, let's go!"

Ryoko raised her hand to Naruto in hesitation, "Are you sure you're okay to move so suddenly? You did get your ass kicked."

Naruto waved off her motherly concern, "I feel great after that chakra boost you gave me." He did however notice the slice on her arm, it was mostly healed but it still looked like it hurt, "What about you?"

Ryoko looked at her arm, "Oh, it looks worse than it feels." She looked up and smiled brightly at him, "I guess this is one of those times demons come in handy."

Naruto was unsure of what she meant by that but he smiled anyway because she was.

"Alright, let's get moving then." Yamato ordered.

"Right!"

* * *

><p>I don't want to do anything anymore, i just want to play Final Fantasy XIII-2 (getting meh ass kicked by a rotten tomato and the freaky frankenstein cyclopse all at the same time. I hate grinding.)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

*Door opens and then closes* *shuffles in and sits in spinny chair* **-.-** *boots computer up and checks time and date* o.0 *checks date again and counts on fingers* 0.0!

How long hs it been!

(c) Masashi Ki

* * *

><p>shimoto.<p>

Song:Pokemon black and white theme

* * *

><p>Naruto Shippuden<p>

"You have an interesting ability, Shiori," Orochimaru commented a little bit interested.

Shiori kept her face blank as she stared straight ahead, but internally she was angry with herself. She had somehow lost her satchel that she kept in her knapsack, the one with her sentimental values. She berated herself for losing it…and possibly leaving a trail for the others to follow. 'With her cats that Ryoko girl will track my scent in no time. Not only that…Yamato's clone is following close.'

Kabuto jumped through the trees alongside her, "Yes, I too am curious about your chakra."

"I can manipulate another person's chakra, jutsu, even Kekkei Genkai by either simply watching them or touching them." She supplied simply, almost bored, "For example I don't know how to heal my wounds with chakra like you or Ryoko, but all I have to do is either watch how you do it or touch your hand or shoulder and I instantly have the ability to do it."

Kabuto chuckled, amused, "Doesn't that take the fun out of learning…no wonder how you became Anbu so young and in Roots…"

Shiori chose not to comment. She felt the same towards them as everyone else, she may have to work with them but she won't talk to them.

-0-00-

"That's Shiori's bag?" Naruto asked looking at the maroon bag that Ryoko found.

Ryoko opened the bag to see worn out pieces of sheet music, an ocarina, and needles with thread.

Naruto peered in the bag as well, "What's this junk?" He pulled out the ocarina, "What is this? It looks like a weird looking shell."

"That's an ocarina." Ryoko told him, remembering Shiori told them a little about it, "I think these are her brother and sister."

Yamato pulled out the worn out sheet music, "Why would she bring these on the mission?"

"Yeah…" Naruto continued to look at the ocarina at odd angles, "I thought she didn't have any emotions?"

Ryoko looked at the remaining items in the bag, "Maybe she has more emotions than she thinks…I'm sure very deep down, even though she's unaware of it, she feels something. If she didn't then she wouldn't have brought these with her." She touched the thread, "These hold value to her."

Naruto looked at the shell in thought. He wasn't sure what to think about Shiori. On the one hand it did surprise him that she did keep sentimental values on her when she claims she doesn't feel anything, but on the other hand he still thought she was an uncaring person with no heart. He met a lot of cold and irritating people, but for the moment she took the cake. But should he let his guard down around her just because she might have a little emotion in her heart?

Yamato handed Ryoko the music sheets to put back in the bag, "My clone has found Orochimaru's lair. We better get moving."

-0-

It only took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the candle lit tunnels of Orochimaru's lair. In all the lair's she had ever been in, this one was the longest and most boring to her, but she complimented how intricate it looked, every hall and corner looked the same it would make escape harder. She followed silently behind Orochimaru and Kabuto while they lead her through the dark maze to an open room with a giant stone snake head with candles in its eyes on the very far side of the room. Shiori could make a silhouette sitting before the snake facing them and she had no doubt in her mind that it's Sasuke Uchiha.

"You're late." Sasuke stated, "You said you were going to help me hone the new jutsu this afternoon, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru smirked, "We got a little sidetracked Sasuke, but I've brought someone from Konoha for you to reminisce with."

Shiori stepped forward to gauge Sasuke in the darkness, "You're the great Sasuke Uchiha?" She guessed.

"Get lost." Sasuke replied.

Shiori was unaffected by the cold tone, "You are what Naruto and Ryoko are risking their lives for?"

Sasuke opened his eyes, showing his Sharingan in the darkness. Sharingan met red eyes and Shiroi's eyes widen considerably when she felt an ice cold wave wash over her. Her legs quaked under her as she silently gasped for breath. It was instant, but she saw it, she saw death, possibly hers.

"Sasuke!" Kabuto scolded, making Sasuke close his eyes to seal his Sharingan.

Shiori quickly regain her composure, silently wondering what made her lose it in the first place. She experience the mental torture of genjutsu before to many extremes, but what made Sasuke's so different to make her nearly cower? His deathly aura practically swallowed her.

"You shouldn't try to bait him too much," Orochimaru told Shiori, "He's more difficult than I am."

Shiori ignore the comment, "Naruto and Ryoko are looking for you." She said to Sasuke, "They trained three years in hopes to find you and bring you back to Konoha. Naruto thinks of you as a brother and Ryoko-"

Sasuke rose from his spot, "I don't care about him or her, let's go, Orochimaru."

Orocihmaru pulled out the envelope that he had taken from Shiori earlier and handed it to Kabuto, "I'm going to go join him. Kabuto, compile a bingo book with these."

Shiori watched silently as Kabuto opened the envelope and pulled out the papers inside. His eyes widen in surprise as he skimmed through the pages, "These are copies if the register of Black ops members directly assigned to the Hokage…"

-0-0-0-

Ryoko, Naruto, and Yamato stood quietly outside the entrance to Orochimaru's lair. Naruto and Ryoko didn't get why Orochimaru would have a lair out in almost barren nowhere but it would make sense to have it out in the open underground.

"So Sasuke is under that rock over there?" Naruto asked, trying to steady his rapid heart. It's been three years and he trained his butt off to come this far. Sasuke was literally in reach and he wanted to get him, "Let's go."

Yamato stopped him from advancing and held out a seed he took from his wooden clone, "Swallow this first." He told him before producing another one for Ryoko, "You too."

Naruto and Ryoko took the seeds hesitantly, but felt a little reassured when Yamato told them that in case they get separated he would be able to find them right away. He had even placed some on Shiori without her noticing and they were glad he did since she betrayed them. They swallowed their seeds and mentally and physically prepared themselves to enter the compound.

"Our order of infiltration will be me, then Ryoko, then Naruto," Yamato stated, "Our method to get inside is by the book, I'll use my Earth style jutsu to get us inside."

-0-0-

Kabuto led Shiori to a dark room with a desk and bed. Kabuto walked in first to light the only candle in the room while Shiori looked around in silence.

"This will be your room," Kabuto told her already walking out of the room, "If something comes up, we'll let you know, so until then you'll remain here." He closed the door until he cracked slightly to show her a key in his hand, "Sorry, but we have to lock you in since you're…well you know." He closed the door with a click and locked the tumblers.

Shiori listened closely to the sound of his footsteps getting further away. When she was absolutely sure he was gone she took of her backpack and went through it to pull out a tan scroll. Walking over to the candle lit desk she unfurled the scroll and laid it out across the desk. She placed both her palms on the hand outlines and applied her chakra to activate the secret the scroll held.

-0-0-0-

"Ow, Naruto!" Ryoko hissed when Naruto's heel accidentally connected with her hand, "That was my hand!"

"Sorry, Ryoko," Naruto apologized, trying to get better footing in the dark rocky tunnel.

Yamato placed his hand on the wall in front of them, "Looks like the hideout is completely surrounded by rocks." He touched the wall for any type of crack, "We'll need stealth to get in…" His hand brushed over a crack, "…found it. The more solid the rock face the less force need be applied to a small fissure…" He trailed off leaving Naruto and Ryoko confused as to what he was talking about, but they realized what he was talking about when he made an opening with his wood jutsu. They all squeezed through the hole he created and looked around the candle lit tunnels for any sign of life.

"Infiltration completed," Ryoko said, "What's first?"

"First we find, Shiori." Yamato said closing his eyes for a moment to focus on the seed he planted on Shiori, "This way." He ordered taking the lead in running down the hall with Naruto and Ryoko following closely behind.

-0-0-

When the black book appeared from the scroll, Shiori picked it up and flipped through the pages with bland interest until she came to the page she was looking for. She took mental note of what she read before she continued to flip the pages taking in more notes before she heard the door lock clicking. Quickly she hid the book in her backpack and zipped it. She waited for Kabuto or whoever to come in but once again since she had been down there she was taken by surprise when Yamato, Naruto, and Ryoko filed into the room.

'Great.' Shiori thought sarcastically, "So you finally caught up?"

Yamato crossed his arms, "Now, why don't you tell us what's going on."

"Yeah, you-" He stopped when he saw that taunting smirk on her face again, the very one that irritates him to the core; he grabbed her collar, "Stop it with that stupid smirk and tell us why you betrayed us!"

Shiori didn't let up the smirk, "You should really keep your voice down. The halls may be empty but your voice could sound the whole base."

Naruto growled at her, resisting the tempting urge to hit her.

Ryoko pulled Naruto back from Shiori. She reached into her back pouch to pull out Shiori's satchel and handed it to her, "This is yours, right?"

Shiori's smirk fell and she gingerly grabbed the satchel, "Thanks."

Ryoko kept her face neutral, "Danzo gave you orders…he's trying to ally with Orochimaru and you were selected to be their go-to…what are they planning?"

Shiori didn't say anything.

"He's proposing to destroy Konoha again…" Yamato questioned her, "Isn't he?"

Shiori shrugged her one shoulder, "Well, I guess since you gathered that much on your own and I'm outnumbered…I guess my mission is a failure." She said with tiredly that could be similar to Shikamaru, "No point in hiding it now. You're right; the plan was to get rid of Konoha as we know it."

Ryoko and Naruto nearly paled, "What?"

"My mission was to find an opportunity to approach Orochimaru and entice him to help destroy Konoha."

Yamato pulled out a kunai and pointed it at Shiori, "Keep talking. I want all the details."

"Don't rush to kill me yet," Shiori snorted, "I was also ordered to secretly report back Orochimaru's activities to Lord Danzo and Lady Tsunade. I'm acting as both their spies."

They all blinked in confusion. That was dangerous of her. "How can you act as both their spies?" Ryoko asks.

"It's not so hard," Shiori crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left side, "If Konoha did fall, we expect him to betray us at some point, so I'm the one to level the playing field a bit. Orochimaru wants Konoha gone… Lord Danzo wants Konoha for himself…Lady Tsunade protects Konoha currently..." Shiori shifted her weight again, "The two of them against her…it's not going to be a pretty sight."

"If Konoha falls then a lot of people will die!" Ryoko shouted, "Do you have any idea of the consequences of what you're doing?"

Shiori looked off to the side, "Of course I do, but here's the thing - even if I wasn't the one doing this, someone else would have. You can yell at me about what I'm doing all you want but it doesn't change the fact that there are some ninja out there that are doing things like this. I'm just following orders just like any other ninja."

Ryoko frowned, even though she knew that there was some truth to that, it still didn't make it right, "Shiori…how can you just go along with it if you know it's wrong?"

"Because I'm nobody," Shiori answered softly, "Where I'm raised, we're taught that we have no past, no memories, no family, friends, motives or emotions; there is only the mission and our orders. Our opinions and thoughts are rejected." She recited like a drone.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. The reason she had been acting and speaking the way she had was because she was raised that way? That's why she doesn't give a damn about anyone else- because she raised to be someone's puppet? He didn't care how much she annoyed him, it wasn't right.

"If that's true…" Ryoko looked at Shiori's satchel, "…then why do you still have mementoes of your siblings? If you claim to have no emotions, no past, memories, or family then why do you still have that?"

Shiori tightens her grip on the satchel, "…"

Naruto didn't miss the action, "You still have a bond with them, don't you." He asked her. He noticed her tense, "You still think about them…that's why you carry that around. You haven't forgotten your ties them at all."

Shiori looked at him with confusion, "Ties?"

"Shiori," Yamato spoke, grabbing her attention, "I know you're from Roots. Since you were a little girl you received special training to turn you into a mindless puppet…to do whatever your superiors tell you without a second thought." Shiori's eyes narrowed, "You were very skilled…you even became an Anbu at age 13…so did you do it? Did you kill your siblings?"

Naruto and Ryoko waited with baited breath to hear her answer.

Shiori looked down at her feet, "No…" She answered truthfully, surprising all of them, "When I was little…before I got recruited into roots…I lived with my mom, dad, and my two younger siblings. Mom and dad were Jounin and were frequently on missions and I had to stay home and watch my younger siblings, I didn't mind because even though they were so little they looked up to me…then one day Danzo came to our house and had to take me away…I didn't understand why but my mom and dad didn't stop him. As they took me away though I remember them crying along with my younger siblings…so that I wouldn't forget them they gave me their favorite items to remember them by. My brother played the ocarina and my sister liked to make clothes with my mom and my dad made music." Shiori let out a small sigh, "…after all that Danzo had their memories erased of me…" Naruto and Ryoko gasped sharply. "They might not remember me, but I try to remember them."

Naruto's face softened a bit. Now he understood.

Ryoko's sharp ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming from outside, "Someone's coming!" She whispered sharply.

Yamato used his wood jutsu to bind Shiori and they made their escape just before Kabuto opened the door.

0-0-0-

They reappeared outside near the entrance of Orochimaru's lair. Yamato pushed the bounded Shiori to the ground against the tall rocks.

"Shiori, you are to remain here with my clone." He ordered.

Shiori remained impassive; she knew this was going to happen.

Naruto cracked his knuckles, "Alright, now let's go get Sasuke."

'He's still going through with it? I understand that it's the mission but why is he so passionate about it?' Shiori thought incredulously, "Why?" She asked, gaining his attention, "Why rescue him if he doesn't want to be rescued?"

Ryoko and Naruto stared at her in puzzlement. Sure Sasuke was going to put up a fight, but they were still going to get Sasuke back to Konoha whether he wants to go or not.

"I spoke to Sasuke briefly," She told them, catching them off guard, "It was dark in there so I couldn't see his features but…I told him that you two were coming and he said he didn't care for the two of you…So why…? Why are the two of you trying so hard…standing up to a Sanin at the risk of your own lives…to rescue someone who doesn't want to be rescued?"

Naruto didn't say anything for a moment. He wasn't sure how to put into words how much Sasuke meant to him even though he dislikes him in a way for Shiori to understand bonds, "When I first met Sasuke I totally hated him…but at the same time I enjoyed being around him because he accepted me more than anyone else. I'm doing this because he's my friend…and that's a bond that can never be broken."

"Bond…" Shiori trailed off, she didn't quite understand it yet, but she did get the feeling that Naruto and Ryoko would very well die for Sasuke, "…but to go up against someone like Orochimaru…"

Naruto gave her his trademark grin, "Even if Orochimaru kills me, I'll still get Sasuke back!"

Shiori was startled by his grin, he had to be joking! "But-!"

Naruto continued to smirk at her, "Think of it this way- if it was your brother and sister down there, wouldn't you do everything in your power to get them back?"

That struck Shiori to the core. 'If it was my brother and sister then, yes, of course I would do everything in my power! I would break every rule that I know, abandon the mission, to ensure their safety!' She stared at Naruto in amazement, 'That's where he gets his drive from…the bonds that he has…' "I see…"

"Look out!" Ryoko shouted, just in time for them to dodge out of the way of a shower of kunai. They skidded away from Shiori, glaring on at Kabuto, who appeared before Shiori.

"You got yourself captured?" Kabuto asked, cutting through the wood, "It doesn't look like you betrayed us so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Shiori stood up to brush the wood pieces off of her. For once she stood at a stand-still, for the first time she understood emotions that she never seen and felt before and it was interfering with her current mission as a spy. Her orders are to side with Orochimaru and gain information to relay back to Konoha…if she disobeys those orders and comes back with nothing, Sasuke or not, she would be in deep trouble…

"Shiori!" Naruto shouted, cutting her train of thoughts, "If you try to stop us I won't hold back!" He wanted to give Shiori a chance. For an instant he saw a glimpse of what Shiori could be if she expressed herself like everyone else, he'd dare say she looked pretty when he saw a hint of hope dawn on her face and she could be a beautiful person if she could express herself. If they ever get out of this and get Sasuke back, he would show her how.

Kabuto looked at Naruto with annoyance, "You're wasting your time. When I look at you…it's really pathetic. People change…Sasuke is no longer the boy you know."

Shiori frowned. 'People change…' She clasped her hands together and bounded Kabuto with the wood jutsu that Yamato had held her with.

"What?" Kabuto exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

Shiori manipulated the wood around his arms and hands, "If people can change…then so can I…" She looked down, "But…some things don't change…"

Naruto stared at her with shock, "Shiori…you…" he was shell-shocked by her sudden change, "What was that?" he asked her when they joined her side.

Shiori looked at him, "To be honest I don't know what came over me." She spoke with a little more emotion, "I guess what you said really made me think about my past and maybe this whole time I was wrong about…well everything. Ryoko was right that I haven't completely let go of my ties with my siblings, but I haven't felt those ties in so long that I'm curious about your ties with Sasuke…that's all."

Kabuto only shook his head, "You're wasting your time with Sasuke."

Ryoko frowned, "Enough of that! Where is he?"

Kabuto frowned also, there was no point in keeping it secret, "By now, he's probably finished his training and has retired to one of the inner room." His smirk grew, "This place is riddled with rooms, you know. You'll have to search them one by one in order to find him. But if you're not careful, poking the wrong bush will flush out some snakes. Lord Orochimaru's private quarters are located near there as well."

"Thank you for your honesty." Ryoko bit sarcastically.

"Oh no, no need to thank me." Kabuto retorted.

"Because we're going to get killed anyway?" Yamato asked.

"Yes."

"Well, no way to know until we tried."

-0-0-0-

"Alright, we'll split up into two teams," Yamato said once they came to a fork in the tunnels, "Ryoko and I will take this path and Naruto and Shiori will take the other. If anything go wrong, manipulate your chakra, it'll activate the seed inside you and alert me. I'll come running right away."

Everyone nodded in agreement before they took off running down separate paths, opening door after door after door.

-0-0-0-

Shiori and Naruto

Naruto opened another door leading to an empty room, "Not here…" he panted.

Shiori panted tiredly behind him, "Then that's it for this floor. Let's go to the next one."

Tiredly Naruto nodded and started running again, only to trip over his feet. He felt embarrassed to have tripped in front of her but he couldn't help that his body gave out from under him. Shiori quickly joined his side to help him sit up against the wall.

"Take it easy for a minute." She told him, "There'd be no point in continuing if you're tired from running around so quickly."

Naruto pushed her hands away, "I can't rest! Sasuke's here somewhere." Despite his words he couldn't force his body to move.

Shiori sat down next to him and pulled her backpack off. She unzipped it to pulled out a water bottle, opening it she took a sip before handing it to Naruto.

He took it from her and took large gulps, making her chuckle a bit, catching him by surprise. She really is changing.

"You remind me of my little brother a bit." She said, looking at the ugly walls, "I remembered when we were little…he was a determined little guy. He gave his entire energy into anything he set his mind to. I told you that my dad was a musician as well as a Jounin; whenever he had a day off on missions he would play beautiful music for us with his ocarina. My brother wanted to be just like him and wanted to play music like his on an ocarina too, but his first attempt didn't go so well." Shiori giggled remembering the sharp tune he made when he blew into the instrument. Naruto chuckled as well. "He was frustrated of course that he couldn't play it as beautifully as dad did, but he kept on at it even though he sounded worse instead of better…" Shiori reached into her backpack and pulled out the tattered sheet music and showed Naruto, "…but he did get a few good notes in there before he gave this to me and had his memory wiped. Watching you has helped me remember the kind of music he wanted to…" She trailed off as she looked Naruto in his blue eyes. Naruto was confused as to why she was staring at him like that, but he then grew curious when she gasped and reached into her bag again to pull out a pen and started writing on the sheet music.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously, "Are you finishing the song?"

Shiori smiled for the first time in ages, "Yes! Not only that I finally know the title of the song!" At the final stroke of her pen she showed the piece to Naruto.

"Nagre Boshi?" He read carefully, "Shooting star?"

"Yeah," Shiori nodded taking the page back to look at fondly, "That's the title he would've wanted." She looked at Naruto and smiled with all her heart, "Thank you."

Naruto was taken aback by the beauty of her smile, but he gave her his trademark grin in return, happy that she was happy.

But their happiness came to an end when they heard someone approaching them. Their blood ran cold when the turned to see that it was none other than Orochimaru…

"Tell me, Shiori," He hissed slowly coming to a stop a few feet away from them, "Whose side are you on?"


	10. Mission fail

If you _don't_ read my Fruits Basket story, then the memo is that i wanted to do my thank you review list but I'm on borrowed time and internet! So sorry!

(c) Masashi Kishimoto

Song: Rainbow - To me

Annnnd we're back! You happy now! I hope…if not I blame the petition going on! *Shakes fist* The internet world has finally gone to the pits. I read that some people are leaving fiction, taking their stories with them! If there is another site like this other than Fictionpress someone tell me!

Anyway, this chapter is in dedication to new life and birth.

Thank yous:

**Yasumi Mizuki**: Thank you for saying so it makes me happy that you think so. Even if I don't get a lot of reviews or the same people review, it's okay, I'll still write chapters for the heck of it! ^.^

**Yachiru Hatake**: Yes, we all have reasons to betray someone. *nod nod* Thank you for loving my stories! They love you too!

**MoonBeams 17**: Updated! Victory is mine!

**AlyEatzMonsterzzNomNomNom**: 0.o I got a cramp in my finger just typing that! That's the longest user name I ever typed in my life! Thank you for alerting!

**Etsuko Mori**: Thank you, sorry about no Sai, but I promised a friend that I would include her in since she's crazy with a capital 'c' and '!' about Naruto.

**Yami Mizuna**: *Crushes you in a hug back!* . lol, Thank you for having me back! I try not to be away for so long, but you know authors! We go away sometimes; my sister claims that I'm procrastinating but I assure that that's not the case at all…it get hot (around 96 and above) around here and it makes me nauseas and therefore can't focus.

**Princesa de la Luna**: Sorry for short replies. I will work on Dnangel shortly or longly?

**XXTakaraXX:** Of course! It would be silly if it were anyone else.

**Ilovebrownies:**

**AnimeLover423**:

**AliceMarieSwan:** I shall always keep writing! It's my life! And its no joke! If you see Orochimaru run like hell!

**Kxtten**

**Blackraven777**

**XxAngelsvsDevilsxX**

**AnimeFreak67**

**Fairytale – GhostPrincess**

**BlackRose54** – I want to be drunk on sugar!

**Noel Ardnek**

**XxanimeaddictxX** – 0.o is everything alright over there? Are all police men account for?

**CheeRo94**

**Shibien11**

**ChocolatSugar**

* * *

><p>Naruto Shippuden<p>

Orochimaru stepped forward again, raising his right arm, "I'll ask you again…" Naruto and Shiori took two steps back, "…Whose side are you on?!" Two serpent snakes slithered out of Orochimaru's arm, aiming to strike Naruto. "Striking Snake Jutsu!"

Shiori grabbed Naruto by the sleeve and pulled him behind her with all her strength. When he landed on his feet behind her, Shiori countered his snake with her own.

Orochimaru's smirk fell a bit, "I see…I forgot about your little ability…and it appears that you picked the wrong side…"

Shiori kept her eyes focused on Orochimaru, "Naruto, you go find Sasuke while I deal with him…"

Naruto eyes widen a bit, "What? You-"

Shiori's eyes narrowed, "Your mission from the start is to find Sasuke! Stop dilly-dallying and go!"

Naruto hesitated to agree. He didn't want to leave her behind to deal with someone like Orochimaru, but he had to believe in her. She was giving him an opportunity to find Sasuke, "Alright…Meet up with us soon." He turned in the other direction and grabbed her bag before he ran he looked over his shoulder to say, "Good luck."

When Naruto rounded the corner at the end of the hall Orochimaru chuckled, amused, "So they came to retrieve Sasuke? I must commend them for their bravery, but it's a hopeless cause. Sasuke wants nothing to do with them or Konoha."

"That may be so…" Shiori recalled the snakes and took a stance, "But I'm sure the others don't care about the odds, whether Sasuke wants to or not, they're bringing him back to Konoha and I'm going to help."

-0-

Ryoko opened what seemed like her 70th door and growled demonically when she saw it was empty again, "Again?! How many empty rooms does this pale-face freak have?!" She slammed the door out of anger, "Sasuke Uchiha! Bring your two-faced backstabbing duck butt head out here now!"

Yamato ignore her outburst out of understanding. They had been searching for a long time and have come up short. What's worse is the feeling of dread settling in him. He sensed that Naruto and Shiori have gone in far separate directions…

"Ryoko," Ryoko stopped her rant to face Yamato, "Naruto and Shiori have separated. I'm worried because Naruto's chakra is acting weird."

Ryoko quirked an eyebrow at this but nodded anyway. Something was wrong with Naruto so Sasuke would have to wait. They weren't having any luck anyway.

-0-

Shiori poked her head around a corner. '_He's around here…_' She crept quietly down the hall to a locked door and pressed her ear to it. She couldn't hear anything but she had a feeling he was in there. Pressing her right hand to the floor she allowed two small snakes to slither down her arm. The snakes looked up at her awaiting orders. She pointed to the door and the snakes slither quietly under the door without a hiss.

-0-

Orochimaru threw a kunai through Shiori's stomach, dispelling the shadow clone, much to his annoyance. "So it was a shadow clone after all." He looked down the hall where Naruto disappeared, "This is the second time I let you live…a debt you will surely repay me when you defeat one more Akatsuki member for me." He snickered, "Now where is that little mouse, Shiori?"

-0-

"Naruto!" Ryoko gasped when they found Naruto slouched against the wall exhausted with Shiori's bag near his feet. Ryoko kneeled at his side, looking at him in concern, "Are you alright? Where's Shiori?"

Naruto grunted as he shifted a bit, "She told me to look for Sasuke while she holds off Orochimaru…For some reason my body won't move…"

Ryoko took off her pack to look for the bottle with blue liquid, "You're still recovering from going Nine-tailed Fox on us." She pulled the cork off the bottle and handed it to Naruto to drink, "It's going to take a lot of rest to replenish your chakra. That," She gestures to the blue liquid, "will only give you a temporary boost, you can't fight anymore."

"That's fine." Naruto downed the liquid in three gulps and handed the bottle back, "But I'm getting worried about Shiori fighting Orochimaru."

Yamato paid them no mind while he went through Shiori's pack. He was still unsure if they could trust Shiori yet.

"You worried about her?" Ryoko asked, shocked by the look on Naruto's face. Ever since the beginning of the mission, Naruto hated Shiori's guts and wanted nothing to do with her-now he was concerned for her wellbeing.

Naruto slowly got to his feet, "Yeah. Before Orochimaru showed up, she told me a little bit about herself and I completely misjudged her. I saw her smile for the first time…a real smile. She doesn't mean to talk or act the way she does, she just doesn't know how to interact with us."

Yamato frowned with he pulled out a medium hard back book. One very familiar to him, "Oh no…"

Ryoko and Naruto looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Yamato showed them the black book, "This…"

-0-0-

Both snakes slithered up the door; one coiled itself around the doorknob while the other slithered into the key hole. When the lock was picked, the snake turned the knob to allow Shiori in.

-0-0-

"What is that?"

"This is a Bingo book standard issue to Black Ops members," He explained, "It lists one's target for assassination." Yamato stated, flipping through the pages, "Shiori should not have this when she's not in Black Ops anymore…"

Naruto noticed the big x marks on some of the pictures, "What do the x marks mean?"

"The people she already killed." Yamato answered, flipping the pages once more before coming to a stop, "No…"

Ryoko looked at the page he was looking at and gasped when she saw a picture Sasuke when he was a Genin, "W-what? Why is Sasuke in her Bingo Book?"

"His face isn't marked yet…that must be her _real_ mission!" Yamato frowned, ashamed he didn't realize her true motives sooner, "Her mission wasn't to be the go between for Danzo and Orochimaru- her mission is to kill Sasuke!"

Naruto quickly shook his head in denial, "N-no! Wait! Before we separated she said she was going to help us get Sasuke back! And she smiled for the first time- I really think she changed!"

"I dunno," Ryoko frowned with doubt, "She was in Anbu and she's in this thing called Roots…both organizations teach you to lock your emotions really well and how to deceive your opponents…she could've been leading us all into a false sense of security." She clenched her fists at her sides, "She really had us fooled."

Yamato studied the picture next to Sasuke, "She may be a kunoichi of many faces but she might be loyal to Konoha…" He lowered the book for them to see the picture next to Sasuke's, "This guy is a Kirigakure Jounin who has taken a hard-line attitude towards Konoha." He flipped through the pages again to confirm the idea, "So it seems that she's been assign to dispose of those who pose a threat to Konoha…and Sasuke is currently on that list."

Ryoko crossed her arms and shifted her weight on her left side, "She really is underhanded. She claims to have loyalty to Konoha, but she does mission that will lead to Konoha's downfall. She's not a trustworthy person."

Naruto frowned sadly as he stared at the floor. He had really believed that Shiori was changing…she had finally showed emotions from the heart…were it all really an illusion to fool them? His eyes harden with anger. He wasn't going to trust her again…she was a two-faced liar. "Let's go find her!"

-0-0-

Rather than be tactful Shiori entered the room with no fear. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't move from his spot on his bed, "Is there a reason why you're disturbing my rest?" He asked, not at all in the mood.

"Yes," Shiori's face remained impassive, "Two reasons actually. You're placed in the Anbu Black Ops Bingo Book for assassination and it's my mission to kill you."

Sasuke still didn't move. "Is that all?"

"My second mission straight from The Hokage is to bring you back to Konoha, preferably alive." She walked in closer, "Although it's none of your business and you most likely don't care, but I've come to a difficult impasse. At first I wasn't sure whether to kill you or bring you to Konoha…but after dealing with Ryoko and Naruto and seeing their determination to get you back to Konoha alive…" Her eyes harden with determination and used the tiger hand seal, "I've decided to bring you back to Konoha."

"Bring me back to Konoha?" He repeated her, shifting slightly, "That's the reason you disturbed my rest?"

-0-

**_Boom! Crash!_**

Everyone skidded to a stop when they heard the giant explosion. They barely got footing when they felt the aftershock shake the entire base.

"What in the world was that?!" Ryoko shouted over the falling rocks.

Yamato looked in the direction where they came from, "It came from that way! Shiori's chakra is there too!"

"…!" They all ran towards the explosions.

-0-

Shiori dispelled the rock dome that protected her from the boulders that crashed on her when Sasuke literally brought the roof down on top of them. Standing on her feet, she looked up at Sasuke standing coolly above her.

Matching his stare, she raised her hands to make a hand seal but her reflexes sensed Ryoko coming near her, looking surprisingly calm.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

Shiori didn't move her eyes from Sasuke. He was fast, very fast. If she so much as blinked, she would miss him move. "I'm fine…"

Ryoko's calm façade fell and irritation took its place, "Good! Because I'm going to kill you – you two-face-!"

"Hn…If it isn't little Ryoko…"

Ryoko stopped her threat when she heard that familiar annoying apathetic voice…the very voice that made her want to punch his face in during their academy and Genin days…the very voice that pushed and inspired her to be stronger...the very voice that her heart foolishly fell in love with…the very voice belonged to the boy they had been searching tirelessly for… "Sasuke…Uchiha…"

He still looked the same to her. The same empty grey eyes…the same hair, nose, and mouth. She nearly snorted when she noticed he still had the same 'I-know-I'm-better-than-you' attitude. But he was paler than he had been before, probably from being underground all the time. He was taller, sure, and with his shirt open you could see a bit of muscle that he developed from his training, but his clothing attire had changed. He wore a white open longed sleeved shirt, similar to how Kimimaru wore his. Dark blue pants with a thick blue cloth hanging around his waist that reached from his stomach to his knees, which was supported by the thick purple rope that was wore by Orochimaru.

Sasuke watched her with a calculating stare. She had grown and filled out a lot over the passed three years, he had to admit. Her eyes held maturity and experience, more than she had before when he last saw her on that day. He noticed that arms and legs were more firm and toned then they had been last time too… Even in the past she could never be physically strong…three years she must've developed muscles and strength. Three years did wonders on her and if anything he found her more attractive than he did three years ago. He could tell that she can carry herself now, "Well, look who's a big girl now. You're not in my shadow anymore, are you? Second place?"

Ryoko gritted her teeth in irritation. He was bringing up the past to taunt her! "I'm not second to you. You know very well that you were the top rookie in the boy division and I was the top in the girls."

Sasuke nearly chuckled but he didn't break his apathetic look, "But compared to me I was clearly better than you…" He eyes shifted as Naruto came bursting in on the scene, joining Ryoko's side, "…and Naruto…"

Hearing his name his head snapped up at Sasuke, eyes wide at seeing his friend, rivial, and brother before his eyes for the first time in three long years. "Sasuke…"

"You're here too…I assume Kakashi's here somewhere…"

For once Sasuke was wrong when Yamato joined the others, "Sorry, Kakashi couldn't make it. I'm here in his stead. We of Team Kakashi are here to take you back to Konoha."

"So that girl is my stand in…?" Sasuke glanced at Shiori for a moment before turning his attention back to the others, "I'll tell you just as I told that girl with the white hair…_I have no intention of returning to Konoha-ever._"

They turned their heads to Shiori in shock; she wasn't going to kill Sasuke like she had been ordered to? "Shiori…"

Shiori used her chakra to summon her Anbu katana and pointed it to Sasuke, "Yes, my original mission was to assassinate Sasuke, but someone made me think differently about my mission for the first time…" Naruto was startled when he saw her glance at him in the corner of her eye for an instant, "…I remembered why I wanted to be a kunoichi in the first place. It was to protect my younger siblings…I understand why Ryoko and Naruto are trying to hard to protect the bond the three of you share…I may not be close to them…" Her grip tightened on her katana, "…but I'm acting on my own actions for a change and I'm going to start with you. You understand that bond, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do…" Sasuke answered, "And that's exactly why I crushed them. I have a different bond now…a bond of hatred between my older brother and me…Personal bonds cause confusion and personal memories only make you weak."

'That can't true,' Naruto and Ryoko thought in defeat of Sasuke's words. Why would he want to sever the bonds he made with them? After everything they've been through…all the missions, all the cuts and bruises they got together, all the pain and happiness they went through together…how can he just throw away the bonds and memories they had just for the sake of revenge?

Naruto clenched his fists, "Why, Sasuke…?" He asked softly, trying to hold back the emotions that want to burst out, "Why didn't you just kill me on that day?!" He shouted, remembering the day they faced off nearly to the death, "That would've severed our bond! Were you scared to kill me?! Huh!?"

Sasuke placed his hand on his hip, "There's an explanation for that…It's not that I couldn't sever that bond… I just couldn't stand the idea of attaining power by following in his footsteps."

"What do you mean?" Naruto and Ryoko asked.

"I don't have to explain it to you." He said as aloof as ever, "I spared your life on a whim…nothing more…"

Ryoko glared, "That's a load of bull and you know it!" She pointed at him; her cat-like eyes slit with rage "You know Naruto kicked your ass!" Even a malicious smirk was on her face, "…or maybe you didn't have the balls to do it…"

Right when those words left her lips, Sasuke stood right between her and Naruto. He moved so quickly and quietly they didn't know that he moved until he spoke quietly in their ear. Ryoko visibly shivered as he spoke in her ear, "Your attitude certainly hasn't changed, Ryoko…" With his free hand he brushed a strand of her hair, "…tell me…" He whispered softly into her ear, "…do you remember…our last kiss…?"

He said it in such a taunting way that it made her blood boil. Outraged she moved her arm to swat him away, however her movements were slow compared to him. He was already standing closely in front of Naruto, in almost a one armed hug. "Come to think of it…Didn't you dream of becoming Hokage one day?" He asked Naruto, "All that time you spent chasing me, you could've spent it better on training…wouldn't you agree, Naruto? Because this time my whim is telling me…" He reached behind him with his free hand to pull out his sword out of his sheath and aimed it at Naruto's back, "…to finish what I started…"

Naruto didn't bother to move or defend himself, "I could never become Hokage if I can't even save my friend…" His eyes narrowed, "Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke reared his arm back to stab Naruto but Shiori block his katana with her own.

"That was the wrong block," Sasuke told her.

Naruto took the distraction to use Sasuke's arm to flip over him. However right when Yamato was going to use his wood style jutsu to detain Sasuke, Sasuke lowered his body slightly and released a stream of lightening around his body shocking Naruto and Shiori into submission. "Chidori Stream!"

"You bastard!" Ryoko shouted, running towards him, rearing her fist back.

Sasuke's released his Sharingan eyes and raised his sword to attack her, but Yamato blocked it with a kunai. But Sasuke's sword was sharper and stronger than his kunai and cut right through it and piercing through Yamato's right shoulder.

"Mu Kusanagi blade is unlike any other blade," Sasuke said pushing Yamato against a boulder, "It's impossible to block."

Ryoko ran towards him again, jumping up to roundhouse kick him, "Try blocking this!"

Even though his sword was still embedded in Yamato, Sasuke still blocked Ryoko's powerful kick with his hand. Although his hand shook with minimal strain, his concentration turned to Naruto. The shock from the Chidori Stream was wearing off and he could move again thanks to the chakra he was using the Nine-tailed fox chakra, his fox like features were showing again.

_-0-_

_Using his Sharingan Sasuke was able to see the Nine-tailed fox talking to Naruto. It's his first time seeing the Nine-tailed fox for himself but he wasn't afraid._

_"I can see it now," Sasuke said, catching Naruto and the Nine-tailed fox off guard, "This is the source of your strength…" His Sharingan eyes narrowed at the bubbly sight of the Nine-tailed fox, "I never imagined such a thing inside of you."_

_Nine-tails stared down at Sasuke, "You can actually see me…thanks to that abominable Sharingan, a product of your accursed bloodline."_

_Sasuke placed his hand on the Nine-tails giant nose, "Seems this isn't your first encounter with these eyes…Nine-tailed fox demon…"_

_The nine tailed fox rumbled darkly, "Your ocular powers and that vile chakra you exude remind me of Madara Uchiha."_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly at the name, more on the last name. He squeezed the nine-tails nose until the bubbly nine-tails popped. Naruto's eyes widen at this, Sasuke was able to get ride of the nine-tails just like that._

_"I know no such person." Sasuke told the Nine-tails._

_"I can't believe you were even able to suppress my powers…it may be my undoing, but let me tell you one thing…D…on't…kill…Na…ruto…You'll…regret it…"_

_-0-_

While he was still 'distracted' Shiori shook herself of the numbness and used the rock foundation that Yamato was pinned against to push Sasuke's sword out of his shoulder. Sasuke snapped back into reality fast enough to dodge the wooden dome Yamato summoned to trap Sasuke and landed safely back into his original spot where he was looking down on them.

"Don't you get it!?" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, "Orochimaru's going to steal your body!"

"If it happens, it happens…" Sasuke told him, "You don't get it Naruto. I don't care what happens to me or the world so long as I can get my revenge. Nothing else matters. To be honest neither Orochimaru nor I are strong enough to defeat Itachi on our own."

That came as a surprise to them.

"But if I can obtain the power to defeat Itachi by giving myself over to Orochimaru…I would gladly give my life many times over…"

"…!"

"…"

Yamato overcame the numb feeling and stood on his feet, "Enough talk." He stated very serious, "Ryoko, Naruto…out of consideration for you two, I haven't taken drastic measures against Sasuke, but I can see I can't hold back any longer…I'm sorry…"

Ryoko wasn't sure if he meant to kill him but she could understand. Sasuke wasn't holding back when he attacked them, so they should not hold back either.

"Konoha…" If they intend to come at him, he would kill them all, "I'm done with you…" He made a hand seal and raised his hand above his head. Shiori could tell by the way his chakra was flaring around the raised hand that it was a powerful attack.

Before they could brace themselves, Orochimaru appeared with his hand stopping Sasuke's, "I wouldn't use _that_ jutsu, Sasuke."

"Let go." Sasuke demanded.

Kabuto appeared to the right of Sasuke, "Now what did I tell you about being more respectful toward Lord Orochimaru?"

Sasuke looked at him, a little annoyed, "Why should I stop?"

"You know the Akatsuki is on the move." Kabuto told him, "We want Konoha to get rid of the Akatsuki for us. As many as possible because if other Akatsuki members interfere it would prevent you from getting your revenge."

Sasuke could tell that it was lie, "That's a pitiful excuse…"

"Jeopardize your quest for revenge…or increase its chance of success." Kabuto reinstated, "Which seems the more prudent choice to you?"

"…" Sasuke looked down at his former teammates. As much as he wanted to get ride of them, he would stick to the plan. He snatched his hand out of Orochimaru's and together they disappeared before their eyes.

A bitter sense of defeat settled into Naruto and Ryoko's body. They had him within reach and they still couldn't get him. The mission was a...

Fail…


	11. Special training! Mission Pass!

Sorry for the very very long delay everyone! You know how authors are. but think of it this way - some of us take months to make the chapter as perfect and long as they can for thier faithful readers...others dont have internet...others get this disease called, 'writers block.' I, myself, do not suffer such a thing. I suffer from no internet, only my phone and i cant update from that no matter how smart it is.

(Some of the names most likely got butchered, but you all know who you are! You don't need me to type it!)

**Yami Mizuna**

**XxDarknezzXx**

**Persiii**

**XXTakaraXX**

**IzayaOrihara's Precious Weapon**

**XxanimeddictxX – I try to keep up with my updates, but I'm a big fat PROCASTINATOR! I'm ashamed of myself!**

**xXTangleShadowXx**

**Animelover KAT**

**Saphire Castor**

**Tbroski – thank you for adding! I shall try to delve into his dark mind and portray his thoughts… . difficult! But I can do it! I shall!**

**Kdfs18**

**WhiteTiger BlackWolf – Thank you for adding, fricken love your penname!**

**Blackenflames – Chapter posted…only took 400 years…**

**Hidden Depth of the Mind**

**Trickst3r-97**

**Untainted innocence**

**Moonbeams 17**

**Giraffadon**

**Sobreyra274**

**KiyomiShizuru**

**(c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Song: Rock Musical Bleach - Hitsugaya Toushiro's song - I can't see you

* * *

><p>At a Tea Shop…<p>

"I see…" Shiori whispered, "So what does Naruto call you?"

Ryoko sipped her tea in thought, "Well when we were in our academy days it varied, a few times he would call me Ryoko-neechan or nee-chan, but I guess since we got older and matured we just call each other by our names." She reaches to the middle of the table to grab a dango, "Although he still calls Rock Lee Bushy-brows."

This confused Shiori, "But why when it sounds like an insult? I've seen Lee in passing and know that he is very good at Taijutsu."

Ryoko chuckled a bit, "Because of how big and bushy his eye-brows are. Lee doesn't really mind the name since Naruto's a friend."

Shiori nodded, "I see…so it's okay to call friends insulting names…"

"Well, it depends on the person." Ryoko shrugged her shoulders lightly, "Some people like nicknames and others don't, but with Naruto it doesn't matter."

"Does Naruto like nicknames?" Shiori asked curiously.

Ryoko smirked, "If it describes him! He's proudly known as the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja by everyone in the village. Sakura often calls him an idiot and Sasuke used call him a loser."

"Such interesting nickname among friends." Shiori commented. She didn't completely understand why friends call each other such mean names but if its what close friends are doing she may as well try, "I want to call Naruto something…"

Ryoko smiled at Shiori's effort to become close to others. After the failed mission Shiori has stepped into a new light so to speak. After being in shadow for so long she's taking in new light…one that Naruto opened up for her. She wasn't entirely surprised since Naruto had that effect on everyone. "Go ahead and it doesn't have to be creative or anything. Call him whatever you want."

Shiori nodded and took a moment to ponder what to nickname Naruto. Should she name him something based off his physical appearance like he does with Rock Lee? Should she call him something based off his intelligence and lack of skill like Sakura and Sasuke? Or just call him Naruto like everyone else? It wasn't as easy as she thought…

"Don't get a headache over it." Ryoko commented dryly eating the last dango, "Anyway, Naruto and I are going to visit Kakashi-sensei and we want you to come too."

Shiori looked up as Ryoko paid the tab, "Huh?"

Ryoko stood up to leave, "Yeah, he's been out of commission for a while so we want to visit him to make sure he's alright. Naruto also wants to introduce you to him formally."

Shiori stood up unsurely, "A-alright…"

-0-  
>"So…you're the one called Shiori…?" Kakashi asked looking up from his Make-out Tactics. She's exactly as he pictured. He had heard about her in Roots…a sort of prodigy after him…he had heard that she had inspired to be like him when it came to her training in Roots. His copy-cat abilities are what inspired her to use her manipulation abilities.<p>

Shiori bowed her head formally, "Hello, sir. It's an honor to meet you."

Kakashi nodded back, "The honor's mine…"

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto started off unsurely, "About our mission…"

Kakashi could already guess what Naruto was going to say, "I heard about it from Yamato. We don't have time anymore."

"My strength now wasn't enough to get Sasuke back." Naruto's face scrunched up with anger, "Sasuke's getting stronger…"

"If that's the case you can get stronger than that." Kakashi said reading his book not noticing the look of surprise on Naruto's face, "Do you think all I've done here is sleep? I've been thinking and it hit me. Naruto is going to undergo training and if he's successful he might surpass me."

Awe dawned on their faces.

"Just think of it as an upgrade to the Rasengan. Needless to say its going to require a serious commitment from you…both time and energy. Unlike the Rasengan, there's no blueprint for learning this new jutsu so you'll be creating it from scratch."

"But I thought we were short on time." Ryoko commented, "Learning a new jutsu from scratch takes a lot of time that we don't have."

"Give me some credit. I've come up with a short cut…"

Just then Team 8 came bustle in exchanging greetings with Kakashi and the others. Shikamaru came from Asuma and stood near Naruto and Ryoko, "Hey, you two, heard your mission got done quick…" He was going to ask for details until he saw Shiori standing quietly on Naruto's left side, "Hey…isn't that…?"

Choji looked at Shiori as well, remembering their first encounter with her, "You're right. It's that girl."

Shiori kept her guard tight as she nodded stiffly to Team 8, "Hello."

Noticing how tense Shikamaru and Choji were around Shiori, Naruto quickly explained the rest of what happened that day after Shiori vanished. After hearing the explanation Choji and Shikamaru were a little more at ease.

"Ohhh…" Choji sounded, opening up a bag of chips, "Now it makes more sense." He said pulling out a chip and took a bite out of it.

Shiori smiled stiffly, "Sorry, for the hostility. No hard feelings?"

Ino leaned over to whisper to Ryoko while looking at Shiori, "She sure is an odd girl. She's so stiff-like like Sasuke."

Ryoko whispered back, "At first glance maybe but she doesn't have much social interaction. Try to be nice to her."

Shikamaru stepped towards Naruto, "Lady Tsunade filled me in on about Sasuke. Now that the Chunin Exams have been completed if anything Sasuke-related happens, I've got your back."

Naruto was a little taken aback by Shikamaru's statement. But then he remembered before when they all went to retrieve Sasuke Shikamaru had said that he didn't care much for Sasuke but as a fellow ninja of the Leaf he would help out any ninja in need. "Thanks." Naruto said sincerely. He needed all the help he could get to retrieve Sasuke now that he's stronger.

"Why don't you guys go reserve a table over at the restaurant?" Asuma suggested to his team, "Team Kakashi is invited as well. I need to run some things by Kakashi so I'll be over there in a bit. Feel free to eat your fill, it's all on me."

Choji, Ino, and Ryoko cheered at the mention of food. Shiori was interested in going out to a public place with other people for the first time in a very long time. Naruto on the other hand wasn't very happy about it.

"Hang on!" He interrupted, "Before all that why don't you finish what you were going to say, Kakashi-sensei?"

"All this talk about food made me forget what I was saying." Kakashi lied, "Don't worry, I'll tell you as soon as it hits me."

Naruto groaned, "You're kidding me!"

-0-0-

BBQ restaurant

"What's keeping Shikamaru?" Ino asked, next to Ryoko impatiently waiting for the food to cook and for the others to show up.

"He's not coming." Choji said already getting his chopsticks ready to steal some meat, "He had to help his dad find some kind of medicinal horn or something."

"That's strange. It's not like him to miss a team meeting. Especially when it involves an upcoming mission…" Ino frowned when she saw Choji reaching for the meat, "For crying out loud Choji! The meat just touched the grill! How bout we take some time and introduce ourselves to Shiori?"

Choji chuckled embarrassed, "Sorry about that…" he nodded to Shiori.

Shiori nodded back politely, "Please…you first…" 'Ryoko says politeness can bring a comfortable atmosphere.

Choji wasn't really paying attention; he was staring at the meat, "Nice to meet you Shiori. My name is Choji Akimichi."

Ryoko and Naruto watched Shiori anxiously, hoping she would remain polite and not say anything cold or rude.

"It's very nice to meet you." Shiori smiled politely as she could, "I've heard a few things about your clan, but the one thing I've heard the most is how fa-"

Naruto quickly moved from his seat and ran to Shiori's side to cover her mouth and hissed in her ear, "I know you're still learning about how to interact with other people, but calling their family 'fat' isn't a good thing."

Shiori nodded dejectedly. Naruto removed his hand and switched seats with Ino so he could keep an eye on Shiori to make sure she doesn't slip up again.

Once Ino took Naruto's seat next to Choji she introduced herself, "I'm Ino Yamanaka. My family owns the Yamanaka flower shop. Nice to meet you."

Shiori smiled unsurely, "Yes, nice to meet you too. I hear you sell beautiful flowers." She lied, not having ever heard of the shop in her life or seen its flowers.

Ino smiled, "Thank you."

Ryoko and Naruto relaxed a bit. 'She's learning…'

* * *

><p>Later that day Shiori, Ryoko, and Naruto went their separate ways to do their own form of trainer to the missions ahead. Naruto went to Kakashi-sensei who was released from the hospital, Shiori quietly went off on her own without much explanation, and Ryoko went off to a training field to train with her summonings and planned on meeting with Tsunade later to medical training.<p>

* * *

><p>"Quite a feat for those Leaf Shinobi to find out our base like that," Kabuto commented in the darkness of their new base since the last one experienced a cave in, "Naruto and Ryoko have grown quite a bit in skill. Their new member is quite interesting too."<p>

Orochimaru chuckled darkly, "Yes, she would've made quite an addition to my collection. Perhaps she could be our next target…"

Kabuto smirked, "Yes, I would like to study more of her talent. It could be a great asset for us."

Sasuke completely blocked out their conversation. He was deep in thought about his former teammates if he wanted to call them that. He hadn't seen the extent of Naruto's new abilities nor Ryoko's, but he was certain that he was stronger than all of them just like before, none of them had changed. Physically yes, especially Ryoko…she was a beautiful teen. For a moment a day he would ponder what his life would've been like if he hadn't chosen this path…if he had stayed in Leaf with the others. He would still be going on missions with his team, fighting with Naruto while competing with him. He would work with Ryoko to clean up the mistakes Naruto made during the mission. Things would've been as normal…the same as it would've been before the chunin exams. For another moment a day he would ponder what it would've been like to be in something of a romantic relationship with Ryoko.

At a young age it seemed like a typical thing to think about yet when you're adults romance is hard to maintain when you're always on missions that you sometimes don't come back from. Sometimes he thinks he and Ryoko wouldn't work out because they're always competing and finding something to fight about, but something bout her draws him in like a moth to a flame. She's sassy, strong, faithful, courageous, loyal, beautiful, and intelligent…not as intelligent as Shikamaru, but she can hold her own. What he loved about her is that she can take is attitude and dish it right back at him. She doesn't fawn over him even when he sometimes wants her to. He used to be a tiny bit jealous of Naruto _when_ they were younger, he could get Ryoko's attention better than him and he was Sasuke Uchiha, the guy all the girls want. But he was better than Naruto now and Ryoko…if he wanted to he could take them both…well he'd just kill Naruto and keep Ryoko for himself. Sure, they would try to resist, but that's what makes it all the more fun…all he had to do is wait…

* * *

><p>Shiori stood in the middle of an open training field standing face to face with her Shadowclone. She shifted her body to adjust to the Hyuuga style stance and her clone did the same, they stood close enough together that there wrists overlapped each other. Giving a slight nodded to start and the clone's wrist slipped from hers and went for a punch that Shiori blocked with her wrist and moved her hand out of the way to punch her back at the same time the clone did. Shiori grabbed the arm that punched her and pulled it downward along with her clone to get a direct punch in her face. The clone moved her head back at the last possible second and bent backwards far enough to pull out of Shiori's graps and popped back up and let loose a barage of punches and Shiori blocked each of them. With another punch aimed at her face, Shiori ducked into a split and brought her legs around to knock her clone off her feet. The clone recovered with a series of backflips and when she sprung off her hands she made a shadow clone sign nd made another clone. Shiori got off her feet and ran towards both clones, fighting them both with airial style kicks. She kicked one in the stomach hard enough to make it disperse and focused on the other one.<p>

They exchanged several more blows before they eventually came to a stop. They stood before each other and clapped their hands together and bowed at the waist. When Shiori stood at full hieght, the clone dispersed, leaving Shiori alone in the training field.

* * *

><p>Ryoko grunted when she roughly landed face first on the ground and groaned when a light weight settled on her back.<p>

"Pinned ya!" The kitten mewed before hopping off of Ryoko's back to settle with the other cats of various sizes.

Ryoko wiped the dirt off her face and stood on her feet for the 30th time since she departed from the others and faced her summoning's and waited for the next lesson.

"Ok, now that we now that you can't handle one little kitten," Manx said as he walked forward with the other cats following his lead to surround Ryoko in a circle, "Let's see how you'll faire with all 10 of us."

Ryoko tensed when they attacked her simultaneously. Strangely enough she felt that she handled herself better when they gang up on her rather than fighting one on one. Maybe with one on one she was more focused on how to over power her opponent and focusing on how to engage their weakness before making a move of her own that she gets overpowered herself, while she she is ganged up on she focuses on taking on whoever she gets her hands on first. She ducked under the largest cat that easily towered over her and tossed him over her when she was under his belly. She grabbed the second largest by her neck and wrestled her into submission before grabbing the normal sized cat and deflected them one by one as they came at her. As their numbers dwindled and the last kitten tried to pounce at her face she grabbed her by her furry tail and hung her by it.

"Not bad." Katsuo complimented as the cats got to their paws and shook out their furs, "Now that you're warmed up, let's switch things up."

Ryoko dropped the cat and it landed on its paws, "Am I going to learn any new powerful jutsu?" She asked eagerly.

Minx shook his head amused, "What is with you youngsters and learning about strong new jutsu right off the bat?"

Ryoko frowned and crossed her arms, "Well old weak jutsu isn't going to help me get Sasuke back or stop the Akatsuki. I need to get strong fast or else I'll fall behind."

"And how do you plan on getting strong fast?" Katsuo asked rhetorically, "By rushing about recklessly to learn the next best new thing without knowing the fundamentals."

Jin waved his tail lazily, "An like any idiot when ye think ye got 'round to it, ye move on to the next new thing without properly practicin' the one ye just learnt and when ye get into battle all yer new tricks go boom in yer face when they don't work for ya, lass."

Katsuo nodded, "Power without control is meaningless."

Ryoko nodded reluctantly, "I guess I understand. That cat spirit inside me was out of control before…when everyone taught me how to control it…everything became a lot easier."

"That's right. So, before you learn something different you're going to have to learn about control."

Ryoko tightened her fists, "I'm ready for anything."

Minx smirked, "Good. Let's get started." He pattered forward, "I'm going to teach you an earth style move."

Ryoko's face brighten excitedly, "Really?!"

Minx continued to smirk, "No, not really." Ryoko deflated, "Don't look so down. It's actually quite a useful jutsu for when you're in the heat of battle and can't summon all of us when you need to."

Jin groaned, annoyed, "Oy, you're not going to teach her that, are ye? I hate that move."

Ryoko quirked an eyebrow at him as Minx shook his head, "Ignore him. Now recall everyone but little Ro- ro there." He said gesturing to the little kitten that pinned her earlier, "She'll walk you through the jutsu."

Ryoko nodded and recalled everyone but Ro-ro into their scrolls. When she pocketed the scrolls into her pouch she looked at the little kitten for guidance.

The little kitten walked up to Ryoko and sat by her left leg, "Okay, here's how to start." She gestures to the wide open field, "You have all the space you need to do this so it's okay if you get it wrong a few hundred times." Ryoko flinched at the child's blunt comment, "Do you know how you focus your chakra into your fist before you aim at the ground and cause the earth plates to turn over?" Ryoko nodded, "That's impressive and all but you're going to have to take it farther than that because after an attack like that all the enemy has to do is jump away in time." The little kitten mocked as she brushes out her fur, "To make sure that they don't get away, you're going to summon us at the same time without a summoning scroll."

Ryoko's eye widened a bit, "I can do that?"

"Of course you can't." The kitten said sticking her nose in the air, "Otherwise we wouldn't be doing this in the first place! Now do what you normally do."

Ryoko quirked an eyebrow and placed her fists on her hips, "How is that helpful?"

"Just do it!"

Ryoko huffed and raised her right hand and turned it into a fist while focusing her chakra. When she applied the normal amount she usually does she reared back her fist and punched the ground with all her might. The earth crumbled and split under them before upturning. Ryoko pulled her fist back and looked down at the kitten. "Well?"

The kitten yawned, "Could've been better. Now here's how you really do it. Show me your hand." She demanded with her paw.

Ryoko showed her her right hand and flinched when the kitten scratched into it. Hissing she drew her hand back, "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" She opened her hand to heal the damage but was taken aback to see the symbol earth with a tiny kitten paw print.

"Now try again but when you come in contact with the ground extend some of your chakra into the earth."

Ryoko moved to another spot where he hadn't leveled the field and channeled her chakra and immediately felt a difference in her chakra. She aimed her fist at the ground and channeled more of her chakra into the earth when the rocks over turned and was taken by surprise when she saw a yellow outlines of her cats jumping through the jagged rocks.

"Whoa!" Ryoko gasped when they disappeared a second later.

"Not too bad for a first try." Ro-ro said, "When done correctly more of us will appear and more solid."

"Whoa!" Ryoko gasped again, her mouth still opened.

Ro-ro growled and swiped at her leg, "Focus! Try again!"

Ryoko was prepared to try again when Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato suddenly appeared before her with sullen faces. Ryoko bright face fell and she immediately knew something bad had happened and wondered if she should even ask.

Naruto looked at her eyes, "Asuma…passed way…"

Ryoko's gaped, "What?! But…but…" She shook her head, 'We had saw him days ago…how could something happen to him that quickly?!' Without her knowing, tears were welling up in her eyes.

Kakashi walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort, "They already planned the funeral. We have to attend…"

Ryoko sullenly nodded her head. _'I can't imagine how Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji are dealing with this…'_

-0-0- (Time leap jutsu!) -0-0-

The funeral had been just like when the Third Hokage died and just like when the Hokage died, Konohamaru couldn't keep his eyes dry. This time Naruto was the one comforting him. Ryoko wondered how Kakashi was feeling. One of his best friends had died. She looked at Kurenai who was kneeling before the memorial. Ryoko had no idea that Kurenai was in a relationship with Asuma so she imagined she must be feeling worse than Kakashi right now.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Ino whispered to Choji.

"I went to his house, but his mom said he left already." Choji whispered back.

I narrowed my eyes. _'That's not like Shikamaru…' _

The funeral soon came to a close and as everyone parted and went their separate ways Ryoko wondered how Team 10 would function without their Sensei…

-0-0- (another time leap jutsu) -0-0-

"So how's training going?" Lady Tsunade asked Ryoko when she called her in her office.

Ryoko scratched her cheek, "Um…It's going…Kakashi-sensei told me that Naruto's making progress but it will be a while before it's perfected."

Lady Tsunade nodded in thought.

Ryoko pursed her lips, "I figured Kakashi-sensei went with Team 10 and Shikamaru and he assumed Team 7 as back up, right?"

Tsunade nodded, "Good guess."

Shizune looked at Tsunade, "But we don't know when, or if Naruto will complete his jutsu…perhaps we should send another team."

Ryoko frowned_, 'Why is she always so eager to send another team whenever our team is involved?'_

Tsunade frown and closed her eyes in thought. Ryoko feared the worst. "Ryoko, tell Yamato: Naruto has to complete his jutsu in 24 hours! If he doesn't, I'll send another team to back Kakashi up!"

Ryoko grinned in determination, "With orders like that, Naruto will be done in time!" Ryoko saluted once and went off to find Naruto and Yamato. If they only had 24 hours, they weren't going to waste it.

Tsunade turned to Shizune, "Shizune, if Naruto doesn't finish in time I'll need you to determine what team will be best to back up Team 10 and give them their orders."

"Understood!"

-0-0-0- (Giant time and teleportation jutsu!) -0-0-0-

"Die!"

"Typhoon Water Vortex Jutsu!" Naruto shouted forming his Rasengan in one hand and the Water Release: Tearing Torrent in the other and combined the two to create a large wide range of mist.

"What?!"

Ryoko, Naruto, Shiori, and Yamato landed in front of Kakashi, Ino, and Choji – all three looking very worse for wear. Team 7 didn't expect anything less since they were fighting the Akatsuki after all.

"Sorry we're late." Naruto said to the others.

Team 10 breathed a sigh of relief at the back up, especially Kakashi. "Good timing."

"You don't look so good, Kakashi-sensei." Yamato commented.

Shiori looked at their grotesque opponent, "This guy might be strong then…even though he's ugly looking…" She said, put off by his stitched open mouth and threads.

"More comedians…you're already beat up, and you wanna fight me?"

Ryoko ignored the ugly Akatsuki and turned to Ino and Choji, "Where's Shikamaru?"

"He's somewhere fighting this guy's partner." Choji answered.

"Two of you back him up." Kakashi ordered, summoning Pakkun, "One combat ninja and one medic ninja."

Yamato turned to Ryoko and Shiori, "You two! Follow Pakkun and back up Shikamaru!"

They nodded.

"You're just a new set of hearts for me to rip out." The Akatsuki taunted.

"I'll handle him." Naruto said.

Ryoko smirked, "You can do it, Naruto." She gave him one pat before following Pakkun and Shiori.

When they were gone, Kakashi noticed Naruto's wounded hand and turned to Yamato, "Did he…?"

"Not yet." Yamato answered, "He's halfway there if that." Naruto got into a stance, "Actually, just watch."

-0-0-0-

"Gya ha ha ha!"The white haired Akatsuki laughed loudly wielding a spire in his hand, ready to spear Shikamaru, "Had you devoted your life to lord Jashin, he might have saved you! Unfortunately, even if you converted right now he would never forgive you!"

Shikamaru held his hand out to halt the man's hand from striking him.

The Akatsuki member was puzzled to why his hand is frozen.

Shikamaru glared, "I don't need your messed up god's forgiveness." He said manipulating his shadow to use the threads and explosives to pierce through his body and create a deep pit to suspend him over.

"What the hell?! When did you set this up?!" He demanded, trying to think back to the beginning of the fight. 'He wasn't trying to be a hero when he separated us from the others?! He wanted to lure me here!'

Shikamaru picked up Asuma's lighter, "You made that pit yourself when you killed my teacher. I didn't come here to play with you. That pit is your grave." He lit a cigarette.

The Jashin worshipper was taken aback for a moment before he started to chuckle, "I will never die…even if you destroy my body, and I'm left with nothing but my head I'll escape somehow… and when I do, I'll find you and rip your throat out!"

Shikamaru frowned, "Thing about this forest is my family's in charge of it. We're the only ones allowed here…no one else ever comes." Slowly deer started to appear in the trees, "My clan will keep you trapped here forever." He flicked the lit cigarette towards one of the paper bombs, setting off a mass of explosions.

Shikamaru stared into the pit when the smoked cleared and saw the disembodied Akastuki, not surprising to see it still talking with his body gone.

"…ha ha…unreal…you got me…Lord Jashin will punish you for this! You'll suffer as he brings vengeance down upon you!" he shouted up at him.

Shikamaru pulled out a wired with explosives and a kunai, "That doesn't scare me. You and I have very different beliefs…I believe in the 'Will of Fire'. And you? Your 'Lord Jashin' is **nothing** and you're pathetic. The only one bringing down vengeance is me." He attached the paper bombs to the kunai and threw them down the pit and caused the pit to begin to cave in on itself.

"Don't ever forget! Jashinism will spread, and the lord will smite you! Got it! Ha ha ha ha! And I will carry out his judgment! I don't need my body to kill you! I'll bite you to death!" The final pieces of earth covered him up, silencing him for good.

-0-0-

"Mass shadow clones…" Stitch mouth observed, "Ah haaa… you're the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki."

"Can you brief me on the situation and his abilities?" Yamato asked Kakashi.

"We're up against two members of the Akatsuki…Kakuzu" Kakashi said, "Shikamaru and the others are fighting the other one obviously. This one…the masks on his shoulders are normally connected, but can be detached as necessary. He started this battle with five hearts. We've taken out two so far."

The part about hearts threw Yamato off, "What?"

Kakashi sagged, "Basically, we've killed him twice already and we have to kill him three more times to win. He's a mid-range fighter and can use high-level jutsu of every element."

Yamato nodded slightly as he digested the information, 'No wonder they look worse for wear.' "Naruto!"

Two of Naruto's clones jumped into battle, "I heard him!"

Choji and Ino snapped in shock and called out to Naruto in vain trying to warn him that he couldn't face him head on alone. However Naruto's clones continued on taking Kakuzu's threads head on, while attempting to attack him one clone had dispersed while the other clone hung back as Kakuzu dodged.

"Are Shadow clones all you got?" Kakuzu taunted, "That's not enough, kid."

Naruto put a finger to his lip in thought, 'That fighting style combined with that speed means I need at least three shadow clones to distract him.'

Kakashi observed Naruto, 'He used the clones to get some experience fighting him then gain their knowledge when they disappeared.' He was impressed how quickly Naruto was applying his training, 'He treated that first exchange as a simulation…he's using his shadow clones to their full potential.'

Naruto created three more shadow clones and had two help him form the Fuuton RasenShuriken while the other distract the Akatsuki.

Choji and Ino were taken aback by the formation of Naruto's new jutsu. "That some screech…and the chakra's incredible."

Kakashi observed the size of the Fuuton RasenShuriken, it was roughly the size of Naruto's palm. About the same size he can make the Rasengan himself. He was inwardly proud of how far Naruto had become…just like the fourth Hokage…

Naruto raised his arm in the air with his new jutsu, "This is the best I can do for now…" As his jutsu began to take its form, it similarly resembled a giant shuriken. "This is it!" Naruto shouted, sending his three clones in for an attack. Choji wanted to charge in after him to give him back up, along with Ino, but Yamato stopped them, warning them that they'll get caught up in Naruto's attack.

Kakuzu smirked with his stitched lips, "So that's the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki's power…definitely the jutsu of a monster."

Naruto's fox-like eyes flashed. One clone with a kunai jumped in the air with a flip and aimed to stab Kakuzu only to get caught in the threads again. While that happened the other two took the openings they saw, one ducked below the clone in the air while the other went for the rear. However Kakuzu wasn't thrown off his game. He used the masks on his shoulders to disperse the two clones unaware Naruto coming up behind him with his RasenShuriken in hand until the attack was already aimed at his side. Everyone waited with baited breath when the attack connected…however nothing happened and the jutsu faded. Although and Choji were confused and hopeful, Yamato grew paler.

"Another failure."

Kakashi immediately ran into the fray when he heard that, "The number one knuckle head ninja does it again! Yamato!"

"Right!" He quickly joined Kakashi in an attack to free Naruto from the threads. Yamato distracted Kakuzu with his wood jutsu while Kakashi used his lightening attack to sever the threads that held Naruto and carried him back to the others.

"Darnnit!" Naruto groused when Kakashi got him to safety.

"Acting cool and screwing up…" Ino shook her head, "That's pretty much the same ol' Naruto."

"I thought you were going to send him into space," Choji said, "Isn't missing and running away the opposite?"

Naruto's eyes whitened with anger that his plan flopped and they were teasing him, "Shut up! If I'd hit him there'd be nothing left!"

"Hmmmm…"

"Even though it's the RasenShuriken, you need to hit the enemy point blank," Yamato lectured from the distance, "Hence the Shadow Clone distraction."

Naruto grumbled in response.

Kakashi sighed, "Still not enough training time…" He cursed the luck, "If it'd just lasted a couple more seconds…"

"We'll never get this guy now…not with his strength."

"Let me fight him again." Naruto stood up again, "I'll get him with the new jutsu definitely."

"He's an Akatsuki!" Ino protested, "The same trick won't work twice!"

"He'll know you're trying to distract him." Choji agreed, "We need to fight together."

"That's true." Kakashi said, "It's 5 against one now…we don't need to take him on one by one. That'd be a dangerous bridge to cross."

Naruto frowned. He wanted to do this alone…to prove something. "Kakashi, remember what you said to me during training?" He asked, "You said that you believed that I could be the only shinobi that can surpass the fourth Hokage. I know teamwork is important – you've taught me that…but I wanna cross that dangerous bridge…if I can't make it to the other side, I'll be a kid forever." Naruto closed his eyes and imagined Sasuke, "So don't burn that bridge just yet. I'll never be able to face Sasuke if I always have to rely on everyone."

"…" Kakashi was stuck. The best move would be to team up with Naruto… "Yeesh, What do you think, Yamato?"

Yamato smirked, "You still haven't noticed?" He looked at the fierce determination on Naruto's face, "This is a completely new Naruto."

Kakashi shook his head, amused, "I guess you're right."

-0-

When Pakkun, Shiori and Ryoko stumbled upon Shikamaru they learned that he had already taken care of the other Akatsuki member on his own. Although they were disappointed that they came all this way and had no involvement with the fight, they were relieved that Shikamaru was unharmed.

Ryoko crossed her arms in mock anger, "All this time you had it under control…I missing Naruto giving the other Akatsuki guy the ultimate smack down!"

Shiori nodded, they had sensed Naruto's chakra rising and falling to great heights since they left the others.

Shikamaru put the lighter in his pouch, "Let's go then."

Ryoko's eyebrow quirked at that, "Hm? Since when you smoke?!"

"Troublesome."

-0-

With the assurance of everyone Naruto set out to attack again with his Shadow clones to back him up. He used the same tactics as before; Kakuzu already prepared to defend himself and ready to attack what he assumed was the real Naruto. Everyone held their breath when Kakuzu's threads pierced through Naruto. They all thought the worse until

Naruto dispersed into a cloud – a clone! Kakuzu's back was completely vulnerable when Naruto came up behind him and attacked him with Fuuton RasenShuriken, and this time the attack held true when it came in contact with him, he was caught in a vortex of wind blade the created a giant sphere of wind on impact, tearing his body and replacement hearts apart. Everyone was blown back by the sheer for of it.

'The RasenShuriken creates so many individual strikes…' Kakashi observed as Kakuzu's body pieces fell to the ground, 'I can't count them even with my Sharingan.'

"He…he…" Naruto chuckled weakly, "I did it…"

Choji helped Naruto sit up for Ino to heal the minor injuries on his back, "I can't believe you used your real body!" Ino said surprised.

"You're not quite at Shikamaru's level," Choji chuckled, "Bit you're pretty smart."

Naruto chuckled weakly, "Don't compare me to his level…"

Yamato turned to Naruto, "I'm surprised you've done that three times now. You could barely get two during our last training." He turned to Kakashi who was in deep thought, "We better return to the village."

Everyone supported each other back to the village with Shikamaru, Pakkun, Shiori, and Ryoko catching up long the way.

-0-0-

Once all eight of them returned to the village they immediately went to Lady Tsunade to give their report.

"Excellent work, everyone." She said proudly, "But don't let it get to your head though. There are still other Akatsuki members to deal with. For now though, you can all take a break. You've earned it."

Ryoko and Naruto cheered.

Mission Pass!


	12. The hunt for Uchiha!

**I don't think I have anything to say this time other than 'Thank you very much everyone for their kind and funny words.' Time sure flies when you're not updating, i just noticed that.**

**Persiii**

**NNoSR**

**Bwab**

**Kuraki-chan**

**OnePieceFan2012**

**Guest**

**Princesa de la Luna**

**XXTakara**

**XxanimeaddictxX**

**WhiteTiger BlackWolf**

**Untinted innocence**

**(c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Song: 2NE1 - Can't Nobody

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha sat a top a small mound of bodies looking at Orochimaru. Orochimaru was mildly impressed that Sasuke had defeated the horde of Shinobi all on his own and there's not a scratch or blood mark on him. Even in his young age he wasn't as great as Sasuke is now.<p>

"You didn't kill them." Orochimaru commented seeing a few bodies still conscious, "You're soft."

"There's only one person I want to kill." Sasuke stood up and sheathed his blade, "Even if he begs for mercy, I will kill him."

Orochimaru smirked. Yes this was the vessel he wants. He would take his body soon.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Naruto shouted, causing Shiori to flinch at his voice volume being so close to her ear, "I can't eat with my left hand." Naruto growled, awkwardly holding his chopsticks over his ramen bowl.<p>

Ryoko and Shiori frowned. After debriefing with Tsunade they all went to the hospital on her orders and while most of them checked out alright, Naruto wasn't. Apparently after using that amazing jutsu, he broke a lot of bones in his right arm. Even Sakura had a bit of a challenge mending it and advised him to use it only when absolutely necessary.

Ryoko gave a lopsided grin as she slurped her noodles softly, _'But knowing Naruto, he'll be back to using that arm and that jutsu in no time.'_

Shiori sighed and placed her chopsticks in her noodles, "You really are useless." Though her tone wasn't insulting, more of teasing, she pulled up a few strings of noodles and forced them in Naruto's mouth when he opened it to retort.

The look on his face was so priceless that Ryoko nearly choked. 'Very smooth.'

Though grumbling, Naruto ate the noodles that were fed to him with a heavy blush. He felt that he was being babied. He wouldn't completely mind if it was Ryoko or Sakura doing it, bit it was embarrassing when it's Shiori. Looking at Shiori though, she didn't seem bothered that she was feeding him her noodles.

_'Does this count as an indirect kiss?'_ A Ryoko wondered as she watched while she ate, _'Nah, these two don't have any knowledge of romance. They probably don't see it that way._'

"Yo." A cool voice came from behind them. They turned their heads to see Kakashi-sensei, "What's up? Things have been pretty lively in here." He takes a seat next to Ryoko.

"It's surprising that you're up and about quicker this time around." Ryoko commented, finishing up her noodles.

Kakashi chuckled, "Surprising, I know. Things ended differently since I didn't need to use my Mangekyou Sharingan. Although…if you hadn't shown up when you did, I would've had to and be on bed rest again." It was meant to be a positive statement and yet Naruto still looked depressed. "You've come a long way, Naruto. You're almost on the same level as me, maybe more, but remember: powerful jutsu comes with great risk to the user."

Naruto's head dropped even more, "Right." He looked at his casted right arm before putting on a brave smile, "Sensei, I know how my body works better than anyone and trust me! I'm the toughest guy in the universe! And the future Hokage!" With his free hand he grabbed his bowl of ramen and wolfed it down in one gulp, "Alright! I'm full old man! Give Kakashi-sensei the bill!"

Shiori nudged him in the ribs, "I'm paying since this was my idea." She pulled out her wallet and placed the large bills on the counter for the old man.

"Come again!"

The four left the ramen stand and before they could get a couple feet away, two Konohamaru were standing before them with looks of determination.

Naruto smirked proudly, "So you finally learned the Shadow-clone jutsu, huh?" His grin widened, "Let's see how good you've gotten! Don't hold back!"

"Here I come, Boss!" He made a hand seal, "Sexy no jutsu!" *poof* "Girl on girl version!"

Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws slacked at the sight of two naked girls pressed against each other intimately. Satisfied with everyone's reaction, Konohamaru released the jutsu, "How was that?"

Ryoko bashed the kid on the head, "Don't pull that kind of crap in public! There are impressionable eyes!" She looked at Naruto in scolding, "Can't you teach him more meaningful jutsu?"

Naruto flopped his hand, "Relax, that jutsu's an excellent distraction to males." He retorted wisely before adding, "Plus it's kind of a contest the two of us have."

Ryoko rolled her eyes, "Please, what are other shinobi going to think if they see Konoha shinobi using jutsu like this? And what real person would fall for such a distraction? Only perverts-"

*poof*

"Sexy no jutsu! Boy on boy version!"

This time their faces paled when a very naked Sasuke appeared on a very naked Naruto, touching each other's face and waist just as intimately as the girls. This time Naruto smacked him on the head.

"I don't want to see crap like that!"

Shiori shook her head at the childishness of everyone. She was still adjusting to the dramatic change from what she's used to stoic silent shinobi of Anbu and Root to this energetic immature group of compassionate shinobi. 'Still…' She looked at Naruto's grimacing face as Ryoko scolds him for teaching Konohamaru lewd habits, '…even though I haven't known them long I enjoy working with them.'

"I have somewhere important to be." Shiori told the group, making them stop to look at her, "So I won't be around for the rest of the day."

"Important?" Naruto repeated almost eyeing her suspiciously, "What do you have to do that's so important?"

Shiori nearly smiled, "Anbu stuff." She said so simply that it made the blonde burn with irritation.

"Gyah!" Naruto growled, hating that she gets to do cool secret Anbu stuff, "Bah! Fine! Go do your stupid secret Anbu stuff! See if I care!"

Ryoko giggled behind her hand at Naruto's immaturity, "Don't worry Naruto just as soon as you make Chunin and rise through the ranks you'll get to do secret Anbu stuff too."

Shiori shook her head and walked off with Naruto staring suspiciously at her back.

-0-0- 20 minutes later -0-0-

This was the perfect angle to see and hear everything without being detected. As long as she suppressed her chakra, remained quite and out of sight, she would have no problems-

"There you are!"

Shiori's quick reflex kicked in when she took out six shuriken and threw them at the source of the offending sound that nearly blew her cover. When the shurikens hit their mark the target gave off an offending shriek that forced her to leap at him to cover his mouth with her hand.

"Shut up!" She hissed at the blonde, "Don't you know anything about stealth?!"

Naruto rambled out a reply under her gloved hand. When she didn't understand a word she moved her hand and gave him a look that said 'repeat that again.'

"I knew you weren't doing a real secret mission" Naruto gloated.

She glowered at him, "If I really was on a mission you would've gotten me killed for blowing my cover." She slowly plucked her shuriken out of Naruto's clothes, "You have no right to follow me."

"I just wanted to see what you were doing. You made it sound so important."

Shiori walked crouched to the edge of the tree branch where she could see into her family's living room where everyone she loved is gathered. She stared at them forlorn, wanting more than anything in the world to be in there with them; laughing, having fun, sharing music and stories.

Naruto came over her shoulder, curiosity getting the best of him again, and looked through the window to see a grown man and women sitting on the couch holding each other and two kids, about Konohamaru's age, were fooling around. The boy with ashen hair is cheerfully playing the Ocarina and dancing around with a girl with white hair who was twirling around in an expensive complicated looking kimono in Naruto's opinion.

"My family." Shiori informed him not taking her eyes off the happy scene. Her eyes drifted to her mother "oh...she's pregnant…"

"What?" Naruto looked at the older women and saw that her stomach looked relatively normal if not slightly pudgy, "How can you tell?"

"I have a trained eye." She said simply a tiny smile gracing her lips, "…They've grown up so much. They're so happy."

"They can't be all happy if you're not there with them."

"I told you before Naruto. Their memories of me are erased and nothing is going to change that." She spat out quickly, "They're obviously happy without me there and I'm happy watching them from afar."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at her, "And how long have you been watching them from afar?"

"..."

"Sounds like a long time." He then grinned, "Why don't you just go and talk to them?"

"I can't do that." She shook her head, "Danzo forbade me from ever contacting them and besides it's not like I can just waltz in there and act like I haven't been missing from their lives!"

"Sure you can!" Naruto jumped out of the tree and walked towards the front door. Shiori quickly jumped after him and grabbed him by his shirt, being mindful of his wound.

"Don't you dare knock on the door, you idiot!"

"Come on!" Naruto whined, "Don't be such a wimp!" He struggled against her to knock on the front door.

"I'm not! I just don't want to meet them like this!" She struggled to pull him away from the door, "Get away from the door!"

"Just knock and say hi!" He insisted, "Do you really want to go the rest of your life invisible to them?!"

"That's my choice!"

The front door opened with a click and Naruto and Shiori immediately stopped moving and looked at the front door to see Shiori's family staring at the odd couple with perplexed expressions.

"Um..." Shiori struggled to say something. How embarrassing. She's an elite Anbu and a member of Roots, but talking to her family seemed impossible.

"Can we help you two?" Her mother asked politely.

"Um..." Shiori said again, apparently frozen.

Naruto nudged her in the shoulder, "My friend wants to talk to you all!"

"To us?" Her father asked confused. He turned to Shiori with a look of kindness, "Well, what can we do for you?"

"Um..." She didn't know what to say!

"Whoa! Dad look!" Her brother broke from the shelter behind his dad and to run Shiori, "She's wearing an Anbu uniform!" Her brother's eyes glisten with admiration, "It looks so cool!"

Her sister joined her brother's side starring at her as though she had been an idol, "She even has the tattoo!" She turned to her parents, "When can I get a tattoo?"

"Koemi, don't even think about it." Her mother reprimanded at the same time her father replied, "When you're 32."

"Dad! Can I be in Anbu?" Her brother asked.

Her mother crossed her arms, "I don't know, Kinshiro. Anbu is a very dangerous job."

"But she looks so cool!"

Shiori gave Kinshiro a gentle look, "Just because it looks cool doesn't always mean it is cool. Anbu is a very serious, scary and dangerous job."

Koemi puts a finger to her lip in confusion, "If it is why are you in it?"

"To protect those important to me." Shiori responded easily as she gazed at her family one by one, committing their faces to memory because after this she'll have to distant herself from them or else Danzo will find out.

Koemi smiled brightly, "I want to protect those important to me too! Just like mommy and daddy and Kinshiro!"

Shiki, her father, approached her, "I'm sure you didn't go out of your way to come here and talk about Anbu, forgive my rudeness."

Shiori shook her head hastily, "No, not really." She wanted to confess so much to them. It pained her more than any wound or injury or torture than Roots and Anbu placed on her to not tell her family who she really was, "You may not remember me...it's been a very very long time since you and your wife saw me, but, I want to say…"

Naruto crossed his fingers, hoping that she will come out and say what he hope she will say. _'Come on, say it! Say you're their daughter!'_

"Please continue to be safe and happy."

Naruto fell over, "What?!"

"Huh?" Her family asked in unison.

Naruto jumped back to his feet, "No! That's not what she wanted to-"

Shiori jabbed her elbow into his ribs, shutting him up, "Yes, that is what I wanted to say." She bowed her head slightly, "Sorry to bother you all, it was nice meeting you all." She slowly backed away, "Please continue to love and look out for each other." And with that she vanished in a flurry of leaves, leaving Naruto and her family there gaping.

"That was rather strange." Senri, her mother, commented, though her eyes showed sadness, "But that young woman…she seemed sad…"

Koemi smiled softly, "Yeah. She's really pretty too."

Kinshiro scoffed at his kid sister, "Who cares how pretty she is! She's in Anbu! She's got to be frickin' strong! I want her to teach me some crazy ninjutsu!"

Shiki rubbed his son's hair, "Hold on, son. I don't think we'll be seeing her again anytime soon." He looked at the spot where she was last standing, "Though she does seem kind of familiar."

Hearing this, Naruto perked up, "Yeah? Do you remember anything in particular?" He got up in Shiki's space, "Her name is Shiori, does that ring any bells?"

Senri placed a finger to her lip in thought, "Shiori...Shiori." Her mind was coming up blank, "A beautiful name for a girl, but I'm drawing a blank of the connection even though it sounds so familiar."

Naruto felt hope in his chest. If they had even the slightest memory or familiarity of Shiori he could help jog their memory and maybe she wouldn't be a tight ass like Sasuke. And he knows just how to get their memory jogging. "Stay right here! I've got something to show you all!" Then Naruto vanished, leaving the family even more confused.

"...That guy is weirdo..." Koemi commented.

"What kind of idiot wears orange?" Kinshiro asked his parents.

* * *

><p>Two days later<p>

* * *

><p>A day after that mishap team seven was called to the Hokage's office wanting to discuss something very important to them, Ryoko and Naruto specifically. When they walked into her office they were a little surprised to see Jiraiya standing there with her.<p>

"Hey, Pervy Sage!" Naruto greeted his other teacher.

"Long time no see, Naruto." Jiraiya greeted back.

"So, what's going on?" Ryoko asked the Hokage, "Not to be rude, but it's our day off."

Lady Tsunade looked between Naruto and Ryoko with an air of seriousness, "I want you two to listen carefully because this is _very serious. _Information has been coming in from other countries."

"Information?" Ryoko echoed confused, 'From other countries?'

"Orochimaru is dead and it seems Sasuke Uchiha was the one who killed him."

Both their eyes widen at the news. It felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off of their shoulders. Orochimaru is dead and Sasuke was the one who killed him. The monstrous snake that caused them so much grief when they were little genin was finally dead that means Sasuke will come back!

"R-really?!"

Jiraiya nodded firmly, though his face was grave, "It's definitely true. My most reliable sources confirmed it."

Gasping with excitement, Naruto and Ryoko grabbed each other in a hug in celebration and relief, "I knew that freak wouldn't be able to keep Sasuke down!"

Ryoko turned to Tsunade, "S-so that means, Sasuke's coming back, right?!"

Tsunade remained silent. She didn't know how to break it to them that it was very possible that Sasuke would not be allowed back into the village due to his now criminal record.

"Doesn't look like it." Jiraiya answered them.

"Why not?!" Naruto snapped, "Orochimaru's gone, why wouldn't he come home?!"

"Sasuke's obsessed with revenge." Jiraiya answered, "He's planning on infiltrating the Akatsuki and kill his own brother Itachi Uchiha."

Ryoko rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Of course how could we have forgotten?"

Naruto gritted his teeth in rage, "Grrr! That jerk!" Then perked up a moment later when an idea hit him. "Hey, I know! Let's form a cell and head out too! Operation track Akatsuki is still going on right?"

"Yeah." Tsunade answered, fearing where Naruto was going with this.

"If we hunt down the Akatsuki we'll definitely run into Sasuke eventually! So if we want to find him we need to find Itachi Uchiha!"

Tsunade sat on top of her desk, being mindful of her important paperwork, "Itachi Uchiha, huh? So now what to do and how to go about it?"

Ryoko placed a finger to her lip in thought, "If we can track and capture one Akatsuki member we could have them interrogated."

"I've already have given that order to a few Anbu and Junín squads, but…" Tsunade said before she was interrupted by none other Kakashi.

"They're not a loose-lipped bunch. Capturing them is either too dangerous or not an option."

Naruto was not about to accept that, "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Well. The only thing we can do is find Itachi Uchiha, right?" Kakashi said, walking into the room.

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow and the seemingly simple plan, "Hunt Itachi to get Sasuke and if you do find the older Uchiha what will you do when you capture him?"

"..."

"..."

"Well we need more than one cell, that's for sure." Kakashi spoke up after the long pause, "If we capture Itachi then Sasuke will no longer have a motive so we need to capture Itachi and keep him alive. A two man cell should be plenty when the targets to be captured are few in number, as in one or two, the more cells you involve, the greater the odds of being spotted." Kakashi explained, "Not to mention, the chain of command gets more confusing and the chances of success decrease."

"And since live capture," Jiraiya continued, "also requires finesse than assassination you want shinobi that have already worked together on mission to ensure teamwork goes smoothly."

Kakashi nodded, "On that note, I've already summoned the ones I believe are best suited for this mission."

Ryoko crossed her arms with an amused smirk, "Wow, out of the hospital and already barking orders and making plans."

"Come in, everyone." Kakashi beckoned to the door.

The door opened and when the other team stepped in, Ryoko couldn't help but smirk while Naruto's face dropped a bit.

"Why these guys?"

At that moment Shiori stepped into the room as well, already prepped and ready to go for the mission that was about to take place, "Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei, and I agreed that Team 8 would be the best suited tracking team to help track down the older Uchiha." She walked over to Naruto and punched him in the gut making him double over in pain. Everyone watched in blatant shock, only ever seeing that kind of violence between Naruto and Sakura.

"W-What was that for?" Naruto grumbled in pain, holding his stomach.

Shiori glared down at him, "Don't play stupid with me. I know what you did." Yesterday when she left Naruto and went to the Hokage to be the first to be briefed for the mission she went home to stock up on the mission to find her favorite mementoes missing. Only Yamato, Ryoko, and Naruto know about it and she immediately knew it was Naruto because the idiot left tracks in her apartment. Giving him one more lump on the head she turned her back to him, "I'll deal with you when this mission is over."

Naruto could only whimper in pain. Somehow Shiori hits way harder than Sakura.

* * *

><p>"We'll start by searching everywhere," Kakashi stated when everyone gathered on one roof, "in a 5 kilometer radius using this roof as our center point." Everyone stood in a circle as he explained, "If we don't come up with anything we'll relocate, search another 5 kilometer area and repeat that until we find our targets."<p>

Shiori shifted in her travel cloak, "Akamaru alone won't help us cover enough ground. Kakashi-sensei agreed to use his dogs as well and I was wondering if possible, Ryoko, if we could use some of your cats as well?"

Ryoko nodded and reached into her pouch filled with her summoning scrolls and pulled out one and summoned 1 cat while Kakashi summoned his 8 dogs.

Pakkun appeared on the giant bulldog's head, "With your voices and our ears we're better than those wireless headsets. And our noses will detect danger well enough in advance to get you plenty of back up."

"Here's how our patrol will work. Each person on patrol will have at least two of my ninja hounds as bodyguards." Kakashi smirked as his dogs picked their charge themselves, "Be nice to them, okay?"

Shiba and Bisuke partnered with Ryoko and her little tracking cat, Munkin. "Nice to be working with you." Shiba said.

"Hope you don't mind us dogs, cat-lover." Bisuke said.

Ryoko shook her head, "Don't worry, I like all kinds of animals."

Akino and Guruko partnered with Shino without complaint. Urushi and Uhei partnered with Shiori with a little growling.

Naruto found himself without a pair and Kakashi informed him that since he's a Jinchuriki he will be a target thus his back up will be Yamato, Hinata, and Bull. And since Kiba has Akamaru Kakashi will be paired with him and Kakashi will take Pakkun with him.

"Alright, remember that trailing Sasuke's scent is priority and Akatsuki comes second and regardless of which target you find, your mission is only to determine their location and report back here immediately." He raised his arm in the air and everyone tensed their legs for the signal to go, "Scatter!" Kakashi commanded and everyone flashed stepped out of there, going their own way.

* * *

><p>Shiori ran across the waters following beside Urushi and Uhei. It had been at least an hour since they had departed and they hadn't found a trail or sense anyone threatening within miles.<p>

* * *

><p>The same could be said for the others. Ryoko's team had caught a small scent of Sasuke but even with all their noses it was just too faint. Ryoko knew that this would be challenging but she had no idea it would be annoying.<p>

* * *

><p>Yamato, Naruto, Hinata, and Bull were walking quietly amongst themselves, but they could sense that they were being followed by someone. Having discussed battle tactics, while on their search, Yamato gave them a small signal that they understood. Yamato whirled around and flung shuriken behind him to draw out their opponent. And just their luck when the enemy revealed themselves it was none other than Kabuto!<p>

"Kabuto Yakushi, you're one of the most wanted criminals in the village. It's been decreed that you're to be apprehended on sight." Yamato said, "I'll give you credit though…you've got guts coming straight to us."

Kabuto didn't really care about any of that, "There are some things that I want to tell Naruto."

"Is it true that Sasuke killed Orochimaru?" Naruto asked instead. To him that was more important than anything Kabuto had to say to him.

"It's always about Sasuke with you, isn't it?" Kabuto retorted, "Yes, it's true, but forget about that for a moment. I've got a little present for you." Kabuto reached into his cloak and pulled out a book and held it out for one of them to take, "It's all the info our organization was able to gather on the Akatsuki."

Now that was suspicious. Why would Kabuto of all people bring them something like that? "Why did you bring that?" Naruto asked.

"Like I said…it's for you."

"Is this a bargaining?" Yamato asked.

"I wish." Kabuto snorted, "This isn't valuable enough to give me leverage, especially with the Leaf."

"Then why?" Yamato persisted, "Akatsuki may have been after Orochimaru but I doubt they care about you."

"It's simply a present to Naruto as a sign of gratitude…especially since the Akatsuki is after him."

"Gratitude?" As far as Naruto was concern he has done nothing to Kabuto to deserve such a thing.

"Ever since Lord Orochimaru died I've become a man without a country…" His eyes turned hollow, "All I have are enemies….ever since I was a kid I've gone from village to village, and country to country acting as a spy…the concept of what a 'home' really is still eludes me." He tossed the book at Naruto's feet seeing as no one was going to take it from his hand, "At least it was until I met Lord Orochimaru. But now he's gone and I'm left to once again wonder who I am and where shall I go from here. I bet you often wonder that too." Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit, "Am I Naruto Uzumaki or am I the Nine-Tailed fox…I'm sure you asked yourself that in the past, the victim of heartless gazes of people surrounding you…" Kabuto nearly laughed, "…but you…you chose to believe your own power, that you are Naruto Uzumake! With great persistence you overcame the gazes directed at the Nine-tails! And that's why you came to know your identity and gained respect along with friends." Kabuto pulled his hood off, "But I…I never attempted to surpass Lord Orochimaru and merely clung to his great power…" He pulled off his glasses as well, "But now I truly understand how you felt…you made me become aware…I decided I wished to be like you as well, Naruto. And for that reason…" Everyone tensed when they saw Kabuto's left eye change into…Orochimaru's eye? "With Lord Orochimaru bow integrated into this body I plan on finding a new 'me', one stronger than Lord Orochimaru himself!" He cackled, "Finding a new me – that's the lesson you taught me and also the reason for the thanks, Naruto. Lord Orochimaru is the symbol of rebirth and as a goal, greatness meant to be exceeded by me; he'll continue to live inside me!"

Well that's disturbing. "Inside you?" Naruto questioned.

Kabuto pulled the sleeve of his cloak revealing his grotesque left hand, "Well…Sasuke did bring down one part of Lord Orochimaru. As you can see, just a little bit of that was implanted into my body." They were startled, "Nevertheless, this life force is incredible…on the other hand, it is steadily taking root within my body…as you can tell from this."

Hinata used her Byakugan to see inside his body to see what Kabuto said was true. It has already taken 30% of his body.

"Even now I'm desperately resisting the inevitable fate of being conquered." Then why do it in the first place? "I know that my existence is even capable of surpassing Lord Orochimaru!"

There was no way that Naruto was going to let that happen, "Take your best shot!" He charged in giving Kabuto several punches in the arms while Kabuto just blocked. Yamato came up from behind Kabuto and used his wood jutsu to bind him. Right when Naruto though they had him, Hinata warns them that the real Kabuto was behind them, chuckling at a safe distance.

"Darn." Naruto cursed when the dummy they attacked fell over.

"When I have complete control over Lord Orochimaru's power, I'll have a proper fight with you Naruto." Kabuto said, "But I'll leave you for later. For Sasuke is the one who defeated Lord Orochimaru…I'll have a score to settle with him first." He made a hand seal and slowly began to vanish, "Until we meet again."

* * *

><p>Ryoko continued to walk around the small town hoping to find the scent they briefly found and then quickly lost. Sasuke's scent was literally right on top of them and then vanished seconds later. Her animal companions figured that either Sasuke disguised himself or someone had contact with him recently. <em>'Where could it have possibly gone?'<em>

Suddenly the ground quaked under everyone's feet causing everyone to panic and scream. One person shouted 'look' and pointed to the far outskirts of town. Everyone watched in awe and fear seeing a tall white light with stubby arms growing miles out in the forest.

"What the hell is that explosion?" Ryoko wondered feeling overwhelmed seeing something that huge.

* * *

><p>"That explosion is full of chakra." Shiori stated, seeing the explosion from her position, "In the center of the explosion…" She narrowed her eyes at the growing mass, "There's another chakra signature near by there…" she took a step towards the direction of the explosion but stopped, "Something's off…I sense rain…"<p>

Uhei looked at her, "We should regroup with the others."

Urushi agreed, "I'm sure everyone saw that explosion and will regroup there."

Shiori ignored them. She felt a sort of disturbance…a shift.

"Shiori?"

She blinked once and looked down at the hounds, "You go back to the others…" She started walking in a different direction, "I need to see something." Without another word, she vanished. Uhei and Urushi looked at each other before running towards the explosion to report to Kakashi.

* * *

><p>The rest of the team saw the explosion as well and went to investigate since their trails also went cold. Ryoko, Kakashi, and Kiba met up at the spot at nearly the exact same time. They were going to report their stories to each other but realized the Naruto's team has yet to arrive. In the meantime they decided to inspect the giant crater that the explosion left behind. Kakashi, his dogs, Kiba, and Akamaru concluded that Sasuke had definitely been here fighting the Akatsuki member Deidara.<p>

Big Bull let out a big bark, alerting the others that Naruto and his team arrived. "What the heck happened here?" Naruto asked the others.

"Sasuke was here before we arrived." Ryoko told him.

"There are traces of his scent." Kiba said, "As well as others."

Bisuke sniffed the ground, "Just as I suspected…one of the scents is identical to the one I smelled in town."

"Huh?" Ryoko thought back to the many people she passed by in the town, trying to remember if any of them looked suspicious.

"Sasuke isn't traveling alone." Bisuke continued, "He has companions."

"Sasuke most likely formed his own cell and is on the move." Kakashi said, "But the two of the remaining scents belong to Akatsuki."

If they had a trail then why the heck were they standing around? "What are we waiting for then?" Naruto questioned them impatiently, "Let's get going!"

"Impossible." Pakkun said.

"Why?"

"The trail is cold." Kakashi said.

"Either Sasuke got blown to bits," Yamato said, "Or he used a teleportation jutsu."

Kiba smirked, "It's the latter." His nose twitching, "My nose is sharper than a dog's. I've got Sasuke scent."

Everyone marveled at Kiba. To have a nose even sharper than a dog is incredible!

Ryoko pumped her fist, "Alright! Lead on Kiba!"

* * *

><p>After following Kiba for about an hour and a half, Naruto became impatient and asked Kiba if they were making any progress. Kiba was about to tell Naruto to stuff it when his nose caught wind of a change. Sasuke's scent…was scattering? "Sasuke's scent is moving in different directions!"<p>

Ryoko frowned, "Someone must've been able to sense that we were coming. What now?"

"Our comms will be useless if we split up long range." Kiba said, "I can still follow the scent but I don't know which one is the real Sasuke!"

With being so close to capture Sasuke, Naruto wasn't about to let any opportunity slip through his hands, "Then we'll just have to follow all the scents!" He made a hand seal, "Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Hundreds of Naruto upped and scattered through out the forest searching high and low. Naruto encountered Itachi's clone. Itachi claimed that he only wished to talk, but Naruto had no idea why everyone just wanted to talk to him today when they usually just want to kill him, but he knew he needed to catch Itachi in order to find Sasuke. Naruto created a shadow clone that attacked with a Big Ball Rasengan, but Itachi was a clone as well. The real Itachi caught Naruto in a Sharingan genjutsu. In the illusion, Itachi asked why Naruto cared for Sasuke so much, to which Naruto claimed that Sasuke was like a brother to him, and that he was more of a brother to Sasuke than Itachi was. When Itachi went on the offensive with his genjutsu, Naruto surprisingly dispelled it after remembering the teachings of Kakashi and Granny Chiyo. Even though he felt drained, he was ready to continue to fight Itachi. However Itachi had other, important, matters to attend to and disappeared. Naruto cursed when he realized that it was another clone.

The real Naruto gathers information from his clones, after the one disappeared after fighting Itachi the others had no luck until one actually saw Sasuke before it was destroyed! Naruto figures out where Sasuke is, so Naruto's Team goes in pursuit of him. Unfortunately, Naruto's Team encounters Tobi.

* * *

><p>Shiori continued to follow the huge chakra spikes. As she had expected, rain began to fall heavily but that didn't stop her. 'This terrain looks familiar…' She thought to herself as she scaled through the tallest tree to get a better look at her surroundings. 'I see…This is the Uchiha Hideout…' She briefly remembers reading about this in Roots and in Anbu. It's a former base of the Uchiha clan. It is built into a terraced mountain with vast forestry growing on each level all the way to the top where the dome-like building is. Two towers were also built on either side of the mountain connecting directly to it. She never saw inside the building before but just seeing it like this was sort of a sight to behold. <em>'The powerful aura I've been feeling led me here to the Uchiha Hideout…that means that the Uchiha brothers must be here.'<em> No sooner than when she registered that thought she saw two small dots fighting it out on top of the building. _'So Sasuke might get his revenge after all…?_' Thunder clapped over her thoughts. Her eyes widen when she saw actual thunderbolts taking form of what looked like creature's face before it touched down on the building.

_'Such power…'_ Shiori thought when she felt the earth and trees quake and break under her. She had managed to dodge most of the debris that had gone airborne before she cautiously went a bit closer to the action, wanting to see everything with her eyes. This battle had been a long one coming, one that could make history and she was the only witness. However she halted when she saw something grotesque growing over top of Itachi and then numerous snakes surrounding Sasuke. _'What kind of battle is this turning into?'_ She wondered when she saw the giant summons collide with each other.

* * *

><p>Naruto attempts two Big Ball Rasengan with shadow clones, but the attacks are absorbed by Tobi. Naruto's team then prepares to finish Tobi off. Meanwhile, Naruto and the other members of the Eight Man Squad continued to fight Tobi. Shino attacked with his bugs, and even managed to completely swarm Tobi with them. Tobi escaped from the swarm unharmed, however, much to everyone's surprise and confusion when they couldn't track how he possibly did that under Hinata's Byakugan and Shino's beetles. Tobi reappeared further away, waving to them childishly at a safe distance.<p>

Another Akatsuki member, Zetsu, arrived to tell him that Sasuke had won the battle, and that Itachi was dead. This was no surprise to Tobi apparently, but a mild surprise to the others. Had they wasted so much time that Sasuke was able to get so far ahead and kill his own brother?

Zetsu also said that Sasuke was probably dying as well. Just before Tobi and Zetsu left, Kakashi noticed Tobi's Sharingan. Kakashi commented on this while Tobi and Zetsu fled to the battle-site. Hinata saw storm-clouds and the flames of Amaterasu with her Byakugan. Naruto and the group pursued them and as soon as they got there they were reunited with Shiori who stood there in a sort of trance.

"Is this where you've been the entire time?!" Naruto shouted at her and shook her shoulder.

Shiori snapped out of it and punched Naruto in the face out of reflex. Naruto yelped and fell to the ground holding his face in pain.

"Shiori, what happened out here?" Ryoko asked the white haired teen, who shook her head trying to clear her head, "Shiori?"

Shiori rubbed her eyes, "I saw it all…" She blinked a few times and looked at the flames, "The battle between Sasuke and Itachi. I was about to go see who won when something black slipped over me." She tried to explain.

Kiba sniffed around and growled with frustration, "Those two made it here before us."

Yamato used Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide to create a path through the flames. The team searched the rubble for anything at all, but there was nothing but torn clothes and lots of blood. "There's a faint scent…but…"

Everyone hung their heads in defeat…they were too late…again…

Naruto rounded on Shiori and grabbed her by her cloak, "Why didn't you do anything?!" He shouted at her, "You were right here! Why didn't you do something?!"

Shiori kept her stoic expression, "Naruto…if you saw what I saw…there was no way anyone would've walked out alive." She did feel regret that she hadn't been aware enough to stop whatever force put her in a trance, but she knew that if she wanted she could've stepped into that fight…why didn't she?

"I don't care! You could've got Sasuke!"

Ryoko and Kakashi forcibly moved Naruto away from Shiori to avoid him doing something he might regret.

"Illogically I should've interrupted the battle that both brothers have been waiting a long time to have to complete the mission of capturing both Uchiha brothers…" Shiori stated, "But logically I would've died if I even tried to get close. Even with all my training…I would've not survived." It was not easy for her to admit that.

Yamato turned to her, "Shiori, tell us everything that you've witness."

Shiori nodded and told the battle from her point of view.


	13. Pein Strikes!

**I don't think I have anything to say this time other than 'Thank you so much for your everlasting patience!' I couldn't have done it without all of you screaming and yelling at me. And those still adding the Naruto remake to their favorites...why?...**

**(c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Song: Xscape: Run to the arms of the one who loves you

* * *

><p>The following day after their failed attempt to get any sort of lead to Sasuke's whereabouts Naruto and Ryoko slipped into a small depression. It always seemed that no matter how close they get on Sasuke's trail something always blocks them. It was if someone was conspiring against them and after failing, what, three missions in a row to get him what else could possibly go wrong?<p>

"Jiraiya is dead." Shiori stated emotionlessly when Ryoko, Naruto, and Kakashi walked through the door to the Hokage's office.

"Way to be tactful, brat." Tsunade muttered. When the Toads came and told her the tragic news of Jiraiya she immediately had Naruto summoned to break the news to him since he was Jiraiya's pupil. They weren't exactly sure how to tell Naruto the news since he doesn't take the death of someone close to him very well and with the recently failed missions of capturing Sasuke, anything could set him off.

Naruto disregarded the frogs in the room to glare at Shiori, "You're jokes aren't funny Shiori. Don't say stuff like that."

Shiori remained stoic, "I wasn't joking." She wasn't going to tip toe around the subject of Lord Jiraiya's death just to keep Naruto from crying, this was serious, "He died in battle fighting the Aktsuki member Pein." She tilted her head to the robed frog to her right, "The Great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku, Lord Fukasaku was there when it happened."

The old frog nodded and removed his robe and turned around to reveal his marked back, "Even after having his throat crushed by Pein Jiraiya-boy left a message before he died."

Everyone looked at the numbers marked on the toads back. 9, 31, 8, 106, 7, 207, 15

"A code…" Ryoko mummbled.

Naruto scowled, "Why did you let him go, Granny!" Kakashi held Naruto back from lashing out, "You knew how risky it was!"

When Tsunade didn't say anything Naruto gritted his teeth and turned aruond to leave the room. He couldn't take this, "If he was the fifth Hokage he'd never have made you go on that mission." Was his final piece before he left the room. Ryoko wanted to go after him but she knew he needed time to grieve.

Kaksahi tried to apologize on Naruto's behalf but the Toad shook his head saying he understood, "Back to the child o' prophecy vision I was talking bout earlier I can see that boy truly loved and admired Jiraiya-boy. It makes me hope more than anythin' that he is the child o' prophecy."

* * *

><p>"How do you do it?" Shiori asked Ryoko two hours after they had left the Hokage office.<p>

"Huh?"

"How do you comfort someone?" She asked again, "Someone like Naruto?"

Ryoko placed a finger to her chin in thought, "Well, usually ramen solves all of Naruto's problems. Why? Do you want to comfort him? I think he just needs some time to think over things." She smiled uneasily, "I mean we did fail to get Sasuke again after coming so close to him and-"

"That's another thing." Shiori interrupted her eyes narrowing in frustration, "How do you keep your romantic feelings for Sasuke so strong? After everything he's done…"

That threw Ryoko for a loop. She hadn't really thought of it much…in fact she hadn't really thought of what to do or how she would if and when they got Sasuke back. Their last meeting had been so short yet so full of meaning. She often told herself that she held out this long was because of the promise she made to herself and to Sasuke and to Naruto…but there's was more to it than that. At some point over time during their younger days she had developed feelings for the emotionlessly duck-butt head, he kept her on her toes when it came to training and life in general. He was a puzzle that she could never really solve but loved to go back to again and again even though he frustrated the hell out of her. Sure he ran off for power and turned his back on everyone all for the sake of killing his brother. A lot of people do that. Hell, she left for two and half years to journey around the country to find any surviving relatives. Sure he killed Orochimaru and finally his brother. She helped killed Sasori and many other foes she encountered over the years. Maybe she was internally hoping that when Sasuke accomplished whatever he needed to he would come back to them and she would welcome him with open arms after being the tar out of him. "I've held on this long because…he's Sasuke Uchiha…" Ryoko said for lack of better word, "I can't really explain it any other way. We've been through hell and…" She rubbed her head in frustration not being able to put her exact feelings in words, "…I don't know! Despite everything he's done I would take him back because that's what you d for the people you truly care about."

Shiori blinked once, "…" She just didn't get it, "…So…say I chop off his arms and legs and left him to die…would you ever forgive me in time?"

Ryoko thought it over. Even though she knew Shiori for a short time she did grow on her a bit. She found her little quirks funny and she's a strong fellow Kunoichi, "In time…yes. If you had a good reason and not a stupid one, like he stole your underwear or something."

Shiori quirked an eyebrow, "Why would he do that?"

She shook her head, "Never mind. Anyway you wanted to comfort Naruto?"

Shiori nodded, "I do not like that look on Naruto's face. He's much more easy to deal with he has that goofy grin on his face."

Ryoko giggled, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on him." Though Ryoko had to admit she also liked Naruto when he's happy. That big ball of sunshine.

"Crush? No. I only admire him." The redness on her pale cheeks says otherwise, "He's not effective if he's depressed is all." She insisted before walking strides ahead of her, "I'll look for him myself."

"Good luck!" Ryoko called out to her before mumbling, "You'll need it."

* * *

><p>It was late into the night when Shiori had found Naruto sitting alone under a street lamp on a bench with a double Popsicle melting in his hand. He had changed out of his ninja attire and into more casual clothes. What upset her though was that he was crying.<p>

"Ninja aren't supposed to cry, you know." She scolded as she approached him.

Naruto wiped his eyes nonetheless, "Sorry that not all of us can be as emotionless as you when someone dies."

She sat down next to him and stretched her legs out, "Just because I don't express it on the outside doesn't mean I don't feel it on the inside." She stated. "I do understand that he was important to you…"

"I wanted him to keep watching me…I wanted him to be here when I became Hokage." He said dejected, "To have him see me screw up more than succeed…"

"I think he's proud of you." Shiori told him, "I'm sure any teacher of yours would be proud of you." She said as intensely as she could to show that she meant what she said, "You have such determination and drive and passion when it comes to things. I have no doubt that he knew that you would grow up to be an amazing Hokage." She fiddled with her fingers trying not to look at his wide blue eyes, "I may have read this a lot of times out of books, but this statement is true: Even though he's gone physically from this world he will always be watching you where ever he is. I'm sure he won't be able to brag about you in the after life if he sees you here sulking like this…I'm pretty sure he would kick your ass and tell you to get that guy that killed him."

Naruto couldn't believe that Shiori was actually helping him feel better. And she was right someone like Jiraiya wouldn't be happy to seem him sulking over his death. He would want him to defeat this guy Pein. "Thanks…" He broke the Popsicle in half and gave the other to her, "I won't be like this for long…"

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Cryptography Unit

Ryoko was amazed that Shiori had managed to pull Naruto together enough to get out his apartment but I think the person who really got him into gear was Shikamaru. Ryoko, Naruto, and Shikamaru went to the Cryptography Unit to try to decipher Jiraiya's last message. Shikamaru told them that he already asked Hokage and Kakashi if the numbers meant anything to them but neither of them had any clue. Naruto was their last hope.

"Hrmm…" Naruto studied the picture of the code hard but he was at a lost like everyone else, "Well, I'm thinking, 'How come everything's a number except that first katakana character?'"

"Huh?"

"Katakana?"

"Where?"

Naruto points to it in the picture. He points to the number 9. "I thought it was a 9 too but it's actually the character 'Ta'."

The young woman with swirly glasses turned to him, "Can you explain?"

"Well he was always writing in his book while we were traveling and he made me read all his handwritten drafts. Whenever there was a 'Ta', I'd get confused because his 'Ta's' look like 9's."

"So it's a writer's quirk?" Ryoko asked.

Shiho adjusted her glasses, "This could be a good start to cracking the code!"

Shikamaru nodded, "Right. The book! There may be more clues in Jiraiya's new book! The numbers must be line numbers, word markers, and pages." He turned to Naruto, "How many books are there?"

Naruto shrugged, "I dunno…maybe four or five? But how are we going to get them?"

The window slide open and right on time Kakashi poked his head in and held up his Make-out Tactics book, "Perhaps this will be of some help?"

Ryoko quirked an eyebrow, "And how long have you been out there?"

"I was coming to check on your progress and overheard your conversation. The volumes are numbers…if the first character of the code is 'Ta', he must've been trying to lead us to the 'Tactics' volume."

"If the message is within the book we'll need to look at pages, word count, and so on. We should try page numbers first." Shiho decided looking at the picture again, "Let's see…The commas are delimiters…31, 8, 106, 7, 207, 15…six in all. So the information will be on six pages. Page 31 is first."

Kakashi opened the book and flipped through the pages until he got to page 31, "Here we are. Now where do we look?"

Shiho grabbed a fresh sheet of paper and pen, "The most common place to start is the beginning with the first letter on the page. We also need the word's context, so read the whole sentence out loud."

"Er…"

Ryoko paled, "Uh, do we really want to hear porn?"

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto demanded.

Kakashi started sweating and slowly started reading the page out loud.

(An embarrassing half-hour later)

Ryoko shot Kakashi a dirty look, "I can't believe you…you dirty dirty man." She felt the need to wash out her brain from all the dirty scenarios they had been forced to listen to.

"Well?"

"Stringing together the first letter or word from each of the pages in the code…gives us **Hon-mono-wa-i-na-i**…_the real one's not among them.'_"

Kakashi closed the book, "We ought to relay this to Lord Fukasaku right away. Perhaps it will mean something to him since he fought Pein too."

"Alright! Let's go!"

-0-0-0-

Everyone gathered back to the Hokage's office and discuss their break through. Fukasaku read he message and thought back to the battle with Pein. The message didn't strike too many chords with him and he didn't want to throw out his theories either. So in order to understand the message they must understand Pein and his secrets.

"How are the other investigations?" Kakashi asked, "And the autopsy and the interrogation?"

Ryoko shrugged her shoulders, "Shiori said the interrogations are going to take some time and then Sakura told me that the autopsy will take a while too. A week at the most."

Naruto slumped over, "A week!"

"Don't look so glum." Shikamaru said.

"But I can't sit around for a week! I have to avenge Pervy Sage!"

"Yer definitely not strong enough to defeat yet." Fakusaku stated to Naruto.

"…What?"

"Come with me." The Toad stated, "I'll train ya in Sage Jutsu at Mount Myoboku the same way I hammered it into Jiraiya-boy if that's okay with you."

Naruto couldn't down an opportunity like that, "Will it help me defeat Pein?"

"I can't guarantee that, but right now you have no chance at all." He turned to Tsunade, "That okay with you?"

Tsunade smirked, "Of course. Go get trained Naruto."

"I'm warnin' ya now; Sage Jutsu training is unbelievably rigorous."

Ryoko smirked and stepped up behind Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Then I should tell you now that Naruto is unbelievably stubborn."

Naruto's eyes glinted with determination, "Yeah, if Pervy Sage was able to master it then I'm going to give it my best shot too! I'm in!"

"Nicely said!" The Toad chuckled.

* * *

><p>Ryoko crossed her arms in mock anger, "Leaving again to get some more special training. It really isn't fair."<p>

Naruto rubbed the back of his head uneasily, "Eh heh heh."

Ryoko hugged him nonetheless, "Take care and get stronger." She pulled away and pumped her fist in determination, "I'll hold the fort here until you get back!"

"Okay!" Pumping his fist as well, "I'm leaving things in your care Ryoko!" He turned to leave epically cool but stopped when he realized he didn't know where Mount Myoboku is. "Uh which way?"

"It'll take a month on foot." Fakasaku said, "But no need to worry." He summoned a large scroll, "You already have a contract with toads."

Naruto remembers the scroll, "Oh. But what do you mean there's no need to-" He was gone in a poof.

"Bet he wasn't expecting that." Ryoko commented.

"Take care everyone." The Toad bade before disappearing as well.

"We should devote ourselves to our other quests." Tsunade said turning around.

"Roger." Ryoko and Shikamaru said.

* * *

><p>(Several long days filled with research, training, and relaxing, and missions later)<p>

In the Cipher corps Shikamaru, Ryoko, and Shiori sat at a table with papers in front of them.

"Okay. From the top." Shikamaru shifted the papers around, "The real one's not among them…maybe he's telling us that the six Pein are all genjutsu casted by the female Akatsuki member who was there too and she's the one who attacked Lord Jiraiya from the shadows."

Shiori shook her head, "No, Lord Jiraiya died from being stabbed by real weapons wielded by all of them. The fact that three of the Peins revived after being killed by him makes one want to believe it's all genjutsu but we all know that the Akatsuki don't follow the laws of nature." She shifted her own papers that were reports that she could get her hands on from Sakura and Ibiki, "There's not much report from Ibiki and Sakura." She tossed the paper to the side letting it glide across the table, "After all this time we're still in square one."

Ryoko sighed heavily and slumped over the desk, "We've been at this for days and still no lead. This Pein guy is good." She sat up and pounded her fist on the table, "If I ever find this guy I'm going to give him hell."

Suddenly the building shook around them and fro the open window they could hear multiple explosions and saw thick clouds of smoke rising through out the village. They rushed to the window and saw several shinobi jumping through roofs and buildings while other civilians were trying to find shelter in the chaos.

"What the-? It's like the Chuunin exams all over again!"  
>Shiori nudged her shoulder, "Let's go!" She jumped out the window with both of them close behind her.<p>

"We should help evacuate some of the civilians before locating the enemy!" Shikamaru shouted of the explosions and people screaming.

"Roger!" The girls said before splitting up.

When she found a good spot on a vacant roof Ryoko pulled a scroll from her pouch and unrolled it to its full length. Biting her thumb to draw blood she swiped it all the way across it, "Summoning jutsu! Neko summoning!" Several white clouds surrounded her revealing cats of many sizes.

"Yes, Ryoko?" The largest one, Ryoki asked politely, "What is it?"

Ryoko gestures to the crumbling building around them "Take a look and see. The village is under attack by an unknown enemy." She stood up, "I want everyone to help out any shinobi and civilian they find and if they find the enemy send word immediately."

They all swished their tails eagerly. "Mrow!"

Ryoko raised her hand in the air, "Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Shiori expertly jumped and weaved through the civilians, shinobi, and debris around to get to her destination. She was well aware of the chaos going on around her but she was far more concern about one thing.<p>

"Mommy!" the little girl screamed curling in on herself as a giant centipede summon charged and curled itself around her, ready to devour her. Shiori jumped in front of the girl just in time and slammed her hands into the ground, "Earth style: Earth Dome!" Not a second later a dome surrounded and protected them.

Shiori turned in her crouched stance, "Koemi, are you ok?"

Koemi looked at her in completely awe, "Shiori? What are you doing here?"

After checking to make sure Koemi wasn't injured she was getting ready to release the jutsu, "Protecting those important to me." She stood up, "Stay behind me, okay?"

Koemi nodded and clung to her older sister's leg tightly.

"Release!" Shiori shouted and once the dome was shattered into smaller rocks she made another hand seal just as the giant centipede reared its head back for another attack, "Earth style: Rock Shower!" thousands of rocks rained on the centipede causing it to roar in pain but it wasn't dead yet. Making another hand seal she took a deep breath, "Fire style: Fire Tiger Explosion!" A stream of fire spewed from her mouth before taking the shpe of a giant tiger. It attached itself to the giant centipede before engulfing it in flames, burning it to ash.

"You got it!" Koemi cheered hugging Shiori by the waist. "You're amazing!"

"Koemi!" Kinshiro jumped down from the roof of the house followed by Shiki carrying his pregnant wife Senri.

"We've been so worried!" Senri climbed off her husband and waddled over to hug her daughter, "You must've been so scared."

Koemi shook her head, "Shiori saved me! She used these amazing jutsu that I've never seen before!" Koemi squirmed away from her mother and moved her arms and hands wildly in imitation, "First she made this dome of rock and then made the rocks fall from the sky and then she made a tiger out of fire!"

Kinshiro groaned, "Aw man! I missed it!"

Shiki shook his head, "This isn't the time kids. We've got to get out of here quickly." He turned to Shiori, "I've got word that it's the Akatsuki attacking the village and they're searching for Naruto."

Shiori nodded receiving the info. "I understand. Please get somewhere safe."

Senri folded her hands in worry, "What about you?"

"I'm going to help draw back the forces with the other Anbu and Jounin. You all need to get out of the village." They all flinched when another explosion went off not too far from them, "With all this going around it's only a matter of time until they level the village. Please evacuate."

Koemi clung to her again ready to cry, "But sis…"

Shiori's red eyes widen slightly. If she wasn't trained in hardening her emotions she would cry along with her, for years to hear her younger siblings to call her 'sister'. She knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm counting on you and Kinshiro to protect the family." She gave her a small smile, "Can I count you two?"

The younger siblings nodded stiffly. Shiki placed a hand on Shiori's shoulder when she stood up, "We need to talk when we get a chance, Shiori."

Shiori nodded and reminded herself to thank Naruto after she kills him of course. Senri walked over to her eldest daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"Please be careful. You have to meet our new little one."

Shiori nodded carefully and hugged her back before pulling away. She gave her family one last look before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Ryoko ran and ran jumping over the rubble of once buildings and shops to find any enemy. Most Jounin and Anbu took care of damage control.<p>

Foreign chakra signatures popped out at her. She focused, counting two. _Two by the entrance, _she thought, jumping on rocks to hasten her pace.

As she came closer to the back gate, smoke and dust welcomed her. She coughed and waved away the dirty fog. The smoke dissipated and her eyes went wide. Screams and cries for help sounded from a distance, but she remained frozen on her place as she scanned the rest of the wreckage. Her stomach lurched. Corpses lay everywhere, close beside each other, under piles of rubbles with sharp weapons sticking out of them. A lump formed in Ryoko's throat. Those faces, bloody and pale… she knew these people. They were her comrades, acquaintance, friends…they were Konoha shinobi. Her chest tightened in…what? Sadness? Rage? "You there."

She whirled around and met a pair of swirling violet eyes. A sudden chill waved over her and she shuddered involuntarily, unable to look away. The gaze held power, power beyond anything she had felt before. She can almost feel it piercing into her soul, "Where is the nine-tailed jinchuuriki?"

Snapping out of her trance, she glared at the Akatsuki man, "I don't know." Her eyes darted down on the familiar pattern of his dark cloak. A grimace appeared on her face. She was screwed if she were to fight him. "Why have you come here?" she demanded, rage replacing her earlier dread.

He ignored her question and once again asked, "Where is the jinchuuriki? Answer me." A metal rod slid down from one of his sleeves and into his grip.

She shook her head stubbornly. "I won't tell you anything."

His gaze narrowed. "I see." He droned out before vanishing from Ryoko's sight.

She closed her eyes and took a calming breath to calm her jittery nerves. If she was possibly going to die fighting this guy she'll do it protecting Naruto from the Akatsuki.

Something charged towards her in a blur. She sidestepped just in time to avoid the stab the man delivered. She pulled a kunai and aimed a swing for his head. Her opponent ducked and slashed downward, but she jumped back, putting distance between them. The man eyed her as he stood up slowly. "Your fighting skill is impressive." He said in a monotone, never taking his ringed orbs off her form. "But I've had enough games." He charged for her again.

Ryoko did a hand seal. "Cat frenzy!" She brought her fist down onto the rubble and from the rocks her cats emerged, but the Akatsuki member ran through it anyway. Her eyes widened as she saw him thrust the rod in her direction. She blocked, aiming a downward kick. He leapt backwards and closed in again, swiping at her. The black blade and metal rod clashed together, emitting a shrill noise that knocked her on her knees.

The man towered over Ryoko's shorter form, looking down on her with his hypnotic stare. The girl glared back persistently, but no matter how much force she exerted, her enemy was still stronger, pushing her down without much effort. She stopped fighting and let him shove her. Landing roughly on her back, she kicked his jaw for good measure. She stood up while he was distracted, her breath coming out heavy. When she turned to look at him again, he was gone.

The furrowing of her eyebrows deepened. "Die."

Jerking her head to the left, she saw him thrust in the rod on her. She dropped down on her knees, eyes wide before disappearing with a 'poof'.

The real Ryoko came out behind a boulder. The orange-haired man glanced at her. "How clever of you…" he stated dryly, before attacking once more.

Ryoko stayed in her place, gathering a large amount of chakra in her hands. She waited as he went nearer and nearer, until he was only in her reaches. With a battle cry she aimed her fist for his face. As her hand was inches away from him, she again met his odd eyes. Her muscles froze and her breath hitched. Time seemed to stop as she drowned in his cold gaze. She struggled to turn away, but it pulled her closer, deeper into an abyss of darkness. For the first time of her life, Ryoko was unable to push away the fear that threatened to consume her alive.

The feeling of pain brought her back to reality. Her aim had missed, and the metal rod sliced a smooth long cut on her stomach. Her mouth opened slightly in a silent scream, but no sound came out. For the final touch, the guy delivered a kick to her new wound. Ryoko fell on dirt, her hand pressing down on the injury. Blood oozed out in a hasty pace. "Crap…crap…"

The man loomed before her, staring down in pity. "I will ask you one last time: Where can I find the nine-tailed jinchuuriki? Tell me and I will let you live."

"Since when do the bad guys make a promise on that?" She dared look up into his hollow orbs for one last time. Fear and uncertainty glinted off her eyes, but she managed a mocking smile. "I won't tell you."

His blank expression never faltered. "So be it." And he struck down. She brought her kunai up in her defense, not that it would make much of a difference. The rod came closer and closer until it was only inches apart from her forehead. Then, it stopped. Ryoko found herself staring at the sharp point of the rod, blood dripping down from it. Her heart skipped a beat. What had happened?

"Sorry I'm late."

_That voice…_

Her savior stood by the side, his hand holding the gory rod in a death grip. For once, his head protector was up, revealing two mismatched eyes. Though his face held his usually 'cool' look, his glare was glazed with unmistakable resentment.

"Seems you gave my comrade a run for her money...Pein." Kakashi states his tone steely cold. Without bothering to reply, Pein aimed a roundhouse kick for his head. The jounin ducked, slamming his hands down on the ground. A ten-foot tall earth wall surrounded them from behind the enemy's back. The Akatsuki member lunged, stabbing Kakashi on his shoulder.

The masked man winced. Hanging on to the piece of metal buried within him, he charged, a Lightning Blade forming in his hand. Ryoko watched as his body went rigid, as if something caused him to stop. His chakra-infused hand ended up on the wall. "Hatake Kakashi…It's an honor to meet you." Rumbled the man in his deep voice. "Where is the nine-tailed beast?"

A hard lump lodged on Ryoko's throat again. _I have to help him. Fast._

Hastily, she reached into her pouch and pulled out her little bottle that will replenish her chakra.

Kakashi snorted, pulling away. "That's a stupid question." He remarked, running towards the cloaked man with another Lightning Blade.

Ryoko's head shot up. "Sensei! Wait!"

A sudden force exploded from Pein, sending the silver-haired man flying away. The earth wall behind him crumbled down from the impact. Everything around him was completely destroyed. Pushing away the bricks that buried her, Ryoko saw her sensei throw a lightning attack towards the man. Pein made no movement whatsoever, standing calmly in the clearing. The moment it came in contact with him, the jutsu dispersed into the thin air.

_Repelling both taijutsu and ninjutsu…What the hell is he?_

A crushing sound was heard, causing both ninjas to look back. Another Akatsuki member appeared, black spikes on his orange head. Like Pein, his face was also covered in piercings, his eyes an endless spinning violet. "Another one, eh?" muttered Kakashi under his breath and glanced at Ryoko.

"Ready?" he asked aloud.

Her gaze shifted to the newcomer's direction then back to him. He winked. An inaudible sigh escaped her lips. _I hope this'll work._ She threw down a smoke pellet obscuring the whole area, this time thick enough to prevent one from seeing anything. With her eyes closed, Ryoko concentrated hard, looking for the strong line of chakra. _There!_ She lunged to her right, swiping madly, only to feel an empty space. _Damn it! How did he escape?_

_It's still there. So how did he know where I was?_ Feeling him to her right, she thrust in but missed. She attacked for the third time, raining down blows on the enemy, but not landing a single one on him. When the fog dispelled, she jumped back, standing beside the jounin. She let out uneven puffs of air.

"Well, that failed…" she whispered lowly, worry lacing her voice, "How did Jiraiya fight these guys?"

"We fight one on one."

A hesitant nod answered Kakashi. "Alright. But what if—" Ryoko froze in mid-sentence, her words cut short as she watched the other member's head morph in a disgusting way. Two more heads sprung up from both sides of his face and he ripped off his cloak, revealing a freakish body with four other arms and a long tail of razor. An intense power grabbed the two, pulling them towards Pein. Their planted feet on the ground slid off easily, carrying them as if they weigh a feather. With all her might, Ryoko brought down her kunai, embedding it securely on the ground. She reached back, and called for Kakashi's attention the older man grasped on her hand, his lower half being dragged towards them.

"H-how is h-he doing this?" With all her strength she held on, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the razor tail.

Pein seemed to sense her discomfort and the force intensified, sharply tugging them down. Ryoko flinched as her hand slipped on the handle, her numb fingers crying for relief.

Kakashi's eyebrows creased when he noticed as well, "Ryoko…" he said, scrutinizing her trembling grasp, "Let me go."

The younger shinobi looked at him incredulously. "What? No!"

"Let me go." He repeated, in a tone more commanding than before. "You can't hold us both."

She glared at him with determination. "Yes, I can!" She bit her lip and heaved both of them up, disregarding her chalk-white knuckles. It proved to be harder as Kakashi struggled to get out of her grip. She squeezed his hand, looking at him desperately. Kakashi returned it with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." And he jerked away.

"Sensei!" screamed Ryoko as she tried to seize him, but he slithered downwards, his Sharingan wide as the blade-like tail of the monster pierced through his back. His figure altered and glided, bolts of lightning taking his place instead.

The Akatsuki member shuddered, the large amount of electricity surging inside him. Out of the blue, two giant fists hit the ground, pummeling said enemy. Pein had gotten away just in time. The hands shrunk and two big-built males landed. "One down, Kakashi!" called out the older Akimichi. A sound came from the pile of rubble behind and Ryoko snapped her head to its direction.

"I had a back-up plan on my mind. But you guys just saved me a whole lot of chakra." Kakashi said from under the rubble. He was covered in scratches and faint bruises, sweat and dirt clinging to his face like a second skin but otherwise, he was fine.

Ryoko exhaled in the form of a heavy sigh, closing her eyes in embarrassment. "You could've told me and saved me a hand cramp!"

Grabbing the handle, she pulled it out forcibly, leaving her hands throbbing and her arms sore. She could hear the footsteps of their back-up nearing. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and swallowed. It's just that the mental image of him being skewered by that—_that _thing brought out panic; something a shinobi should not show under any circumstances. She hadn't trained so relentlessly for the past few months just so she could lose control in a time like this.

A hand was brought down on her shoulder, "You okay?" Concern made his deep voice sound softer.

She nodded half-heartedly, casting her eyes down at her feet. "I'm fine…just really wishing that Naruto was here right now…"

"Dad!" warned Chouji from the side. "Here he comes!" the rest of the team tensed and got ready, running towards Pein all at once. Another enormous wave of energy blew against them. Kunais and shuriken flew. Jutsu rendered useless. Throwing an exploding tag attached to a kunai, Chouza took cover behind an overturned pillar. The bomb went off but the orange-haired man stood in the center, unharmed.

"What did he do?" questioned Chouji's father, panting. "He's deflecting all attacks."

"Like a magnet, he can pull or push anything from his center, controlling gravity and repulsion forces." Kakashi explained, "Though his ability is powerful it has a weakness. There seems to be an interval for each use of the jutsu."

Chouza knitted his eyebrows. "But if the interval is too short, we can't get close to him." There was a knowing glint in his Sharingan. "I have an idea and I need your help."

Ryoko hid a grimace while he relayed the details.

"Alright. Everyone, in your positions please."

Both Akimichi jumped off. She set the thought aside and crouched low behind the large column, peeking outside.

The ground under Pein cracked, and out came the jounin with a kunai, threatening to plunge it into him. He recovered fast, however, and Kakashi was sent skidding off far from him.

"You certainly have a vast knowledge of jutsu. Failing to kill you would mean trouble for me." Pein states, raising his metal rod. Before he could bring it down, two rolling boulders came towards him from either side. "Too slow." He said, his hands creating a somewhat invisible barrier that prevented them from coming any closer. The two men stopped spinning, grabbing the chain that he didn't notice earlier. They pulled, trapping Pein in the middle.

Kakashi ran, the lightning blade in his hand sending off sparks. Ryoko strained her eyes to see clearer. He was so near…so near to ending it all. There was a swift change in the air, a movement that she almost missed. Without waiting for the signal, she did a seal and vanished. She emerged behind Pein, holding up the arm that had the electricity shaped into a claw.

Patterned eyes narrowed as her suspicions were proved correct: the other member had blocked the attack. She charged for Pein's back and felt her fist bury deep into something. Blood splattered to her face and clothes and she looked up. It wasn't Pein at all. Her hand speared the freak's back. Something caught her eye by the side. It was Kakashi's hand, coming from the front. But where was Pein?

Before she could even know what was happening, she found her back slammed violently against a wall. She could feel her head pounding aggressively as if someone had knocked her out with a steel hammer. Her vision blurred until everything made no sense at all. She shook her head, pain coursing through her veins. Something warm and ran down on her split lips. Her tongue retracted at its metallic taste. Though shaky and unstable, Ryoko pushed herself up on her feet, stumbling over to the cleared area.

Pein was nowhere to be found. "Damn it!" she seethed in frustration. _All that effort…and for nothing!_ Keeping her temper in check, she looked around for any signs of the silver-haired man. "Sensei!" she called out, her throat parched and aching. "Kakashi, where are you?" There was a groan from her far left. She staggered, paying no attention to her exhaustion.

"Chouji!" she said, hope filling her as soon as she saw him sprawled on the rocks. Kneeling down, she hauled him up gently. "R-Ryoko?" he mumbled groggily, coughing. "You're okay, big guy. You're okay." She encouraged, patting his shoulder. He had a few injuries and minor gashes, here and there. "Come on; help me find your father and Kakashi-sensei."

He nodded, his spiky brown hair flowing with the movement. They stood up and parted ways, trying to find their missing comrades. Chouji found Chouza instantly, rushing to his father's aid.

Ryoko, on the other hand, couldn't catch a sight of Kakashi anywhere. "Ryoko! Kakashi-sensei's here!" The latter didn't waste another minute and ran, losing her balance along the way.

"Chouji, where—" She halted, staring with wide eyes. Her blood ran cold. "Kakashi-sensei…" He turned at the mention of his name, giving Ryoko a better look at his face. Blood ran down from his forehead, some of his silver locks clinging to it and turning crimson. His Sharingan was half-lidded. Half of his body was buried underneath the broken fragments.

"Ryoko…" he murmured weakly, "You and Chouji…you must go to L-lord Hokage …Tell her of Pein's—Pein's abilities. You have to find…a way to fight him." The order went unregistered by her mind. She dropped to her knees, digging him out furiously. "Ryoko!" the jounin rasped, narrowing his hooded eye. "You've gotta go!"

"Not without you." She said persistently, focusing on the pile of rubble, "You need to see The Hokage as well." Unshed tears stung her eyes but she fought them back, still digging. "Ryoko!" yelled the man in such a sharp tone that Chouji shrunk back.

This time, she faced him, glaring pigheadedly. "I can't leave you behind!" she replied, water brimming on her eyelids. "Chouji can go, but you can't make me leave you like this!" Her response was childish, immature.

"A shinobi should never place their emotions in the way of their mission!" Stated Kakashi sternly.

"Who cares about that?!" She snapped, "Wasn't it you who said who follow the rules and leave their comrades are worse than scum?!"

"You sure are persistent." The trio's heads shot upwards. The smashed monster came to life, a missile coming out of his back.

"Run Chouji!" barked Ryoko, charging her hand with chakra. She made a mad dash for the enemy, her gaze promising pain.

The rocket was launched, chasing after Chouji. Ryoko's hand collided with the Akatsuki member's body, breaking him to pieces. He dropped down, limp. Ryoko glanced at Chouji again, the rocket right by his side. "Chouji!" she shouted in panic. The brunette boy turned to her in confusion. She returned it with the same look. Where had it gone? The trail of smoke that came from the weapon was still floating in the air. She stood still, trying to comprehend the scene. _Vanishing so suddenly…just like…how Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan works…_

Realization hit her late. She whirled around and raced, not wanting to believe her own thoughts. There laid Kakashi, his scarred eye struggling to remain open. His breathing was too shallow for a normal person. He was ghostly-pale and terribly cold, the blood gushing out like a river. With all her strength she dragged him out of the wreckage, kicking the heavy rocks that trapped his legs. She rested him gently on the floor.

"Y-You're going to be fine." She blurted out, more to herself than to him. Gathering her chakra, a green glow emitted from her palms, healing some of the cuts and bruises that he had. But it wasn't doing anything to help him in his current condition. Ryoko knew. She knew and she was terrified. "H-hang in there Sensei…" she whispered, glancing back and forth at her hands and at his face. His eye flickered at her. Slowly, he brought his hand up and held her hand. Ryoko shivered under his icy touch.

She looked at him, her gaze scared stiff and frantic. "You can't…" Her voice cracked. She couldn't take losing Kakashi-sensei.

He gave her one of his signature masked smile, replying in return. "I'm sorry…"'

His arm fell to his side, his eye closing and finally, succumbing into darkness. The brunette beside him had her eyes fixed on him, wide with shock. Hatake Kakashi, the man who took her under his care and became her father figure…was dead.

Something hit her in the chest. It stung, aching so terribly. "This is…" she started, finding the right word "…pain." It rolled off her tongue, leaving a bitter aftertaste. "Pain…" The shaken girl clenched her fists and rose like a robot, sauntering towards the creature that lay motionless on the ground. She glowered at it, a crazed look in her black and gold orbs. "You're not dead."

The Akatsuki member craned its neck at her direction. "But he is." He said bluntly, a snort of amused laughter rumbling from his mouth.

She kicked him hard in the face, successfully decapitating him. Other than hers, no other chakra signature was present in the area. The monster was dead as well. Her stoic face consorted into a hard grimace.

"Why…" she asked, narrowing her eyes, holding her shirt just above her heart, "Why…?" She clenched her teeth and screamed to the sky out of rage, pain, sadness. Part of her had hoped that where ever Naruto was he would hear her and come save the day like he usually does.

-0-0-

"You're late, Shiori." Danzo states in the hidden doorway that led to Roots.

Shiori hung her head, "Forgive me…The attack was rather unexpected…"

"Yes, it seems that the Akatsuki have their uses…" He leered at her with his one visible eye, "We are to remain here until the chaos dies down." He informed what he had told the other members' moments ago. "We won't provide any more support. Those sacrifices are necessary for me to become the next Hokage." He noticed her fists tighten and pointed his cane at her, "Don't start thinking now. I'm well aware what you did for your so-called family and I know that their memories of you are resurfacing thanks to that abomination of a shinobi." His words cut her deep, "I'll see to it that you are punished and that their memories are suppressed once more."

She bit her lip and hung her head lower.

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking so long again. Long hours at work and I use my day offs to sleep. (and play video games) I also started typing other stories. I won't post them probably in a long while since they're still in their rough sketch stage. But hopefully i'll get around to sharing them with everyone whether the series will be popular or not.<p>

Kiyomi Shizuru

Blackenflames

Narutolover0002

InterveptionSunset

Untainted innocence – I know it's slow going but romance will appear eventually.

WhiteTiger BlackWolf

XxanimeaddictxX – I can't believe I killed him too! It was so hard to do it! But I didn't want to be one of those authors who keep him alive just because.

Kuesuno

Persiii

Sabaku-no-ginger

XXTakaraXX

Pandora Destiny

Recklessranger

Princesa de la luna

Hade's-Daughter17

Ice devil cat demon

Fireitup Guest

Aoa1012

OnePieceFAN2012

BooDude

Kuraki-chan

Kagome Echizen Fan

fearlesskitten

Forevermore21

WingedButterfly

pahua916

jess1224

Bwab (Guest) – Thanks ever so much for the kind words and making me cry!

NNoSR – Hey, ex-sasukeluver! I'm sorry it takes so long. Long hours at work and when I get day off I waste it by sleeping.

XxRikela-chanxX

3

Chuu112

Redangel14

Hisoka866

xxXNightingaleXxx

Katsu Shade Nakamara

BlackSwan707

princessbinas

TheMelodyOfLife

SilverMoon100

Inky Pie

Natsuki56

foxchick1

warriorlover1492


	14. End of Pein!

**I don't think I have anything to say this time other than 'Thank you so much for your everlasting patience!' I couldn't have done it without all of you screaming and yelling at me. And those still adding the Naruto remake to their favorites...why?...**

**(c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Song: B. A. P: No mercy

* * *

><p>A shinobi must always put the mission first… no matter what the cost…<p>

"…No matter what happens." Ryoko said in a hoarse voice, sprinting through the endless ocean of debris, scanning the area for any trace of danger. Buildings and barely standing structures entered her vision, a good sign that meant she was nearing to the Hokage's Tower. Thank goodness that not all of the buildings were destroyed, seeing the Hokage Tower still standing was like a beacon of hope.

"Konohamaru!"

The sudden yell caused her to screech into a halt in alarm. "Konohamaru…" she mumbled and ran to the source of the yell.

* * *

><p>"Run, Konohamaru!" shouted Ebisu, stepping in front to defend the boy. The orange-haired man charged. Kunais and shurikens bared, Ebisu braced himself for his death. A single kick sent him into a pile of rubble. Groaning and coughing, he failed to notice the enemy approach and Pein grabbed him by the neck.<p>

"Sensei!" Konohamaru yelled in panic, gawking helplessly as his mentor writhed stubbornly from under the tight grip.

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto? Tell me."

Ebisu swallowed thickly and his gaze darted towards Konohamaru, sending a silent order, _Run._ He looked back at his captor, glaring at him weakly from behind the dark glasses.

"I…I don't know."

Pein's eyes narrowed. "Then you will die." Before the threat was completely delivered, blood spraying out of his mouth and on Ebisu's horrified face. The hold on his neck loosened until the man's hand fell down, along with the rest of his limp body collapsing before the jounin. Dark crimson liquid surrounded him. His insides coiled at the reek of the corpse.

"Are you alright, Ebisu-sensei?"

Startled, the teacher jerked his head up at his savior, squinting to in disbelief. "R-Ryoko?"

It took a couple of stunned seconds before a second reaction ignited, starting with Konohamaru choking a gasp and running to hug her. "Ryoko!" he sobbed, tears of relief soaking the brunette's torn clothes.

Ryoko used the hand that wasn't covered with blood and gently pat his head. "I'm sorry you had to see that…" She pulled back and kneeled, examining his face for any injuries. "Konohamaru", she said, wiping the boy's tear-stained cheeks, "I want you to go help Ebisu find a medic. Then head to a safe place, alright?"

He nodded still looking a bit shaken. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine." She assured.

Ebisu frowned. "Are you sure? You look sort of pale." She faced him and narrowed her eyes and he suppressed a shudder as best he could.

Ryoko didn't bother to reply to his question. Leaving Konohamaru to support the limping jounin, she ran through the wreckage, jumping on fallen buildings to hasten her pace. Not long after, she dashed on the walls of the Hokage tower and reached the roof top. "Lady Tsunade! I—" Words were suddenly stuck in her throat as she stared straight.

The Hokage turned back, eyes widening at the sight of her. "Ryoko, what are you doing here?" The question went unrecognized. All she took in was the image of the orange-haired man floating in the air, declaring about pain, hatred and war.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm here to report about two of Pein's identity. One has five piercings on his face and six on top of his head. His head and arms can multiply into three and has a saw-like tail. He has the ability to shoot missiles from his back. The second one had seven piercings on his face, three on each ear. Both are dead."

Tsunade gave a nod. "Good work. But I fear we have been a little too late." Grimly, she looked up at Pein's airborne form.

Eyes following her gaze, Ryoko instinctively went into a battle stance.

"I want you to feel pain…to know pain and accept pain." Pein stated from above.

The ANBU guards took a step forward, muscles tense in alarm.

"Ryoko, get out of here." Tsunade ordered before turning back to Pein, "Pein!" Tsunade yelled head thrust upwards as she tried to get his attention.

Ryoko's eyes narrowed in suspicion, mouth set on a thin line. _What is he planning?_

There was something in the way he raised his arms, looking down on Konoha like a god delivering judgment. It brought a nauseating feeling of danger, a strong urge to run and hide.

"I will give the world more pain…"

"Shinra—"Eyes flew open, gears in their head turning in comprehension. He was going to destroy Konoha.

"—Tensei."

"NO!"

A blinding light flashed in every direction, the rumbling sound of destruction reaching their ears. Buildings collapsed, walls caved in. The shattering of glass combined with terrified screams all at once were almost too much to bear. Violent gusts of wind carried off broken chunks of bricks and the earth trembled under their feet, its surface cracking and breaking apart in sharp jagged rocks. Dust mixed with the air, fogging over the place as the shaking of the ground ceased.

Ryoko pushed off the heavy boulder that lay on top of her, coughing harshly as dust irritated her lungs. Her head and body ached something awful. Her eyelids were shut close, feeling too heavy and tired to lift them up. A headache found its way to her brain, mercilessly pounding in her head. The impact of the jutsu left her body with a tingling ache. _Have to…get up…I promised Naruto…_

A wisp of cold air blew across her face. Her eyes flew open and she rolled reflexively just as a metal rod was brought down to where she was before. She jumped away to a safe distance, her breath heavy and ragged. Pein had his eyes on her, staring coldly. "You just keep avoiding death, don't you?" he asked, charging towards her.

Quickly wrenching out her kunai, Ryoko blocked and sidestepped, staggering as she tried to fend him off.

_'Distance…I need to get away from him.'_

With a hasty punch throw to his direction, Pein broke their locked weapons and took a step back. The girl took the opportunity to move farther from him, soothing her tense muscles with the momentary break. The man straightened, opening his mouth to speak, "The sooner you surrender, the sooner your pain will end."

"No", answered Ryoko, out of breath and heaving, "I will fight with everything I have…for Konoha."

"For Konoha?" echoed Pein in question, looking at her blankly. "Look around." Though doubtful about the order, she scanned the leveled area…one that was previously known as Konoha. No buildings were in vicinity, no houses or stores left standing. She could literally see the other side of the village from where she currently stood.

Even with her mouth slightly parted, no sound came out. Eyes were wide as they took in everything, from the mountains of ruin to the cracks in the ground. Her form shook, face horror-stricken; Tears prickled her orbs as they stared out at the empty clearing, agonizing anguish squeezing her chest. Everything…was gone. "N-No…T-This c-can't be…"

"That's right. Your little village is gone. Painful, isn't it? To have something so important to you…" he glanced down at a crumbling rock, crushing it with his foot. "…be taken away for good."

Ryoko's moist eyes narrowed, her face turning tight. Losing the temporarily acquired muteness, the crease in her forehead deepened, rage taking over her. "You." She said, fisting her broken knuckles shakily. It was one word, but it held more emotion than one could express. Hatred churned restlessly in the pit of her stomach. "You…bastard."

Pain lunged for her.

"You bastard!" Powerful chakra exploded throughout the expanse, blowing away everything near her. The orange-haired Akatsuki member stopped short, digging his feet onto the ground to not get carried off. Wisps of chakra surrounded her as she rushed towards him, canines bared and hands balled in fists. "My home! My friends and comrades! Kakashi-sensei…You took them all away!" She punched and clawed, screaming incoherent words. "I'll kick your ass!" she rained down attacks on Pein, not once dodging the stabs or blows he gave back. Consumed by the loathing in her heart, there was nothing more she wanted than to defeat Pein…_kill_ Pein for all the agony he gave her and everyone she knew.

A sudden explosion caused the two of them to break apart. A sliver of reality hit her fuzzy mind through the fury that confused it and she shook her head. She took in a sharp intake of breath, letting it out as a ragged gasp. Ryoko stared at the three gigantic toads that came out of nowhere, eyes trailing upward and to the person standing on the head of the red frog. She squinted, disbelieving. "Naruto?" Her voice was scratchy, coming out of a parched throat.

The blonde atop spun at the mention of his name, searching pointlessly until he looked down. His red-ringed eyes widened at the sight of her. "Ryoko…"

"Well, this certainly saves us the time we need to look for you."

Hearing the voice, Ryoko's enraged expression returned again. She ran around the frogs, stood her ground in front of them and glowered at Pein. He was battered and bruised, long scratches covering him as a result of their fight. He wiped blood off the side of his mouth with his shredded sleeve. The five other Pein appeared by his side, each one possessing the same pair of violet orbs.

"Lord Hokage!"

Tsunade descended down in front of Ryoko, her feet landing smoothly on the dirt. The two teens turned to her in surprise. "Lord Hokage!" called out an ANBU guard that ran after her, jumping down to pull her away from the battlefield.

The blonde Sannin ignored him, gaze fixed angrily at the middle Pein. "I am the fifth Hokage and I will never forgive you for crushing the dreams and hopes of those who ruled before me! As Hokage, I will put a stop to you right now!"

"It's good to see that you finally understand a little of my pain. But I have no use for you. The one I want…" Ryoko barely caught a flicker of movement from the side as he trailed off. Without hesitation, she took hold of Tsunade's wrist and yanked her back, switching their positions as one of the Pein dove for her.

There was a loud crash as Naruto smashed the Akatsuki member flat on the ground with one hit. "…Is me, right?" He finished for Pain, glancing up, challenging him.

His audience stared at him, eyes wide and incredulous. _For him to finish off that guy in one hit…He must have gotten insanely strong…_

"Don't bother with these guys, Granny." Naruto said as he rose, studying his enemies before him. "Why don't you go and drink tea or something close to it?" With a snap of his fingers, he called, "Gamakichi!" A large toad, slightly smaller than the previous three, jumped down behind them. "Take Granny to a safe place." The frog gave a croaky 'gotcha' at the request. "Granny, let me handle this. Tell the others not to interfere. It'll be hard to fight while protecting them at the same time."

Though reluctant, the older woman nodded. "Alright. But take Katsuyu with you", she said, holding out a small slug, "she knows a bit about the enemy."

Ryoko accepted the slug from Tsunade's outstretched hand, placing the white and blue creature on Naruto's shoulder.

When Naruto spoke again, his voice held uncertainty. "This…may not be the best time to ask but I can feel everyone's chakra here—my senses are sharp due to the natural chakra flowing inside me." Again, he paused and the hesitant edge increased. He took a deep breath before talking again, "Is Kakashi-sensei away on a mission?" As soon as the words rolled off his tongue, Ryoko stiffened reflexively. The shadow around her grew dark once more, moisture stinging her eyes as she fought down a grimace.

Tsunade made no answer. All she could do was glance at the young kunoichi apologetically before looking down.

"Do you know where he is, Ryoko?" asked Naruto. Refusing to acknowledge the Sannin, Ryoko swallowed hard and forced the obscuring darkness behind a calm facade. Fisted hands flexed and dropped by her sides. "He's dead, Naruto." The statement hit her hard, like a blow in the gut. "He got into a fight with Pein…I'm sorry I couldn't…"

Naruto's shoulders tensed visibly. "I see." His voice was hollow this time, losing its peacefulness.

Ryoko cursed inwardly. She just had to discourage him even more so. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." He craned his head slightly looking at her from the corner of his eye. The brunette withdrew, taken aback. There was no anger with the way he looked at her or disappointment. All she saw was worry. "I'm sorry."

Ryoko's eyes snapped up in surprise, startled by the arms that pulled her into an embrace. Her body tensed reflexively. The blonde boy rested his head on her shoulder, heaving a deep breath. "I'm sorry that you had to go through this…I didn't mean to cause this much trouble." His voice was sincere, erasing any doubtful thoughts in her mind. Naruto gave her a gentle squeeze. "It's okay, Ryoko…" Slowly, she relaxed under his touch, bringing her hands up hug him back. Ryoko could feel her anger melting away, the flames of hate inside her dying out, leaving only grief.

"It's not your fault, Naruto…I was the one who couldn't do anything to prevent this…"

"That's not true. You did everything you could."

She released a sigh, "Apparently it wasn't enough…"

Naruto pulled back and fixed his yellow amphibian-like eyes on her. "Now it's my turn. You should rest." When it looked like she was going to protest he added, "Please, Ryoko."

Ryoko shook her head with a snort, "You always did hog the spotlight, didn't you, Naruto?" _'I hate that we have to rely on him to finish this guy off…' _"We're counting on you…"

Amusement flashed the blonde's face before he turned his back against her.

"Gamakichi, take Ryoko with you and get going." A large, specked hand grabbed her torso, lifting her up easily. With an enormous leap, they escaped the battlefield just in time before Pein launched a head-on assault. The frog landed neatly on a mountain of rubble with both women in hand. He set them down on the pile of broken rocks. "M'lady!" Turning to the direction of the voice, Ryoko saw Sakura running towards them. She glanced at the blonde woman by her side. Tsunade looked weary, her young face becoming wrinkled. Strands of gray hair mixed with her yellow locks.

Sakura kneeled in front of her mentor and held her hand. "It's alright now, Sakura…" murmured the old woman weakly, beads of sweat running down her face.

"Yes, M'lady. Everything's going to be fine." Sakura said sadly holding Tsunade. The older woman closed her eyelids, hand dropping down. Sakura sighed, adjusting her master's form on the ground. She looked up at the brunette, smiling sadly. "It's good to see you alive."

Snapping out of a daze, Ryoko's look on Sakura softened. "I'm glad you are, too." Glancing around, Ryoko stood up, wincing as she started to feel her wounds. Arms and legs feeling like lead, she wobbled with the first few steps. "Come on, Sakura. The others need help."

The cherry-haired girl nodded. "Right."

* * *

><p>Three forms huddled close together in a small ground, large debris surrounding them. A large explosion sounded from a distance and Shikamaru's head snapped up. "What's happening over there?" he asked in alarm, clutching his injured leg.<p>

"It's Naruto." Gurgled Katsuyu from behind him.

"Naruto?" he turned to slug with an incredulous look, "He's back?"

"Yes. He mastered the sage techniques and is fighting Pein alone. No one is to interfere." The boy clicked his tongue against his teeth in frustration. "Why's he trying to act cool? The village is already a mess! If he fights alone—"

"No." Shikamaru gave his father a confused glance. "If it's true that he mastered the sage techniques then he's strong enough to fight someone like Pein. The best thing we can do now is lay low and wait."

"Not entirely, Commander."

Both males turned to see a pair of kunoichi heading their way. Shikaku's grim face lit up. "Why, if it isn't Sakura and Ryoko!" he said with a relieved smile.

Sakura bowed to him in respect before approaching Shikamaru. Ryoko bowed as well and followed suit. She crouched down beside the medic and another woman, who were busy examining Shikamaru's leg. "What happened?" she asked, turning to him. The younger Nara had a frown on his face. "Broke my leg when Pein destroyed the village." He huffed irritably.

"Ouch."

Shikamaru grunted, rolling his eyes as he hid a smirk. "Oh please. This is nothing compared to how you look."

"Not going to deny it." she said and shrugged.

Shikamaru used the back of his hand to wipe off the dirt on his cheek. "It was awful." He muttered. Ryoko made no comment about it. Silence stretched on the group for a minute, until Sakura raised her head to face them. "It seems like a minor fracture." She told them. "Unfortunately, I don't think I have enough chakra left to mend it, Shikamaru. With my chakra level right now the best I can do is heal a few cuts and bruises." The boy sighed, hands shooting up to cover his face. Sakura managed a weak 'sorry' and placed her hands on top of him. Her palms emitted a pale glow of green and immediately small wounds on his exposed skin vanished one-by-one.

Ryoko watched with concern as her friend concentrated. Droplets of sweat ran down her face, eyes narrowing in determination. She struggled with her breathing, strained exhales escaping her mouth. Finally, the light from her hands gave out. Sakura flinched. "Damn it!" she hissed lowly, brushing away pink strands of hair that clung to her sweaty forehead. She inhaled deeply and made an effort to make the glow return. It sparked dimly for a few times before dying out again. The girl's scowl became prominent and was about to try for a third time when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She whipped her head back.

"That's enough, Sakura." Said Ryoko firmly, stopping her.

She replied with a disgruntled sigh. "I just can't do anything right!"

Hearing the pink-haired girl berate herself, Shikamaru lowered his arms, somewhat guilty. "I'm feeling better now, really. Thank you."

Sakura shook her head in defeat, unconvinced. Shifting comfortably in her place, Ryoko's expression suddenly livened up when an idea came to mind. She cleared her throat reluctantly, "Say, Sakura…"

"Hm?" The somber kunoichi inquired slightly gazing up at her.

Ryoko reached into her back pouch and pulled out her little bottle and tossed it to the pinkette, "Drink up."

Knowing better than to question her Sakura removed the cork and tossed back the drink, taking it in gulps. It was actually refreshing, like drinking water. When she finished the drink she felt her chakra return ten-fold. Sakura positioned her hands above his injured limb and healed it.

"Try to walking, Shikamaru." Sakura said standing up and helping him to his feet.

"O-Oi!" The genius tensed when she let go of him but took slow, hesitant steps. When he didn't crumple down on the ground like he expected, he walked a few more steps, exerting more weight on his feet. "It's like I wasn't even injured." He murmured in amazement and smiled at the two. "Thanks."

"Lord Hokge taught you well, Sakura." Praised Shikaku.

The apprentice flushed proudly at the comment but interjected, "If it weren't for Ryoko's potion I wouldn't have been able to perform the jutsu anyway."

"Of course", agreed the jounin commander completely, "you too, Ryoko. I thank you both for helping my son."

"It's no problem, sir." Ryoko said, picking herself up from the ground. "Speaking of chakra, I've still got half of it left. We have to help the others, Sakura." The other girl shook her head in agreement and proceeded to follow Ryoko down the gravel road. She inclined her head back. "Are you going to be alright, sir?" The older man waved off the inquiry with his hand. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. We'll try to search for other medics to help you!"

* * *

><p>A series of loud explosions echoed throughout the ruins as Naruto's battle with Pein intensified. Shinobi surrounded the battlefield, anxiously watching and praying for Naruto's victory. Every clash or clatter, every bang that was heard ignited a reaction from the onlookers. The tension in the air was thick; fear radiated from almost everyone. Ryoko skimmed the crowd thoroughly. Majority of them were badly hurt and chakra depleted, worn-out from the previous fight. Others lay unconscious on the ground, still recovering but there were a few people who, unfortunately, failed to survive at all. She and Sakura have been running back and forth for quite a while now, tending injured shinobi and guiding civilians to the underground passage. <em>This isn't going to work<em>, she thought glumly with eyebrows knotted together, _If Naruto doesn't end the fight soon, Konoha won't be able to hold much longer._

"Ryoko?" The voice cut through her grave contemplation, she looked up into worried jade green eyes. "You okay there?" Sakura asked, sitting beside her.

Shaking her head, she mustered up a temporary smile. "Yeah. Just tired, that's all."

Sakura rubbed a comforting hand on her back. "You must be. Good thing you have a large chakra reserve."

Ryoko hummed in response, glad that her friend was there, making an effort to cheer her up. She needed something to keep her mind straight while Naruto was fighting for all their lives.

"We've taken care of most of them", continued Sakura, "so a little break won't hurt us, right?" She turned to her, a teasing smile present in her dirt-stained face when she asked the question so casually, as if they weren't currently in a battlefield, surrounded by many wounded shinobi.

Ryoko stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" she asked innocently, but her expression clearly said she was joking. Ryoko found herself smiling back gratefully despite the situation at hand and slightly bumped Sakura's shoulder. _Thank you._

Her grin widening, the pink-haired kunoichi let out an easy chuckle. She pursed her lips together. "I'm serious though. Rest."

The cat mistress pondered on the order, feeling the ache of her body and the blunt stinging of old wounds. _Maybe the idea of rest isn't bad after all_, she thought, sparing her sore and bruised hands a downward glimpse.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!"

Both kunoichi snapped their heads up in alarm at the panicked yell. Sakura's fists clenched as she glanced at the other one nervously. "Was that…Naruto?"

Fear bubbled from inside Ryoko again. She rose stiffly, turning to Sakura with another one of her forced smiles. "Looks like rest has to wait a little longer. Stay here with the patients and send back-up. I'll check it out." She said, jogging away.

Ryoko climbed up the rocky hill, grabbing on to piled up rocks to pull herself up. When the girl was perched safely on top, Ryoko swung her attention towards the fight, gaze immediately falling down on her immobilized blond friend, Pein and another figure that lay unmoving between them. She squinted. Catching sight of a purple sweater and long indigo-blue hair strands, her eyes widened. "That's—!"

"No! STOP!" Naruto shouted.

Before anyone could react, Pain brought the metal rod down on Hyuuga Hinata. Air rushed out of Ryoko's lungs in shock, but the girl was too distracted to care. Time seemed to stop, for at that moment, nobody moved. Nobody said anything, felt anything. The two teammates just stared, petrified, at the sight of their comrade helplessly sprawled on the ground, blood readily staining her jacket red. The orange-haired Akatsuki pulled the weapon out, wiping the blood away on a nearby rock. "This is like how my parents were killed." He droned out slowly, calmly, a serene plastered on his face. "Right before my very eyes. Love…breeds sacrifice...which breeds hatred and leads to war."

The moment Pein raised his head with his violet orbs glinting, Naruto's aura changed instantly. He let out a piercing ear-splitting shriek, red chakra bursting from within him. As the crimson shield around him crumbled down, Naruto's true form was revealed. The nine-tail's chakra clung to his body, ears elongating and canines appearing. Four tails were already visible when another one sprouted.

Shaken out of her stupor, dread crept up Ryoko's spine. "Oh No!"

Bellowing another deafening growl, the partially transformed jinchuuriki pounced on Pein. The solid ground under them cracked from the tremendous force. "Hinata!" shouted Ryoko, sprinting towards the clearing, she scooped up the dark-haired heiress and jumped off just in time before the collapsing floor could catch up to them. Landing on her feet, Ryoko gently laid the girl down. "Hinata…" she breathed out, unable to tear her gaze away from the bloody mess of her coat. Trembling fingers fumbled with the zipper, tugging it down and open. Gaping wounds stared back at her, blood flowing out alarmingly fast.

The glow of chakra sparked from her palms, slowly treating the deep cuts. A hurt whimper came out from the kunoichi below her. "Hinata?" she asked the panic in her voice distinct. Even with her face chalk-white and hooded eyes barely staying open, the meek girl managed to look regretful. "R-Ryoko …" she whispered hoarsely as crimson liquid trickled down from her lips while she spoke, "I-I'm…so s-sorry." She choked out, beads of tears forming on the corners of her lavender white orbs. If possible, Ryoko's heart sank lower. "I…t-tried to s-save him, I-I really d-did."

"Shh. Y-You don't have apologize, Hinata. What you did was enough. Please…just rest now." She urged, increasing the chakra in her hands. She looked down. Blood still oozed out in a hasty pace and the wounds looked no better than they were before. Eyebrows tensed, she swallowed thickly, stubbornly forcing out her chakra when Hinata elicited another pained gasp. The brunette cringed. The girl's eyes were merely fluttering now, her sickly pale face drenched in cold sweat. With a frustrated click of tongue against teeth, Ryoko shook the chakra off and went through her pouch to pull out the last of her potions and lightly forced the heiress to drink them.

"R-Ryoko?" the Hyuuga questioned feebly, growing more colorless by every passing minute.

She reached down, clasping Hinata's hand tightly. "Help's going to be here soon." She whispered encouragingly. "I just need you to hang on for a few more seconds."

White byakugan orbs stared back hopefully. Hinata gave a faint smile. "Hmm." No sooner than when she said it, the sound of rushed footsteps reached their ears. "Ryoko! Hinata!" yelled the medic as she ran. Behind her, the other medic-nin strained to keep up. Sakura slowed to a jog as she neared and knelt down. The rest of the team took their positions and formed a circle around Hinata. They all locked hands, including Sakura and focused their chakra on the Hyuuga heiress.

"She's alright now!" Came the relieved declaration from one of the medics. "We've successfully stopped the bleeding." They released the jutsu and broke free of the hold. Worried whispers were exchanged between medics, trained fingers checking her pulse and temperature. Hinata laid unconscious, chest rising up and down in even breathing.

"GGRRRAAAAAAAH!"

The roar made everyone turned their heads to the open clearing. "I can see s-six tails! At this rate, he might fully transform! What are we going to do?" The others began to panic, nervously fidgeting in their place.

"Sakura!" The kunoichi whirled around, eyes widening at the newcomers. "Ah, Shikaku! Shikamaru!"

The jounin commander and his son stopped in front of them, expressions grim. "A good thing we found you." Muttered the head Nara and informed them, "There's been a change in plans. Everyone must head to the underground passage immediately. If Naruto continues to lose control, no one will be able to stop him."

Sakura bit her lip in hesitation, turning to look back at the jinchuuriki on the battlefield. Reluctantly, she nodded once. "Alright." They all stood, Shikamaru carried Hinata in his arms securely. "Come", said Shikaku, "we must hurry."

"Wait!"

He stopped, eyeing the younger girl in question. "Ryoko. Is something wrong?"

"Commander", she began, breath coming out in short pants, "what about the rest? Many of them are wounded and unconscious. They can't possibly reach the shelter in time!"

"The ANBU, my fellow jounin and I, would hold back Naruto while everyone escapes." Answered Shikaku.

Ryoko's face fell. The older man sighed. "I understand that you worry, Ryoko, but this is part of our job. In order to achieve the greater good, sacrifices must be made." Shikaku offered a small sile before turning his back on them, leading the way. The medical team followed him shortly.

The jounin's words echoed inside Ryoko's mind as she walked, thoughts circulating in her head._ 'In order to achieve the greater good, sacrifices must be made…'_ She looked back at the clearing. Loud crashes and earsplitting screeches erupted in the midst of their battle. She halted, balling her fists. '_That's not what the Hokage or Naruto would do…'_

"Ryoko?" came the confused inquiry from Sakura.

"I…I'm not leaving."

"What?" asked Shikamaru incredulously, hearing the murmured statement.

"I said I'm not leaving." repeated Ryoko, louder and clearer. "What happened to Hinata triggered this...maybe I can try to snap him out of it since Yamato-sensei isn't here."

Ushering his son to lead the group and proceed without them, Shikaku stalked towards the two kunoichi. "Ryoko, do you understand what you're asking me?" he asked doubtfully, studying her.

Ryoko stared back unwavering, face set in determination. "Yes."

"You must know, Ryoko, that I am one of the people who fought during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. Even with the shinobi and Hokage's powers combined, defeating it was certainly not an easy task. So tell me", Shikaku asked again, "how can you hold back Naruto on your own?"

"I—"

"You can't!" Intervened Sakura angrily, joining the conversation. "Ryoko, look at yourself! You're tired. You're injured and out of chakra, just like the others. Stop pushing yourself further!" The pink-haired kunoichi ended her scolding, eyes glued on Ryoko's unmoving form.

"Yeah", said Ryoko after a while, "you're right that I'm tired and chakra exhausted. But…would Naruto stop because he's injured and tired? Would he stop fighting to protect others important to him just because he's injured and tired?" Sakura opened her mouth, but Ryoko gave her no chance. "I bet even without the Jinchuriki Naruto would still fight to protect this village until his last breath." Sakura fell silent, dropping her gaze to her feet. Ryoko's tone softened. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I won't rest until I know everyone's safe. I already—" she stopped, swallowing back the lump in her throat, "a-already lost two precious people." Sasuke and Kakashi flashed in her mind, "I don't intend to lose another." She turned to Shikaku. "Commander?"

The jounin closed his eyes wearily. "I don't suppose you can be with him in spirit instead? You're going to get killed getting in the middle of that." He jerked his head to the ball of earth floating in the sky with eight tails flailing around violently.

"I don't-"

"Mistress." A tiny voice purred at her feet. She had nearly forgotten some her cats were still around. She kneeled down before the kitten so the wounded cat wouldn't strain itself. "There's is a way to be with him."

"There is?" Ryoko questions.

"With a bit of my power I can bridge your mind to Naruto's mind." She shook with tiredness, "We have to find a stable location where I can link your mind to his through chakra."

Ryoko nodded and picked the kitten in her arms and sprinted away from the battle and into what little forest was left. She sat crossed legged on the dirt with the kitten in her lap. The kitten instructed her to face her body and mind towards where Naruto and to relax as much as possible. The kitten linked her chakra with Ryoko and together they pushed their chakra mentally towards Naruto.

* * *

><p>Ryoko opened her eyes and immediately shut them when white light blinded her all around.<p>

"R-Ryoko?!" Naruto exclaimed shocked to see her suddenly in his mind with him and his father.

Ryoko opened her eyes after they adjusted and looked at Naruto a smile forming on her face when she saw he was unharmed in his mind. She was sure that he would be a little more beastly since his outer form changed, "Naruto! You're ok!"

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked her.

Her smile fell a bit, "I was hoping this way I could snap you out of your eight- tailed form."

The fourth Hokage smirked at the brave young girl. Yes he had seen her through Naruto's memories, "That's very brave of you, Ryoko."

Her eyes widen at the man standing before, "Y-y-y-y-you-" she pointed a shaking finger at him, "It- it." Her mouth began to resemble that of a fish, "You're the Fourth! Minato Namikaze! You're Legendary!" Her face grew flustered, "I can't believe this! It's an honor, sir!"

Naruto smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "And he's my pa!"

Ryoko blinked rapidly, "Eh?!" She looked between the two of them and just now realized the uncanny resemblance, "You could almost be twins. Wow…"

The fourth chuckled before turning serious, "I had a very good reason to seal the nine-tailed inside of my son. 16 years ago when the fox first attacked the village I learned something."

"What?"

"Someone was hiding in the shadows and controlling the nine-tail's every move, made it assault the village. Quite a formidable shinobi…no one could ever face him without a very unique set of abilities." His eyes narrowed, "I believe he will attack our village again."

The young teens lowered their heads depressed. Their home is already gone though… "Konoha is already destroyed…"

Minato nodded sadly as well, "Yes, I saw from inside your mind."

Naruto's head snapped back up, "You watched?!"

"I know about Master Jiraiya too."

"Was Pein the one who assaulted the before too, using nine-tails?" Naruto asked.

"No." Minato answered, "It wasn't him."

Naruto and Ryoko looked at each other confused. "Then who could've-?"

"Another of the Akatsuki." Minato answered Ryoko, "The masked one."

Naruto thought back to the members of Akatsuki that he has met and only one ever wore a mask. "Oh!"

"Back then he saw through all of my moves." Minato said, "He's no ordinary shinobi…in fact I think he's the one using Pein."

"You're wrong!" Naruto protested strongly, "Pein has his own grudge against the Leaf! He said the Leaf ruined his village long ago!"

Minato nodded, "That's right and that's what the master mind is using."

"So Pein is being used." Ryoko repeated trying to piece everything together, "By the masked Akatsuki…"

"Why is the Leaf always the target?!" Naruto questions.

Minato pointed his gaze downward, "So long as the current shinobi system remains in place, we may very well never have peace. Pein questioned you about peace…but finding the solution is difficult. War is born when one tries to protect something precious. So long as love exists, hate does as well. That hatred uses shinobi. While this system remains unchallenged that monstrous hatred will eventually give rise to new pains. Pein may have actually killed Master Jiraiya but if you think about it deeper, you could say that it was this disordered shinobi world that created Pein that killed Master. A battle against hatred, that's what shinobi are. And each and every one of us battle against that hatred." Minato moved his eyes to lock with Naruto's, "Master Jiraiya bequeathed to you the quest for the solution that would end this hatred."

Naruto's face twisted to that of pain and tortured as he remembers Jiraiya, "But I can't forgive Pein…I just can't!"

Ryoko pounded her fist into her open palm out of anger, "Neither can I…he may have been manipulated but it was still his power that obliterated Konoha and Kakashi-sensei!"

Minato nodded, understanding the young teen's anger, "I know…"

Naruto looked at his dad helpless, "Please…tell me…what should I do?"

Minato looked away, "You have to find the answer yourself. I don't know either."

That flamed Naruto's frustration, "How am I supposed to figure out something that Pervy Sage and even you couldn't?!" He snapped angrily, "Stop lumping all this stuff on me! If you hadn't noticed I'm not smart! I'm not a great ninja! I-"

"Naruto!" Ryoko grabbed him by the shoulder. She knew…she was just as guilty as everyone else for placing that huge burden on his shoulders…and yet it's true…they had lumped it all on him because, "…you do amazing things that others can't…" She said looking at him in the eyes, "I'm sorry." She apologized, "It's just that…you…you're incredible Naruto. You don't have to be intelligent to be a great ninja. You're an incredible shinobi because you have the guts to do things that no one else does." She pointed to his exposed stomach as emphasis. "No one can ever do what you do…that's why we place faith and trust in you."

Minato smirked and placed his hand on his son's blond head, "I'm sure you'll find the answer to the question in no time." His smirk turned into a smile, "I believe in you."

Naruto's eyes widen a bit, his doubts slowly ebbing away, "You do…? You two really think I can…"

"Well. It is the duty of a parent to love unconditionally and believe in their child."

Ryoko smirked and hugged Naruto, "It's the duty of a best friend and comrade to always stand by their friends in times of peril."

Minato looked back and forth between the two, "I can see you're in good hands. My chakra is fading." He placed his five fingers on Naruto's seal on his stomach, "I will rebuild the seal…for the last time." With the flick of his wrist Naruto's seal turned back into its swirl form. Both teens looked at the fading fourth Hokage sadly as he said his final words, "The Leaf Village will grow again…I'm counting on you, Naruto." With that he disappeared from Naruto's mind.

Naruto rubbed his eyes with his sleeve before turning to Ryoko with those blue eyes of determination. "I'm ready."

Ryoko smiled, "Do your best Naruto." She felt her chakra draining as well. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled away out of his mind.

* * *

><p>Heavy eyelids lifted open, light temporarily blinding her. As her eyes adjusted, Ryoko found herself being carried on someone's back. She scanned her surroundings. The vast wasteland was quiet for a change. There were no explosions or anything.<p>

"Look over there! It's Naruto!"

Her attention perked up at the excited cheer. '_Naruto!' _She let out a sigh of relief. _'Everything's alright.'_

"About time you woke up."

Ryoko jerked her head back to get a good look at who was carrying her. "S-shiori!"

Shiori kept her eyes forward as she walked a few steps behind Kakashi who was carrying Naruto back to the crowd of villagers. "You've been unconscious for a while. I ran into Naruto and Kakashi a while ago when I returned from underground."

"T-then Naruto."

Shiori stared at Naruto's back, "Yes. Naruto did…although should I be surprised?"

When they reached the village and the village basically surrounded Naruto to give him hugs and gratitude did Shiori's previous statement sink in. "W-wait! You said you ran into Kakashi-sensei?!"

Said silver haired shinobi turned to face her. "Ah, Ryoko, awake I see."

"T-this can't be…H-How?" He was there. He was there! Alive and breathing! "It's kind of a long story." He explained while walking through the uneven road. "I know how you feel. I couldn't believe it at first, too." Sliding off Shiori's back she stumbled over to him and with trembling fingers, she reached out, "K-kakashi-sensei…" Her eyes turned white with rage and she punched him in the gut taking pleasure that he doubled over a bit, "You're supposed to be dead! I can't believe I cried over you and you're still acting like we didn't just fight for our stinkin' lives!"

Kakashi wimpered as he held his brusied torso, "I see you're okay…"

Mixed feelings and emotions rushed to her all at the same time, leaving her overwhelmed. Tears welled up from the corners of her eyes. She fisted his flak jacket, burying her face on his chest. She choked on her sobs, unable to stop the tears from falling down. "Y-You're alive! You're alive…" she gasped out between sniffles.

"Yeah." Said Kakashi, smiling in relief as the hysterical girl relaxed against him, "I'm here."

Shiori turned away fro the touching scene and watched as the villagers toss Naruto up and down like the champion that he is. A smile slowly formed on her face, "Not bad, Uzumaki…not bad…" She discretely placed the tips of her finger tips to her heart, "I'm glad you pulled through…you are a ray of sunshine for this village."

"Hurray for Naruto!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I completely bs most of this...I do have volume 47 of Naruto but that's it. I stopped collecting the manga and I only have two volumes of the dvd. I know shame on me. But here it is, take it for what it is. Thanks everyone who has reviewed and favorited and alerted! And those still favoriting the other Naruto story...Stop it!<strong>


	15. Kage Summit

**Oookay! I have a bit of vacation time from work and I've finished most of the games I've got from Christmas so I can refocus my attention to this...long...long... story...what the hell was I thinking writing this? Oh yeah I was 13 thinking that I was amazing enough to finish this!**

**By the way this has been brought to my attention a few times: What does Ryoko look like? To be honest...whatever you want her to look like. When I create ocs they look one way in the beginning and then later on I accidentally change something because even i forget what she looked like in the beginning cause I don't completely worry about it. Plus what if people don't like how i describe her anyway? You can mentally change her appearance in your mind as you read on. (That's what I do. When I read that too many ocs are blond- no offence to blonds. And i mentally change the scent of ocs who ALWAYS smell like VANILLA! Hundreds of smells in the world and everyone always chooses vanilla.) Anyway yeah. Wow my first rant!**

**(c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Song: CNBLUE - 직감

* * *

><p>"We're unsure when she'll wake up." Shiori told Ryoko, Naruto, and Kakashi when they entered the medical tent specified for Lady Hokage who was being tended to by Sakura. "She used Katsuyu to protect the village and she's been unconscious ever since."<p>

Ryoko's eyes narrowed worriedly, "Not only that without her and the rest of our shinobi down, we're completely defenseless if word gets out to our enemies. Konoha's a sitting duck with a Kage in a coma and no village."

Shiori conveniently looked to the side and grimaced.

"Not much we can do about it now." Kakashi sighed, "For now let's help the others rebuild the village."

They nodded and left the tent silently with a heavy cloud of depression hanging over them. With the way things are going now they could only pray nothing else goes wrong.

"Something on your mind, Shiori?" Kakashi asks a few moments after his squad briefly got reacquainted with old friends they've met in their Genin years.

Shiori looked up with alertness, not realizing that she must've been making a face for Kakashi to realize that something has been bothering her thoughts. "Um…"

"You can talk to us, you know." He tried to encourage her.

She diverted her eyes, "…"

"…"

She let out a sigh, "There's something important that I have to tell you all." Everyone turned to look at her. "It's about the Hokage…they're going to replace her."

"What?!" They shouted.

She nodded gravely, "It's Danzo…he's planning on convincing the council to elect him to be the 6th Hokage."

"What?!" Naruto growled and grabbed her by the collar, "Why the hell didn't you say something before?!"

"I couldn't-"

He shook her, "Are you still working with him?!"

Shiori glared back at him and grabbed the wrist holding her shirt, "It's not like I have a choice!"

"Naruto!" Ryoko scolded pushing the two of them apart, "I'm sure they won't make a sleazy guy like Danzo a Hokage."

Just at that moment Kiba and Akamaru ran up to the group, panting heavily, "Guys! Bad news! Tsunade's been dismissed as Hokage!" Everyone's face fell, "The 6th Hokage is going to be some guy named Danzo effective immediately! The worse of it is that he has given permission to dispose of Sasuke as a missing-nin!"

"What?!"

Shiori rubbed her chin in thought, "That means only Anbu will be able to track him down and kill him."

Kakashi sighed, "They're not willing to wait for Tsunade to recover…its not surprising."

"I'm going to stop this!" Naruto decided as he started walking.

"Stop!" Shiori commanded grabbing his wrist, "Don't be stupid! Danzo's a manipulating bastard! He knows you'd react like this- you can't just you go in there and attack him!"

He snatched his wrist back, "I don't care!"

Kakashi stepped in, "Naruto you'd be thrown in jail. Think! You have the nine-tailed beast within you. That's why Danzo wants to keep you in the village. You'll be playing right into his hands. Then you won't be able to look for Sasuke. Stay calm." He placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I'll see what I can do but I need you to keep a level head." With that he disappeared.

Ryoko turned to Shiori, "What else can you tell us about Danzo?"

"I can't say anything personally about Danzo."

Naruto gritted his teeth, already trying desperately to hold his rage in, "And why's that traitor?"

Shiori ignored the sharp pain in her heart. She had been called worse. She opens her mouth and lightly stuck out her tongue revealing a black seal printed close to the back of her tongue.

"What's that?" They asked peering closer.

Shiori withdrew her tongue, "It prevents me from spilling anything that would endanger Danzo…if I try to exploit his vital plans or his weaknesses my whole body will be paralyzed and I'll be unable to move or talk until he allows it. All the Foundation Members have it."

Ryoko cursed, "He really thought it out." She paused in thought, "What about writing it out?"

Shiori gave her a look that read 'If he made a seal that prevented me from speaking it do you really think he didn't make one to prevent me from writing it?'

Ryoko chuckled embarrassed, "Right, silly question."

"What the Foundation do is top secret. We do dirty unhanded work to protect the village." Shiori explained, "So he has to make sure no info can get out – even if we were captured, no one can make us talk. That's how Konoha is protected…you may not approve but that's how he cares for the village." She closed her eyes with regret, "I'm sorry he's ordering us to kill Sasuke…" She opened her eyes to lock with Naruto, "…but I swear to you I'll find a way to get him back to this village alive if I'm sent on a mission to retrieve him."

"Shiori…" Naruto mumbled before his senses went on high alert when a sword appeared out of his peripheral.

"You know of Sasuke! He must be a friend of yours!"

Ryoko inhaled sharply when she noted the symbol on their headbands, "Kumogakure!"

Shiori deflected the dark-skinned kunoichi with long red hair with her sword pushing her away from her squad. Her companion came to aid her but Naruto blocked him as well.

"Why do you attack us?" Ryoko demanded.

"You were talking about Sasuke Uchiha." The dark-skinned man retorted, "Tell us about him!"

"Why should we?!"

"Sasuke Uchiha attacked our village!"

"?!"

"!"

"?!"

Seeing their stunned faces the red haired one continued, basically spitting fire, "That missing-nin Uchiha took our Master! We don't even know if he's dead or alive!"

Ryoko turned to her friends, eye brows narrowed, "Why would he do that?"

Overhearing her, the man growled, "You should know what a member of the Akatsuki would want!"

"Akatsuki?" Naruto repeated just as confused as Ryoko, "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke is a member of Akatsuki!" The woman shouted pointing an accusing finger at them.

Shiori grimaced, "I see. If Sasuke is a member of Akatsuki…and he has indeed attacked their village…then the Raikage sent them here to get permission from the Hokage to kill Sasuke as an act of revenge."

"That's right! Konoha has let that boy run free for too long!" They clenched their fists, "We will have our vengeance and destroy Uchiha." Ryoko and Naruto turned somber but that didn't change the Kumo-nins anger, "Tell us everything you know about Uchiha."

"Are you sure it's him?" Naruto questions further, hoping with all his heart that maybe there has been some mistake.

"Yeah! We saw the crest and he matches the description in the Bingo Book!" Ryoko closed her eyes as if in pain, "Why are you sad?! I'm the one who should be sad! It won't bring KillerBee or Yugito back! If you got time to sit round and cry then tell me what you know!"

Shiori sighed, tried of their yelling when they were no more than a few feet apart, "If you got permission to kill him go to our village and ask around." She tilted her head towards Naruto and Ryoko, "There's no need to pressure these two."

"Yes there is! Our leader is already doing that but we can't sit around and wait!"

Naruto looked up at them, "Is your Master a host?" He asked. If he was assuming right, not about Sasuke being Akatsuki but Akatsuki in general, could've been after their Master because he might've been a Host like him.

"How'd you know?" The man asked suspicious.

"I'm a host too." Naruto replied, "Akatsuki are after all us. This is my fight too. Akatsuki wants the hosts alive so your Master might be alive too." Depending on how long that Master has been captured and how long it takes to extract the monster inside him. "You should save him before going after Sasuke." He slowly stood up, "I'll help you find him. I'll tell you everything I know about Akatsuki."

The woman smirked pointing her sword at Naruto, "You're smarter than you look. Tell us about Sasuke too!"

"Naruto…" Ryoko whispered in concern.

Shiori looked at him, "Are you going to tell them?"

Naruto closed his eyes and thought of everything he had learned and endured up to this point about hatred and revenge. He thought of what his father told him about t being a never ending cycle, "I can't…I can't betray Sasuke."

Apparently that was not something the hot-tempered red head wanted to hear, she rushed Naruto into the wall behind him, her forearm crushing his neck, "What?! You better say something!"

"I can't!" He croaked, giving Ryoko and Shiori a small signal to show them to not interfere, "I know it's selfish but I can't!"

"Bastard!"

"I understand you wanting revenge!" Naruto told her, "But if you let hatred have control and kill Sasuke my friends won't let that go! They'll get their own revenge!" He shouted trying to prove that it'll become a never ending cycle of killing, "Friends we're supposed to protect will end up killing each other!"

The woman pressed on his neck harder, making Shiori reach for her sword again, "Your friend Sasuke is the one who started it! I don't care about anyone else!"

"So what should we do with our hatred?" Her companion asked Naruto with his arms crossed, "How are you going to make it up to us?"

His next words stunned everyone to a standstill.

"Hit me."

Ryoko and Shiori's eyes widen, "Naru-" They let out a small gasps when the red head woman punched Naruto so hard that it rivaled Sakura's punch whenever Naruto did something stupid.

"That's a little too convenient!" She screams as she wailed on him, "You think that'll make us feel better?! Let's give it a try then!"

Shiori and Ryoko held back as much as they could for Naruto's sake. It's something he would do. Something he always did to turn people like her around. That's how he changes people – gets them to trust him. Naruto actually backs up his words through action and as much as it pains them to watch…it actually works.

_'He's faced tougher opponents.'_ Ryoko assured herself watching Naruto eat dirt again and again, bruises swelling on his face, _'He can take a beating if it means proving his point.'_

"I'm telling you!" The dark skinned woman panted, "No amount of hitting you will make me feel better! I'll keep this up until you tell me about Sasuke!" She raised her fist to punch him again only to have her fist caught by Shiori.

"Back off." She hissed at the white haired teen, "He wants this."

Shiori's eyes narrowed, "I think you've done enough. All you're doing is wasting energy and time – he's not going to talk."

"Stay out of it, Shiori." Naruto panted, slowly sliding back to his feet.

Shiori ignored his wishes, "I don't see any point in you getting beat up for Sasuke's sake. I doubt he'd appreciate it."

Naruto closed his swelled eyes, thinking of Sasuke, "Shut up…it's my decision."

"Sasuke…" Shiori hissed, eyes narrowing, "Has done nothing but hurt you…if it were me…"

The woman raised her other fist, "Fine! I'll punch you too!"

Her companion grabbed her fist before it made contact, "Give it a rest, Karui." He looked at the three shinobi, "Beating these guys won't get us anywhere."

Karui snatched her fists back in anger, "Hmph!" She turned and pointed at them, "Don't forget your promises to help us."

"Even after all that, he wouldn't sell out his friend." He mutters looking at Naruto's marred face, "He may be the enemy but I like him. A man shouldn't be hasty with his words. No matter what you do, he's not going to sell out Sasuke. He's not the type to go back on his words."

"Ain't that the damn truth." Ryoko mutters helping Shiori hoist Naruto to his feet.

At this time another Kumo-nin appeared, a tall blond busty female, "Omoi, Karui, have you found out anything?"

"Oh! Captain Samui." Omoi straighten up a bit while Karui looked a bit scared and Samui noticed.

"You're not causing trouble are you?" She asked her sternly.

"…"

"More importantly," Omoi continued, "We found out KillerBee might still be alive! We've got to rescue him!"

"And how do we do that?" Samui asked tactfully, "What can we do against people who were able to capture KillerBee? Besides what are we supposed to do, search their hideouts one by one? First we have to find out more information! We don't want to repeat of what happened with Yugito. We'll go take our info to Raikage directly. There's too much to sort through ourselves."

"T-take me with you." Naruto requested to the busty female, "I want to help your host out…"

"Naruto." Ryoko scolded.

"Besides…" Naruto continued finding it difficult to talk with his face swelling and blood in his mouth, "I want to talk to Raikage."

"Are you kidding?!" Karui shouted only to be halted by her captain.

"We don't know anything about you." Samui told him calmly, "I can't let you meet Raikage now when he won't have a full guard." She turned around flashed stepped away with her team following after her.

"Hey…" Naruto whispered grabbing both girls attention, "Take me to Kakashi and Yamato."

Ryoko nodded but handed Naruto over to Shiori, "Can you take him? I'm going to see if I can find out about what exactly is going on around here."

Shiori nodded and hoisted Naruto on her back, "Of course. See you back at camp."

* * *

><p>"How's that?" Shiori asked softly as she wrapped up Naruto's arm. He officially looked like a mummy. She could heal him 100% but Naruto assured her that he would heal quickly naturally.<p>

"It's fine." Naruto said, watching her work on his arm. It's funny he's never this fascinated watching Sakura heal him…why was it so interesting that Shiori did it? Was it because it was out of character how gentle she was being with him? "Thanks, Shiori."

"…" She looked at patched up face before giving him a small smile, "No problem."

"They really did a number on you." Kakashi commented from the sideline, "You'd better take it easy-"

"I have to see Raikage!" Naruto interrupted.

This caught Yamato and Kakashi off-guard, "Why?"

"The Kage are holding the conference soon." Yamato told Naruto, "Every village has placed restrictions on missions and on leaving the village."

Naruto didn't care, "I'm going to convince him to forgive Sasuke!"

"You don't have your seal anymore! As the host, you shouldn't be allowed to leave the village!" Yamato continued, "Did you forget that in the last battle you went up to eight tails?! You're lucky the seal worked and held back the fox! And I have to help rebuild the village! I can't be with you all the time!"

Naruto glowered at him with his one visible eye, "I met the 4th."

"?"

"!?"

"He's the one who stopped me from becoming the nine-tailed beast." Naruto told them.

"How-?"

"Not much is known about the Shiki Fujin jutsu." Kakashi said, interpreting Yamato's question, "He must've out some energy inside Naruto at the end."

"He told me the masked guy from the Akatsuki was behind the fox attack 16 years ago!" Naruto told them, "And he was so strong not even 4th could do anything against him! He said that guy's behind everything! He was just using Pein…if Sasuke joined the Akatsuki then he's probably using Sasuke too!"

Kakashi's face turned grave, "It's as Jiraiya feared…he had the Sharingan. Madara is the only Uchiha missing-nin who hated Konoha that much and had that much power to control the fox."

"When it comes to Madara…I could believe just about anything…even that he was still alive."

"Who's Madara?"

"The former leader of the Uchiha Clan, who's said to have been defeated by the 1st Hokage…We have to tell the Elders." He turned to Shiori, "Shiori! You tell the Hokage."

Shiori blinked unsure before hesitantly nodding, "Ok..."

"Naruto! What did the 4th tell you?"

"Huh?"

Kakashi's face softened a bit, "Fathers usually have things to say to their sons."

Naruto flashed them a big grin, "He said he has faith in me!"

Naturally. That's just like his old teacher. Kakashi smiled, "Great!" He slapped a hand on Yamato's shoulder, "You go after Raikage and Yamato and I will go with you!"

"What?!" Yamato protested.

* * *

><p>When Naruto left the tent to pack for the mission Kakashi pulled Shiori off the the side, "When you report to Danzo don't tell him about Naruto's plan." Shiori paused in writing her report, "Tell him Naruto hasn't made a move." Shiori looked down, "Danzo sent you to spy on Naruto because of that I can't trust you with too many details." Shiori nodded in understanding, "But you're also a member of Team 7." This made her look up in shock. For him to say so… "I have faith that you'll help keep Naruto safe. I've seen the change in your eyes." He made a hand seal, "Later."<p>

Poof!

Shiori stared at the empty spot. How was she to know what to feel after her idol since she was a child told her that she's a member of Team 7 and he had faith in her? She held her hand over her heart. 'What's this feeling?' She rolled up the scroll and tucked it away just in time when Naruto reappeared from the tent with a small grin on his face.

"Hey, Shiori! Are you able to come with me to talk to Raikage?"

Shiori looked down in thought, "I might not be able to right away."

Naruto 'tsk' and crossed his arms, "Darn. Ryoko said the same thing." He grumbled, "Maybe I can ask Sakura?"

Shiori blinked hearing the pinkette's name, "She's the one you like, right?"

Naruto blinked owlishly, "Eh?" He then blushed rubbing the back of his head, "That obvious right?" He rubbed his nose embarrassed.

Shiori blinked in confusion, "Ryoko told me that Sakura's in love with Sasuke as well." Gloom hung over Naruto's head at the reminder. "Ryoko loves Sasuke...and Sakura loves Sasuke...you love Sakura..." She placed a finger to her lip in thought at the strange love loop, "Did you tell Sakura your feelings for her?"

He frowned deeply as if ashamed, "How can I when I can't even keep my promises?"

"You promise to get Sasuke back for her right?" She asked. When he nodded she continued, "What do plan on doing after that? Are you going to fight Sasuke for Sakura?"

Naruto lightly shook his head, "I'll tell her how I feel by then and wish her happiness...I know she won't be happy seeing me and Sasuke fight like that." He remembered in their Genin years when he and Sasuke used Rasengan and Chidori on each other for the first time, Sakura cried so much.

"But then in the end you won't have anyone to have a romantic relationship with." Shiori said softly, feeling bad for Naruto.

Naruto forced a smile and crossed his arms behind his head, "Maybe I'll be Hokage by that time...maybe I won't have time for a relationship. Granny never seems to be able to get out of that office..." He slouched even further. He never really thought about love like that. He always fantasied about Sakura as his one true love but in actuality all he ever thought about is getting Sasuke back and becoming the next Hokage.

Shiori closed her eyes and chuckled suddenly catching Naruto off guard, "You truly are wonderful person Naruto. Putting others before yourself...how could anyone not love you?"

"Eh?"

She turned and started walking back to the tents to check on her family, "I know I love you already..."

"EHHH?!"

Really? Who couldn't love that knuckle-head?

* * *

><p>(Okay someone yelled at me for not putting more GaaraxAkki in like I promised since season 1 so here's a 2 second screen time for them! Sorry for neglecting them!)<p>

-0-0-

Sunagakure…

"Do we have everything?" Akki asked Temari and Gaara while feeling around her packs, making sure she had everything she needed for this long trip.

"Everything but Kankuro." Temari sighed fanning herself with a smaller version of her fan.

"He'll be here soon." Gaara said facing out towards Suna's gate, his back to his Council and villagers that have come to see them off. It's not everyday that the Kazekage leaves the village with only three other people and not an entourage.

"Gaara, your scarf is on wrong." Akki commented going over to him to fix it, "It's going to be cold on the Summit; you need to keep your neck and face warm."

Gaara kept his arms crossed and allowed her to do as she pleased with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Kankuro, you're late!" Temari scolded when Kankuro finally arrived.

"Sorry." He apologized, "Took me a while to figure out this new trick."

Akki soothed out Gaara's scarf, "Alright, we're all set."

"Be careful, Kazekage." The oldest council member rasped while the villagers bowed in farewell behind him, "Kankuro, Temari, Akki please take good care of him."

Temari waved, "We will!" Not like she was going to allow anything bad to happen to her youngest brother anyway.

"Not like Gaara needs bodyguards." Kankuro grumbled under his breath as he followed his two siblings and his soon-to-be sister in law.

"Don't waste your energy complaining." Akki told him, falling in steps next to Gaara, "It's going to be a long trip so start walking."

-0-

"So, Akki, ever been to the Land of Iron?" Kankuro asked their main journey Kunoichi as they set up camp for the night.

Akki fiddled with the fire making it strong enough to make a small meal, "I've briefly crossed through it." She responded. Gaara often sent her on mission around the country mainly to feed her love of travels. After dutifully being by his side during most of childhood due to their parents wishes Gaara saw fit that it's fair for her to see the world without constantly being glued to his side. Not that she hated being by his side – they would drive each other crazy being near each other all the time.

"Should we expect anything?" He asked.

"Expect to be cold." She told him outright, not beating around the bush, "The Land of Iron is icy and cold year round making it a good place to have the Kage Summit with its security and neutrality."

"How does a place like that remain neutral?"

Akki narrowed her eyes at him as if annoyed, "What do I look like? A history book? Maybe they don't like fighting and war?"

Kankuro held his hands up in surrender, "Alright! Sorry!" The last thing he wanted was to upset Gaara's fiancé.

Gaara and Temari rejoined them bringing food and water to the fire, "They have an incredible military force." Gaara supplied handing Akki the food he hunted to cook being that she was the most efficient cook out of them all, "They're manned by samurai instead of shinobi."

"Samurai?"

Akki skewered the animals Gaara brought and laid them over the fire, "Again, don't worry they're a neutral country and will only fight if absolutely necessary."

"We should be there in two days time if we don't encounter any problems." Temari commented already noticing the slight change in temperatures during their long travel. They went from the blazing hot desert to the neutral climate and even now they could feel a chill in the breeze.

"As long as we get there soon." Gaara said watching the fire.

(With the power of an author I shall make them get there soon!)

"We've been waiting for you, Kazekage. I am the leader of the Land of Iron." The man bowed, "My name is Mifune."

Gaara lowered his scarf from his mouth a bit to speak more clearly, "Nice to meet you." Despite the cold harsh weather conditions he spoke as if the weather wasn't affecting him, "I am Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure."

Kankuro shivered violently as the wind blew, "Ooh, it's cold! The weather's the exact opposite of the Land of Wind."

"You're the first to arrive." Mifune gestures to the entrance noticing them shivering a bit, "Please come in…I'll have some tea set out for you."

-0-0-

Curiously from behind the large panels Akki's eyes flickered around the large room. A large U-shaped table was situated in the center, five chairs placed around it for the five kages.

Mifune sat at the table adjacent to the main table in the center, "Place your hats on the table." The Kage's placed their hats representing their country, "You are all here because the Raikage called for a meeting. I am Mifune, your moderator for today's affair. The meeting will now begin."

Gaara had his chin resting on the back of his hands, "I'll go first."

"The makeup of the five kages sure has changed." The Tsuchikage interrupted, "You must be something special to be made Kazekage at your age. Your father must have taught you right, but apparently he forgot to instill in you any manners."

Gaara didn't appear fazed, "I guess…that's why I'm here as Kazekage."

The Tsuchikage let out a laugh, "Hahaha! Cheeky brat!"

The Mizukge shushed the older man and asked Gaara to continue.

Gaara briefly explained how he was a jinchuriki and had his tailed beast extracted from him by the Akatsuki. "I requested help from the other Kages, but they all ignored me save for the former Hokage." His expression darkened as he continued, "Though at this point with many hosts captured and killed it's too late for any aid."

The old man seated at his far left snorted in disgust, wrinkles appearing along with the scowl. "Hmph. If a country lost its host, it has no right to order around other countries. It's just downright embarrassing and degrading!" jeered the Tsuchikage, "You should have tried to at least recover it in secret! You can't expect other countries to help you after you had your tailed-beast stolen."

Gaara's eyes flickered to stare at him, unreadable, "Appearance…Honor…I don't have time for such ridiculous old-fashioned thinking."

Akki held in a snort behind her hand while Gaara's siblings shook their heads exasperated. That's so Gaara.

In an attempt to lessen the tension that hung in the atmosphere, the fifth Mizukage cleared her throat awkwardly, making the others turn to her. "Just because the beasts have been stolen, there's actually no reason to be afraid. It takes time, skill and knowledge before one can fully control them, right, Kazekage?" She turned to the young leader for support and he nodded once in agreement.

The newly appointed Hokage joined in the conversation, speaking out loud for the first time, "In history, the only ones who can truly control the tailed beasts are Uchiha Madara, the 1st Hokage Harashima, the 4th Mizukage Yagura and perhaps, Raikage's brother, Killer Bee…"

At the name of Killer Bee's name a feeling of enormous murderous intent radiating off of Raikage. Without a warning, his arm rose up at an alarming speed; his fist collided with the table in front of him, effectively creating a rather huge hole in it. Sliding noises and quiet clanking of weapons were heard, the other guards in their fighting stances, defending their Kage from harm.

"We are here to talk!" Mifune said harshly, "Please refrain from such displays of rudeness."

All the Kages told their guards to stand down.

"Konoha! Suna! Iwa! Kiri!" barked out the Raikage harshly, "Akatsuki is made up of missing-nins from your villages! And that's not all! There are those among you, including the former Kages, who have used Akatsuki for their own benefits!" He cast them all a hard and accusing glare, one that Gaara didn't miss.

The boy narrowed his own eyes at the Raikage, out of confusion, "What do you mean 'used Akatsuki'?" he questioned, suspicions rising.

Every other Kage looked away, leaving the Raikage alone to answer him. He snarled, a look of irritation crossing his features, "You're the Kazekage, aren't you? Go ask your elders! You used Akatsuki in your own war!"

"The great countries enjoy a time of relative peace. As tension eases out between two countries, the threat of war lessens and they focus then on disarmament instead of military expansion." The small man explained, and glancing up, he added, "But what if war breaks out so suddenly? They cannot rely on untested ninjas in the heat of the battle. They'd lose the war."

"So one way of dealing with that", the former jinchuuriki inquired, disgust seeping in his monotone voice, "is through the use of mercenary force, like Akatsuki?"

"Yes." Tsuchikage answered with a nod. "Akatsuki are professionals that are hired for relatively little. Furthermore, they always have good resul—"

"Tsuchikage!" growled the Raikage in a warning tone, balled hands shaking uncontrollably and threatening to break down another hole into the table. "Suna used Akatsuki to try and take over Konoha. Look at what happened: Both the former Kazekage and Third Hokage died as a result! I can't help but think that must've been part of someone's plot."

(He's in the room people!)

He shot the Mizukage a dirty glare. "Kirigakure, you are the most suspicious! You have no diplomatic relations with other countries and it has been rumored that Akatsuki originated there!"

Everybody shifted their expectant gazes towards the Mizukage.

"I…" She started and stopped, her eyes lowered in a hesitant way. "T-There were rumors…that the previous 4th Mizukage was being controlled." She sucked in a deep breath, eyebrows knitting in shame as she continued in a hushed voice, "It could have been Akatsuki…but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"You all!"

"Watch your tongue, Raikage! It's because you continue to amass power and techniques during this time of disarmament that that other countries were forced to hire Akatsuki in the first place!" Snapped the short old man.

The Raikage followed suit and soon, the supposed-to-be organized meeting was reduced to shouting matches and angry accusations. The conference room was in chaos and not even the moderator could stop them. The bodyguards were tense in their seats, their chakra signatures stirring around the room and despite looking calm.

"Before this devolves into more fighting, there's something I wanted to tell you all."

It was only when Danzo intervened did they stop. "Akatsuki's leader is almost certainly Madara Uchiha."

"?!"

"?!"

"?!"

"?!"

After one more minute of tension, their conversation resumed, this time with hasty whispers and shaky murmurs.

"As a neutral country, I have to say", Mifune's voice rang out amidst the conversation and all turned to him, "The leader of Akatsuki read the signs of times well. He used the stability and the suspicion of the other countries to increase his power. But as they say, there's always a silver lining. It's rare to have the five Kages all in one place. What do you say?" he asked, a suggestion forming in mind as he spared them all a glance, "Until Akatsuki has been taken care of… how about forming a five-village alliance?"

"A-An alliance?" repeated the Raikage, utter disbelief written all over his face.

Danzo nodded eagerly in agreement. "It's a good idea." He said. "We're in a state of emergency right now. It'll be best to cooperate."

A grateful grunt came from Mifune. "Yes, that's right. The chain of command should be uniform." He explained. "We would want to avoid further confusion."

"The question is…" The Tsuchikage trailed off, thick eyebrows creasing together, "who will have the authority over this new army?"

Each Kage shot the others a quick glare, a new found tension radiating off their auras. Mifune resisted the urge to sigh at their childish behavior. "You will only fight amongst yourselves." He supplied, "So I would like you to acknowledge my position as a neutral country and allow me to decide who is most suited for the job." Looking around, he received numerous nods from the majority. With a deep breath, he spoke up, making his decision known to all, "The only host left is the nine-tailed jinchuuriki in Konoha. I think it will be the basis to all of this. What do you say?"

"Will you agree to let the Hokage lead this alliance?"

"What?!"

Both the Raikage and Tsuchikage stood abruptly, indignation clear on their faces. The remaining leaders save for Danzo, stayed frozen in their seats, mouths slightly agape in shock.

"Why him?!" demanded the Raikage again, charcoal black eyes burning with resentment. "He's the embodiment of the ninja world. We can't possibly trust him!"

"No." answered Mifune before A could finish, igniting a furious reaction from the short-tempered man.

"What?" growled the Raikage, hands balling into fists.

Raising an eyebrow, the moderator wordlessly pointed down. Even without looking down, the Raikage knew he was gesturing at the highly noticeable crack on the smooth surface of the table. "Emotion maybe essential when it comes to leading strong men, but someone like you who lets his emotions rule him would surely destroy the alliance, the same way you have destroyed that table."

"I don't know what the Akatsuki is planning do with the nine-tailed jinchuuriki…and the nine-tailed beast belongs to Konoha. Surely it's right to say that…the Hokage should undertake th—"

"Wait!" Everyone blinked when a Kiri-nin entered the meeting. His mouth was twisted into a grimace, "Hokage…let me see your eye beneath those bandages." It was a command, not a plea. And coming from a jounin, someone who should know better than to order around those with positions higher than him, it certainly shocked everyone.

"Ao, calm down." The brunette Mizukage told him softly, shifting in her seat in an attempt to stand up.

"His eye", drawled Ao slowly, his frown deepening, "…belongs to Uchiha Shisui and it seems to be implanted in him. I've fought Shisui once. He had the power to control his opponent's mind without them noticing it. It's one of the most powerful eye techniques." He touches his patched eye, "My own right eye is a souvenir from a battle with a Hyuuga. I've seen through the genjutsu placed on the 4th Mizukage, so you can't fool me."

The new information startled everyone out of their seats. The Raikage shot upwards in anger, sending his chair toppling over. He pointed a straight finger at Danzo. "You bastard! Are you controlling—?"

In the middle of the U-table, a milky-white, half-human, half-plant body shot out of the floor, startling everyone in their seats with its teasing, "Hellooooo!"

Jounin bodyguards sprang into action defending their Kages with weapons on the ready.

"Now what?" demanded the furious Raikage.

"Akatsuki?!"

As if on cue, the plant-like man smiled widely and announced to them in a sing-song voice, "Uchiha Sasuke is here somewhere! But the question is…where exactly?!"

**An Akatsuki interrupts the meeting! What are his intentions?!**

* * *

><p>So yea, chapter of the new year! Sorry if I completely BS this I'm more worried about other things than this. I'm so ready to write other stories but I don't want to trying posting like 5 stories at one time. As soon as Fruits Basket is done I might do a new story, got a few sitting on my flash drive ready to be shared. So now you all know what to do. Point your mouse to the top right hand corner on the red x and close this story and read something else! Thanks! Have a good one!<p> 


	16. Plans in motion!

**(c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Why can't this just be over?! This is almost 18 pages on word and yet fanfic makes it look like two pages. Ah well. Any news on SOPA? Did we crush it into the dust like it deserves to be? Fanfiction, Deviantart, and Youtube is still standing so i'm guessing so. Yay! And Hey! Hey! I did over 9,000 words!**

**I regret this as my favorite song. It's been in my head for WEEKS! I blame my niece. she watched the movie at least 20 times. Personally I think this movie is cursed because it won't stop snowing around here! It's supposed to be spring and it's still snowing!**

**Frozen : Let it go**

* * *

><p>"Any change?" Shiori asks stepping into Tsunade's tent after sending her report to Danzo. She watched as Sakura and Shizune scan Tsunade with their healing chakra.<p>

Ryoko was standing in the corner with her arms crossed and face graved, "No. Sadly. They're doing the best they can to try to speed up her recovery but she remains unresponsive."

Sakura stopped her healing process with a sigh and returned her hands to her lap, "We'll have to let her recover naturally. She'll wake when she's ready."

They all hummed in agreement though it didn't ease the burden on their minds. They needed Tsunade and they needed her now.

"Any word on Naruto?" Ryoko asks Shiori.

She shook her head no. "Kakashi and Yamato haven't sent any messages."

Sakura looked up at them, "What are you two talking about?" She asks them confused, "Did Naruto go somewhere?" They looked hesitant to say anything. "What?"

Shiori sighed, "Naruto got into a bit of a fight with two ninja from Kumogakure."

"He what?"

"They wanted information on Sasuke." She continued, "One beat the hell out of him but he didn't sell Sasuke out. He could've died keeping Sasuke safe. He went to ask the Raikage to forgive Sasuke." She shrugged one shoulder, "Probably useless though."

Shizune rose on her knees, "Why would he do that?! Why didn't Kakashi talk him out of it?!"

"Kakashi believes in him." Ryoko spoke up, "And if Kakashi believes that Naruto can do it then we should give Naruto a chance." She smirked at them, "Naruto has done impossible things before, maybe he'll pull through again."

Shiori nodded agreeing with her before turning to Sakura, "I know I don't know much about you and your relationship with Sasuke but I thought it was right for you to know since Naruto made a promise to you." She noticed Sakura's eye widen a bit, "But what I don't understand is how you can sit on the sidelines claiming to love Sasuke when Naruto's risking his life for him when Naruto loves you!" She snapped with little restraint.

Ryoko and Sakura blanched at Shiori's sharp words. Ryoko more shocked at the emotion that Shiori displayed and Sakura paled at the accusation and startling news of Naruto's feelings. Sure she noticed when they were kids but she thought it was a silly crush! She really should've known better…Naruto did always acknowledge her more than Sasuke ever did… "Ooohh..." Sakura hugged herself in despair.

Shiori's eyes narrowed. Angry that the pinkette so easily moved to tears. "You really had no idea? Because of that promise he means to shoulder it for the rest of his life. That promise is more like a curse…a curse that causes him pain. Sasuke causes Naruto pain."

Ryoko places a hand on Shiori's shoulder, "Shiori…"

Shiori turns her head to Ryoko, "I'm not yelling at you because at least you are trying. She…" She turns to Sakura, "…does nothing-"

"It's not her fault!" Shizune defended hotly, "Sakura has other responsibilities and as an apprentice to Lady Tsunade she has more important things to do! Besides Naruto's not doing this just for Sakura."

"I'm aware of that." Shiori replies, "But that doesn't excuse the point. Everyone relies too heavily on Naruto." Everyone turns silent. "It seems like since the beginning everyone had subtly put some sort of weight on his shoulders. We understand that sometimes Naruto works miracles on the impossible. It's easy to rely on him to go above and beyond what any of us are capable of…" She looks down, troubled, "Even I see that the burden is weighing on him. He tries to fool us by smiling and making boisterous promises and charging ahead to get stronger, but really…how long can he do it until he gives out?" Her eyes turn fierce, "I refuse to let that bright smile vanish. It's time for Konoha to stop relying on Naruto to solve our problems and solve them ourselves!"

The tent flapped open behind her and Shikamaru appeared, "She's right."

The girls gasp at his sudden appearance, "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru stepped into the tent, "We're not kids anymore." He nodded to Shiori showing that he heard everything, "It's time we stepped up. We'll stop the Akatsuki and we'll stop Sasuke." He looks to Ryoko, "I'm here to get permission from Team 7."

"Permission?"

"We can't let war break out between Konohagakure and Kumogakure because of Sasuke. If Kumogakure kill Sasuke Team 7 won't be able to bear it…they'll want revenge…and in turn if they get killed the rest of us will want revenge…and if we get killed our parents will want revenge…by then it'll be an all-out war."

"A bitter cycle." Ryoko murmurs.

"According to the messengers from Kumo, Sasuke is already being treated as an international criminal. If Sasuke keeps working with Akatsuki the hatred towards him will only increase and not even Naruto will be able to keep Sasuke from death."

"So what are you suggesting?" Shizune asks.

"I'm saying that we need to handle Sasuke ourselves." He turns to Ryoko, "I'm sorry but regardless of you or Sakura's answer, I have to do this for the future of Konoha. Where's Naruto so I can tell him."

"Naruto went to the Land of Iron." Shiori told him, "To meet the Raikage."

Shikamaru's eye bulge with shock. Land of Iron was no small trip, "He's what?" How long has he been gone? How far did he go by now? "This won't be as easy as I thought."

Ryoko turned to Shikamaru, "I'll go with you-"

"I'll talk to him." Sakura spoke up, rubbing her eyes.

"Sakura." Ryoko eyed her gently.

"I should've said something to Naruto from the start." Sakura said, "It's been 3 years…Naruto has done everything while I've done nothing."

Shiori stepped up, "Then let's pack and hurry to the Land of Iron."

* * *

><p>The humanoid plant twisted on itself, "Come on! Let's search for Sasuke!"<p>

Akki looked past her large boomerang, "Sasuke Uchiha is here?"

"What!" The Raikage boomed as he leapt over the desk to grip the humanoid plant Akatsuki by his neck, "Where is Sasuke Uchiha!? Answer me!" The Akatsuki was taken aback by the Raikage's monstrous strength and speed. "If you don't answer me I won't go easy on you!"

"Oh, fine…" The plant choked with a cocky smirk plastered on his face, "I'll give you a hint…" Then he went quite as if he was stalling which angered the Raikage even more.

"There's no reason to kill him." Mizukage spoke up, "If you have captured him you might have been able to get some intel out of him."

Gaara gave the busty woman a side glance, "There's no one in Akatsuki who would betray it. They're all hardcore."

"With that being said," Mifune turned to his guards, "Give the order to search for Sasuke and prepare for battle."

At that moment the Raikage broke through the wall with the intent to hunt for Sasuke. Akki turned to Gaara, "Gaara…about Sasuke." She went on when Gaara looked at her, "In Ryoko's letters…she tells me that Naruto has his heart set on returning Sasuke to Konoha no matter what. Naruto has been looking for Uchiha for a long time."

"Hmmm." Gaara folded his hands in front of his mouth. He was aware of this.

Danzo grunted, "The fool of a fox. I already put out an execution for Uchiha. I will do whatever it takes to protect the ninja world. This world must become one. Just as the first Hokage Hashirama gathered the clans to crate the village. Now we must gather the villages to make the ninja world one. That will never happen through discussion…taking the time to do it morally won't change anything. Eventually the Akatsuki will destroy the ninja world."

The Tsuchikage grunted, "It takes time to make ideals a reality. If you're hasty, you'll lose sight of everything else and make mistakes…just like now." He scoffed, "Not that your ideals are realistic anyway!" You may think you're doing good, but the results breed mistrust, ill feelings, and hatred." His eyes narrowed, "Danzo…I cannot trust anything you say."

Danzo didn't even seem deterred by the Tsuchikage, "Whether you trust me or not what we need are results."

Gaara seemed to disagree with their statements and stood up, "If that is what this world is, what humans are…there is no future. Understanding and faith…if you take those away, all that's left is fear. I can't accept your lack of morals and how quick you are to give up."

"Easy for you to say." The Tsuchikage sneered, "You know nothing about running a village, boy. If you have any questions now's the time to ask! I'll give you advice!" He mocks.

Kankuro took a threatening step forward to defend his younger brother, "What was that, old man?!"

Temari puts her arm out to stop him, "Calm down, Kankuro! Regardless of his actions he's still a leader!"

Gaara stared at the Tsuchikage, "…I have one question for you."

He laughed, "All right! I'll answer any questions you have, boy!"

With a straight face Gaara asks, "When did you rise above yourselves?"

"…!"

"…"

"Ha!" Kankuro laughed when he saw them stall.

Temari turns to her younger brother, "What should we do Gaara? We aided Konoha to capture Sasuke Uchiha but now he's part of Akatsuki."

Gaara paused. "…Sasuke Uchiha, eh?" He too had heard about the trouble that Sasuke had caused, but he wants to see for himself what has become of the rouge Uchiha. The last time he saw Uchiha's eyes they were the eyes of someone trying to find their reason to exist, something to give them worth. He wants to see what his eyes look like now to determine if Uchiha was worth saving for Naruto's sake or worth killing for the sake of the ninja world. "Let's go."

His sibling and Akki quickly packed up their weapons to follow Gaara through the halls. They knew where to go simple enough due to the tremendous chakra that has been pushed out since Raikage broke through the wall, but the others still want to know what Gaara plans to do.

"His eyes…" Gaara answers.

"You mean the Sharingan?" Kankuro asks, keeping a brisk pace next to his brother.

Gaara didn't reply back.

"You want to see if his eyes have changed."

Gaara nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Temari asked just as they reached outside they arrived just in time before the Raikage could deal a possible death blow on the beaten Uchiha, who was covered in black flames lying on his back.

"Enton Kagutsuchi!" The Raikage roared bringing his right leg up and brought it down to finish the avenger off. Thankfully Gaara's sand was fast and absorbed the impact before it could even touch the Uchiha. Temari and Akki used their weapons together to blow away the flames while Kankuro used his chakra strings to pull off the flamed armor on a samurai. The man let out a gasp the moment he was freed and his teammates came to his aid. Kankuro pulled the flamed armor closer to them so they could see the flames up close. "So these are the undying flames of Amaterasu."

Gaara stood before them all in his usual stance, "Stand down, samurai. This is between ninjas. There's no need for you samurai to lose your lives over this."

The samurai's nodded and made a hasty retreat.

The Raikage glowers at Gaara, "Why have you interfered, Kazekage? If I don't like your answer, I won't let you off so easily!"

Gaara's sand shifted around him, "If you had continued to attack, the flames would have harmed you even more." He shifted his aquamarine eyes to the beaten Uchiha, "Besides, I want to talk to him." The Raikage grunted and limped towards his soldiers. Once the Raikage was out of the way Gaara took a good look at Sasuke and he didn't like what he saw, "You still have the same eyes…eyes that long for power…eyes filled with hatred and murderous intent…"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"…I've realized that living for revenge doesn't solve anything." Gaara told him. Sasuke is going down the road Gaara nearly took. He might not be able to convince the Uchiha but he would give it a try, "It's not too late for you…don't escape into your own little world, possessed by hatred…you won't be able to return." Besides his teammates, Gaara wasn't sure if anyone else could pull Sasuke away from the road of darkness. If they can't Sasuke would truly be lost to the never ending spiral of killing just to feel fulfillment.

"So…?" Sasuke panted, not really caring for what the young Kazekage had to say to him, "…if I go back…what is there for me?" He sure as hell was certain that Ryoko wouldn't have accepted him faithfully by now if she caught wind that he was with Akatsuki. With all that he's done, even if he was allowed back into the village the trust was broken.

"Gaara…don't bother." Kankuro said, "If he could be convinced, Naruto wouldn't have failed. He's a criminal now, a member of the Akatsuki…he's not like you."

Temari agreed, "Besides, Raikage…and those harmed by the Akatsuki won't stay silent. By attacking the Summit, he's guaranteed he'll be an internationally-wanted criminal…he has no future."

Both those statements are true. However, "We are alike…we've walked through the darkness of this world…that's why we are able to see even a sliver of light. Both back then…and even now…"

Sasuke chuckled humorlessly. Oh he knew what Gaara was talking about…and he made his choice long ago ever since he learned the truth, "I've long closed my eyes to the light. My only goal is in the darkness."

Akki sighed as she shifted her weight from one side to the other, "Ryoko and Naruto aren't going to be happy to hear that." Hefting her weapon up ready to attack, she gave Gaara an unhappy look, "Gaara?"

Gaara had allowed one tear to fall from his eye. It wasn't for him personally but for Naruto. There was truly no way to save the Uchiha and that was going to tear Naruto apart, "I know…"

Everyone, even Raikage and his soldiers, stood beside Gaara ready to attack the first moment Sasuke makes his move. And move he did, he solidified his chakra into a tall dark being behind him. "This is stronger than your absolute defense." Sasuke mocked.

To test that comment everyone used a long distant attack at one time causing a huge explosion. They had thought they did some sort of damage however when the smoke cleared their expressions grew grave when there wasn't a dent or scratch to be seen.

"Is this…the power of darkness…?" Gaara wonders eyes the terrifying monstrosity.

Sasuke smirks through bloodied lips, "Only those who control the double Mangekyo can use this power…" He jerks his thumb over his shoulder, "The third power…Susanoo."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "Susanoo?"

Akki pulled her boomerang across her body, "Another power of the Sharingan?"

The dark skeletal monster attacked the pillars around them, causing a cave-in that caught everyone off guard. Why would it attack the pillars? The whole place would cave-in and everyone could die!

"The roof won't hold!" Giant boulders rained down on them from the ceiling and the ground under them begins to break and crack under the force of the falling rocks. Gaara used his sand to shelter most of them but it won't mean a thing if everyone didn't evacuate.

Sasuke never initially intended to fight them in the first place. He used the cave-in as a distraction to get to his real target.

"Lead me to him." He ordered Karin who shakily complied

* * *

><p>It took some time but everyone eventually broke through their rocky tomb. Raikage punched his way out while Gaara used his sand to get his family out.<p>

"Where did Sasuke go?" Akki asked the second everyone regrouped with each other.

Kankuro surveyed the remains of the Summit, "He must've run off while the place caved on us."

"He couldn't have gone far." Gaara said recalling his sand back to his gourd, "Let's regroup with the other Kage."

Everyone nodded and ran back to the meeting room to find it in complete shambles and Sasuke Uchiha over the shoulder of what seemed like another Akatsuki member, only this one is masked.

"Who are you?!" Raikage boomed pointing his finger at the masked Akatsuki, "You better hand over Uchiha!"

"You'll have your chance Raikage." The masked one said, "So quit your whining." The Raikage growled. "My name is Madara Uchiha. I'm here to explain something to you…I just want to make that clear."

"What?!"

"I want to tell you about my goal, the Moon's Eye plan."

Akki looked around the room and noticed that the Hokage was gone and a few others as well, "The Hokage is gone."

The Tsuchikage grumbled, "Yes, thanks to Sasuke."

The Raikage roared and charged at Madara. Rearing his fist back he aimed a punch at his face only for his hand to go clean through.

"An after image?" Akki gasped. But it wasn't that entirely in the hole located on the right side of his mask a swirling void appeared and forcibly sucked Sasuke right in! Everyone paled when they felt Sasuke's chakra signature completely vanish!

"H-how he did he do that?" Kankuro stuttered; sweat dripping down the side of his face.

Raikage didn't really care for the answer, "Hand Sasuke over! I don't care for your twisted plans!"

Madara cracked his neck, "First you listen to my explanation. I may comply, depending on your answer."

Tsuchikage floated above the rest, "Let's be calm about this, Raikage. Let's hear what he has to say, and make our decisions then." The Raikage sucked his teeth.

Madara then disappeared and reappeared near them but behind a red hair young woman with glasses. They assume she's with Sasuke. "Heal Sasuke up for me." He requested before he sucked her into a void as well.

"That ability…" Kankuro whispers.

"Looks like time-space ninjutsu." Temari whispers back.

Gaara looked up the masked Uchiha who took residence up on one of the tables that weren't broken, "Why is it that you seek Uchiha?"

"A Sharingan that can activate even Susanoo is a rarity. I wouldn't want to let a nice pair of eyes like that escape through my fingers." Madara answers, "In face I want to give him the opportunity to train them up further in combat with the Five Kages. It was I who sent him here. I would have liked to have him weaken you to the point where I could take you hostage as well but it looks like that was too much to expect."

"Hostage?" Mizukage repeated stunned, "For what purpose?!"

"Just to ensure that the Moon Eye Operation plays out smoothly." He replies casually.

"It certainly is a shock to hear that Madara Uchiha still lives." Tsuchikage grumbles, "But why would a man of your caliber resort to these roundabout tactics?" He asks, "Surely with your power, you could accomplish anything you want."

"The wounds from my battle with the first Hokage, Hashrirama, were too deep…right now, I am powerless." They found that hard to believe. "I am nothing more than an empty shell of my former self."

"So this 'Operation'…" Akki spoke up, "Is for the purpose of returning you to your former self?"

Madara shrugged one shoulder, "Well I suppose that's one way of putting it." He slouches on the table into a squat position, "I would like to take my time with this tale, if you don't mind I'll just take a seat."

The Sand siblings blinked incredulously at each other. Was this guy serious? "Just what is this plan of yours!?" Kankuro snapped.

Madara raised a single finger gaining everyone's undivided attention. "To have everything become one with me! I mean to achieve a 'complete form', in which all is united!"

"?!"

"What?!"

"There is a stone monument passed down amongst the Uchiha for generations. Even now, it lies beneath the Village of Konoha. Upon it are recorded the secrets left to us by the Rikudou Sennin." He points to his eye, "Without our eyes, it is impossible to read. What's more the Mangekyo Sharingan can decode more than the Sharingan and the Rinnengan still more than that."

The Tsuchikage's eyes narrow, "Now this is starting to get ridiculous. The Rikudou Sennin?!"

"I speak the truth. The Sennin existed. And he left us this monument."

The Raikage brought his fist down on the table, startling everyone due to the tension in the room, "Enough of this! What has the Rikudou Sennin got to do with this plan of yours?!"

"Do you know why it is that he became the stuff of legend, worshipped by the shinobi world almost like a god? Therein lies the connection between that man and my goal."

"Madara Uchiha…you possess the Mangekyou Sharingan, and Akatsuki also possessed a man with the Rinnegn." Mizukage said, "You must know everything that is inscribed there."

The Tsuchikage floated down until he stood on a table, "Let's here it."

"The Rikudou Sennin saved the word." Madara continued, "Saved it from a monster."

"A monster?" Gaara repeats curiously.

Madara nods, "Gaara…you once played home to but a portion of that monster." Everyone knew he was talking about the Shukaku. "The monster in question was the fused form of all the Bijuu…a being possessed of the ultimate chakra. The Juubi."

Everyone gasped. Surely not the Ten-tails!

"But the Bijuu's tails only go up to nine!" Temari shouted at him.

"As I said…it is the fused form of all the Bijuu." He said, "The Ichibi through Kyuubi are nothing more than beings created from the divided chakra of the Juubi. By the Rikudou Sennin, of course."

"I don't like where this is going." Kankuro mutters, "This is why Akatsuki are gathering the Bijuu?"

"The Rikudou Sennin developed a certain ninjutsu in order to protect the word from the Juubi…even now that ninjutsu is being quietly passed down…the seal that creates a Jinchuriki." He smirks under his mask. "Yes…the Rikudou Sennin…was the Juubi Jinchuriki. In order to suppress its power, he sealed the Juubi into his own body."

Akki gasped, "Surely his body couldn't handle that!"

"You're right. The Juubi's chakra was so massive and so foul that if the Jinchuriki were to die, it would escape and terrorize the world once more. Fearing this, upon his deathbed, the Rikudou Sennin used the last of his power to divide the Juubi's chakra into nine portions and scattered them across the world's surface. And with that chakra removed, its actual body was sealed away and blasted into the sky, where its power could not reach. It became the moon."

"Can someone really do such a thing?"

"As the Jinchuriki of the Juubi, the Rikudou Sennin was already beyond what we would human."

"So you are gathering those nine pieces of scattered chakra…" Mifune begin to say trying to summarize Madara's plan, "…in an attempt to gain that beyond human power for yourself. But what do you mean to do with that power?"

"I will restore the Juubi! And I will become the Juubi Jinchuriki myself! Using its power, I will magnify the power of my power of my eyes to the ultimate level and activate a certain jutsu!"

"What jutsu!"

"A massive scale genjutsu reflecting my own eyes from the moon's surface…The Infinite Tsukuyomi! I will cast my genjutsu upon all humans living upon the earth's surface! Controlling all of humanity within that genjutsu, I will become one with the world!"

"?!"

"It will be a world without hatred or conflict. Everything will be one with me; everything united. That is my 'Moon eye operation'."

"To hell with that!" Raikage shouted outraged, "I won't give the world to the likes of you!"

For once Gaara agreed with the Raikage, "A peace born illusion is nothing more than a lie. Peace only holds meaning if it's created in reality."

"What do you expect us to find in such a world?!" Mizukage asks Madara, "It would be devoid of hope, devoid of dreams! Nothing more than running from reality!"

"So you mean to unite the world…" Tsuchikage says, "That sounds similar to what Danzo was saying earlier. But it sounds to me rather than 'uniting the world', both of you simply want to take it for yourselves."

Madara chuckles mockingly, "Well, do you Five Kages think you can do better? Surely you should all have realized by now. There is no such thing as hope!" He shouts. "The concept of hope is nothing more than giving up. A word that holds no true meaning." He lifts his hand up expectantly to them, "Now hand over the remaining Hachibi and Kyuubi and cooperate with my operation or there will be war."

"War?!" Everyone shouted stunned.

"The Hachibi…?" Raikage repeated stunned, "What is the meaning of this?! You already took…!"

Madara turned to him, "We failed in the recovery of the Hachibi; he escaped from our grasp. He has achieved true perfection as a Jinchuriki and a shinobi…as might be expected of your own brother."

The Raikage slouched. He couldn't believe that his brother was alive all this time! "That ungrateful little! He used this whole damned affair to run away from the village and have fun somewhere on his own?!" He shouts in anger against his brother, "Unforgivable! He'll taste my iron claw!"

Gaara glowers at Madara, "I will not hand Naruto Uzumaki over to you."

Mizukage nods, "I concur!"

Tsuchikage agreed, "Yes! What say you, Raikage?"

Raikage grunted, "I will not hand my brother to this man!"

Madara was not completely surprised by their answer, "I may have no power myself…but I have the power of the Bijuu I have thus far collected. You have no hope of victory."

"We will not abandon hope." Gaara replies.

Madara stood up, "In that case, I hereby declare…The Fourth Ninja World War."

"A fourth ninja war?!"

"I'm not fool enough to say a thing like this in jest." Madara say activating his time space jutsu, "Next time we meet it will be on the battle ground." And with that he vanished completely in a dark void.

Tsuchikage sighs, "Dear me…what now?" He was too old for war.

"We must form a Shinobi Alliance." Gaara says, "There is no other way to oppose the power of seven Bijuu."

Mizukage looked at the Raikage, "I recall you were against the idea Lord Raikage?"

Raikage sighs, "It seems no harm has come to my brother…but I refuse to allow Akatsuki to have their way with us any longer! We form a Shinobi Alliance, and settle this as quickly as possible!"

Akki frowns, "What of Konoha? Danzo has fled the scene."

Raikage growled, "The dark rumors surrounding Danzo are too great! After what he did at this Summit, he has lost all of our trust! And if the shinobi of Konoha learn of what happened here…is position in the village will become strained…he will not last."

Gaara nods, "I will pass on the news of this Shinobi Alliance to a Konoha Shinobi whom I trust."

"And that would be?"

"Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan."

Tsuchikage smirked, "The son of the White Fang?"

Raikage was silent as if contemplating before agreeing, "Very well. He seems more trustworthy than Danzo at least."

One of Raikage's guards approached him, "Lord Raikage, we must make arrangements right away to track down Killer Bee! If Akatsuki's targets are the Hachibi and Kyuubi then they must still be pursuing Killer Bee!"

Raikage nods, "Shii, select a search party at once and contact the village so that they can begin the search."

"Yes sir!"

Another guard approached Shii, "We should let Tem Samui know about this right away. Omoi and Karui were seriously down about all this."

Mizukage stepped in, "In order to put a stop on Madara's operation we must on no account permit him to obtain the Hachibi or the Kyuubi. As such it seems more prudent for our alliance to locate them before he can and hide them away."

Akki scoffs, "I'm not sure Naruto is the type to hide quietly from his opponents while others fight his battles."

Tsuchikage nods, "The Kazekage's girl is right. The power he has with the seven Bijuu he has already collected is beyond imagining and he may have a trick or two up his sleeve already. He wouldn't be so confident otherwise. Should we not count the Hachibi and Kyuubi as a valuable part of our own military forces?" He smirks confident with his plan.

Gaara however shot it down, "Unthinkable. Protecting them is a vital objective of this war. I suspect the reason Madara has decided to start this war using the seven Bijuu he has collected is because of his current weakened state."

Akki nods, "And with the few Akatsuki members remaining to him it would be too difficult for him to capture the Hachibi and the Kyuubi." She puts a finger to her lips in thought, "And even if he succeeded the risk would be too high."

Gaara continues on, "He may be thinking of using this war to lure them out."

Others stared on in awe how the two were able to finish each others thoughts and sentences as if they were on the same link. "I can certainly agree to that." Mizukage smiles.

"I agree with the Kazekage as well." Raikage booms, "Considering what it may lead to we cannot possibly lay the Hachibi and Kyuubi out right before the enemy's eyes." His eyes burn with determination, "I will share our information on Killer Bee with the Rock, Mist, Sand, and Leaf Villages. I suggest that search teams be organized and mobilized immediately! Once the Hachibi is found, I suggest that you send that information to me. I am probably the only person my brother will listen to." He turns to Gaara, "And Kazekage…I trust you to handle the task of passing all this on to Kakashi."

Gaara nods.

"I met with Kakashi Hatake and the Kyuubi on the way to the Summit." Raikage supplied, "They may still be somewhere in the Iron County. We should begin our search for them from here."

"Understood." Everyone shouts.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving in a small village in the Land of Iron Kiba was easily able to locate Naruto's scent and Ryoko was the first to point out the orange clad ninja sitting on the roof of an inn. He stuck out rather well in all the snow.<p>

"There he is!" Kiba laughed drawing the attention of Kakashi and Yamato as well who were on the roof with Naruto.

"Why are all of you here?" Kakashi asks. He hasn't received a report that they would be showing up and seeing Sakura there was an even bigger surprise.

"There's something we need to talk about." Sakura tells Naruto.

Hearing the seriousness in her voice Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato leapt from the roof and stood before them to hear what she has to say. The others were quite as well having no clue to what Sakura had to say.

"…"

"…"

"…Naruto?" Sakura whispers.

Though faint Naruto heard it and swallowed hard.

Smiling with a faint blush Sakura spoke soft and clear, "I love you."

"Eh?!" Came the loud response from none other than Rock Lee. He fell to the ground in a dead faint. Ryoko stood over him and fanned him with a small handkerchief.

The others, minus Yamato, were not so completely surprised by here confession. With very keen canine senses Kiba and Kakashi smelt the fib the second it was spoken. Shiori and Ryoko knew very well that Sakura doesn't love Naruto like she claims because Ryoko has known Sakura since they were genin and Shiori, being in Roots, could smell a lie mile away.

Naruto however was completely stunned. "What…did…you say just now…..? I don't know if I heard you wrong." He blinked owlishly, "Can you say it again?" Surely his long time crush couldn't have said what he thought she said.

Sakura giggled, "I said I love you! I'm saying there's nothing between Sasuke and me anymore!"

Shiori leans down to whisper to Ryoko, "Was there anything there to begin with?"

Ryoko nudges her in the ribs, "Shh! Plot twist happening!"

Sakura continued on not hearing them, "I don't know what I was thinking liking a person like that! You ought to listen when a girl is making a confession!"

At first Naruto was more than happy to hear the words he's been waiting to hear since he was a genin…but that was just it. He has been waiting…a long time. So why has she come now? What made her wake up and come all the way to Iron to confess. Why all of a sudden now? "Why now?" Naruto asks, "If you tell a joke like that in a situation like this, it's not funny, Sakura." He stared at her with worry, "What's going on?"

Sakura's facade broke, "Nothing really." She said trying to sound convincing, "It's just that I've finally woke up. There's no sense in continuing to love someone who's a fugitive and a criminal. I can't stay a kid forever…I want to face reality." She forced a smile and held up a finger, "So Naruto…you can forget your promise to me and stop chasing Sasuke."

"…!"

"What do you mean?!" Yamato advanced towards her but Kakashi stopped him.

"What happened? Naruto repeated, "Why me of all people, all of a sudden?"

"Nothing happened!" Sakura insisted, "As for why I fell in love with you it's obvious…"

Naruto wasn't buying it. It wasn't making any sense. He knew that Sakura had always had eyes for Sasuke ever since they were little kids. Sakura has shed more tears over Sasuke than she has for him…she has voiced her concern for Sasuke whenever he's hurt on mission more times than him…Sasuke is all Sakura ever cared about. And by the look on the others faces they knew it too.

Everyone watched Sakura walk closer to Naruto and pulled him into an embrace. "Sasuke just keeps getting further and further away from me…but you Naruto…you stayed by my side and encouraged me…I finally see it…your true self…" She hugged him tighter, "The hero who defended our village…loved by everyone in our village. I'm one of them. That mischievous little dummy I knew…little by little is becoming a great and important man…and I've been watching from right next to him. Meanwhile Sasuke keeps adding to his crimes and crushing my heart always becoming more of a stranger that I don't recognize." She shifted her head so her chin could rest on his shoulder, "But Naruto…you're right here where I can touch you like this. You make me feel safe. So right now from the bottom of my heart – I"

Naruto pushed her away, "Quit it, Sakura! This joke isn't funny!"

Sakura laughed uneasily, "What are you so mad about? I just told you I liked you instead of Sasuke. You know they say, 'women are as fickle as the weather.' Right?"

Shiori rolled her eyes at Sakura's terrible acting, "Yeah, we're tricky bitches."

Ryoko nudged her again, "Shh."

"I…hate people who lie to themselves!" Naruto told her gripping her shoulders.

"I'm lying to myself?" Sakura repeated pushing Naruto's hands off of her, "I think I know my own heart! I know how I feel! If you don't like me then just say so!"

"But it's just weird!" Naruto said, "You came all the way here just to tell me something like that?!"

Sakura looked insulted, "J-just…something like that?!" She stepped closer to his face, "You think it's easy for a girl to confess her love?! And what do you mean all the way here?! Of course I'd come all this way! You're always chasing after Sasuke and putting yourself in danger! The Akatsuki is after you – you should be worried about yourself! I don't want you going after Sasuke if it means putting yourself in danger!" She pointed a finger to his chest, "I came here to find you because I want you to return to the village! That's all!"

"That just sounds like an excuse to me." Naruto said, "I mean I get where you're coming from…"

"So why don't you understand?" She sighed with annoyance, "I don't care about Sasuke anymore since he's a criminal now! So the promise between us doesn't stand anymore!"

Naruto shook his head, "It's not just about the promise anymore. I know why Sasuke is so obsessed with revenge and causing so much damage. He loved his family and his clan…I think it's because he loved them so much that he can't let it go. It's hard for him to forgive."

"Then why did he join Akatsuki after he defeat Itachi?" Kiba asked.

"That's not what happened. The truth is…"

"Naruto!" Kakashi interrupted. What they found out was to remain a secret.

Naruto sighed, "Anyway, it doesn't matter…even if there's no promise between us anymore." He looks up at Sakura, "Cuz I want to rescue Sasuke my own way."

Kiba walked over to Sakura to whisper in her ear, "What now? Should we tell him the truth?"

Sakura stepped on his exposed toes with the heel of her sandals. Kiba yelped and grabbed his wounded toes while Sakura whirled on her heel to leave, "Fine! I'm going home!" She walked past the others demanding that they follow too. Before following Sakura Ryoko hung back to give Naruto a quick hug and wished him luck.

Shiori nodded to Naruto before turning around to follow the others. When they past an ally she looked down it to see her clone hiding.

"Are you sure about this, Sakura?" Kiba asks.

"Kiba, I have a favor."

"What is it?"

"I want to look for Sasuke and I need your help!"

Once they were far enough away and out of sight the clone Shiori stepped out of the alley to confront Naruto before they went back into the inn.

"Shiori, didn't you?"

"It appears to be a clone." Kakashi said.

"I want to tell you the truth that Sakura wasn't able to tell you." Shiori said.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "The truth?"

"I thought there was more going on." Kakashi said. He had after all smelt the lie on Sakura.

"What do you mean, Shiori?" Yamato asks.

Shiori closed her eyes, "Sakura didn't come here to confess. She was supposed to tell you the collective decision made by all you former classmates." She opened her eyes and looked to the side, "Though I can understand why she didn't want to tell you." She took a breath before she said, "You friends and the Leaf intend to dispose of Sasuke themselves."

They all gasp with shock. Naruto grabbed the clone by its shoulders, "No!" He shouted, "There's no way they would've agreed to this! Not even Ryoko! Not even Sakura!"

"Sasuke is unreachable." Shiori told him unaffected by his outburst, "If we continue to let him have his way he will plunge this world in darkness. He'll spark an international war. He's just another criminal now and after suffering from the Akatsuki assault no one in Konoha has any sympathy for those allied with the Akatsuki. Konoha has had enough…"

Naruto shook his head, "Unh! Why didn't she just say that?"

"It's not that easy." Kakashi said, "She knew it would hurt you."

Shiori nodded, "She was being considerate of your feelings. Sakura asked us not to tell you anything."

Yamato sighed, "However if she had predicted Naruto's reaction…doesn't that mean she never intended to tell him the truth from the start?" Shiori didn't reply, "So what's she planning?"

"This is just my guess…"

Kakashi interrupted, his tone grave, "She's planning on killing Sasuke herself, isn't she?"

Shiori nodded.

Naruto let out a startled gasp, "It's a lie…she would never…"

"It's because that she loves him that she want to be the one to end him. Furthermore…she also prepared herself for you to resent her. She considers it her atonement for forcing such a burden on you." She took a step closer to him, "She has relied too much on you in the past. She wants to do something herself this time."

Naruto blinked. Although he was grateful that she has told him this he was still unsure why she had. Shiori usually kept out of the business of others. "Why are you telling me this?"

Shiori sighed, "I know I usually don't care for this sort of thing…but like you I don't like liars or secrets that could affect the life of others." She shifted in her cloak, "Although it's because I feel a bit guilty. It wasn't my intent but I pushed Sakura towards her actions. So I had to tell you."

Naruto sighed, looking more exhausted by the moment. Everyone could see that these past few weeks have been hard on him. Naruto placed a hand to his face. What else can go wrong?

Kakashi, Yamato, and Shiori whipped their head to the left when they sensed four chakra presences.

"!" Kakashi's eyes widen a bit when it saw it was the Sand siblings and the Kazekage's fiancé.

"Gaara?" Naruto asks after moving his hand from his eyes.

The Sand stood up from their crouch, "We're here to tell you what happened at the Gokage Summit." Temari says. Akki gave them a quick detailed run-down of what happened and their preparation for war.

"I see…" Yamato crossed his arms, "I can't believe the Summit got so chaotic. I guess Danzo really isn't…"

Kakashi turned to him, "I'm not too hot about being named Hokage and even with circumstances being the way they are I still need to go back to Konoha and discuss all of this with the others first."

"Madara declared war on the whole world." Temari stressed, "There's no time for politics."

"I have a feeling everyone will agree tight away." Yamato said, "We can continue the discussion once Kakashi is Hokage. Since it'd be worse if the Akatsuki or Madara strikes the first move and we're forced to go on the defensive because we're slow to reply."

Kakashi grumbled. Not looking to being elected Hokage even if it's temporary. "Well…"

Everyone looked at Naruto who has been silent since Sand had arrived.

Yamato sighed, "And then there's Sasuke. I can't believe he attacked the Summit."

Gaara approached Naruto, "Naruto…just so we're clear, this is a war to also protect the eight and nine tails…in other words a war to protect you. So for the sake of the shinobi world…as Kazekage, I'm putting my life on the line for you. And if a member of Akatsuki or Sasuke were to stand against us…he'll be shown no mercy." He states firmly. "Sasuke doesn't see you anymore. He seeks darkness."

Naruto's eyes widen.

Gaara moved closer to Naruto until he was arm length away from him, "You once declared to me that you will become Hokage one day…well, I've become Kazekage."

Naruto didn't say anything. He heard it before from Sasuke. If he hadn't been so concerned about Sasuke he would've been Hokage sooner…just like Gaara.

Gaara placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "If you're truly prepared to take on the mantle of a Kage, then you must do what needs doing, as Sasuke's friend."

Naruto looked away. Sighing Gaara took his hand off his shoulder and walked back to his siblings.

"We've relayed the message." Temari said in a business manner, "Let's head back."

Akki turns to Kakashi, "We'll head back to our village. The Sand will act as if you were Hokage, Kakashi. As the Leaf's ally, we'll ask you to ensure there's no confusion about what's going on."

Kakashi nods, "Understood."

Gaara took Akki's hand as he faced Naruto, "I consider you a friend." He confessed, shocking Naruto, "As a child, 'friend' was simply a word. But after I met you I understood. That the word's meaning was what counted. Think carefully about what that word means and what you can really do for Sasuke."

"…"

He turns to his siblings, "Let's move out."

"Yeah." The flash stepped away leaving Naruto with a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>Once the Sand family was gone Yamato turned to Kakashi, "So…what's our next move?" He asks him, "I think we should get back to the village and inform everyone as soon as possible…and there's Sakura to deal with."<p>

Shiori turns to them, "I'll make sure she doesn't go anywhere near, Sasuke." She swore to them just as she swore to Naruto, "So you can rest assure she'll be okay."

Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets, "Maybe, but I feel I should go personally and talk her out of this." Kakashi closed his eye thinking of a best possible way to go about this. Finally he opened his eyes and pointed to Yamato, "Ok…Yamato you and Naruto go back to the village." He points his thumb to himself, "I'll hunt down Sakura and bring her back myself…she's no where near Sasuke's level, she's essentially marching to her own death. As for informing everyone about the Summit, I'll send my ninja hounds ahead. We need to get the word out."

Yamato nods, "Roger that."

Kakashi turns to Shiori's clone, "Tell me where to find Sakura."

Shiori nods, "Yes sir-" The clone paused when she noticed Naruto's irregular breathing. "Naruto?" She asked concerned when Naruto started to breathe faster and faster as if he couldn't get enough air. "Naruto!" She shouted when Naruto clutched his chest and fell over into the snow.

"He's hyperventilating!" Kakashi shouts running over to Naruto's side with Shiori and Yamato.

Yamato gently turns Naruto over on his back, "Take slow, deep breaths! Naruto!" He placed a hand over Naruto's chest.

"I-I- ack!"

Shiori moved Yamato's hand and placed her own on his chest and leaned close to Naruto's face, "Naruto you need to slow your breathing." She spoke calmly gently taking Naruto's hand and placed it on her chest, "I know it's a lot to deal with but you need to calm down. Slow your breathing with me." She purposely inhaled and exhaled slowly to help Naruto regulate his breathing. Slowly bit by bit Naruto's breathing was getting under control, "That's it." She soothed continuing the breathing exercise, "I know it's hard to deal with everything at once but you're not alone, Naruto. Ryoko and I will help you bring Sasuke back." She rubbed his chest gently, "Yamato and Kakashi will help you as well, okay?"

Naruto's was able to nod once he got his breath back. He whispered a thank you before he slipped to sleep. Yamato looked up and Shiori and Kakashi, "He'll be alright. I'll take care of him while you two get going."

Kakashi slowly stood up, "Right. I'm counting on you Yamato." He turns to Shiori, "Let's go."

Shiori nods and leads him away.

* * *

><p>Although she told Shiori otherwise Ryoko really didn't have a plan on how to stop Sakura's plan on killing Sasuke or a plan on how to get Sasuke back to the village. She was almost sure that she could take down Sakura with the others help…Sasuke however…if he was able to kill Orochimaru and his brother- how would she last against him?<p>

"Sakura!" Lee ran along side the pink girl, "Do you not think you ought to tell Naruto the truth?"

Sakura kept her eyes on Kiba's back. He's the one leading them and she didn't want to miss a fraction of a change of direction that could lead her to Sasuke, "I just can't. Naruto wouldn't have been able to handle it."

"You shouldn't underestimate Naruto." Kiba advised before his nose picked up a faint scent of Sasuke and someone else. "I've got the scent!" Kiba boasted.

"Everyone stop!" Sakura ordered suddenly causing them to skid to a halt.

"What? Why are we stopping?" Kiba asks irritated, "We already agreed on our formation."

Discreetly enough Sakura fiddled with something underneath her cloak, "Kiba…exactly how far away is Sasuke?"

Kiba was puzzled by the question but answered it nonetheless, "Eh…he's straight north, 2 o'clock…about 1 km head of us." Akamaru barked to confirm it.

Hearing what she needed she pulled out a small round ball from her cloak and reared her arm back to throw it down but Shiori halted her arm in an instant and took the ball from her hand. Sakura should've known better than to have an ex-Anbu on her make-shift team. "Hold it." Shiori whispered with venom.

"W-what?" Kiba gasped seeing the ball.

"What's going on?" Lee asked equally confused as to why Sakura nearly did what she did.

Ryoko came over to them and took the ball out of Shiori's hand. Holding it close enough to her face she sniffed it, frowning at what she smelled, "So you planned on taking care of him alone?"

"Alone?" Kiba repeated, "But why?"

"You promised we'd do it together!" Lee exclaimed.

Sakura remained silent, thinking of another way to escape them. But Shiori read her face loud and clear, "You're not going after him – no one is." She declared.

"What?!"

"The five of us are no match for Sasuke and Madara." She said, "I've already promised Kakashi…this is as far as we go."

Sakura tugged on her gloves prepared to fight if she had to, "I'm only going to say this once…get out of my way!"

Ryoko joined Shiori's side summoning four of her cats while Shiori pulled out her sword.

"Ryoko?" The others gasped.

Ryoko smiled with apology, "Sorry, but I had no intention of killing Sasuke. I made a promise too."

Kiba growled, "I get what you guys are saying but we can't continue to let Sasuke get away with his crimes." Although Kiba was ready to fight, Akamaru wasn't.

"Ryoko…" Sakura pleaded, "You love Sasuke as much as I…please."

Ryoko shook her head getting into a fighting stance, "I do love him…which is why I'm going to bring him back to Konoha kicking and screaming rather than kill him."

From above sleeping balls rained down from the trees, exploding the second they made contact with the ground. They tried to cover their mouths but it was already too late. From behind the trees Sakura lurked, frowning, "I'm sorry." She apologized before heading north to Sasuke.

When the smoke cleared Kiba, Akamaru, and Lee were knocked out cold. In the trees Shiori and Ryoko stood watching it all unfold. "I feel bad that we had to do this to them."

"They would've gotten in the way." Shiori told her before looking off to where Sakura went. "We better tail her before she gets herself killed. My other clone is not too far behind with Kakashi…"

"Let's get a move on then." She said rushing off through the trees with Shiori tailing behind her.

They kept a reasonable distance away while following Sakura while masking their chakra signature as well. "I had an idea of Sakura's plan…" Shiori began to say swinging on a low branch before landing on another, "…but how did you know what she was going to do?"

Ryoko giggled, "That's easy." She taps her head, "Just think like obsessed girl in a cliché love story."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!"<p>

Ryoko and Shiori stopped a few feet away to eavesdrop on the situation more effectively. They would intervene at the opportune moment. Ryoko was having mixed feelings of seeing Sasuke again. He was so close and yet so far at the same time, she didn't know what she was feeling. She's angry at him for the emotional rollercoaster ride he's given her but she's also concern as to why he's wounded badly, his eye is bleeding, and why a red hair woman was lying at his feel also terribly wounded.

"What do you want with me?" His voice still gives her chills in a good and bad way.

Sakura stood there with her shoulders square, "I want to follow you! I'll leave Konoha!"

Sasuke didn't look convinced, "What are you trying to pull?"

"I have no ulterior motive!" Sakura insisted, "Ever since you left I've regretted not going with you!" She placed a hand over her heart, "I'll do whatever you want. I don't have any more regrets."

Ryoko leaned in closer on her branch and whispers, "If only she acted this well when she talked to Naruto."

Shiori nudged her, "Shh!"

"Do you know what I want to do?" Sasuke asks her.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't care! I'll follow any order you give me-"

"I want to crush the Leaf!" Sasuke interrupted catching her off guard. Ryoko and Shiori were already somewhat aware of his plan but to actually hear it was unsettling. "Are you really willing to betray the Leaf for me?" He questions her.

"Yes. If that's what you want me to do."

"Hn. Prove it." He points to the red hair women barely breathing at his feet, "Kill her, and I'll accept your offer."

Sakura was surprised by his request but by the deadly look in his eye Sasuke wasn't joking in the slightest. She slipped a kunai out of her holster. "W-who is she?"

"A member of my team and as you can see, she's useless to me now. You're a medic ninja now aren't you?" He asks already knowing the answer, "This works out perfectly. You can take her place."

Gulping Sakura approached Sasuke cautiously with the kunai in hand. In the trees Shiori and Ryoko waited with baited breath when she came within inches of Sasuke and approached the wounded woman. Once her back was to Sasuke Ryoko and Shiori's senses went on high alert when they felt Sasuke's chakra flare on his left hand.

_'Now!'_

* * *

><p>Credits:<p>

Hunter Shippuden

PBubblegumMarci

Matsuo Nozomi

(Guest) And to all the other wonderful guests!

mksfroogle

amywriteruchiha

KH2xOblivion

lizardpotpie

Light Side of the Dark

Caroline98

GinryuFox

sllightly-insAne-13

Gothic-Angel342

NightWindAlchemist

animelove1999

megimeg123

Serenity10116

Kaylamrr

NAO-chan33

Derppp

belladu57

aedrian9

UchihaKiyomi

20nickelback12

jazzie5566

Princesa de la Luna

warriorlover1492

FireLily16


	17. Prepare for a war

**(c) Masashi Kishimoto**

***Sits down at the table and crosses hands* "Thank you for meeting me here."**

***Acer laptop stares with word doc popped up.* "…."**

**"Please don't look at me like that. You always do this every time. I would like to do other things on the computer besides look at you."**

***screen flickers***

**"Please don't take it personally. Look, we've had a good few years together…but…it's just not working out."**

***screen starts to shut down.***

**"Aw, don't do that! You always do that! That's another reason why this won't work! When you don't get your way you shut down on me!"**

***Word doc opens Naruto doc.***

**"And that right there is another reason why we're having this conversation! Look, I just think we should see and work on other stories. I've been very faithful to you for years and lately I feel like I'm struggling to keep up with you. You've been demanding a lot of attention lately and it's making me tired. I would like to work on other things without you being in my face hounding me to write you. Brilliance doesn't come naturally – you have to work at it!"**

***Lowers screen***

***I reach for the mouse attached* "I don't mean to be hard on you. It's just that things have been hard and you haven't been making it any better. The pressure is starting to get a bit much. People are liking you more way more than I expected and I feel pressured that I can't measure up to the expectations…It's not you…it's me…and them…but mostly it's you. I'm not breaking up with you…I just want a break, ok?"**

***Screen tilts up***

**"Yes, that means I'll be back maybe in a month or two. Seriously we got through this every single time."**

* * *

><p>Sakura wasn't sure what happened first. Shiori grabbing her and carrying her off to safety or Kakashi and Ryoko both double teaming in perfect unison as they disarmed Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke smirked with trails of blood flowing from his left eye, "They just keep coming one after another."

Ryoko took a step forward frowning, "You start a nation wide war you better expect some company." She took in Sasuke's appearance once more. He hasn't changed at all that much appearance-wise but in power…he was flaring with it! "Are you going to keep making a giant ass of yourself or are you going to come with us quietly back to Konoha?"

Sasuke scoffed and shook his head. This again? When were they going to learn that he was not going to stop? "You of all people should understand why I'm not going to stop."

Ryoko rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah avenging your clan and all that – I understand. Well you've done it. You've killed Orochimaru and your older brother. You've done what you said you were going to do since we were kids…so why haven't you stopped yet?"

"Why haven't I stopped?" He repeated softly before shouting, "I'll stop…when Konoha brings back my mother…my father…Itachi…and my clan…" His eyes blazed with fury, "Bring them back and then I'll stop!"

"Stop being such a spoiled brat!" Ryoko screamed back frustrated, "Your family – your clan is gone and nothing can change that! Killing everyone in the world won't bring them back to life! Give up this crazy mission of vengeance and come back to Konoha!"

"I'm not going back until everyone is dead!"

"And when they are – then what?!" She yelled catching him momentarily off guard, "When you've killed everyone and finally get your vengeance then what?! Who will be left? Who will you turn to if you've killed everyone?!" Clenching her teeth she gritted out, "I'm saying this because I care…give up now or I'll bring you back kicking and screaming."

Sasuke pulled a hysterical grin, "You say that as if you can take me on yourself. You're still no match for me, Ryoko." He purred her name making her shiver.

Kakashi pulled up his hitai-ate while whispering to Shiori and Sakura, "You two get a safe distance away and heal that girl." Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Shiori grabbed her by the arm and grabbed the wounded redhead by the wrist and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>"You really thought you could take him on your own?" Shiori asks while Sakura healed the redhead woman. Sakura gritted her teeth not replying but focused on healing. "You realize how close to death you were." Shiori turned her back to her to watch Kakashi and Ryoko fight the maniac Uchiha.<p>

"I- I thought I could…"

"Can you not feel his power?" Although she hid it well on the outside Shiori was nervous on the inside. She could feel Sasuke's dangerous dark aura…it was practically suffocating even at this distance. She winced when Sasuke kicked Ryoko in the stomach with such a force that he sent her flying into Kakashi.

"Sasuke…" The wounded woman spoke weakly, drawing their attention, "His chakra…is as cold as ever…" Her eyes shifted to Sakura, "He's…not like…you used to know…"

Shiori turned her attention back to the fight waiting to jump in at a moments notice. Ryoko had recovered and went back to backing Kakashi, "Try telling them that." She replied. Sweat dripped on the side of her face as she stared at the purple mass of chakra that surrounded Sasuke. _'That aura…is death…' _She watched Sasuke rub his eyes vigorously, "Something's wrong with his sight."

Sakura sharply inhaled before running towards the opposite side of the bridge where Shiori was standing. From this position Sakura would be a few feet away from being behind Sasuke. If she was fast enough she might be able to stab Sasuke in the back.

"Sakura!" Shiori whirled around in time to see the tips of her cloak vanish over the edge.

Kakashi and Ryoko looked up in time to see Sakura running under the bridge with a kunai in hand. They both knew that even without his sight at the moment Sasuke can still kill Sakura. They ran as fast as they could towards her hoping to stop either her or Sasuke. Right when Sakura had the tip of the kunai at Sasuke's back he turned around that the last second and gripped her by her throat with one hand and taking her kunai with the other.

"Don't do it!" Ryoko screamed when Sasuke brought the kunai down. "Sasuke!"

Even with his vision impaired he felt that he had cut something. Unfortunately it wasn't Sakura. A blur of pink and yellow skidded away from him and he knew that spiky blond blur anywhere. "The hero returns." Sasuke scoffs. While his back was turned Ryoko and Kakashi tried to rush him again but Sasuke vanished before they even got close and reappeared a few feet away from them.

Naruto stepped aside from behind Kakashi, allowing him to get a clearer view of the pale teen ahead. "Sasuke", said Naruto voice holding grave seriousness. "Tobi from Akatsuki told me the truth about Itachi…I don't know if I believe him or not but that—that doesn't matter. I understand now. I understand why you did it."

Eyebrows drew together, knitting tightly in confusion. _Truth about Itachi…?_

The avenger stood as stiff as a statue, mouth agape in incredulity, onyx orbs wide with outrage. He remained frozen for a minute, trying to process what the blonde said before his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Naruto…" he hissed, hands fisting angrily at his sides, "I told you once before, you never had a sibling nor a parent. You don't know what it feels like because _you never had anyone_." Sasuke snarled in scorn, baring his teeth in a sneer. "So shut up, you outsider!"

Something inside Ryoko snapped. She had never been the patient one, "You bastard…" the words slipped out of her mouth in a low murmur, her knuckles turning white from the pressure of her balled fists. "We've lost you and that pain is the same as losing family! Don't you know the kind of hell we've been through for you?! You ungrateful, emo, spoiled, egotistical, thick-head prick! Don't you get how much effort Naruto and I put into looking for you?! Don't you have any idea how much Naruto sacrificed? Even with the world against you- set to kill you, we're the only ones who believe that you can still be saved!"

"Saved from what?" Sasuke asks, "From revenge? Maybe I don't want you to…besides just moments ago; I finally got revenge on one of Itachi's betrayers. His name was Danzo, one of Leaf's higher-ups." The corners of his lips quirked up in a self-righteous smirk as he continued, "It was unlike anything I've ever felt. It felt like I was finally purifying the Uchiha name from its undeserved humiliation that tainted it for years! It felt like I was breaking its connection with this corrupt shinobi world!" His expression changed once more, this time morphing in disgust. "Isn't that what you Konoha shinobi always wanted? After years and years of rejecting my clan, finally, you're going to have it wiped away from your memories. And I'm gonna do just that...by crushing every last one of you!" he exclaimed blissfully, onyx orbs widening with sick pleasure, "Starting from the elders that manipulated Itachi down to the youngest genin that looked down on my clan…I will kill everyone and destroy the Leaf once and for all! That is how I'll revive my clan!"

Ryoko looked on with pity, "Sasuke…" _'You're mind has been warped so much…but I know you can still change…we can help you change…'_

"Naruto, Sakura, Ryoko." Said Kakashi after a pause, the authoritative edge in his voice, "I want you three to get out of here. I'll handle this."

"But, Kakashi-sensei—"

"No 'buts'." Cut off the Junín, his tone sharp. "This is my responsibility. Get out of here." He ordered again as he took a battle stance, arms on guard and legs ready to sprint. He released a silent sigh, the usual gentleness creeping in his voice as he said, "I don't want you to see this."

Sakura emerald eyes widening in dread as realization sunk in. "Sensei, are you—" she stopped in midsentence, swallowing back the heavy lump of dismay in the back of her throat, "…Are you going to kill Sasuke?"

"Go." He replied refusing to answer. "Now!" Flinching at the hard instruction, the medic-nin clumsily turned back with suppressed tears in her eyes, jogging away from the supposed-to-be battlefield. "Ryoko. Naruto." The man regarded the other two with what remained of his patience, sending them a silent warning.

Ryoko's eyes flickered towards her other friend and the two shared a look of understanding. Bending her knees slowly, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Now, Naruto!" Cue to her shout, she launched herself at the Junín's back, tackling him down. A yelp of protest escaped Kakashi as he jerked away, but Ryoko locked her arms under his in a steel-like grip.

"Wait! Naruto!" demanded the older man as he kept trying to wriggle free. The blonde leapt over them and ran for the raven-haired boy with the Rasengan in his hands.

In response, a surge of electricity appeared in Sasuke's open palm and he charged, planning to meet the other shinobi head-on. "I won't hesitate for a second!" he yelled tauntingly, grinning like a lunatic. The two closed in on each other, their pulled-back arms meeting aggressively.

Ryoko winced as a blinding flash of light erupted from in between the boys. The bright radiance seemed to go on forever and for a moment, all they can see was a vast of empty white space. Little by little, the glow died down before both boys were blown apart by the impact, throwing them off back to the direction of their starting points.

Taking advantage of Ryoko's dazed stupor, Kakashi broke free of her iron hold and ran to catch Naruto just in time before he hit the water. The Junín let him down and released him once he was sure Naruto could stand on his feet. "I thought I told the two of you to get out of here!" His reprimand went unnoticed; his students were too busy looking at the weakened Uchiha not far away.

There was a sudden shift in the air as a chakra signature popped out of nowhere.

"I told you to rest, didn't I?" asked Tobi in disappointment standing beside Sasuke. The Akatsuki member turned towards them, cocking his head slightly to the side. "Nine-tails, huh?" He acknowledged nonchalantly, nodding his head once in mock greeting. "We'll fight them when the right time comes, Sasuke." He reassured the boy, one hand reaching down to pat the teen's shoulder. "For now, we rest."

Wordlessly, Naruto boldly stepped forward, making his way towards the other group. Ryoko grabbed his hand before he could walk away farther, tugging him back in alarm. "Naruto." She said a silent plea concealed inside her tone.

The blonde merely squeezed her hand gently, soothing her worries away. "Don't worry, I know." He replied without looking at her, his azure blue eyes still glued to the pale shinobi ahead. "There's just something I have to say first." Reluctantly she lets go.

"Sasuke", he called out, eyes set in determination, "Do you remember what you told me back then when we fought? About those top-class shinobi not needing words to communicate?" The boy took a few deliberate steps nearer, never taking his gaze off the latter. "We've become top-class shinobi, Sasuke. When our fists collided, did you see what was in here?" he asked, placing a hand on top of his heart. "Did you see what'll happen? If we fight again…" Naruto trailed off, stopping just meters away from Sasuke.

Pausing and narrowing his orbs meaningfully at the boy, he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "We're both gonna die." Everyone froze at his statement, all taken aback by the sudden revelation. When no one said anything, the shinobi continued, "This fight is unavoidable if you really do attack Konoha. So keep your hatred and let it grow, then hit me with it in full force. I'm the only one who can bear your wrath. So I'll bear your vengeance…and we'll die together!" The missing-nin's face wrinkled in ire, his thin eyebrows digging deeper as he clenched his teeth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sasuke exploded in outrage, expression turning dangerously livid. "Why the hell do you care so much anyway? Why?" he demanded, taking a brisk step forward. "Answer me!"

"Because I'm your friend."

Uchiha Sasuke halted in his tracks, his fury vanishing all of a sudden, replaced by a mixture of surprise and disbelief. A good-natured grin broke across the blonde face when he saw the other's expression and he chuckled. "You know, Sasuke, we've been able to communicate through words properly. The only way we understand each other is through fists." He raised one balled-up hand, the grin on his face widening. Remember what I said: We're not wannabe-genins anymore; we're exceptional shinobi now, so I'm not giving up. I'm never giving up!" With his beam fading away slowly, Naruto lowered his eyes to the water below and forced out a dry laugh.

"Still, I'm done talking to you. Hell, I'm an idiot who can't even explain anything properly! I shouldn't be here lecturing you." This time, a melancholic smile ghosted over his lips and Naruto ruffled his already messy hair even more. "If it really ends like that...us both dying, I mean, and then we won't be Uchihas or jinchuurikis anymore. There'll be no more burdens to bear and hopefully, we can understand each other in the next world."

Getting over his shock, Sasuke grimaced stubbornly. "I don't want to change. I never will. And what's more, I'm not gonna die. You are." His words were half-heartedly spoken unlike before; they lacked power and authenticity.

A few silent minutes passed by them before Kakashi decided to walk up to Naruto, gently bringing a hand down his shoulder. "Enough." He told the boy, concern scribbled all over his masked face. "I'll handle Sasuke. You still have a dream, Naruto. No matter how hard he has fallen, don't let him drag you down—"

"How can I call myself Hokage if I can't even save one friend?"

At this, Kakashi fell quiet, his hand falling down from Naruto's shoulder. The jinchuuriki sighed, mouth set in a firm line. "The only person Sasuke's gonna fight...is me." A soft snort came out of Sasuke as a response, his dark eyes closing. Lips curling in a familiarly smug smirk, he opened one eye to look at Naruto. "Have it your way then. I'll kill you first." Finally coming to terms of understanding, the raven-haired boy spared his former friend a last glance before the mask-wearing Akatsuki patted down his hand on Sasuke and both vanished into a void, leaving the three members of Team 7 all by themselves.

Ryoko found herself staring blankly at the empty space, her mind still processing the sudden turn of events. '_Sasuke's gone again…but not for long…Sasuke I will bring you home…I'll help you return to the handsome brooding guy you used to be. I won't let you go down this road this way…'_

"Urgh…" Naruto's face turned a sickly shade of green. He wobbled on his feet a bit his eyes hazy and unfocused. Alarmed Ryoko caught the boy before he completely fell over.

"Naruto!" She yelped startled scrutinizing his face for injuries of any kind. A small, clean cut on his cheek was all she could find but the silver-haired man knew otherwise. "Sakura!" he yelled out quickly, sounding calm despite seeing foam come out of Naruto's mouth. "Bring us the antidote! And hurry!" He added, emphasizing the last word.

The younger girl paled when she realized, "Ah! He used the poison kunai that I had!"

In seconds, the pink-haired was by their side, cursing and apologizing for her mistake. As she poured the antidote down his throat Shiori made her appearance with the redhaired woman on her back. "Can we go home now?" A groan emitted from the previously unconscious teen and he shifted a little, "What happened to him now?"

Wincing when he felt another sharp jab on his stomach he rubbed it, "Ugh, it hurts…" he whined, squirming in discomfort, "Feels like I'm dying."

Ryoko sighed with relief, "You're gonna be just fine."

"Time to go." Kakashi declared.

* * *

><p>"Uh…" Naruto blinked twice at the scene before her, mouth agape in speechlessness as her brain tried to process the view. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion and he frowned, settling for a firm, "Huh." Apparently, his mind failed to understand the given situation.<p>

His pink-haired teammate let out an embarrass laugh by his side, looking utterly ashamed. "Yeah, I know. This wasn't exactly the best of my ideas—"

"That's a total understatement, Sakura." Cut off Kakashi from their left, causing the medic-nin to wince. "They were only trying to help you, after all. I expect you to apologize to them as soon as they wake up."

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei." Nodded Sakura obediently, glancing down at the three sleeping shinobi and one snoring dog.

A disgruntled snort came from Naruto, his face sour with annoyance. "While you were going in a crazy rampage out there, these guys were here all that time, snoring like bears?" he scoffed incredulously, stomping towards the trio of snoozing shinobi.

Sakura bit her lip worriedly, chuckling awkwardly again. "It was my fault, Naruto. Don't be too hard on them."

The blonde unceremoniously dropped to the ground, causing everyone to jump at the unexpected thud. Irritation flashed through Sakura's earlier concerned look. "You're passing out again?!" she demanded, her hands on her hips. Ignoring her question, the boy fell fast asleep in seconds, silent snores escaping his parted mouth steadily.

"Sakura…right? You're the one who poisoned the kunai in the first place." Reminded the girl on Kakashi's back in a low voice, sounding unsure on how to act around them. Sakura groaned in defeat, her back slumping dejectedly.

* * *

><p>"Hmph!" Kiba grumbled once the boys were awake and walking again, "I do everything you ask, I even find Sasuke, and what do I get?"<p>

"Let it go, Kiba." Ryoko sighed. If she had known he was going to complain the second he woke up she would've used her cats to carry them back to Konoha to save them from hearing him whine.

"And you!" He points an accusing finger at her, "You and that other girl were in on it and you didn't bother to wake us! And speaking of her- She went and blabbed everything to Naruto anyway! And to top it off Sasuke gets away _again_!"

Shiori rolled her eyes, "Are you done bitching, dog-boy?" She smirked when Kiba growled at her, "You wouldn't have lasted against Sasuke anyway."

Kiba stopped walking and held his fists up to her, "You wanna go?!" He growled ignoring Naruto's hand stopping him from advancing on her.

"Will you-" Naruto stopped when the group was halted by three cloaked Anbu, "Who are they?"

"Anbu from Root." Kakashi answers.

"Tell us what's going on, Shiori." One of them orders.

Shiori blinked. "You should already know since there's no mistaking it." She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Ryoko and Naruto were surprised to see that the seal that was once on her tongue was gone. Sticking her tongue back into her mouth she spoke, "The seal Danzo placed on all of us is gone…meaning that he's dead." The three Anbu were slightly taken aback by the news, "Therefore, I think Roots needs to have a talk with our new Hokage – Kakashi Hatake."

The three Anbu looked at one another before nodding, "We'll report ahead of your arrival. Kakashi you are to report to the elders the moment you reach the village." And with that they vanished leaving the rest with much to think about once they reach the village.

* * *

><p>Once they were in the village Naruto asked the others to round of the rookies so he could tell them something that's been on his mind since Shiori revealed to him the rookies plan to kill Sasuke themselves. Once they were rounded up an hour later Naruto led them away from the construction and over to a large pile of limber where they could all talk in private.<p>

"I'm the only one who can do this. I'm the only one who can fight Sasuke. So please guys, just back down and let me handle this, okay?"

A loud slam made everybody jump, all of them falling into hushed silence. They turned to the girl responsible for the action, watching as her normally smiling face became livid. "You're gonna fight Sasuke alone?" Tenten shrieked in question, fuming that Naruto even dared to think about the idea. "Are you freaking insane? Do you think we'll just stand here and actually let you?" The bun-haired girl demanded her large brown eyes narrowed anger.

By her side, Neji had his back leaning against a pile of lumber, arms crossed over his chest. He looked more composed than his teammate was, but the slight downward furrow of his relaxed eyebrows made it clear that he was just as troubled. "Tenten's right, Naruto." He said tersely, looking at the blonde with doubt, "We can't afford to let you have your way on this one. This is a problem for the whole village, not a problem to us alone."

"Is this what you meant by 'explaining when we get back home'?" asked Kiba from above the other stack of wooden boards, his brisk tone indicating that he was back in his rotten state. "We were all prepared to kill Sasuke! You just want be hero again, don't you?"

"I'm not trying to hog the spotlight, Kiba." Naruto said, letting just a bit of exasperation to seep in his tone. There was only so much one person can take, after all.

"Then what are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to end this once and for all. Isn't it obvious?"

"Hah! Well, great job on trying to 'end' this! You've just let Sasuke get away again!"

"Naruto" Intervened Shikamaru before the blonde can retort back and start a physical fight, his laid-back demeanor gone, replaced by a grim frown. "You're not planning to handle this alone so you can side with Sasuke and protect him, are you?"

Naruto shook his head thoroughly, sincerity radiating off him, "No, trust me, I won't."

"If Sasuke was so weakened from his fight against Danzo", Neji piped in again, confusion clear in his voice, "then why didn't you finish him then and there, Naruto?" "Madara was there too!" Ryoko snapped, taking an abrupt move forward and alarming Chouji beside her to take a safe step back. "You guys weren't there. If you felt this guys' presences-"

"He still couldn't have just slipped away!" barked Kiba in irritation, bringing down one fist to collide noisily with one of the wood planks. "You're as strong as they come, Naruto! You're already a legend for kicking the crap out of Pein! Sasuke couldn't have just—"

"You're wrong." Said Naruto, the confidence in his voice fading away. His azure orbs darted towards the ground, "I couldn't have defeated him…I just knew." Hands balled into fists at his sides and he closed his eyes, releasing a sigh. Naruto raised up his head again, swiveling around to give them all a good look. "I can't let you guys face Sasuke. I'm the only one who can fight him." His tone was firm and unyielding, indicating the end of the discussion. All of Konoha 11 stared at him with bewildered gazes, their expressions holding a dozen more questions left unanswered.

"What in the world happened?" asked Neji, uncrossing his arms and straightening up. The slight pinch of his eyebrows became deeper, a worried frown now accompanying it. "You have to tell us."

Naruto nodded reassuringly, smiling at them. "I will…when the time is right. Now if you excuse me", he added, turning on his heel to walk away, "I'm starving! I'll be at Ichiraku if you need anything." He strode pass them with his hands behind his head.

They all sighed seeing that the conversation was well over and ended. Now they were unsure of what to do next.

"Now what?" Lee asks everyone.

"We should go back to helping restore the village." Choji suggests, "Thanks to a lot of Shinobi with Earth-style techniques and help from outside the village we were able to get a lot of shops and most homes up and working again."

Ryoko smiled with relief, "It's good that construction is coming along nicely. It'll only be a matter of time until the village is completely restored."

Tenten smiled when an idea came to her, "You know! I know just what we need!" She grabbed all the girls and brought them together in one group, "With all this stress and worrying it's bad for our mind and bodies! Us girls should have a night out!"

"Eh?!"

"Really?!"

"At a time like this?!"

Shiori on the other hand was confused, "What's a girls night out?"

"…" The girls looked at her in awe. The poor soul never had a girls night out before. Well now they had to go through with it.

"We'll tell you along the way." Tenten assured her, "This will be a good chance for all of us to get reacquainted and catch up."

Ino shrugged, "Well we have nothing better to do – Let's do it!"

The others girls cheered getting into the spirit of it while dashing off in a female mob leaving the boys in the dust.

* * *

><p>"I was half expecting you to take us to a spa." Ino joked while they were undressing in the hanging room.<p>

Tenten giggled as she pulled her clothes off, "That was part of my plan but the spas haven't been rebuilt yet." She pulled out a medium size towel and wrapped it around herself, "So I figured a bath house is the next best thing. After this we should totally go out to eat too!"

The other girls agreed while wrapping their towels around their bodies and proceeded to the baths. Before getting in they went to the little shower stations to wash up before getting in. Being the most excited out of them Tenten was in the tub first sighing happily at the perfect hot temperature. "Now this is perfect!"

The other girls followed soon after each murmuring a pleasant agreement enjoying the water to the fullest. They could feel all the tension in their bodies slipping away. Raising her arms above her head to stretch out a kink in the middle of her back Shiori let out a relaxed sigh when she felt it crack. It wasn't until she brought her arms back down that she noticed Sakura staring at her…well staring at her chest. "Something wrong?"

Sakura flinched when she realized she had been staring, "Oh…um. No." A blush found its way to Sakura's face and it probably wasn't because of the heat. "It's nothing."

Ryoko quirked an amused eyebrow at Sakura, "Really?" She asks her clearly not believing her as she moved her long hair up into a bun, not liking how the heat was making it stick to her neck. Sakura shot her a glare before her eyes too traveled to Ryoko's chest with envy.

Hinata, seeing that Sakura was staring at everyone elses chest, covered hers not only out of shyness but because of a problem.

"Hinata, don't be embarrassed." Sakura told the shy girl, "You don't have to hide them. You're among women here. We won't judge you." She was saying that now but besides Tenten Sakura was loosing ground with being the only one basically flat-chested.

Hinata let out a small tense sigh before slipping down to her shoulders in the bath and uncrossed her arms. However the moment she did Ino and Sakura gasped loudly watching Hinata's breast float up a bit.

"They keep floating up." Hinata told her embarrassed, keeping a firm hold on her breasts.

Shiori smiled gently at the girl, "Still, don't be ashamed. Be proud."

Ryoko nodded in agreement, "They might not be Tsunade size yet but you have most of us beaten!" Ryoko turned to Shiori her smile not falling, "I wouldn't have guessed that you actually had boobs under all that Anbu padding."

Shiori sighed wistfully, "I need the padding for protection but sometimes they get in the way." She moaned touching her breasts.

Sakura slumped further into the water, wishing that she had half those problems, "Let's talk about something else?"

Shiori blinked at the sudden change in topic but complied nonetheless, "Ok. May I ask how you all know each other? I understand that Ryoko and Sakura used to be teammates but what about the rest of you?"

Tenten leaned against the side of the bath, "Huh…why is that the rest of us hang out together?"

Sakura ponders this, "Could it be because we took the Chunin exams together? You weren't in our year but Ino and Hinata were."

Ino nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we're basically classmates." She turns to Sakura with a look of annoyance, "You were such a nuisance back then." Sakura returned the glare before the two of them broke down in laughter. Remembering their petty arguments on who was prettier and who was a better match for Sasuke.

Tenten turned to Shiori, "What were the chunin exams like for you? With your uniform I assume that you passed at a pretty young age."

Shiori nodded somberly, "I did…it was pretty gruesome…and bloody…"

Everyone paled and tried to think of something to talk about that wasn't all that depressing. However with an upcoming war it was hard to find something good to talk about. Talking about boys would only take a conversation so far…

_'Maybe this wasn't a good idea…' _They thought. If times were better this would've been a good idea.

* * *

><p>It was starting to get late when the girls decided to call it a night after getting a stomach full of food with some to take home. They all agreed to meet up again when times were better before going on their separate ways. The only one who didn't go straight home was Shiori. After all that has happened these last few days she was concerned about Naruto and how he was mentally dealing with everything that has happened.<p>

_'Should I check on him?'_ She wonders to herself while her feet carried her in one direction, _'It's what teammates do…right? They check on each other when they think something is wrong? Would he want me of all people to check on him? But…he must want someone to talk to – to at least ease the burdens on his mind. But what id I'm not the one he wants to share his burdens with?' _She shook her head lightly, '_I've never doubted myself like this before…I've never cared like this in such a long time…even if he doesn't confide or talk to me…even if he yells at me to go away at least I have made an attempt.'_

By some strange force she found herself in front of Naruto's temporary apartment. Most homes were still being rebuilt, hers included, and most shinobi had to find temporary lodging while the village was being rebuilt. And although her apartment was always bare she had come to miss it. Raising a hand to the door with Naruto's symbol on it she knocked lightly three times before lowering it to join her other hand in holding her left overs and waited.

"Who's there?" Came his voice on the other side.

"Shiori." She replied. "May I come in…?" She requested before retracting figuring that it might've been too forward or bold to ask, "…I mean I brought you some take out." She stammered again. He had gone for ramen earlier maybe he didn't want food. "On second thought never mind." She took a few steps back and to her surprise Naruto opens the door.

"What are you really doing here?" He asks her, with curiosity. He wasn't expecting anyone to talk to him after what happened earlier.

"I came to check on you. I was worried about how you were handling all this. You must not be used to it." She assumed that because of Naruto's usual carefree behavior that he wasn't used to the pressure of upcoming war and being the main focus of said upcoming war.

Naruto didn't say anything for a few moments. He stood there trying to read Shiori for any deception. When he found none he stepped aside to allow her to come in, shocked by the invitation, she strolled in cautiously after removing her shoes first. Shiori crossed the threshold and entered the small welcoming hall. It looked bare, but then again, it was home. The walls were mostly bare except for the large poster with the Konoha symbol on it. There was a little doorway that led to the kitchen on the right side and Shiori could tell from one look that it was the kitchen and directly across from the kitchen was another room and judging by the futon it served as Naruto's room.

"It's way smaller than my last apartment." Naruto started to explain as if embarrassed by the lack of space. "I don't have a lot of stuff here…"

"It's fine, Naruto." Shiori said turning into the kitchen and set her left overs on the small table, "What you have in a home doesn't really matter…it's the people inside them." She said thinking of her own family.

Naruto sulked into the kitchen with her, "I live alone…what does that say about me?" He grumbles poking at his premium limited edition special ramen.

Shiori had taken it upon herself to poke through his cabinets. Curious to what kind of stuff he keeps in there. She found nothing but ramen and anything related to it. "It says you need a healthier diet…" She wipes the counter with her finger scrutinizing the grime on her finger, "…and a woman's touch in here."

Naruto quickly held his special ramen to his chest. For years people have been telling him to eat healthier food – meaning give up the ramen and start eating vegetables but he refuses to give up the food that gave him meaning. "Don't touch my special ramen!"

Shiori wiped off her finger and went to grab the food she brought over, "Calm down. I'm not going to take your ramen. I'm going to heat this up for you to eat, ok?" Naruto watched her with keen blue eyes. He kept his special stash in the draw right next to her as she heated up the food in the microwave. "You need a healthier balance of food other than ramen." She took the food out the microwave and set it in front of him.

"What is it?" Naruto took a long whiff with his eyes closed and his mouth immediately watered at the tasty aroma. He opened his eyes and immediately saw a few spoons full of vegetables on the corner of the plate, "Bleh! Raw vegetables!"

Shiori took a seat next to him, "It's not raw. Its sweet mixed vegetables." She points to the other sides on the plate, "With chicken katsu and yakitori over rice. Eat up."

"Is this all you came out here for?" Naruto asks eating the food. He didn't want to tell her that the gesture touched him deeply. No one ever came to his house late at night to check on him and made sure he had something to eat other than ramen. Who knew that this woman who he was sure hated his guts would do this.

Shiori rested her head in the palm of her hand and stared off at the yellow walls, "I guess…I'm not really sure why I did it other than being a good teammate." She let out a small laugh, "I'm not sure if I'm trying to convince you or myself. I guess I want to make sure you're okay. You checked on my family for me without me asking you…so I guess I'm trying to get even?" She asked but that didn't seem to be the reason either. "Am I doing it out of what little good I have in my heart?" She rubbed her head in frustration, "It's been so long since I've dealt with emotions like this that I can't explain why I'm doing this."

Naruto had long since paused in his eating, "You did it because you cared." Naruto answered her, "Otherwise I'm sure you wouldn't have bothered." He finished the rest of his food even the vegetables, finding them not as bad as he thought. "For whatever reason you did it…thanks."

Shiori smirked, "Don't get used to it." She stood up and started walking towards the small hallway, "Anyway you better get some rest. Thanks for having me."

Naruto stood up as well, "Uh- hey!" He stopped her. He didn't want her to leave yet. He hardly ever got company at his house and with how things have been going lately with hos other friends he wasn't sure if they all would ever hang out again, "Uh…do you…have a place to stay?" He wanted to punch himself! He couldn't have thought of something better to say than that?

Shiori blinked, "I've been camping out with other Root members underground." It's not very comfortable but it was better than nothing. Few houses and apartments that have been rebuilt went to royals and families that desperately needed them and to those that could afford them right away.

"Oh…" What could he say?

"Did you…" Shiori paused, "Did you want me to stay?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck shyly, "Well, I figured if you didn't you could stay here? I mean, I get it if you don't want to – it's not exactly big in here."

Shiori tilted her head. Why would he want her of all people to stay here? She had read that comrades and friends often sleep over at each others house. This shows close connection. Perhaps she has reached a new level of friendship with Naruto! "I would like to."

"Great!" *Poof!*

Shiori faltered when Naruto suddenly disappeared in a poof of smoke. _'Where did he go?'_ She didn't feel his presence anywhere in the apartment. _'Maybe I should rethink this…weird things tend to happen around Naruto.' _Finding nothing better to do she walked into Naruto's room and did a tiny bit of looking around and found an old photo of Team 7 when they were Genin. She didn't even have a photo of her old team. She eyed the photo enviously, now seeing where Naruto gets his drive from. Seeing them all happy in this photo she can understand why they're trying so hard to get him back.

_'And when they do…what will happen to me? I'm only here as Sasuke's replacement…when he's back and I'm off the team where will I go? Danzo is gone meaning I don't have to stay in Roots…where will I be at the end of this?'_

*Poof* "Alright! Got it!" Naruto shouted his hand in mock salute.

"Uh…"

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was back home, "Oh, I'm back."

Shiori placed the picture down, "Where did you go?"

"Mount Myoboku." Naruto replied, "I've got to train harder than ever now! I'm ready to learn how to control this thing and find that octopus!"

Shiori could only stare at him. 'Octopus?' She hadn't a clue what he was talking about now but she felt…content that he was smiling again.

"Eh? What's that look for?"

Shiori shook her head and went to sit on the floor next to the futon, "Nothing…just glad that you're smiling again."

"Eh?"

Shiori laid back on the hard floor and turned her back to him, "The world doesn't seem as bright when you don't smile…please keep smiling…even in the darkest of times…." _'Because I feel unbelievable hope when you smile.'_

"H-hey! Don't sleep on the hard floor!" Naruto scrambled to find an extra futon or at lease another blanket, "It's not comfortable!"

* * *

><p>Three days later… Tsunade awoke from her coma and as soon as she was able to regain some of her strength and was caught up to speed on what has been happening since she was in her coma she retook her place as Hokage much to Kakashi's relief and called a meeting the Kages to discuss how they should start pooling their resources and intel as well as decide where to hide Naruto and Killer B. Tsunade objected saying they would be great help in the war but she was already overruled. But she wasn't completely satisfied with the decision so after the meeting she asked A to let Killer B teach Naruto how to control Nine-tails. Coincidentally where A is sending Killer B is exactly where Naruto needs to go to find his 'Octopus'. So Tsunade sent Naruto on S-rank mission disguised as sending him into hiding. Where will this this road take him this time?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Not gonna lie…this chapter was very lackluster. I'm sorry I couldn't put my heart in it and it wasn't up to everyone's expectations. I unintentionally played up the big reunion and everyone was excited for Ryoko and Sasuke to meet. Everyone probably expected romantic music, the sparkly flowery background with bubbles, and the two of them spouting off their romantic feelings for each other. (Huh, it was easier to write it like that than the actual thing.) Sadly I feel that I didn't do the justice. As hard as I tried I couldn't bring much fluff into play. My mind was too into the moment. Think about it a bit: Ninja mission. Stop crazy maniac trying to kill everyone. Death and danger around every corner. I don't know how Sakura pulled off trying to be lovey dovey with Sasuke when he could've been battle high after his fight with Danzo, but come on seriously, don't put on the romantic moves on him at a time like this. That's kind of Ryoko's mind set or any logical ninja's mind set, on a mission no romantic feelings involved. However if the setting was different Ryoko would've gone for it. Trust me.<strong>

**But believe me this was difficult and again I apologize if it wasn't up to everyone's expectation. Sorry for the lack of fluff. Honestly for April Fools when I had most of this typed out, it was going to go little like this:**

Sakura wasn't sure what happened first. Shiori grabbing her and carrying her off to safety or Kakashi and Ryoko both double teaming in perfect unison as they disarmed Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked with trails of blood flowing from his left eye, "They just keep coming one after another."

Ryoko took a step forward frowning, "You start a nation wide war you better expect some company." She took in Sasuke's appearance once more. He hasn't changed at all that much appearance-wise but in power…he was flaring with it! "Are you going to keep making a giant ass of yourself or are you going to come with us quietly back to Konoha?"

Sasuke scoffed and shook his head. "You of all people should understand why I'm not going to stop."

Ryoko's eyes narrowed, "Sasuke. I'm serious. Everyone's out for your blood for the crimes you've committed. Stop now."

He growled, "I'll stop when Konoha brings my family back from the dead! I'm not going to stop until they pay! Bring my family back to me and then I'll stop!"

"That's it!" Ryoko snarled stomping over to Sasuke she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him towards Kakashi and the others who looked on shell-shocked, "I've had just about enough of your bull-shit mister! You're coming home with me and you're going to think about what you've done!"

"Ow! Ryoko!"

"Shut up! This has gone on long enough! We're ending this now! I'm getting sick and tired of all this running around for you! The title is called Naruto! Not about you jackass! Because of you - we're in war! There's no time for your b.s!"

**I guess another scenario could've been this.**

Ryoko and Sasuke stood alone face to face standing on water. Both trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Sasuke couldn't believe how beautiful Ryoko had become since the last he saw her. It seemed like such a long time ago since then but it has only been a few months. Having her staring at him like this…He almost shuddered. Finally her eyes were only set on him and no one else. Those beautiful eyes…that lovely hair that he wanted to run his fingers through…and her figure. He licked his lips. The years and training have been kind to her. "Ryoko…" He purred her name, rolling the 'R' and everything.

Ryoko visibly shivered. She had told the others that she would be able to handle Sasuke alone, but seeing him now…almost shirtless…his rippled muscles exposed with trails of blood dripping from cuts he sustained from battle. She wasn't sure her hormones could take it. It had been so long since she had set her eyes on him. Wonderful onyx eyes capable of seeing through her soul. "Oh…Sasuke…" She bravely took a step forward closer to him. To have him so close again was too good to be true. She was almost afraid that he would leave again if she let her guard down. She didn't want to play this game of cat and mouse anymore. She was tired of Sasuke running and her chasing after him. She knew that was half the battle when it came to love but 3 years of chasing? Can they finally be together or had he truly thrown it all away? Had he thrown her away?

Sasuke stepped closer to her whispering her name in such a sultry tone that she was sure would haunt her dreams in the most pleasant way. He cradled her slender neck with his lithe hand and touch foreheads with her. Sasuke had always surpassed her in height but being this close she felt so small.

"I never thought I would be able to be this close to you again." He whispered pulling her into an embrace that she returned whole heartedly. Their hearts swelled with emotions at being close to one another again. All the turmoil and hurt suddenly left them and all that mattered was the two of them.

"I've missed you so much, Sasuke…I can't bare to be without you anymore. Please come back home with me…" She pleaded holding him tightly, "I don't want to go on like this anymore…"

"I can't stop…please understand…"

"But revenge will bring nothing but more hatred and sadness…please….we can start over together…I'll help you restore your clan…" She blushed.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to do that but it wasn't that easy…he couldn't easily let go of that hate. "As much as I want that…I can't…I have to do this…" He pulled away slowly, "Whether you're with me or against me."

It still didn't make since to her. What more was there for Sasuke to take? Orochimaru is dead. Itachi is dead. Prior to showing up Sasuke had killed Danzo. What more can Sasuke take away? "Please Sasuke…no more pain and suffering…"

Dropping his hands from her neck down to her hands he grasped them lightly, "I'm sorry." Was all he could say before backing away from her and took a fighting stance.

Swallowing her inner sorrow and biting back her tears she took a fighting stance as well, "It doesn't have to be this way…" She whispered.

Sasuke activated his sharingan, "Unfortunately it does…"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, lots of beating my head against the wall and lots of brain storming. However I might be willing to compromise. If the chapter wasn't really up to snuff – I <em>might<em>****consider revising it. So…see yall later. If you all read my Fruits Basket fic I'll see yall over there!**


	18. The Octopop! TheHachibi!

**(c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story and I have reached a compromised...I work on it and he doesn't give me a hard time. Thank goodness i'm not a professional author or i'd be out of the job. I know it's been a couple of months, I'm mad at me too. But it's been a hard couple of months. No writers block just family blocks. *Shakes fists at them* So I got the chapter out and the next one should be out soon. It would've been right after this one but I can't stop crying enough to write it. For those who know and are soft hearted like me, you understand who's about to make their ****appearance. For those who don't because they don't keep up (like me) well...don't watch (or watch) the the next few episodes. I keep crying so i don't know if i'll even be able to write the scenes. I've watched it three times now and i still cry! I'm such a girl!**

* * *

><p>Ryoko read the scroll that contained very vague information of where they were going. She was already weary that they were traveling through the thick fog, "So it's an isolated island where Bee and someone named Motoi apparently trained. Will be able to find it through all this fog? I'm worried we'll hit the rocks."<p>

"Octopus, octopus, octopus." Naruto chanted gleefully as he scanned the waters closely over the boats railing.

"Octopus?" Yamato echoed confused. The ship did provide food but he wondered why Naruto was suddenly on the lookout for octopus.

"Yeah. Giant Gramps Sage foretold it." Naruto replied not taking his eyes off the waters. "He said it's an isolated island for creatures and people don't go near it, but it sounds like a paradise! There should be an octopus there to help me!"

Ryoko tucked the scroll away, "How is an octopus supposed to help you control the Nine-tailed Fox?"

Naruto shrugged, "I dunno, it's supposed to guide me or something."

She crossed her arms, "This whole thing sounds fishy- excuse the pun."

A fellow ninja joined us at the front of the boat and pointed a head, "Look the island!"

Naruto placed a hand above his eyes, "Ah! I see it!"

Ryoko's jaw slacked when she saw nothing but pillars of spikes coming into view. It looked like the back of a porcupine or hedgehog to her. This island was supposed to be a paradise?

"A…paradise island?" Naruto frowned seeing a few dead birds impaled by the spikes. "It's like the forest of death…"

A Kumo-nin came up from behind them, "Don't worry. This island is safe compared to that. As long as we don't provoke them the creatures here are quite docile…well except for one…"

Ryoko and Yamato grew concerned because the Kumo-nin didn't lose his smirk, "Except for one what?" Just as the question left their mouths a tentacle raised high above the boat.

They don't think the Kumo-nin noticed, "For on that lives along the shore."

Naruto turned around to see the tentacle, "Oh! Octopus tentacle!" He ran towards it with his arms above his head, "Octopus! Show me the way!"

Ryoko clung to the back of his shirt out of fear when the water creature rose out the water, "Naruto! That's a squid!" She and the other shinobi yelled as the squid slammed its tentacles against the water, rocking the boat violently to the point where it nearly capsized. Naruto even had the nerve to try to count the tentacles! In the midst of his counting however one tentacle grabbed him and started waving him around. (No Naruto! You're too young to be in a tentacle porno!)

Everyone prepared to fight the squid but before anyone would weave a sign a brown ox with four long horns on its head, a muscular upper body structure of a bison and its lower half is made up of its tails which consist of eight tentacles that resembles an octopus punch the squid in the side.

"Squid go deviate, the rest I abbreviate!"

"Here comes another one saying weird rhymes!" Yamato said.

From in the tentacle Naruto counted the tentacles on the brown creature, "…6, 7, 8!" Just as he finished counting the tentacle released him and he landed nimbly back on the boat with his comrades, "It's an octopus!" He cheered.

"Are you sure?" Ryoko quirked an eyebrow. It looked nothing like one.

"It's Master Killer Bee!" Kumo-nin gasped with relief.

"Killer Bee?" Yamato echoed, "Then this must be…"

From on top of the head of the Jinchuriki Killer Bee emerged, "Ya'll are late, ya fools!" Slouching slightly he absorbed the Jinchuriki back into his body with such ease before jumping onto the boat.

Naruto was greatly impressed, "Octopops, thanks-dattebayo!" (Haven't used that one in a while…)

"…dattebayo…" Killer Bee repeated softly pulling out a small book that titled 'Rhyme Book'. "Should I talk to this kid or pass? If I had to pick, I'd turn and haul ass. I'm bad with kids- send him back to class."

Ryoko leaned towards Naruto and whispered, "Is he the one who's supposed to help you?"

Naruto squinted, "A beefy guy in shades who can't rap? How can he guide me?"

"It's not just rap." The Kumo-nin told them, "It's an original style that combines a rap beat with the melody of a ballad."

From the island on top of one of the spikey pillars another Kumo-nin stood, "Welcome! I am Supervisor Motoi and I'll take care of your needs! I'll take you to your lodgings so please follow me!"

-0-

Once they reached land and got past the spikes the Konoha Shinobi were quite surprised to see a forest amongst the spikes. They were relieved that this terrain of the island is much better than the outside.

"This part of the island is made for creatures." Ryoko commented looking at the twisted trees all around them.

"Is it really paradise?" Naruto asks a little disappointed that it's not quite as he imagined in his head.

"I feel woozy…" Might Guy moan. (They had plucked him out of the sea in the earlier episodes.

Suddenly a giant scared gorilla appeared before them bellowing so loud it blew their hair back and made Might guy vomit. Killer Bee raised his hand to the tall ape, "its okay, King. They're with me."

The giant ape ceased its yelling. Everyone stared in awe that Killer Bee had such a beast tamed. Motoi briefly explained that Killer Bee tamed all the island's beasts. As long we they were with him they were all perfectly safe. In addition, the entire island is protected by a high level barrier technique. If anyone or anything suspicious approaches us we'll be alerted instantly."

"So who's Killer Bee exactly?" Ryoko asks Motoi.

"In the Hidden Cloud, he is a hero of heroes. He's more than a tamer of animals. He has complete control of the Eight-tailed beast." He turns to Naruto, "He is a Jinchuriki, just like you."

Sweat dripped on the side of Naruto's face as he stared at Killer Bees back. "Eight tails…" So close in number to Nine tails… "…and he can control it?" He stared enviously as Killer Bee casually bumped fists with the giant ape. Naruto's mind was set. He would get Killer Bee to guide him.

-0-

They came to a strange lodging with the Eight-tails face on it. Killer Bee departed from them long ago to his own room while Motoi showed Konoha to their own floor.

"Eat all you want. The dining hall is on the first floor. Choose any room you want." With that freedom everyone chose a room. They were all furnished the same so it didn't really matter. "We'll adjourn the meeting until tomorrow at seven."

Still feeling sick to his stomach Might Guy collapsed on a bed in the nearest room. The others retired as well to get some rest after the long boat trip. Before Motoi left Naruto quickly asked him if he could talk to Killer Bee. Motoi stated that Killer Bee most likely won't be bothered by him and told him to wait until tomorrow.

Ryoko knew by the look on Naruto's face that it wasn't going to let it rest that easily. When he was gone Naruto and Ryoko went to the first floor and followed Killer Bee's flaring chakra signature to his room. Naruto pounded on the door and when Killer Bee answered Naruto straight out ask Killer Bee to train him to control the Nine Tails and in turn Killer Bee straight out refused because he's on vacation. Naruto insisted and Killer Bee admitted that Naruto had the right attitude to learn but is he 'bad' enough to learn.

Naruto perked up. Perhaps if he spoke Killer Bee's 'language'. "Your glasses are cool, you ain't nobody's fool, I came here to school! Yeaah boooy!"

Ryoko face palmed.

"…" Killer Bee smirked, "That's a pretty solid beat, kid."

Naruto pumped his fist in victory. "Yes!"

Killer Bee held his fist out to Naruto just as he did for his giant ape friend. "Yo."

Naruto stared at it in confusion. He wasn't use to this kind of hand greeting.

"You gotta learn the proper greeting." Killer Bee explained, "We bump our fist together and bust a rhyme."

Naruto did so and made up another rhyme but he unintentionally insulted Bee this time. Ryoko was sure that Bee was going to slam the door in Naruto's face but Naruto thought quickly and performed his Sexy Jutsu much to her irritation.

"What'd I tell you about using that?!" She groaned pinching her nose the bridge of her nose.

Naruto's clones clung to Bee trying to persuade him. "Please~ help me out."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Bee slammed the door in their faces much to Naruto's shock. No man had ever resisted his Harem Jutsu!

"Do you have another plan?" Ryoko asks him.

-0-0-

They went directly to Motoi for help again. Hoping he won't be as rude as Killer Bee about teaching Naruto how to control his Nine-tails. Motoi did answer the door and right off the bat Naruto demanded to know Motoi could tell him how Bee learned how to control the beast. Motoi asks why come to him and Naruto complained that Bee won't give him the time of day and that if Bee was really as great as everyone says he should teach him. Motoi grabbed Naruto by his shirt threating him to not insult Killer Bee. Naruto didn't back down saying that if he and Killer Bee are both Jinchuriki he should train him. Seeing the resolve in his eyes Motoi agreed to show them Killer Bee's training spot. Yamato found us on the way and tagged along.

-0-

"Is this it?" Naruto asks staring at the waterfall in front of them. The waterfall emptied in a rather small pool of water with a patch of land for one person to sit on for mediation if they desired.

"Yes. Welcome to the Falls of Truth."

Ryoko reached down to touch the cool water, "This is where he train to control his tailed beast?"

"No." He answered confusing them. If this wasting the place then why were they here? "We're not at that step yet." He turns to Naruto, "Step there." He tells him pointing to the patch of land in the pool of water, "Face the waterfall and sit there with your eyes closed." He instructed, "You will see who you are inside."

Naruto wasn't sure what he meant but he did as he was told. He jumped onto the small patch of land and sat in the middle crossed legged. Resting his hands in the middle of his lap he closed his eyes and waited. What was he waiting for he did not know. For a moment he considered slipping into meditation to help but soon he heard a voice much like his own.

_"Why didn't you sign those autographs at Ichiraku?"_

Naruto opened his eyes to the waterfall and saw a dark figure standing behind the falling water. "Huh?"

_"Those guys suddenly had a change of heart and started getting overly familiar like they were your best friends." _The figure burst through the water and Naruto gasped in shock that he was staring at a mirror version of himself…only this one had black and red eyes. _"Man, they were really irritating...Those damn villagers…even though all they've done, up until now, is shun us…treat us like outcasts."_

Naruto remembers that day when those two Jounin asked him for his autograph, but how does this person know that? "Who are you?"

_"Can't you tell by looking? I'm you."_

"Huh? I don't remember making a Shadow-clone!"

_"I'm your true self. The true self that lives deep inside your heart."_ The clone explained.

Hearing enough Naruto stood up, "I don't even know you! Stop talking crap!"

-0-

Ryoko crosses her arms and tilts her head to the side as she stares at Naruto's back, "Is anything supposed to happen?"

Motoi shushed her, "Quite. He's seeing the truth."

-0-

_"This place is called the Waterfall of Truth, right?" _The clone touched his body and sure enough it felt solid, "_It was all it took to bring me to the surface…this place is great!" _The clone turned serious. _"Basically I'm the truth inside you. I'm the real you. The hatred you hold in your heart! I'm your darkness!"_ Naruto's eyes widen a fraction when he saw the bane of his existence standing behind his darker self, _"The real difference is that the Kyuubi has taken a liking to me!"_

Naruto frowned. He remembered one of the toads telling him during one of his training exercises that the Kyuubi's will is a mass of hatred…that no matter how hard he tries to fight it, it'll join with the hatred that's hiding in some corner of his heart and clings to it. Now he sees…up until now, this clone and the Kyuubi have…

_"That's right!" _The clones smirked pointing at Naruto, "_I'm the real you and you can't get rid of me!"_

Naruto crouched, "So that's how it is…" He wasn't giving this up without a fight.

-0-

"He's been sitting there for 10 minutes." Yamato mutters concerned that Naruto hasn't so much as twitched since he sat down there.

Ryoko turns to Motoi, "How does this work?"

"By sitting in front of the waterfall and concentrating, it's possible to enter the inner world of the mind and when that happens this waterfall becomes a mirror which reflects your true self…it's a mysterious place. Right now, Naruto's fighting another version of himself."

Ryoko blinked, "Another version of himself?" Her chest squeezed with concern, "Naturally that would mean a darker version of himself, right? Possibly the nine-tailed fox…" She as well as Yamato jumped out of their skins when Naruto suddenly moved. He took a deep breath as if he was holding it this entire time. "Naruto?!" They ran over to him asking him what happened.

Naruto glared at the waterfall and through panted breathes explained what happened to him. He told them of his darker self…how he was on par with Naruto when they fought. Everything between them was exactly the same in strength and Jutsu. He was mad he couldn't settle the fight with his darker self.

Motoi spoke up, "If you can't defeat him, you won't be able to control the power of the Biju." They looked up at him. "As I said the Falls of Truth is only the first step."

"Well, how do I beat this guy?" Naruto asks frustrated. How was he supposed to beat himself?

Motoi shrugged, "Who knows? I have no idea myself."

Ryoko crossed her arms, "Killer Bee is the only one who can help but you made him mad…"

Naruto stood up, "Speaking of him…" He turns to Motoi, "Can you tell me about him? His past and stuff? Maybe that way I can get some hints on how to do this. Maybe I'll even figure out what the difference is between him and me."

Motoi frowned uncomfortable, "I'm not too fond of talking about others, but you're a Jinchuriki just like he is and controlling the Kyuubi is vital for achieving world peace. I'll do it." He decided much to their relief.

"Thank you!"

"You're a Jinchuriki…so you can imagine the kind of life he lived…it's just as you think…great power also gives birth to fear and resentment. Bee was always treated as a nuisance and hated by the other villagers, but Bee never let himself be beaten down, nor did he ever complain about it."

Ryoko smiled and touched Naruto's shoulder. Naruto gave her a knowing look. That much was very much the same. Naruto suffered too. It's terrible that even back then, Jinchuriki weren't treated nicely.

"He was always cheerful, and always found a way to manage his surroundings. Even more, he was never ashamed of the fact that he was a Jinchuriki." This surprised them. Jinchuriki were always hated…Bijou were in turn hated…they hated that they were shunned for being containers of great demons. To hear that Killer Bee wasn't ashamed was unheard of. Motoi chuckled at the look on their faces, "He instead used it as part of his natural appeal. From my point of view it looked as though he was sort of proud of it. Why did he carry his existence as a Jinchuriki with such pride? It was probably for the sake of his big brother, Lord Raikage…so the Jinchuriki would not betray them, in the past it was normal to choose a sibling, spouse, or someone else with a close blood relationship to the Five Kage. A Jinchuriki is a power to protect the head of the village, the Kage, but is also a display of the Kage's power. Bee probably wanted to become a great Jinchuriki for the sake of Lord Raikage." He looked at the waterfall, "Apparently he also finished his training here at the Waterfall of Truth in no time at all…" He then smiled, "I respect Bee from the bottom of my heart. I regard him as a hero of Kumogakure."

Yamato smiled, "To hold a Jinchuriki in such high regard…you're a great person too."

Motoi's eyes widen a bit at the compliment.

Naruto hit his open palm with his fist, "Oh! Maybe you can ask Octopops to train me!"

Motoi looked away unsurely by the request, "I…can't. I'm not worthy of such a request. I once tried to kill Bee…"

"Huh?"

"Really?" Ryoko blinked surprised, "But…you two looked to be on good terms with each other."

"I think I can talk about the incident since Naruto is a Jinchuriki like Bee…" He cleared his throat, "It happened 30 years ago. Back then, the Jinchuriki wasn't able to fully control the Eight-tail's power. The Eight-tails ran rampant time and time again and destroyed Kumogakure. Every time, its rampages were stopped by the Third Raikage and his elite troops. One way or another, they always managed to stop the rampage and seal it in the usual sealing jar…but every time there were also casualties. Although it is risky in order to maintain the power balance with the other nations it was important to control the Eight-tail's power." He closed his eyes pained, "So, the Jinchuriki experiments continued…and among the many casualties…was my father."

Naruto sighed. He understood that too. The Nine-tails took his parents away as well as the family members of those in his village…

"So, your father was killed by Bee?" Yamato asks.

Motoi shook his head, "No, it's not like that. Bee and I were friends. When I lost my father we were just 5 years old. The Jinchuriki who killed my father died when the Eight-tails was extracted from him and sealed. Not long after Bee was chosen as the next Jinchuriki…"

"…Why did you try to kill Bee?" Ryoko asks quietly, "…the other Jinchuriki killed your father not Bee…"

"'There's no way to control the Eight-tail's power.' 'There will be many victims.' That's what I thought. My hatred for the Hachibi started to grow and I thought that I had to get my revenge on it by any means possible. Bee was always smiling. Since he didn't seem to care about anything and just smiled, I gradually started to hate him. My hatred for the Hachibi soon turned into hatred for Bee, the Jinchuriki. I thought that if I killed Bee, the Hachibi would die as well…" Motoi's face fell with shame, "I attacked Bee from behind…but I failed…he still smiled at me…I got scared and ran away…since then, I haven't been able to talk to him."

"Since that happened, how are you able to respect him so much?" Yamato asks.

"I'm getting there." He said, "Afterwards, I continued to follow Bee and observed him. -But it wasn't only me. Bee was always shunned and hated by other villagers…in spite of being involuntarily chosen by the government to become a Jinchuriki and serve as a protector of the village, he was always rejected by the villagers. People throw things at him…say hurtful things…to an ordinary person; it would be an unbearable way of living. For the first time, I realized that Bee was suffering just as much as I was." He let out a sigh, "I really wanted to tell Bee this…I guess I ended up telling you this because Naruto's a Jinchuriki, just like him." He rubs his forehead, "It's been 30 years…one of these days I have to tell him the truth one day…if not, then I can never repent."

Naruto closed his eyes tight before walking off with a 'tsk.'

"Naruto?" Ryoko asked concerned.

"I need a moment alone to think." Was all he said before he disappeared into the woods.

Ryoko nodded understanding, "Hearing this must be a trip down memory lane for him."

"Eh?" Motoi asks.

"Naruto became the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tails at birth." She told him, "The one who sealed it in him was our Fourth Hokage…his father. He did it in order to keep the village safe from the rampaging Kyuubi. The Hokage lost his life doing it…everyone in the village hated the Kyuubi for destroying the village and with the Kyuubi sealed in Naruto everyone hated him too." She held up one finger, "Here's the kicker; The Third Hokage made it a law that no one is to tell that Naruto was the container. All his young life he was left in the dark to why everyone shunned him. It was hard for him to make friends because the adults kept the children from him…eventually most kids copied the adults and bullied Naruto too…but not once did I ever see Naruto cry. He pressed on…proving his worth to everyone. He felt that as long as he pulled pranks and got in trouble one way or the other people would notice him."

"How did you become his partner?" Motoi asks, "Were you one of the ones that hated him?"

Ryoko shook her head. "The fear or the pain of the Kyuubi never bothered me because I didn't lose my family to the Kyuubi rampage. I lost my family to a bunch of bandits over a demon inside me. It's not a big deal demon like Jinchuriki but it still gave me a hard time. I guess that's why I felt better connected to Naruto." She explained, "I never feared or hated Naruto. If anything I thought he was funny. He never meant anyone any harm…people just refused to see the boy who only contained the beast." She crossed her arms, "Naruto went through a lot of hell through the years…even after learning about the demon fox inside him, it didn't change him…it only made him want to be acknowledged as Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage even more." She smiled as she thought back to her childhood, "He became Genin…made friends in the village as well as friends from other villages. Even with another Jinchuriki- the one-tail."

Motoi eyes widen, "You mean…the Kazekage? I've heard the story about that!"

Ryoko nodded, "He went through the same pain too…that pain…the pain of being out casted and hated made them stronger…strong enough to rise above their village's petty hate. Strong enough…to finally be acknowledged as people part of the village, not just weapons or containers. They proved to others that they are people too."

"Did Naruto prove that?" Motoi asked curiously.

Yamato nodded, "I believe so. People don't fear him as much now. He recently rescued the entire village from the Akatsuki member Pein. The village praised him; called him their hero."

Ryoko blinked as a sudden idea hits her, "Wait…Naruto's darker half manifested from somewhere in his heart, right?" They looked unsure, "What if…somewhere in his heart…Naruto's afraid?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…he's been hated and alone for most of his life…he saved the village from Pein and everyone calls him the village hero – everyone is suddenly acknowledging him for what he is!" She claps her hand as the epiphany hits her, "He's afraid that the villager's sudden trust in him is weak! He thinks it'll only be a matter of time before they ignore him again!"

"Then we better go find him." Yamato decided rallying them up, "Naruto is known for getting himself into trouble when he's by himself."

"Without Killer Bee the animals here might find Naruto a threat." Motoi said as they started running.

-0-0-

Unfortunately for them trouble found them instead of Naruto. Ryoko had felt Naruto's chakra over by the shore and when they went there to look for them the giant squid came back for revenge. It grabbed Motoi when they weren't looking. Naruto arrived in time to help…somewhat.

"Octopops!" He yelled at the squid, "Stop! Motoi actually respects you! Don't kill him!"

Ryoko promptly smacked him on the head for his obliviousness while Yamato yelled, both their eyes were white with rage, "That's a squid you idiot!"

"Squid?" Naruto repeated looking at the giant creature and started to quickly count the tentacles, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5-"

"You don't have to count!" Yamato shouted frustrated, "If the head is round it's an octopus, if it's triangle it's a squid!"

"Oh! I thought that Octopops heard what Motoi said and got mad or something."

Ryoko made a hand seal, "We'll talk about that later! Motoi needs help!"

The others made handseals as well, following her lead, "Right!"

Yamato went first using his wood jutsu to bind the giant squid, holding it still so that the others could make their attacks. However before either one could they were halted.

"Leanin' on my feelings, savin' lives, that's how I roll and my way of life." It was Killer Bee and the Hachibi! "Me and the Hachibi, our second entrance, that damn loser-squid will get its final lesson!"

Ryoko had a sweat drop rolling down the side of her face as they watched the Hachibi beat the crap out of the giant squid again, "None of that rhymed."

Not that it mattered any, the squid was defeated and Motoi was released without much harm. They all regrouped on the spike he landed on.

"Killer Bee…" Motoi looked at him with both shock and confusion, "Why did you save me?" Killer Bee hummed in confusion. "You noticed, didn't you?" Motoi asked referring to that time when he tried to kill him all those years ago. "That day I tried to kill you! Yet you still…"

Killer Bee grunted, "Did that really happen?"

Motoi flinched, startled. Surely Killer Bee wasn't playing dumb with him.

"All I remember is Motoi and me, Motoi and me, the time we spent together, Motoi and me." Killer Bee sang, "Together we trained, although we failed, it didn't matter, with giant bursts of laughter. We laughed together with a friendship all could see, the time we spent together, Motoi and me!" Bee finished with a smile and his fist held out to Motoi and everyone knew that was Bee's sign of acceptance. Motoi was moved to tears. His old friend had forgiven him. Whole heartedly he returned the fist bump much to Naruto and Ryoko's delight.

"Yay!" They celebrated on their behalf. It's always a beautiful thing to see friendships patched.

Motoi stood up and thanked the others for trying to help them. They waved it off saying they didn't do much work. Naruto faced Killer Bee and opened his mouth to ask him a question but Bee cuts him off saying that he changed his mind and that he will help Naruto learn how to control his tailed beast.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm horrible. I really am trying to manage my schedule with work and home. Sorry to keep you all waiting so long! Just know that I do think of you all and I love you!<strong>

**Mentions:**

**hillarycyy**

**Arianna Le Fay**

**ksbKipper1998**

**OnePieceFAN2012**

**keller75863548274483**

**KH2xOblivion – I honestly would've been too tired to revise it. As my manager says when we're setting up the store and customers keep getting in the way, 'Sometimes you just gotta say 'f*** it, I'm done.' and throw down your tools. Thanks for understanding that the situation didn't call for fluff. I guess no one liked the omakes I made at the bottom if fluff were to happen. If fluff did occur she would be no different than Sakura.**

**killerfox116**

** .x**

**Mei31**

**enma ai zero**

**Hunter Shippuden**

**Kazumi Silverwolf Hatake – I still can't believe you favorite me! Sorry! I'm a fan of your work! *squeal***

**Mind of Childish Games**

**TheDoodler97**

**WaterGoddess193**

**DemonCats**

**Blackenflames**

**newty01**

**Amv**

**I got mugged by a penguin**

**Princesa de la Luna – I'm updating as fast as I can. I did try to take a notebook**

**kcstacielynn**

**sierragust**

**peace486**

**lightningninja97**


	19. Confront the Kyuubi! Red-haired beauty!

**(c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**I have stopped crying enough to write this amazingly. ****I was hit by inspiration a few pages down. A lot of people have asked about the demon Ryoko has. I played it up a bit in the first story of Naruto and then later on I tried to make it disappear by not mentioning it as often and hoped people would forget about it. (That failed obviously) So I brought it back from the dead somewhat by mentioning it a little more and figured it would play a small role in this chapter other than supplying extra chakra to Ryoko when she needs it. So...here's this shit.**

* * *

><p>"By the way Kyuubi kid, thank you for helping Motoi." Killer Bee said, walking along side Naruto while the others brought up the rear quietly observing the Jinchuriki pair.<p>

"Anytime!"

Ryoko was observing the giant alligator that swam under branch-like bridge they were walking on when she heard Motoi compliment Naruto's personality comparing it to Bee's. Ryoko looked at Bee and Naruto both having a small rap battle. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or not about Naruto taking up rap…he's…not very good at it.

"First I thought you were a true fool," Bee rapped to Naruto, "But now I see you're cool too!"

Naruto smiled, imitating Bee's hand movements when he rapped, "Octopops raps real good! I'm glad I met you in your hood!"

Ryoko let out a chortle, "Why can't they talk like normal people?"

Killer Bee smirked at Naruto, "Go to the Waterfalls of Truth. You should be able to pass now."

And with Killer Bee's approval and guidance they made it back to the Waterfall of Truth for Naruto to attempt to beat his darker self. Naruto took his place in the center of the pool and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes to see his darker-self smirking at him.<p>

_"You still haven't learned your lesson. Don't think it'll be any different this time. You can't beat me."_

Naruto smirked back confidently, "You're right. No matter how much I fight you I won't win because we fight in exactly the same way."

Dark Naruto frowned, _"You can't drive me out of your heart either. I know you better than anyone."_

"In that case," Naruto stood up, "then you should already know, right?"

"_What are you talking about?"_

Naruto smirked, "What I decided a minute ago."

Dark Naruto flinched, _"Who cares about that?"_

"You can't play dumb with me." Naruto smirked, "This place reflects what's really inside my heart, right? If I concentrate, I can show it to you directly." Naruto clapped his hands together and his darker-self thought he was going to try to cast a Jutsu but to his surprise Naruto spelt something in the air above his head. **No. 1 Hokage Candidate Naruto.**

"This is my autograph!" Naruto stated proudly.

His darker-self gritted his teeth, "_Damn you…"_

Naruto thought back to that day when those two Jounin asked him for his autograph. He never expected Jounin to ask him who was not only a genin – a much lower rank than them, but also a Jinchuriki, someone the entire village hated his whole life. For them to suddenly praise him and ask for his autograph he didn't know what to do. "This is the autograph I couldn't sign back then."

_"So what if you've come up with that!"_ His darker-self snapped, _"It means nothing! You're just being taken in by newfound praises of the villagers! They've always deceived us! They shunned us! Remember?!" _His darker-self clenched his jack right above his heart, his face twisted in pain and grief, _"It was so painful. Almost unbearable." _He looks to his lighter self, "_I'm the only one who understands you. Don't trust the people of the village!"_

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed looking down at his feet. The pain back then was unbearable. It hurt to be so alone in a world full of people. The stem of his pain came from the villagers…they neglected him…ignored him…hurt him…and he had no idea why until he found out why. "The people in the village are important, but before I can trust them, there's someone else I have to trust." He looked up giving his darker-self a confident smile, "I have to trust myself. To trust myself as the one the villager put their trust in."

For the first time his darker-self was speechless. How? Why? He was supposed to be the stronger of the two…the better one…so why…? Why was he the one on his knees in tears? _"W-why? They…they made us hurt so much…"_

"Octopops and my friends made me realize something. I shouldn't doubt myself. I should have my pride."

Dark Naruto's head snapped up with tears pooled around his eyes, "_And me?! What was I all this time?!_" He hated this feeling. Not long ago he was the stronger half. So how, so quickly, was he suddenly the weaker half? The one not needed?

"Because of you I am stronger." Naruto said, "Thanks to you, I managed to get this far."

But why didn't that make him feel better? The dark half questions. _"Then what should I do?!" _Screaming with rage and frustration he charged his lighter self. He would not be snuffed out!

"That's simple." Naruto opened his arms and caught his darker self in an embrace. "Just become me…because you're me too."

Dark Naruto let out a startled gasp.

"Thank you…for all you've done for me." Naruto said. He thanked his dark half for shouldering the hate Naruto tried to put in the back of his mind for so long and now thanks to him he felt better…he faced the skeleton in his closet. "It's okay now."

* * *

><p>"He's been sitting there longer than before." Ryoko commented, "Do you suppose that's a good thing?"<p>

Yamato frowned unsurely, "He hasn't awoken shaken up yet…"

To their surprise Naruto eased into a standing position with more confidence than before. He stared at the waterfall for a few moments before he turned his head over his shoulder to give the others a winning grin, much to their relief.

"It went well this time."

"Way to go Naruto."

Killer Bee turned to them, "It's too early to rejoice." Without another word to them he walked across the pond towards Naruto, "Now let's see if you can manage to control the Kyuubi power." He jerks his thumb towards himself, "From now on, I shall be your master, you better prepare yourself, or you'll only die faster."

Naruto pumped his fist, "Yeah!"

Ryoko walked along the water too, "Is it alright if I tag along to observe?"

"Sure." Killer Bee agreed.

Ryoko turned to Yamato, "Coming?"

Yamato nodded, "Ah." He turns to Motoi, "Coming?"

Motoi shook his head, "I'll stay here and make my regular reports to Kumogakure."

Yamato and Ryoko turned to him and bowed respectfully, "Thanks for all your help." They followed Killer Bee and Naruto under the waterfall, neither of them expected a cave behind it let alone a whole temple!

"Wow!" Ryoko gasped openly in awe.

"This is magnificent!" Yamato agreed, never have seen anything like this before.

"Kyuubi kid will fight the Nine-tails here." Killer Bee said leading them further into the temple. The leaf shinobi openly looked at everything in sight. There are many structures that they never imagined would be behind the waterfall, headless bodhisattva-like statues lined the way to a large mural on the giant wall. It looked a lot like the Eight-tails and a beast with Two tails.

"It looks like an ancient ruin." Yamato commented looking at the headless statues, "They look archeologically important. Could use some restoration though."

"No. Those stone statues were deliberately made without heads." Killer Bee informed them leading them to a tall marked door.

Ryoko looked up at the mural above the door. Though it was a bit hard to see due to the lack of light she thought this particular picture of a beast spitting balls out of its mouth looked a bit like Shukaku. She could be wrong though.

"You said I'm going to fight the Nine-tails here." Naruto said following close behind Bee, "How am I going to meet it?"

"I hope you don't have to do something too rash." Yamato said catching up with them.

"Don't think you can control the beast unless you do something rash." Killer Bee retorted to Yamato. "This is an old sacred place where our Jinchuriki go through a purification ritual." He led them to a dark chamber where a face of a beast is mounted on the wall with its mouth open. "There's a system that allows interactions with the Bijuu in this area. It's inside this building." He said gesturing to the wall, "Only a chosen few can enter here." He points to the beast face on the wall, "You put your head inside this statue's mouth. If you have no darkness in your heart, the doors will open."

Ryoko pounded her fist into her open hand as an understanding came to her, "Oh! That's why Naruto had to go the falls first!" Yamato and Naruto looked at her waiting for her to explain further, "Naruto, you told me once that the Nine-tails never liked you right? According to legend the Nine-tailed fox was always a nasty demon from the beginning. That's the darkness in Naruto's heart, right?"

Naruto placed a finger on his chin, "And the darker-self inside me was my own doubt…he said the Kyuubi liked him more…"

Killer Bee looked over his shoulder, "Even a little bit of darkness in your heart, the door snaps shut tight with your head still inside. Get it?"

They gulped with fear.

"The statues on our way here were actually previous Jinchuriki. Trust me."

Naruto gripped his throat in fear. If he doesn't pass he gets his head bitten off, literally?!

"This is too risky!" Yamato protested, "Try it with a clone first."

"This is a sacred place!" Killer Bee shouted, "The previous generations watch over this place! Your tricks won't fool anyone!"

"But-"

Naruto shook his head and steadied his resolve, "I came here to learn to control the Kyuubi's power! This is important to me, "I can't chicken out." He walked towards the statue head and kneeled down a bit so he could out his head in.

Just before he did Ryoko leaned over to Yamato and whimpers, "Does he not see the dried blood in the mouth of that thing?!"

Naruto's head snapped back at her, "Ryoko!" He whined a bit nervous, "Stop trying to freak me out!"

"I'm not!" Ryoko whined back with concern, "I just don't want a headless best friend!"

"I gotta do this!" Naruto shouted steeling himself up and stuck his head in up to his shoulders.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**Gyahhhhhhh!**!" Naruto screamed and started squirming as if trying to pull himself out. Ryoko and Yamato immediately ran over to help him. When they pulled him out they paled with they realized his head was missing!

"No! Naruto!"

"I don't want a headless best friend!"

Cackling Naruto's head popped up from his jacket, "Ha ha! Just kidding! There was just a switch inside!"

Ryoko and Yamato turned white. "…"

Killer Bee laughed loudly, "Man, I did that exact same joke! Those statues outside are just broken!"

Eyes white with rage Ryoko grabbed Naruto into a headlock, "How dare you pull a joke like that on me! I was worried about you, dumbass!"

"Wasn't this a sacred place!?" Yamato shouted at them.

The door behind them opened and Ryoko released Naruto from her headlock so they could peer inside.

"What's this?" Naruto asks. The next chamber looked much brighter than the one they were in but it looked like nothing but empty space of pink and purple.

"Go inside, sit, and close your eyes and concentrate." Killer Bee instructed, "It's like the waterfall. It's a way to meet your Bijuu."

Naruto turned to Killer Bee, "But I've been able to meet the Kyuubi inside my mind."

"Every Jinchuriki knows how to do that." Bee said, "This place is a little bit different." He walks into the chamber and stood in the middle of the room. The others follow after him hesitantly because it looked like they were standing on air. "Okay Naruto what kind of seal they got holding your beast in?"

"Huh?"

"It's a Four Symbol Seal." Yamato answered for the clueless boy.

"A Four Symbol Seal? That's impressive." Bee smiled, "It's even stronger than my Iron Armor Seal. Do you have the key?"

"Key?" Ryoko asked confused.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah."

Yamato looked a bit unsure, "So, you really are going to open the seal. What id Naruto doesn't manage to control it and the Kyuubi revives completely?"

"I'll seal it inside this room." Bee answered back confidently, "That's also one of the functions of this place. The fox will be sealed here in jail until new Jinchuriki is brought in."

"But-"

"I'll do it!" Naruto butted in, "I'll teach the fox who's boss once and for all."

Bee smirked. Glad he was right about Naruto's determination. "Good. I'll teach you how to handle the Kyuubi." As he said that the door to the room closed. Both Jinchuriki sat on the floor crossed legged from each other.

"Ryoko." Ryoko turned her head to Yamato. "See if you can join them."

"Eh?"

"Nine-tails is violent not to mention strong." Yamato explains, "Naruto has had trouble taming Nine-tails before…I just want him to have some kind of back up."

Ryoko looked unsure if she should truly intervene in this or not, "He has Killer Bee…"

Hearing their whispering Killer Bee looked up, "Motoi told me you have a demon inside you too. You cool with it?"

Ryoko nodded hesitantly, "Yeah…I mean it's not a Bijuu or anything but-"

"Ryoko." Naruto called her communicating through his eyes. Reading the determination in his eyes Ryoko sighed reflectively before smiling softly. She joined the Jinchuriki on the floor and placed her fist to theirs. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She replied softly.

All three closed their eyes and concentrated.

* * *

><p><em>"Listen to me and I'll tell you the plan. Naruto you have to face the Nine-tails in your soul and remove the seal."<em>

Naruto opened his eyes and stared down the giant red-orange fox that was glaring heatedly from behind the bars of his cell. "Hey, still doing the evil glare, huh?"

**"_Naruto…you…"_**

Naruto floated up to the seal on the door of the cell, "What?

**_"Where did the real you go?" _**The fox asked, **_"I can't sense him."_**

Naruto reached the seal on the door, "He's right in front of you."

_"You conquered your inner hate, but it's too soon to relax." Bee rapped, "The Nine-tails is a mass of hate taken to the max!"_

Naruto rips off the paper seal and sees the rock spiral lock that kept the fox in. Lifting his jacket with one hand, holding the hem in his mouth, he revealed his torso that showed the seal on his stomach.

**_"What are you up to?" _**The fox asked. Naruto is removing the seal willingly this time.

Using his free hand Naruto rolls up his sleeve on his right arm, "Ma mouf's full. Waf and earn!" Naruto muffled through his shirt. He gathered chakra in his fingertips and an intricate seal formed along his arm starting from the palm of his hand all the way down to elbow. "Here I go…" He pressed his sealed hand against his stomach right on top of the seal on his stomach and made a twist motion. The lock on gate responded immediate responded to the seal on Naruto's stomach and began to unlock itself.

Once the lock broke the fox pushed open the gate and roared at Naruto.

_"When the Kyuubi is out…you can't just trap one chakra with another, if we tried we'd be dopes. If we just pull the Fox's chakra out of its body, we'll have it on the ropes!"_

Still floating in the air Naruto channeled his chakra until a opaque version of himself appeared over his shoulder.

A millisecond too late the Kyuubi sensed another presence in Naruto's mindscape. Purple tentacles broke through the walls and wrapped themselves around the Kyuubi. **_"Nnnngh?!"_**

From the ceiling a giant slender white Turkish Angora cat with gold eyes shining like ember lands on the back on the Nine-tails keeping it in place.

_"When you touch the Kyuubi and your chakras connect, pull it's chakra out! It'll be a game of tug and war, okay?" _One of the tentacles demonstrates by trying to pull some of the Nine-tails chakra, but unfortunately this made it even angrier and it lashes out, breaking free of the tentacles but not of the cat on its back. It latches on the Kyuubi teeth and claws.

_"We came to lend a hand, but it's too bad, inside your souls we can't use our full powers, so sad!"_

Naruto started to sweat a bit, "It's really strong."

_"A word of warning; when you try to take it's chakra it will try to take yours too. I don't need to tell you what happens if all of your chakra is pulled out, right?"_

**_"I see…finally trying to take control of my powers, are you? And you have allied yourself with Hachibi and this weakling?!" _**The Fox shook the cat off him and pointed its nine tails upward forming an attack.

_"The risk is really big, but if you can take the Kyuubi's chakra from him it's yours for the rest of your life."_ A black ball of mass formed over the Kyuubi's head. _"Separate the Nine-tail's chakra from its will! That's the reward! Don't let its hate consume you!"_

The Kyuubi opened its large mouth and ingested the ball. Its cheeks soon swelled and when it was full the fox opened its mouth to exhale the steam. Sensing an attack coming Naruto flies back to avoid a direct hit, but he underestimated the power and speed of the beam he wouldn't get away in time.

_"We got you!"_ The hand of the Hachibi deflected the beam into nothing. Unfortunately that was all the power Bee could put into his support, _"I smothered the blast, but that was my last! You're on your own now Naruto!"_

"Thank you!" Naruto formed a hand seal for his shadow clone jutsu just as the white cat came back to hold the Fox down again. He entered sage mode and formed the Sage Art: Massive Rasengan. The cat moved out of the way just before the attack hit but the fox surprisingly deflected it and grabbed Naruto in its paw.

**_"Did you really think you could defeat me?"_**

"Would I open the seal if I didn't?" Naruto squirmed under the paw, "Besides…" He disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was a shadow clone!

"**Got him!"** The cat rammed into the fox, knocking it on its back just in time for Naruto to release his Rasen-Shuriken. When the fox was down Naruto tried to drain its chakra as much as he could before the fox got up again.

The fox felt his chakra draining as he struggled to get up. He wasn't going to let him win so easily, he planted his hatred into the chakra stream.

The cat noticed the difference in chakra and tried to warn Naruto but it was too late. By planting his hate in Naruto he was able to drain Naruto's chakra. "**Naruto snap out of it!"**

**_"You don't have what it takes to control me! You're nothing more than a tiny fragment of my hatred!"_**

**"You're wrong!" **The white cat jumped over to Naruto and wrapped its body around him. Using its chakra she pushed it into the stream and clung to tiny specks of Naruto's chakra in the stream of hatred. The red stream of chakra mixed with white and the tug of war process halted. **"Ryoko, I've stalled the draining process! Snap Naruto out of it!"**

Ryoko parted herself from her cat demon with a gasp of breath. The only way she could enter Naruto's landscape like this was through her cat demon. Once she was detached she went over to Naruto and placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to bridge her mind to Naruto's. As she muddled through his memories she could hear all the negativity and cruel words he heard about him over the years. All the voices telling him he shouldn't exist, that he should disappear, that nobody wants him around.

"That's not true!" Ryoko shouts pushing through the darkness, "Naruto still has his friends! He has me and Iruka, and Kakashi-sensei! Our friends from the Academy and our friends from Suna!" She weaved through the darkness, cutting through it until she found Naruto curled in on himself holding his head trying to block out the hateful words. She ran over and hugged him tightly, "Don't listen to those losers anymore! They're nothing but trashed! You proved them wrong time and time that you're not trash – that you're not a demon! You're someone important! You're Naruto Uzumaki!"

Suddenly the darkness dissipated around them, "That's right. He can find safety here."

Hearing the kind angelic voice that didn't belong to either one of them they looked up to see a beautiful woman with long red hair. The kind-looking woman smiled fondly at them, "Naruto…"

They stood up defensively. For all they knew it could be a trap by the Kyuubi – a trick to get Naruto to lower his guard so he could take control. "What is this? Who are you?" Naruto demands. "How do you know my name?"

The woman continued to smile, "I see. You don't know. Try to guess who I am, Naruto."

Naruto was but off by it but he tried his best. He took in the woman's features, but try as he might he couldn't place where he's seen this woman before. He's met a lot of people in his life, but he was somewhat sure that he's never met her before. He turned to Ryoko for help only to have her shrug. She was clueless as well.

The woman giggled, "I thought that a bright girl like you would figure it out before he did. You catch smaller details better than him."

Ryoko rubbed the back of her head unsurely, "Sorry, but I'm drawing a blank on this one. I hope it doesn't offend you."

The woman giggled again and Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Don't tell me…"

"Did you figure it out?"

Naruto points to the woman, "You're the Kyuubi's true form aren't you?!"

"Huh?" The woman blinked in confusion before she nearly doubled over in laughter, "Hahahaha! Hahahaha!"

"You'll have to do more than take a scary form to trick me, you-"

The woman's eyes turned white with rage and she clobbered him over the head much like Sakura does when she's ticked, "Wrong, 'tte ba ne!"

"Owwww!" Naruto wailed holding his head in agony.

Ryoko took a step back in fear, "That's quite the arm she has."

Naruto rubbed his head but then he realized something, "Wait…you said…'tte ba ne…"

"Just like how you say 'tte ba yo." Ryoko observes.

The woman chortled and rubbed the back of her long red hair, "Oops, I over did it. Sorry for hitting you…I don't handle my temper very well." There was a light blush of embarrassment on her cheeks, "I'm a bit impatient and I talk fast by nature so I've got a weird way of talking. I've tried to stop doing it but well, 'tte ba ne." She giggled when she realized she said it again. Naruto's eyes widen a bit as he began to realize who this radiant woman is. "Minato didn't tell you, huh?" Naruto's lower lips began to tremble. The red haired beauty smiled, "Yes…I'm your-"

Naruto ran to her and hugged her tightly, catching them both off guard. She smiled fondly as the boy trembled against her and held him back, trying to keep her own tears at bay. "Naruto…"

"I've always…." Naruto's voice cracked with tears, "I've always wanted to meet you…mom…'tte ba yo."

His mother rested the side of her head against his, "Hmm…'tte ba yo…you really are my child…"

Ryoko held a hand over her mouth, trying to control her emotions. This beautiful woman is Naruto's mother! She was so happy for Naruto! He got to meet his father who turned out to be the Fourth Hokage and now he got to meet his mother for the first time! Naruto deserved this after everything he has been through. She felt like she was intruding on such a moment.

His mother looked at her and smiled as well, "Ryoko…thank you for always keeping Naruto in line."

Ryoko hastily tried to dry her tears, "O-oh! I hardly did anything. I was just there for him like any friend. Your son is a great person."

Naruto excitedly pulled away from his mother, "I have so many things I want to ask you!"

"I'll answer them all." His mom said before looking off to the side, "But before that, we have to calm down the Kyuubi."

Ryoko looked around the yellow vastness, "Reika is doing everything she can to stall the Kyuubi from taking anymore of Naruto's chakra, but even she can't hold him forever."

"Reika?" Naruto asks her.

"The demon inside me." Ryoko closed her eyes for a moment when she felt something shift in chakra. "She told me that there are chains binding down the Nine-tails." She looked at Naruto's mom, "You have a beautiful name, Mrs. Uzumaki."

"Please call me Kushina." She smiled patting a space down for all three of them to sit and talk. "Minato sealed some of my chakra within you so I too could help when the time came for you to take control of the Kyuubi's power. We wanted to aid you however we could…" She stopped when she noticed that Naruto wasn't really paying attention to her explanation, "Are you listening?"

Naruto chortled waving his arms about slightly, "I'm so happy that my mom's a hottie."

Ryoko slapped him on the back of the head lightly, "Don't say such crude things about your mom! She's beautiful – not a hottie!"

Kushina laughed at them happily, "Thank you for your compliments! Naruto has his father's hair but he has my face. Sorry."

Naruto scratched his chin in thought, "Why? If my mom's a hottie, then that would mean that I'm handsome, right? Besides, your hair is straight and has a beautiful red color! I'm sure I'd look nice with that too."

"You've never once bother to brush your hair." Ryoko teases touching Naruto's spiky hair, "It would take some getting used to if you suddenly become a red-head."

Naruto touches his own hair, "I do brush it sometimes but it spikes back up on its own!"

"You're the second man to ever compliment me on my hair."

"I am?" Naruto asks confused, "Who's the first one?"

Kushina giggled placing her hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Your father, of course."

"Oh! I see!" Naruto rocked back and forth excitedly, "Hey, hey, there's something that I absolutely want to ask you! How did you and Dad fall in love with each other?"

Ryoko giggled, "Wow Naruto! I didn't know you were interested in romance like that!"

Kushina giggled as well, rubbing the back of her head trying to hide the blush on her face, "It's kinds embarrassing, 'tte ba ne…"

"You said ''tte ba ne' again!" Naruto teased, "You're excited!"

"In this case, it's more like shaken up, 'tte ba ne!"

"You said it again!" They laughed and Kushina joined in.

"To be honest I'm curious too." Ryoko said, "Hearing about how parents meet and fall in love are always the best stories."

Kushina blushes, "Well…since you two insist…it all started the first day I came to Konoha…it was the first time that I met your father, Minato. He stood out so much with his blonde hair…I thought he looked like a wimp."

"Really?" They asked eyes wide with awe. They were hanging on her every word.

"Since I was a transfer student I wanted to make an impression on the first day of class. I spoke so fast when I introduced myself that I said 'tte ba ne' and when they started to make fun of my hair I shouted that I would be the first female Hokage." Naruto and Ryoko giggled. "Minato stood up and said that he also wanted to be a great Hokage, loved and respected by the villagers."

Ryoko looks at Naruto, "Now doesn't that sound familiar? You really do take after him."

Naruto smiled softly, "I had no idea that our dream was exactly the same."

"Your father looked so weak and unreliable; I didn't believe he could become Hokage. Plus I had just moved there and I was already saying that I'd become Hokage. I was very immature back then. All the boys started teasing me. They even gave me a stupid nickname: Tomato."

"Tomato?"

"I had a very round face and with my red hair I looked like one to them! Even I had to admit it…and it infuriated me!"

"Aah!" Naruto perked, "So dad was the one who protected you from those bullies!"

"Oh!" Ryoko clapped her hands once, "That's so sweet!"

Kushina smiled tightly holding her fist up tightly, it was shaking as she held back her irritation, "Not at all."

They deflated. "Your dad sucks, Naruto." Ryoko states deadpanned.

"I went after those bullied myself and in the end this tomato squashed them! After seeing all that red hair whipping around while I beat them half to death, I got a new nickname: Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. I even scared your father!" She cackled.

Naruto paled a bit, 'I think I get why Shikamaru and Kiba are scared of their moms…'

Kushina's smile fell a bit, "I was always fighting…I didn't make a lot of friends because everyone thought of me as an outsider…when I got into fights no one would help me…because I'm an outsider who wanted to be Hokage and make Konoha her home." She touched a strand of her hair, "I really hated this hair." She turns to Naruto and Ryoko, "But then a certain incident happened and I started to like my hair."

"A certain incident?"

"You see, I have a special kind of chakra and Kumogakure wanted it badly enough to kidnap me."

Ryoko pursed her lip, "Wait…Kumogakure kidnapped you? Hinata once told me that they tried to kidnap her to steal her Byakugan."

"Back then Kumogakure constantly sought to have an edge on other ninja villages." She said before continuing her story, "That night as they were taking me away I pulled out stands of my red hair to leave behind a trail…but I was an outsider…so I didn't really expect anyone to come to my rescue. Just as we were reaching the border, and right when I was about to lose all hope…"

"Ah ha!" They exclaimed.

Kushina laughed at their unison, "Yes, Minato came and rescued me. He was the only one who came and the only one who recognized my hair. As he held me he told me I had very beautiful hair…suddenly he looked like the most magnificent shinobi ever, kike a man who would make my dreams come true. He told me he never helped me because he knows I'm strong in strength and spirit. He said he had to help me this time because he didn't want to lose me. He didn't think of me as an outsider…I lived in Konoha…that made me one of them…"

Ryoko sighed dreamily, "Your dad is awesome Naruto."

Kushina did as well, "Yes, he changed me for the better. I began to like my red hair…it became the red thread of destiny…a thread that led me to my love Minato."

Naruto grinned happily at the end of the story. "Heh heh heeh!"

"There are some special words that I only give to a certain man who compliments me on my hair. Naruto, will you receive them?" Naruto nodded eagerly still grinning like a dope. "I love you."

Naruto was surprised, a little unsure how to take those words. He forever dreamed of hearing those words from his parents and now that he has, he had a hard time keeping his face straight when he really wanted to bounce off the walls.

Kushina points to the orange on Naruto's jacket, "Say…when you combine the Yellow Flash with the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero…what do you get?"

Naruto giggled as he stood up to pull on his jacket, "You get Konoha's Orange Hokage, 'tte ba yo!"

Kushina and Ryoko laughed, "That's really cool, 'tte ba ne!"

Ryoko smirked up at Naruto, "You really are a combination of the both!"

"Yes," Kushina agreed, "You want to be Hokage…you're the continuation of my and Minato's dream."

Naruto smiled proudly, "Yeah, I'll never let mom and dad's dream die!

**He inherited the will of his mother and father. He was sure he could beat the nine-tails now.**


	20. A new form! A new mission?

I can apologize all I want but I'm sure half of you will forgive me and the other half doesn't care because they see a chapter that's more than a page long. So glad i'm not a professional author or I'd be out of the job. Speaking of job; mine has been kicking my ass! I hate the holiday season! They make me all 'Ba humbug!' (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

-0-

* * *

><p>Kushina revealed that she was the previous nine-tailed Jinchuriki. She had lived in a different country and village but the Fire and Whirlpool countries had very strong ties with one another, in fact they were distant relatives. Her clan had been blessed with astonishingly long lives to the point her village became known as the 'Village of longevity.' Her clan specialized in sealing techniques though their processes were a little rough. The four element seal on Naruto's stomach was based on techniques from Kushina's village and she even taught Minato a bunch of different seals. In fact the symbol Naruto wears on the back of his jacket, even on the backs of the Jounin jackets, is the Symbol of Kushina's village; as a symbol of friendship and goodwill.<p>

She then explained that she was born with particularly strong chakra that was well suited to suppressing the nine-tails. Her predecessor, Mito, was also a powerful kunoichi. It was iron because she was the wife of the first Hokage and Kushina married the Fourth. She then explained about the battle between the first Hokage Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara. During the fight, Hashirama gained control over the nine-tails and in order to better aid him, Mito sealed it inside her own body, becoming the first nine-tails Jinchuriki. That's how the leaf became in possession of the fox and as Mito came close to the end of her life, Kushina was brought to the leaf to become the new 'vessel'. It had all been top secret and Kushina felt pressured and lonely but she remembered that Mito told her, "…Ultimately, we were brought here to become the vessel of the nine-tailed fox…but before the beast can be housed…we must fill the vessel with love. Do that and even the host of the nine-tailed fox may live a happy life." So in truth even though she was a Jinchuriki she had the love of her friends and Minato and even gave birth to Naruto and that made her happy.

Naruto then asks how she could have been holding the fox when the fox was attacking the village because the masked Akatsuki had control over it. She told him that the masked murderer did have control of the nine-tails when it attack 16 years ago but was only moments before his attacks that it was sealed inside her. She knew that it was the masked man but what she didn't know was how he knew the one moment when a female Jinchuriki seal is at its weakest. Childbirth.

Both Ryoko and Naruto blinked in astonishment. _'So the masked murderer must've…'_

Kushina nodded confirming their worst thoughts. The masked murderer used Naruto to separate Kushina and Minato. While Minato took Naruto to safety the masked Akatsuki took Kushina and unsealed the nine-tailed fox from her, controlled it, and had it wreak havoc on the village. During the rampage of the nine-tails Minato had managed to fight and wound the masked Akatsuki and release the Nine-tails from his control but it still didn't stop the beast. That part of history Ryoko and Naruto are only aware of; the nine-tails tearing the village apart and many shinobi losing their lives in the process. It was later that Kushina revealed that she had planned to seal the nine-tails back into her body and die with it inside her…that'll prevent it from coming back for a while and it would've been the only way to save Minato and Naruto. Minato changed the course of her plan when Kushina confessed that her only regret would not being able to see Naruto grow up. That's when Minato came up with the plan to seal the fox's power. The Dead Demon Consuming Seal. It was in the middle the sealing that the Kyuubi broke one of the chains and tried to kill Naruto but it was thanks to his parent's quick thinking that they blocked the attack with their very bodies…it was in those final moments of their sacrifice that Minato completed the seal and Kushina got her final loving words to Naruto.

Kushina had to wipe her tears, "I'm so sorry, Naruto." She apologized to her son, "We made you into the nine-tails's vessel and left you with such a heavy burden. We weren't there to raise and love you."

"Don't apologize." Naruto told her softly, before looking down at his feet. He wasn't sure what to think at first now that all the pieces he had missing from his life were coming together. Although he had more questions one thing he was happy to know about the most was that his parents loved him very much and in the end they did want to be there with him. "I had a lot of hardships growing up as a jinchuriki, but I never blmed ether of you." It's true, all he had ever wanted to know is what happened to his parents and why did the villagers hated him so much. He never in his life felt hatred for his parents. "Maybe I never understood what a parent's love was like because I never had a mom or dad there to completely raise me…but I managed." This brought tears to Kushina's eyes again. A biggest regret to a parent is never being there for their child. "But now I get it." Naruto smiled a little bit more, "I live because my mom and dad gave their lives for me." His smiled grew bigger, "You filled me up with love before you out the nine-tails in me!" He spread his arms wide, "So here I am, happy and healthy! I'll start eating more vegetables and a little less ramen! Don't worry about baths cause I love taking them and getting plenty of sleep! I get too much in fact! I have really great friends and teachers too! We all respect and look out for each other…although there's one I'm not getting along with right now…and studying is tough but I hang in there…and even though Pervy-sage is gone he had taught me a lot of things! So in the end I'm glad I ended up being our son! I'm glad to be Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki! The next Hokage!"

Happy tears fell from Kushina's eyes as her body slowly began to dissipate, "Naruto…" She whispered fondly wrapping her arms around her boy, "Thank you…for letting me be your mother…letting Minato be your father…thank you for being our son…thank you…" With her last words she kissed Naruto on the cheek just before her body completely disappeared. Ryoko tried hastily to wipe her tears at the overwhelmingly touching scene. She was so grateful that this broken family has had its opportunity to meet each other. _'Naruto got to see his mother and father for the first and last time. It's very bitter sweet but I'm very happy for him.'_

Wiping his tears as well Naruto pumped his fists with newfound determination, "I will be the best Hokage! I'll be even cooler than my dad and even stronger than my mom!"

-0- Real world -0-

Ryoko opened her eyes and when she saw Yamato and Killer Bee staring at her anxiously she leaned on the back of her hands and let out a tired sigh with a smile on her lips.

Naruto opened his eyes a moment later and threw his hands up in the air with a loud cheer, "All right!"

Yamato squatted in front of them. By the looks of it to him everything went okay, "How'd it go? What happened?"

"A lot of things happened!" He vaguely explained before meeting Killer Bee fist with his.

"Yo. I see. I get it. Understood. Your expression now is looking good."

"What about the Kyuubi?" Yamato questions, "Did you learn how to control it?"

"That's real good news!" Killer Bee praised completely ignoring Yamato, "Especially when you use it in that situation, yo!"

Naruto snickers.

"Whoa, Naruto! Don't tell me that by that, you mean, you know!"

Naruto nods with a wide grin on his face, "That's right, you know!"

Yamato couldn't take the suspense anymore, "So tell me what happened! Stop ignoring me on purpose!"

They had a good laugh at his expense before Naruto explained that he had the Nine-tails chakra safe in a separate place inside him so that he's not using automatically all the time. When he demonstrates it Yamato was floored by Naruto's new transformation. He had gained a bright yellow chakra shroud with red and black outlining. He can distinctly make out the black markings as six magatama marking along his neckline and a swirl design like the Uzumaki clan.

"Amazing. It's full of life." Killer Bee and Ryoko hummed in agreement. They could feel it too.

Naruto let out a small gasp, drawing their attention. When they opened their mouth to ask him what's wrong, Naruto's now golden eyes narrowed on the large bandaged sword on Killer Bee's back. "You really think you're hidden?" Naruto questioned pounding his fist in his open palm, ready to fight the intruder.

The others looked around confused. How could anyone hide in all this open space? Unless they were invisible no one should be in here besides them.

"Do you sense another presence?" Yamato asks, still looking around for an intruder.

"Besides the smell of fish and water I don't see anything." Ryoko commented. They are behind a waterfall in a dank hidden temple, that's all she could ever smell since they arrived here.

"He detected a presence we both been remiss!" Bee rapped, "Talk about intense, I didn't even notice!"

"It's not chakra." Naruto explained, his whole body tense, "It's something dark…sinister…" He points to the bandaged sword on Killer Bee's back, "That's it! That thing!"

Seeing that his hiding spot had been discovered the sword released itself from Killer Bee's back, "Apparently you can detect hatred and other negative emotions now." Grey spike protruded from the bandages and a grey space appeared from the base of the sword, "Not even the most astute senor-types are capable of that. Gaining the control of the Nine-tails has given you interesting new powers."

"You're the shark guy of the Akatsuki!" Killer Bee tried to mask his shock, "How? I thought we chopped his head off a ways back. How did you manage to escape our tag-team attack?"

"I simply switched out while we battled inside the bubble of water. You and your brother decapitated my clone."

"Clones disappear when they're stuck. The corpse remained post-mortem…no question. And if someone else transformed into you, C would've sensed it."

"It was a special kind of clone. A parasitic clone that I can manipulate remotely, but let's move along." His spikes grew, "Now then, two Jinchuriki, a kunoichi, and a wood style user…I'm in a serious predicament." and one pushed a hidden button on the floor.

"What?! How do you know the way to open the door from inside the room?!" Killer Bee shouted.

"That's a silly question." Kisame smirks, "From on your back I've been spying on you the whole time." The moment the hidden door opened Kisame attempted to flee but with his new found speed Naruto lands a punch on the Akatsuki.

"Wha-?"

"He's gotten so fast!"

Killer Bee smirked, "Teleportation technique and a right hand smash! But all I saw was a yellow flash!"

Kisame coughed up blood but he had still managed to slip out from under Naruto. Naruto shouted that he used too much forced and that he's stuck to the wall. Ryoko volunteered to help Naruto down while Yamato and Bee went after Kisame.

Ryoko ran over to Naruto and latched onto the wall. His ankle was wedged in there pretty deeply and yanking his foot out would only do more harm than good. Squeezing her fingers in the biggest crack she tried to free his foot by digging it out. Once she moved most of the wall Naruto was able to slip his foot out and jump off the wall however the second he landed his foot gave out from under him. "Ow!"

Ryoko jumped off the wall and landed in front of him to check the damage but it was hard to tell at the moment with his new form. "Uh, Naruto? Can you turn the brightness down so I can check your ankle?" She teased.

"Right…" He released his form and Ryoko could fully check the damage. "Is it twisted?"

Reaching into her pouch she pulled out her little medical supplies and got to work on it, "Could be twisted or sprained. Either way you need to be careful."

"Right." Naruto sighed before slowly getting up with her help. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

-0-0- Time skip no jutsu! -0-0-

By the time everyone caught up to Gai-sensei, who constantly forgets that Kisame is actually one of his rivals, he had Kisame incapacitated. Yamato used his wood-style jutsu to lock and contain Kisame so that Aoba can extract intel from him. It was a good thing they fished them out of the ocean. The others thought it would be pretty simple since Gai pretty much exhausted Kisame to the point where Yamato was able to lock him up but somehow the moment Aoba tried to enter Kisame's mind, Kisame wakes himself up by biting his own tongue! He breaks free of the wooden trap and before anyone could restrain him again he puts himself in a Water Prison Jutsu with three sharks.

"What should we do?" Naruto questions seeing Gai fail to get inside the Water Prison, "If we let this guy escape-"

"No need to panic." Yamato states, "Even if he is who he is, look at the situation he's in. It's all of us against him!" Everyone made a hand seal to prepare for battle but to their utter shock they witness nothing short of a shark feeding frenzy. Blood replaced water and everyone could only look on as the sharks take Kisame's life.

"He was already weak from fighting Gai-sensei…he figured out that he couldn't escape us…" Aoba voice shook a bit, "…to prevent me from getting information out of him…"

Yamato fell to his knees, eyes wide, "The Akatsuki member who paired himself with Itachi…The one who was feared as the scourge of the Hidden Mist. It's hard to believe this is the way Kisame Hoshigaki met his end."

The Water Prison dispersed along with the three sharks leaving a large blood-stained spot.

"But is he really dead?" Motoi asks. How many times have they thought him dead before and he still came back to surprise them?

Killer Bee walked over to Kisame's sword, Samehada, when he heard it whimpering. "This guy is downhearted." He pets the quivering sword, "Looks like it's for real this time. The guy already departed."

"But he did it so we wouldn't get any intel from him…" Naruto whispered, his eyes sadden, "Even in the Akatsuki, a group of criminals, there was someone who put his comrades first…"

Gai walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder, "He may have been a foe but he died admirably. The measure of a shinobi's life is determined by the manner of his death…" Gai stares intently at the blood-stained grass, "Kisame Hoshigaki…I'll never forget you." (And yet how many times did Gai forget him?) Gai finds a scroll that surprisingly wasn't damaged, "In any case, this is the scroll that has the intel on us."

"We should read it now." Aoba suggests, "If we know what they're trying to gather on us it would be good for counter-intelligence."

"Good thinking." Gai peels back the seal and the moment he unfurls it, a trap was triggered. Everyone was trapped in a water prison with sharks.

"The scroll!" Gai shouts, he had accidently let go of it when the trap was triggered and now a shark was making off with it! "If it gets away we're doomed!"

Despite her immense fear of her hand getting bitten off, Ryoko pushes the shark's face out of hers before it could take a bite, "We should've known that even in death they're clever bastards!"

"Watch where you're biting!" Naruto yelps when one nips him in the butt. He kicks it in the snout, "The other one is getting away!"

"We'll never catch it in time!" Aoba shouts.

Ryoko punches the shark in the snout and growls in frustration, "That does it!" She reaches into her pouch and pulls out her summoning scroll, "Summoning jutsu: Neko Frenzy!"

-0-0- Censor: Due to the graphic detail and the disruption of the food chain -0-0-

"Good thinking, Ryoko." Naruto praised stepping towards one of the large cats purring in delight from having a good meal.

"Wish I had thought of it sooner so we could've gone after that shark." She said with disappointment, rubbing the full belly of one of the medium sized cats. "What should we do now?"

"Stop touching him!" Yamato shouts at Killer Bee who was having way too much fun poking the immobile Gai-sensei. His recent attack has left a major strain on his body that any sort of movement or touch causes him pain – one that Killer Bee and Naruto are having fun exploiting.

"Anyway…" Aoba coughs loudly into his hand to draw everyone's attention. In all the commotion he did not have the chance to read the latest report to them and now seemed like a good time than any, "The Five Great Nations face an extremely critical situation. And as they prepare for the Fourth Great Ninja War, there is concern that the shinobi and samurai units will not be sufficient. Hence, a third military unit, made up of animals will be formed. To this end, it has been decided that a Jinchuriki who is able to communicate with and understands animals…one who loves animals like Naruto Uzumaki will be given the task of selecting and organizing this animal unit…" As the report went on Yamato seemed a little unsure to have such an important task given to Naruto.

"To create another military unit for war…" Ryoko whispers as Aoba rambles on. "…shouldn't this a task for someone of Chunin or Jounin level?" Yamato finishes her question. Not that they didn't have confidence in Naruto or anything, but certain animals tend to hate Naruto.

"I suppose they had no choice." Motoi replied, sounding a little unsure himself.

"This is a top-secret S-rank mission! Work diligently, signed Fifth Hokage Tsunade of the Hidden Leaf Village." Aoba finishes.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…This…this is the kind of mission I've been waiting for!" Naruto shouts with glee with tears in his eyes, "Finally! The kind of missions Shikamaru always get where you coordinate people! Granny wants to test my leadership skills! I'm raring to go!"

"While you're doing that I'm going to work on a new rap." Killer Bee states, "I don't owe you anything anymore, not even a scrap, yo!"

Naruto wasn't going to let him get off that easily, "Wait a minute! You know all about the animals on this island, don't you?"

"Ask King." Bee retorted, "He's the boss of this island."

"King?"

-0-0-

Turns out that King is the giant ape that we've met before when we first came to the island. He was grunting about something or other that neither Naruto nor Ryoko could understand. Thinking that maybe animal can understand animal (Hey, it works with pokemon) Ryoko summons one of her cats and unfortunately she got stuck with Ro-ro.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can translate King for us?"

Ro-ro turns on her tiny paws to face the giant ape, "I can give it a try."

Naruto steps up to King first, "I'm looking for the strongest animals on the island! Can you help us out?"

King grunted loudly.

"Mister Kings say to show your loyalty." Ro-ro translated.

"Show my loyalty?" Naruto echoes. "How-ack!" King grabs Naruto in his giant hand and plants plenty of kisses on Naruto's cheek. "Aaaahhhhh!"

"This is his proof…" Ro-ro translate, "…his kiss of love. How sweet!"

"C-come on!" Naruto moans grossed out, "Give me a break!"

Ryoko sweat drops, "It's for the sake of the mission, Naruto."

King kisses Naruto a few more times before he drops Naruto on the ground and grunts to the little kitten.

"Mister King says he understands." Ro-ro paused when King grunted again. "Besides him, the strong ones on this island are Don the Koala, Chuji the giant penguin, and the giant Hippo Boss!" King grunted again. "Keep them apart, he says, if they come face to face they'll destroy the island!"

"Why is that?" The two asked in unison.

-0-

When the trio found the three strongest animals they were already attacking one another much to their dismay and when King joined the scene it made it much worse. They needed the animals to work together- not be at each others throats!

"Why are they fighting?"

Ro-ro cooed with a blush on her face, "Oh how romantic! There's a four-way love affair involving one love!"

"What?!"

"Each one is claiming their affections for her and won't budge. Mister King is demanding that she be brought here to choose one of them." Ro-ro said with seriousness before adding a cute, "How warming."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"We don't have time for this!"

The ground rumbled under them knocking both Shinobi off their feet but it thankfully stopped the fighting. From the forest trees a round yellow sphere broke through the forest and landed a few feet away from the two shinobi. When the dust cleared it turned out to be an armadillo and a female one at that, judging by the way she blushed when she made eye contact with Naruto.

Seeing the shelled female all the animals went into a grunting fit. "This is war." Ro-ro said cutely. "King says that Armadiko is his love!" She gushed as the fighting continued. The armadillo grunted softly this time. "Stop fighting over me, she says." And ironically the animals did stop fighting, just to hear what she has to say. "I'm not your trophy, she says." Armadiko rolls over to Naruto with a blush and nuzzles him.

Ro-ro blushes as well, "Oh! I belong to this one, she says! It's wuv!"

"What?!"

"That's beastiality!" Ryoko shouted, "We're not that kind of show!"

The animals grunted in outrage.

"They said they're going to beat you to death." Ro-ro stated bluntly causing Naruto to go pale. Naruto stiffly turned around took that as his cue to run for the hills with all the animals close at his heels.

"They should've never given this mission to him. Animals hate Naruto." Ryoko sighs heavily before slowly following after them. Not like there was any rush or that she would lose them, they made a big enough trail to follow.

-0-0-

It took a lot of fighting and shouting and shoving but they had gathered as many animals as they could around the island and gathered them to one spot. Even with Ro-ro as the translator some of the animals were stubborn about being bossed around by humans and the love hexagon going on was not making it any easier.

"Come on! Get in line already!" Naruto ordered the few animals that were lingering outside the large tunnel, "We'll start the survey once everyone gets inside-" He grumbled irritably as Armadiko nuzzles his cheek. He pushes her face away, "Cut it out." He notices the other boss animals looking at him and glowers, "What? You want to fight again?" The animals sharply faced forward, knowing they were beat and proceeded into the tunnel.

"I'll get started on the animals already inside." Ryoko told him seeing how stressed out he was becoming, "You keep doing what you're doing." She wasn't sure if Naruto heard her or not given that he was still shouting at every other animal that refused to move or get in line so she went into the tunnel and requested for a few animals to follow her and was surprised that some actually followed. She guessed they answer better if they aren't being screamed and yelled at. She pulled out a scroll and brush and got started on writing the animal's height, gender, and species. It was a few minutes later that Naruto came in with the rest of the animals and started writing too. Most of the animals showed a surprising amount of patience with only two shinobi taking notes on them.

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw Armadiko rolling away. Cursing he chased after her and cut her off from leaving. "Where do you think you're going?!"

Armadiko blushed and curled herself into a ball. Naruto sighed and turned to Killer Bee who was still playing rock-paper-scissors with a crab, "Hey, pops, I can't tell if this one's a boy or a girl!"

"Seeing as how it blushes around you, wears lipstick, and has four boyfriends – I'd assume it's a girl." Ryoko stated walking over to him with Killer Bee next to her.

"This armadillo has always been shy, if you're trying to check its gender I can see why." Bee raps, "Who's to say it's a girl or a guy? Speaking about this abnormality, which reveals your pervert personality!"

"Hold on! I have to!" Naruto shouts defensively, "This is a special S-rank mission I've been given! I have to make the list for a military animal unit and checking their gender is crucial! You think I want to do this?!"

"It doesn't matter either way, let's call it a female and call it a day."

Naruto grunts and walks around the armadillo trying to find something to tell him that it's either male or female. "Can't you just ask it, please?"

Grunting Killer Bee walks over to the armadillo and asks. The shy creature shakes its head left and right. Bee shrugs, "It says its privates are private."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Well, male and female, there's some species that are able to switch between them both, yo! But check it, the heaven and earth can't switch places, yo."

Naruto groaned. This mission was becoming more trouble than it's worth.

Sudden the earth began to quake under them, sending the animals into a panic. They couldn't begin to wonder what was going on before the cavern started to shift sideways until the ground became the ceiling. Thankfully Yamato created a cushion with his wooden jutsu to catch everyone and the animals before they crashed onto the ground.

"What is going on?" Naruto groans, getting to his feet once the place settled.

Bee popped his head up from the trees, "I don't believe it the heaven and earth really switched places."

Ryoko rubbed her sore head as she sat up from her spot by the armadillo's feet. She turned her head to see if it was alright and her eyes bugged at the sight before her eyes. "Uh…um…" Her eye developed a twitch, "Uh…Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Um…take a look at this…"

Naruto made his way over to where Ryoko was kneeled and immediately saw what she was looking at, "Ah-ha! I knew it!" From the other side of the armadillo the four bosses were crying at the shocking news. "You know, the entire world can flip over…" Naruto write the gender down on the scroll without missing a beat, "…but a male is still a male."

The ground shook under them against although not as violently as the first.

"There sure are a lot of earthquakes happening at one time." Ryoko observed once the ground settled. "The island isn't breaking apart is it?"

Naruto walked over to Yamato and Motoi and suggested that he should look outside to see if anything weird was going on and strangely Yamato and Motoi strongly disagreed saying that Naruto needed to stay focus on the selecting animals for the military unit. It was strange that they were so strongly against Naruto going out to look but Yamato had that scary look on his face so no one could really argue. Ryoko, Naruto, and Killer Bee stayed with the animals while the others went outside to check things out.

-0-

Not long after they depart Naruto had finished inspecting the animals when the cavern flipped over again. Ryoko was beginning to wonder how an island could possibly flip over in the first place.

"Yamato still isn't back yet."

Aoba was first to come back and tried to assure everyone that he was fine and still investigating the situation. Naruto said that he finished both his mission of controlling the Kyuubi and finding animals for the new military unit and that he should return to the Leaf to continue the search for Sasuke.

Aoba and Motoi exchanged concerned looks. Maybe they were getting worried about Yamato too? In any event they staged a new plan for the animal to go back outside and for Naruto to remain in the cavern. No surprise that he didn't take the news very well. Thankfully Bee came up with an idea that may have proved to be beneficial. Naruto may have a new chakra form but without proper training it's just for show. Bee demonstrated what it's like to use tailed-beast chakra when in perfect control. He cut up a bunch if rocks into different shapes and sizes and managed to get them stacked perfectly. This excites Naruto and he tried to do the same only to crush one of the rocks with the nine-tails chakra. Bee commented that he's using too much power too wildly. Naruto curses and tries again using all his concentration to do it more gently and slowly, the rock cracks a bit but it managed to stay together. He couldn't get confident with just that one though, he still had a lot of work to do.


	21. The start of Fourth Shinobi World War!

(c) Masashi Kishimoto. I think I was stressing myself out trying to figure out how to go about the biggest arc in the series. Do I want to continue to stress myself out with this? Hells no. but it wouldn't be fair to the readers if I continue to bullshit this, but according the reviews everyone is more interested in team 7 being reunited so I can safely say that I can cut some corners on the war and just cut to the chase. So here's a informative chapter, not much dialogue, just to move the story along, so skim to your eyes content and go read something else! So here's the next chapter and stop yelling at me! I'm delicate!

Reviews, favorites, and alerts: Stop it you guys! That means I have to update more!

digibladelover1

TroubleIsAHabit

OnePieceFAN2012

Bellatrix morgenstern

Ingel

lilia3897

imaginationcreationer

Liune

Xxxsolangexxx

Beau3y

Bella-swan11

Teyranas

Princesa de la Luna

dysfxnctional

Rosy Fire

Natalie

Mika-chan x3

meera huang

jimmylmoody

homjak

katka.011

Natalie (guest) : I know everyone is waiting for the reunion of team 7 and i feel like skipping all the episode/ manga chapters just to get to that point just to make some people happy, but the teasing must continue! As for the movie, haven't seen it or even bought it yet. I only own three naruto movies that i got for my birthday and i did write a paragraph for the Stone of Gelel. ( I know, what the heck?) And I did promise in my previous story to write the movies...hm...either after this story is over or while i'm still writing this damn thing. ^.^ Oh and I don't know if i stuck this in an author's note (no one reads the author's note) but Ryoko looks however you want her to look. It's kinda a peeve i have with describing characters. Don't want her to have a feature no one wants. (Like every other oc i read about has blonde hair and smells like vanilla, there are tons of hair colors and scents and all i ever read is blonde and vanilla. No offense to blondes)

Waking-The-Dead

XXTakaraXX

Ali Kaulitz

.16547

* * *

><p>Akki sprinted into the council room with the map and new intel in hand. She went to Gaara's side of the table and laid the map flat out for everyone to see. Taking out an inked brush she marked the map based on the intel that she had received, "The 'x' marks the enemy hideout. It's known as 'Mountain's Grave." She informed pointing to the long piece of land placed between the Waterfall and Sound village. "If they're coming by land they'll march right through the Hidden Mist and Hidden Hot Spring villages. We'll have to send word to them immediately."<p>

Shikaku Nara looked at the map, "According to the advance recon squad, the enemy's forces number at about 100,000. Considering that, it's likely that only a small fraction will come by sea, but we're in grave danger if they manage to surround us."

"That means the victor will be determined by who strikes first!"

"Form an ambush squad! Then split the rest of the forces into multiple divisions and get them into formation!"

"Yes sir!"

"Make sure the medical logistics company is properly equipped! And Shikaku, make sure the intel squads are clear on their routes!"

"Understood!"

"Contact Ao in the sensor company, tell him they need to hurry!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"Tsuchikage, we finished this while you were away." Gaara took the maroon colored cloth from Akki and held it out to the Tsuchikage, "Here's yours."

"Oh-ho! Finished already?" He took the new forehead protector from him, "So this is our Joint Arm's Forehead protector! Not bad at all!"

Mifune smirked proudly, "I designed them myself. You all, who had been divided, today will fight as one Shinobi! And we Samurai will join forces with Shinobi! Let us begin!"

* * *

><p>Shiori lazily tightened her new headband on her forehead along with the hundreds of other Shinobi. As requested by Kakashi and Tsunade she took her new position as chunin amongst the others rather than take her place with Anbu. She didn't have too many quarrels with it as long as she had a chance to fight.<p>

"Hey." A gruff voice came from behind her. She turned around to come face to face with a Sand Shinobi with purple war paint on his face, "My name is Kankuro of the Sand and I've been made captain of the Ambush squad."

_'Why are you telling me?'_ She wanted to say but then remembered she's supposed to be friendly. They're the Allied Shinobi Forces now. "I see. Nice to meet you. I'm Shiori of the Leaf and I'm vice-captain of Third Division."

"All headbands have been distributed and all supplies have been accounted for! Everyone to your stations!"

"Well Mr. Captain." Shiori started already giving Kankuro a nickname, "Here's hoping that I'll see you at the end of this war." That's a friendly thing to say, isn't it?

"Uh…right."

The Allied Shinobi Forces had been totaled to around 80,000 people both Jounin and Chunin and Samurai. The alliance base of operations is located south-east of Kumogakure, on the east coast of the Land of Lightning. In order to prepare for battle, the ninja have been divided up into nine divisions pooling together ninja with similar abilities. The Main Regiment is divided into five divisions that are each lead by a Commander**. **There are also sub-divisions that are led by Captains. The First Division contains shinobi that specializes in mid-range attacks, mostly dealing with weapons. The Second Division contains shinobi that specializes in short-distance attacks, mostly hand-to hand combat. The shinobi in that unit will be fighting on the front lines. The Third Division has shinobi specializing in short-to-mid-range who will provide support to the closer and mid-range units since they have the speed and strength. The Fourth Division contains shinobi that specializes in long-range attacks and not only that, they'll be acting as the link between the front lines and the Intel Units in addition to shielding the support units behind the line. The Fifth Division is the Special Units, they specialize in hidden tactics and provide support to other units that are at a disadvantage.

The Support Divisions are divided into four: The Ambush Division is comprised of shinobi based on their skills to trap their opponents. The Logistical Support and Medical Division are comprised of Shinobi with medical skills; they'll provide immediate aid to the wounded during the war. The Intelligence Division is comprised of Shinobi who can gather valuable information to aid in the war. The Last Division is the Sensor Division comprised of Shinobi with high sensory abilities; they can detect enemy chakra from great distances.

As mentioned earlier Kankuro is the Captain of the Ambush Division. Shizune, along with Ton-ton is captain of the Logistical and Medical Division. Inoichi Yamanaka is Captain of the Intelligence Division. And Finally, Ao is captain of the Sensor Division.

The Commanders are the leaders of the Main Regiment; the Commander of the Mid-Range Division is Darui, the Raikage's right-hand man. Commander of Short-Range Division is the Kazekage's fiancé, Akki of the Sand. (And because I can). Commander of Short-to-Mid Range Division is Konoha's very own Kakashi Hatake. Commander of the Special Battle Division is Mifune. And Finally the Commander of the Long-range Division as well as the Commander of the Main Regiment is Gaara of the Sand.

"It's a little overwhelming, isn't it?" Akki commented with a small smile seeing the nations gathered as a whole cheering for them. "Makes it seem like we have a chance that all of us will come out alive."

"That's a cheerful thought." Darui said sarcastically.

"Well, Gaara," Kakashi spoke over the cheering crowd loud enough for Gaara to hear him clearly, "You're the Commander in Chief of the Main Battle Regiment, please address everyone once they've settled down."

Akki squinted her eyes a bit to see that in the middle row was moving more violently than the other rows, "Hold on…I think they're fighting." The other Commanders saw this as well and couldn't help but deflate a bit. Was it too hopeful to believe that all the nations could stand together like this? Was it too much to ask for everyone to forget bad blood for a few moments and stand together against a common cause?

"Looks like you jinxed it, girl." Darui drawled, "They're going to kill each other before the war even starts."

The fight was silenced rather quickly when a wall of sand exploded between the two shinobi, throwing both of them back from each other. Everyone's attention went right back to Gaara.

"Three times now, we've fought wars for our own nations, our own villages. We've hurt one another. We've hated one another. That hatred bred a lust for power, and that lust for power created **me**. I was a Jinchuriki, the embodiment of hatred and power." If there hadn't been complete silence before, there was no doubt that there was now. They were transfixed as they watched him, a mix between fear and expectation flashing across their faces. "And I hated this world and all the people in it… I wanted to destroy it with my own hands, the exact same thing the Akatsuki is trying to do today." He spoke a little bit louder to get his point across even more. If he was truly going to make all the nations stand together he couldn't hold back, "But one shinobi from Konoha stopped me! I was his enemy, yet he _wept _for me. I hurt him, yet he called me his friend! He saved me! My enemy, my fellow Jinchuriki… he suffered the same pain as me, yet bore no ill will!"

There was no doubt that every eye was fixated on him. The crowd was hanging on every word that flew from his mouth, on every raw truth that he spoke. "There are no enemies here because we've all suffered at the Akatsuki's hand!" His voice had risen to a shout, but it was not out of anger or even malice; it was no less than simple determination. "So there is no Suna, no Iwa, no Konoha, no Kiri and no Kumo! There are only Shinobi! And if you still hold a grudge against Suna, then when this war is over, come and take my head instead!" Perhaps it was good for the purposes of a convincing speech, but most of Suna had no intention of letting _anyone_ harm the Kazekage, now or later. "Our enemies are after the friend who saved my life! If they take him…" He paused, reconsidering his statement. "If _we_ hand him over, our world is finished." Gaara spread his hands, his sharp green eyes sweeping out over the crowd. "I want to protect him and I want to protect our world! But I'm too young to protect it all on my own!" He closed his eyes and bowed his head, "All of you, please, lend me your aid!" Akki had never heard such a deafening cry of support since Gaara had been brought back to life. This is why he had been made Kazekage and Commander for the army. She smiled when she even saw those who were fighting earlier are now apologizing and shaking hands with one another. This is how the world should be. For everyone to forgive those who have hurt you even though you can't forget how and why they hurt. "Everyone who's with me, let's go!"

Even when he turned back from the crowd, they still cheered.

"Very well said, Gaara." Kakashi praised, placing a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Naruto placed the final cylinder shaped stone onto of the pyramid shaped stone and cheered when it didn't topple his tower, "I did it! Yeah!" He had been at this for several hours and even when he got it done the first time he wanted to try again to be sure it wasn't a fluke.<p>

"Way to go, Naruto! In the next step will be our final lesson. Sad and true it's hard to perceive but time's come for the deed."

"Hm?"

Killer Bee lead them to another room similar to the previous one they had been in where Naruto learned to control the Kyuubi and just like the previous one he had to stick his head in the statue's mouth. The door opened and they proceeded inside the wide open space.

"Now I'll teach you the strongest move a Jinchuriki can learn, alright? You good to go?"

Naruto nodded. He wasn't feeling any exhaustion despite being in the other form for a few hours. "I have to learn to have complete control over this new power to make it on my own. What's the first step?"

Killer Bee morphed into the Eight-tails, "You turn into the beast itself ehilr in tailed beast mode! That's the first step down the road! Now it's your turn, time to explode!"

"It's not dangerous is it?" Naruto asked, his voice shaking a bit, "To be honest, I'm kinda scared to turn into the fox." In all his life nothing good ever happened when he got close to taking its form.

"I know you got this!" Bee rapped, "You pull out the pure chakra and it won't go wild, you can't miss!"

"Okay…" Naruto clapped his hands together and built up an abnormal amount of chakra. He must've been doing it right because Bee encouraged him to take it further. Naruto poured in more chakra and felt himself transform.

The moment the smoke cleared and Ryoko saw him she openly laughed and pointed at him, "Hahahaha! Aw! You look so cute!" Naruto had taken the nine-tails form alright, if the nine-tails was a cute plushy fox doll with blonde hair.

The transformation came undone leaving Naruto a panting mess. Bee grumbled seeing the problem, "That really blows. Since you're not actually friendly with the nine-tails, the transformation just implodes."

Naruto fell over on his back with exhaustion, "Man, I'm beat! I used a ton of the nine-tails chakra too and it was still no good."

"A'ight, teacher's tagging out!" Bee rapped from the eight-tails mouth, "I'll chill, you be the blabber mouth!"

"Naruto! This is the eight-tails speaking now, not Bee." The eight-tails had taken over, "I've got a lot to say so pay attention!"

Naruto sat up by his elbows, "Something tells me this is going to be complicated, but the lack of rap makes up for it."

"First things first, you put yourself in danger by using the nine-tails's chakra."

Naruto sat up a little straighter hearing that, "What? There are risks with using that mode?"

"Huge risk! While you're in basic tailed beast mode the nine-tails is sucking away your chakra! You're temporarily shelving your chakra to use nine-tail chakra instead. If he absorbs your chakra for long enough it'll run out and you get your ticket to the afterlife."

"What?!"

"Don't you think we should've known about this sooner before we went through this whole ordeal?!" Ryoko shouted. Naruto had been in that form for hours and they were just now learning the risks of that mode?!

"How come Octo-pops doesn't have to worry about this?!" Why does he always have the rotten luck?

"Just because you took the nine-tails' chakra doesn't mean you completely tamed him," Eight-tails said, "Bee and I used to be the same way – we went through the while 'chakra trade- phase. Oh, and you shouldn't use shadow clones while you're in tailed beast chakra mode if you know what's good for you. For every clone you make he'll be absorbing a portion of your chakra- you'd run out and die in an instant."

Naruto thought on that piece of information for a moment before casually placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner, "Eh, I've got plenty of chakra. So even if we're doing some kind of 'exchange' or whatever-"

Eight-tails white eyes narrowed at his over confidence, "You idiot! Don't take the nine-tails' power so lightly! He'll devour every bit of chakra you have! It'll take time to recover any chakra he takes from you! Be vigilant! If you're constantly using the fox's chakra whenever you're in battle, which is a lot, you will die! Mark my words!" Naruto gulped fearfully. "Normally you'd negotiate with the beast as to how much chakra you'd both give, but the nine-tails isn't the type to sit down and talk things out and there's a limit to the chakra you manage to pull away from him."

"So he's screwed." Ryoko surmised, taking a seat next to Naruto who had slumped over.

"This is too dangerous." He moaned, "And if I can't do it I can't use the Jinchuriki's ultimate move…"

Eight-tails nodded, "Right…forget about the tailed beast bomb. Your time would be better spent honing your own techniques."

"Tailed beast bomb?" Naruto repeated, "What kind of move is that?"

"You simply gather your chakra, use shape manipulation to form it into a sphere, compress it in your mouth and let it rip. It's almost like you're throwing up."

Ryoko placed a finger to her chin in thought, the description sounded familiar, 'Didn't he nearly use that technique in his battle against Pein? Not just then either, the nine-tails performed it when we were in Naruto's mind-'

"I'll try it like this!" Naruto powered up his beast mode and jabbed his fingers in his mouth.

"Naruto! Gross!" Ryoko screamed and jumped away from him when vomit spewed from his mouth, "Not literally, you dolt!" Now it was going to smell in here.

Eight-tails sighed, "You can't do it if you're not in full beast mode." He shifted a bit, "Anyway, I said what I had to say, here's Bee again." The Eight-tails slowly morphed back into Bee's body, giving Bee full control but leaving two octopus tentacles coming from his backside.

"Well, that's it, gotta give it up!" Bee smirked, "We'll practice your own moves in beast chakra mode, see if they can level up!"

"But I can't use Rasengan without shadow clones." Naruto argued, his only two signature moves are now useless if he can't use them in this mode, "I can't do it in this mode – to release all the chakra and do the shape manipulation to rotate and compress it, I have to have to sets of hands."

Bee waved his finger at Naruto, "The illusion's all in your head. That the chakra's actually your own arms and legs."

Naruto was stumped, trying to translate what Bee was trying to say in his own head. 'The illusion is in my head…my own arms and legs…' Then he remembered what he had been doing hours earlier, "Oh yeah!" Using the chakra he morphed two clawed hands from the shroud, "Like this?" It wasn't perfect but they were an extra pair of hands nonetheless. "Here I go!" He moved his own hand to start the form of the Rasengan before the orange shroud hands took over. Bee and Ryoko's watched closely to see blue chakra mixing in with black chakra in a form of a sphere. The sphere grew larger and then shrunk in almost an instant before it popped in Naruto's face. "Argh!"

"That didn't look like the Rasengan." Ryoko commented.

Bee shuddered, "R-ra…Naruto that jutsu…who taught you that?!"

Naruto slowly got to his feet after being blown back, "Huh…Pervy Sage…I mean Jiraiya-sensei…who learn it from the original creator the Fourth Hokage."

"Rasengan!" Bee shouts, "It's the same process as the tailed beast bomb in full! A technique made from observing the tailed beast's own special attack! That's what Rasengan is!" Naruto and Ryoko's eyes widen as the startling news. "It was made just to pass the tailed beast bomb on to you!"

"Amazing!" Ryoko gasped, "I've heard of the Fourth not only being fast but quite a genius as well. To create such a strong jutsu based on a tailed beast attack…"

"It's easy enough to do when you're transformed, but the shape manipulation's too hard to do in human form but add the rotation and you stabilize the storm!"

Naruto looked at his hand in thought, "I dunno, it doesn't feel like a normal Rasengan in this form."

Bee held up one finger as he explained, "Tailed beast chakra consists of positive 'black' chakra and negative 'white' chakra, they need to be balanced! When you compress it, keep a 8:2 ratio of black to white and the ball will form!"

"…"

"…"

"Go for it!" Bee cheered.

* * *

><p>As planned the First Division, which is the mid-range battle division, was stationed in the northern part of the Land of Lightning in order to prevent the Akatsuki from using the small gulf to infiltrate the area from Mountain's Graveyard. The Second Division, or short-range battle division, is on the border of the Land of Lightning and the Land of Frost, sealing a northerly path into the Land of Lightning.<p>

The Third Division, or the short- to mid-range battle division, was advancing fast through the middle of the Land of Frost and just when they are just beyond the Land of Frost's border they spot a red flare belonging to part of the Ambush Division, indicating that they require immediate assistance.

"We better go swiftly." Shiori stated as the entire division started running towards the flare. "Moments before the flare we received intel the other divisions have encountered the enemy as well and that there's something strange about them."

"Strange?" Guy repeated keeping pace with Kakashi. "Did they explain more?"

Shiori shook her head, "They couldn't explain more. They say what they're encountering shouldn't be possible."

"Shouldn't be possible?" Rock Lee repeated. Relaying messages is the same on missions as it is in war, short and to the point. Almost too the point that it leaves confusion.

"We're about to see for ourselves!" Kakashi's tone grew tense when he saw the Ambush squad through the thicket of trees, "Move in!"

The Third Division heads in their direction and arrives in time to save them from a reincarnated Haku, Zabuza Momochi, and two unknown ninja.

"Kakashi?" Questions Haku.

Zabuza was fending off Kakashi's kunai with his, "I knew I'd end up fighting someone, but I never imagined it'd be you, Kakashi. I should've been sent to hell after your group finished me on that bridge. Next thing I know, I'm standing next to Haku and I thought something was off…I guess this really isn't hell or heaven."

"No." Kakashi confirmed, but never giving Zabuza an inch, "This is the real world and none of you belong here."

"Zabuza Momochi." Shiori whispered standing before the rest of the squad, "I've heard stories of him. He and his partner Haku were killed by Kakashi's squad on a mission years ago."

Rock Lee nodded, "Yes, I recall Naruto telling me of that mission, but how are they here?"

"That must've been what the intel was trying to tell us. The other divisions must've encountered this as well, fighting the living dead or reincarnations."

"You sure haven't changed, Kakashi." Zabuza rasped through his bandaged mouth, "I'm sure your little students have grown up. How's that blond kid? He doing okay?""

Haku chortled in remembrance.

"He must be pretty famous these days, after helping you beat the two of us."

"Yeah. They named that bridge after him and these days the villagers call him a hero. Thanks to the two of you, Naruto found his path in life…his own 'ninja way' and swore on both your graves that he'd always follow it." Kakashi nearly smiled with pride, "And he did. He's become an admirable shinobi."

Haku smiled fondly, "Then I'm sure he'll continue to grow even stronger."

Zabuza suddenly flinched and mumbled something to Kakashi before a dark aura overtook his body. Kakashi sensed the malice and jumped back to his comrades.

As Zabuza used the Hiding in Mist Technique, Kakashi orders his squad into a formation around the sensor ninja. When Kakashi's division is about to mount a counter-attack, he watches in exasperation as the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist is summoned to the battlefield.

As the swordsmen begin to thin the division's numbers, the many deaths causes morale to drop amongst the less-experienced shinobi but Might Guy reminds them of their duties. Kakashi comes up with a plan to neutralize the Hiding in Mist Technique used by Zabuza. He tries to impale Zabuza with a Lightning Cutter, only for Haku to take the blow. Just like he did all those years ago. Zabuza then seizes the opportunity to attack the immobile Kakashi.

Recognizing the danger they are now in, Kakashi quickly organizes a team to try and turn things around. While he does so, the rest of the Third Division bombards the Seven Swordsmen with a variety of weapons and attacks. The Swordsmen, because of their reincarnation, instantly recover from any damage. Mangetsu Hōzuki then summons five of the Seven Swordsmen's blades, which they use to silently pick-off the shinobi. With casualties mounting rapidly, Kakashi devises a strategy to eliminate Zabuza and the mist he is producing: with the help of Santa Yamanaka he will locate Zabuza and have Ensui Nara restrain him. Once this was done, Maki will capture Zabuza, thereby ending the mist. He sinks another Lightning Cutter into Zabuza, distracting him long enough to be caught by Ensui. Maki then binds Zabuza and Haku and places seals on the two to prevent their summoner from recalling them. With the mist now gone, Kakashi openly thanked them for being Naruto's first opponents. Also remembering how Kakashi had grown to respect and like the two rogue ninja, Kakashi became determined to free them from their undead prison in respect for the way they chose to die. Kakashi picks up Zabuza's sword and requests Shiori's help: to provide backup with his sealing techniques while Kakashi - the man that copied a thousand techniques – plans to go on a rampage.

* * *

><p>"Commander Akki!"<p>

"What's the word?" Akki asked cutting straight to the point. She could sense the enemy upon them and wanted to know when and where they're going to strike.

"There's 20,000 of them underground, ma'am!"

"Then we'll flush them out." She decided turning towards her division, "Iwa group!"

"Yes ma'am!" The Iwagakure shinobi in her group lined up beside her and used their earth jutsu to unearth the enemy.

Grabbing her big boomerang she shouted, "Attack!" She swung her weapon over her shoulder, taking the first hundred from bottom to top in an arch. Others soon follow suit in their own attacks. During the battle, Akki receives the order that she and her Division were to mobilize and back up the First Division.

"There are still a good number of them left here." Akki caught her boomerang when it came flying back to her, "Who's not dead?!" She shouted and was responded by uproar from her division. "Good enough. Half of you, I don't care who, back up the First Division!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"The rest of you hold your ground here!"

"Yes!"

Akki swung her weapon straight down the middle thinning the ranks there just enough for a half of her division to run through and assist the First Division. She caught her weapon when it came back and used it to block a direct attack. _'Gaara, I hope you're better off than we are.'_ Even though war has no room for such thoughts it's hard to lock those kinds of thoughts away during war.

* * *

><p>"Argh!" Naruto was knocked back again by his own attack. Panting in exhaustion he stayed on his back for a few minutes longer than usual when his attack blows up in his face.<p>

"Taking a break?" Ryoko asked. She had hoped so; he has been at this for what feels like several hours. He burned through most of the chakra and energy pills trying to master this technique.

"I've had something on my mind…" He released his tailed beast mode, "The others have been gone a while…and we've haven't heard a word from either."

"Should we investigate? They were pretty adamant about you staying here and not going outside." Ryoko comments.

"…hm." Naruto turns to Bee, "Is there a bathroom here?"

Bee nodded, "Plenty of bushes outside…"

Naruto stood up with Ryoko who decided she had to go too. She tried to hold it in as much as possible to be there for moral support for Naruto during training but it was getting increasingly difficult with hearing the rushing waterfall in the distance.

"While we're out there I should grab more rations from-" Ryoko stopped dead when she and Naruto saw shinobi from Konoha standing at the entrance. Even more shocking was that Shino's dad is among them!

"What's going on?"

"Naruto…I'm afraid we can't let you pass. Please go back to the training room."

"Why are you all guarding me?" Naruto retorts. He had a small feeling earlier but apparently there's something bigger going on.

"We'll talk inside." He insisted.

Ryoko's eyes narrowed, "Why can't we talk outside?"

The small crowded parted to allow another Shinobi to step through and to their hearts stopped when they saw it was Iruka! "I'll talk to him."

"You're here too?"

Iruka nodded, "You've been given a second mission on this island. We're just here for support."

"So why can't we go outside?" Naruto asks.

"They've just discovered a completely new species here and we need to confirm what it is, you see-"

"How is that relevant to the question?" Ryoko butted in. She smelled something fishy and it wasn't the fish swimming in the water outside. "If there's a new species and you want him to investigate he'll have to go outside and yet you all seem strongly against it."

"You know as well as I do how most creatures hate Naruto. We need him to stay here while we investigate it first, once we get it under control then we'll have Naruto here try to convince it to help with the coming war."

"Is that why Captain Yamato's not back yet?" Naruto asks.

Shino's dad nods, "Exactly, we need his wood-element abilities to keep it in check."

"…"

"…"

"So let's all go back inside." Iruka suggests.

Naruto's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Iruka would never lie to him unless it was for the sake of his former student's safety. He casted Ryoko a look out of the corner of his eye. She caught his look instantly and he saw that she would follow through with him. Gathering chakra in her arm she charged them first, nearly bowling them all over if the taller and thicker guards hadn't taken the brunt of her charge. Naruto followed quickly after her, jumping over the pile of bodies and broke through the waterfall, his headband falling off from the force of the water. However the second his foot touched land, his body stopped immediately and vivid images of brutal fighting flashed through his mind. "What was that? What the heck is going on out there?!"

Seeing that there was no point in lying anymore, Iruka confessed first. Naruto may be dense some of the time but most of the time he picked the wrong time to be intelligent, "War. Madara's making his move."

"?!"

Ryoko broke free from the tangled bodies she had created, "I thought we had more time! How long has this been going on?!"

"Lady Hokage sent on a fake mission to hide you here on this island. The moment you left the village we began prepping for war."

"So why am I still here sitting around when my friends are suffering and dying?!"

"Because we're fighting this war to protect you!" Iruka explained, "Madara's hitting us with the full brunt of his forces. He's determined to capture you and Killer Bee once and for all. If he gets his hands on the Eight and Nine tails, he'll complete his technique and the world will be doom! By protecting you we're protecting our future!"

Ryoko gritted her teeth, "But what kind of future will it be if they're all dead because they refuse to let Naruto fight?"

Iruka turned to her, "We just couldn't risk it. Now let's go back inside."

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, but with determination, "No. I'll end this war myself."

Iruka whirled around. He knew how Naruto can get when he sets his mind on something. It's always nearly impossible to deter him when he gets so focused on shouldering everything himself. He couldn't let Naruto get involved with the war, "Are you listening to me?! You have the Nine-tails inside you and you can barely control it! There are some fights you have to stay out of!"

"You were the first person to recognize me with the nine-tails inside me! Why are you worried about the nine-tails now?! Why can't you trust me to do this?!"

"This isn't just about you Naruto! Do you know what you are to me?"

"…"

"…"

"I think you're one of my most precious students… and… you're like a little brother to me." He confessed much to Naruto's astonishment.

He had no idea his old mentor had felt that way. When he was a kid he always gave Iruka hell with his pranks and failing all his classes, and even though he always acknowledged him and treated him to ramen he didn't know that Iruka thought something of him beyond of that of a former student. To hear that he thought of him of all people as his little brother…

"The enemy leader is personally coming after you…how could I even fathom letting you go out there to face such a monster?" He asks him, trying to get him to see his point of view, "You know you don't have to shoulder this kind of burden alone. You don't have to settle this war on your own."

"I understand that, but when you gave me that forehead protector I wasn't a kid anymore…I'm stronger than I've ever been before."

Silently Iruka picked up the headband and handed it to Naruto. The second Naruto grabbed hold of it Iruka tried to place a barrier to keep Naruto from leaving. Naruto easily broke free while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and made a break for it with Ryoko following closely in tow.

Ryoko wasn't going to let Naruto go into war alone. Naruto was like a brother to her too no matter how much stronger he is than her. They had been through much together and she refused to stay behind now even if the thought of war scared her. Plus she was sure the guards wouldn't follow if they also had to protect Killer Bee.

"Hm?"

"What?"

Naruto had found a note tucked in between the cloth and metal part of this headband from Iruka. Opening it he began it read the message, "_I expected you'd try to rush out to the battlefield right away. I know you're ready to fight. If you're reading this letter it means I couldn't stop you. Lady Tsunade ordered us to Kumogakure's secret island to guard you and delay you from leaving as long as possible. I'm writing this letter just in case things don't work out like I want them to… which is pretty pathetic considering I'll be on an official mission. But if that's how it goes… I don't know if I'll manage to give this to you or not, but there's something I need to tell you. In fact, now that you've left, it's the only thing left to say. Come back alive, Naruto!_" Smirking he tucked the letter safely away and tightened his headband on his forehead, feeling more courage than ever to get into this war and end the hate and pain.

"Let's go, Ryoko!"

Ryoko could feel the confidence radiating off of him just like in his chakra mode, she could feel is in her heart, spreading to all of her limbs, "Yeah!" Still in the back of her mind is a scared little voice saying, _'We're going to war….we're all going to die…'_

* * *

><p>Alright, again sorry for the delay. Work has been a pain in the behind with hours constantly changing and customers just being...customers, but the chapter is out so here's to show I didn't abandon it yet. Trust me you all don't know the power you hold over authors sometimes, your thoughts reach some of us, we hear voices in our heads telling us to update even though we don't feel like it! I don't handle pressure well! Stop it!<p> 


End file.
